Ptaki ciernistych krzewów
by Neonika
Summary: Wojna wydaje się nieunikniona. Kończy się zabawa, wszyscy mają zadania do wypełnienia. Zakon, aurorzy, śmierciożercy, polityczne rozgrywki, intrygi, zdrady i walka; w tym wszystkim musi odnaleźć się grupa uczniów, która - choć chciała walczyć - powoli dostrzega różnicę między pomocą dorosłym a braniem udziału w wojnie. W wirze przygotowań Hermiona i Severus zbliżają się do siebie.
1. Prolog

**Ptaki ciernistych krzewów**

* * *

 ** _Bo to, co najlepsze, trzeba odkupić ogromnym cierpieniem…  
Przynajmniej tak głosi legenda._**

 ** _Każde z nas ma coś takiego w sobie, czemu nie może się oprzeć, nawet jeśli wyje z bólu i pragnie śmierci. Jesteśmy, jacy jesteśmy, i to wszystko. Jak ta stara celtycka legenda o ptaku z cierniem w piersi, wyśpiewującym z siebie duszę, by umrzeć, ponieważ coś go do tego pcha i zmusza. Możemy zdawać sobie sprawę, że czynimy źle, ale ta wiedza w niczym nie zmienia naszego postępowania. Każde z nas ma swoją własną pieśń i jest przekonane, że wspanialszej nie znał świat. Rozumiesz? Sami stwarzamy własne ciernie, nigdy ani przez chwilę nie zastanawiając się nad kosztami. Pozostaje nam cierpienie i wmawianie sobie, że warto było._**

 **Colleen McCullough,** ** _Ptaki ciernistych krzewów_**

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Cierpliwość Severusa Snape'a właśnie się wyczerpała. Nie że wisiała na włosku, nie że kropla do przepełnienia czary, nie że tuż tuż do utraty opanowania. Nie pozostał po niej żaden ślad, po prostu.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał z furią na Dumbledore'a. Przeklęty starzec! Ściągnął tutaj tę… tę… tę wywłokę i nie raczył mu o tym wspomnieć! Wszystkie wakacyjne herbatki, zebrania, spotkania i ani słowa. Snape zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. O nie, skoro dyrektor nie uznał za stosowne go poinformować o jej obecności, to on nie zamierza okazywać, jak bardzo go to wzbu… Nie, nic go przecież nie wzburzyło. Bo czemu miałoby? Nic. Się. Przecież. Dokurwyjebanejnędzy. Nie. Działo. Był zupełnie spokojny. Zupełnie. Całkowicie. Absolutnie. I nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby sobie zaczął recytować w myślach skład eliksirów. Nie ma potrzeby przecież na nią patrzeć. Więc całkiem odprężająco – nie żeby musiał się odprężać – będzie pomyśleć sobie o Szkiele-Wzro. W końcu naprawdę nie miał się czym przejmować. Jest oklumentą, na litość Merlina! I jako oklumenta potrafi idealnie opanowywać swoje…

Ceremonię Przydziału przerwał opętańczy wrzask. Wszyscy obecni byli świadkami, jak nieprzenikniona zwykle twarz mistrza eliksirów wyraża szok, niedowierzanie, a w końcu czystą, niczym niezmąconą wściekłość.

– Granger! Milion punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban do końca życia! Jak, do cholery ciężkiej, mogłaś zrobić coś takiego?!

* * *

A/N: Ostrzegam, że pierwsze dwa - trzy rozdziały, jako że pisane ponad rok temu, pozostawiają trochę do życzenia. Ot, zaćmienie umysłu, musiałabym napisać całkowicie od nowa chyba, a na to brakuje mi czasu. W kolejnych natomiast wrócił mi mózg i można czytać bez obaw.

A teraz, jako że to raczej długi tekst, garść informacji:  
\- akcja rozpoczyna się po Zakonie Feniksa,  
\- pairingi: główny - HG/SS + ze dwa poboczne (naprawdę poboczne, bez wielkiego się-zagłębiania, znaczy),  
\- postacie raczej kanoniczne, a jak sporadycznie wymkną się spod kontroli, to ich wybryki będą raczej dobrze umotywowane... mam nadzieję,  
\- odstępstwo od kanonu - Syriusz Black raczy żyć. Nie wyjaśnił mi tego, ale żyje i już. Nie zmienia to faktu, że akcja w Ministerstwie Magii miała miejsce, tyle że Syriusz... a, mówiłam już, że żyje,  
\- to-to nie będzie jednym wielkim lukrowanym romansidłem, pojawi się i akcja, i Lord Voldemop; Severus nie uzna w pierwszym rozdziale, że Granger ma urocze dołeczki w policzkach, a w drugim - że kocha ją nad życie. W trzecim się nie oświadczy (tak tylko mówię, jakby ktoś miał nadzieję :D). Nie będą też kopulować jak króliki od rozdziału piątego. Generalnie raczej spokojne rozwijanie się relacji i aspekt psychologiczny, a nie pornografia w wersji soft i harlequin.

Betowała: SzmaragDrac. Dzięki!


	2. Zakon Feniksa

Beta: SzmaragDrac. Dziękuję!

* * *

 **1\. Zakon Feniksa**

* * *

– Witaj, Albusie. Przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale mieliśmy problem z odesłaniem dzieci do Rumunii. W kółko rozprawiają o wojnie, nawet smoki nie zdołały ich zainteresować. – Pani Weasley skrzywiła się lekko, wychodząc z kominka.

– Witajcie, Molly, Arturze – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore i zaprosił ich gestem do jadalni, w której tłoczyli się już pozostali członkowie Zakonu. Odliczył w myślach do trzech i czekał. A raczej miał taki zamiar, gdyż pełen oburzenia krzyk Molly rozległ się praktycznie natychmiast.

– Co oni tu robią?! Mieli zostać u Charliego! I – i Neville, i Luna… przecież ona jest w wieku Ginny… Ginny?!

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

– Molly, poprzedni rok…

– Albusie, to są dzieci!

– …udowodnił, że lepiej…

– Że lepiej nie mieszać ich w nic, co wiązałoby się z wojną!

– …kiedy są przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia…

– Albusie, oni dwa miesiące temu walczyli w Ministerstwie ze śmierciożercami!

– …wtajemniczeni w sprawy Zakonu. Molly, proszę – powiedział z naciskiem Dumbledore i uniósł dłoń, widząc, że pani Weasley zamierza kontynuować – ta bitwa była właśnie konsekwencją odsuwania Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół od informacji. Na szczęście w ostatecznym rozrachunku jej efekty okazały się dla nas pozytywne, niemniej jednak było to niebezpieczne i nie możemy dopuścić, by to się powtórzyło.

– Ale…

– Na litość Merlina, Molly, nikt ich nie zamierza wysyłać na akcje! – warknął Syriusz. – Bądź rozsądna, nie tylko ty się martwisz!

Harry i Ron, do tej pory siedzący cicho, żeby nie ściągnąć złości pani Weasley na siebie, parsknęli śmiechem. Hermiona spojrzała na nich wzrokiem, w którym politowanie mieszało się z rozbawieniem.

– To było coś, prawda, stary? – powiedział teatralnym szeptem Fred, szturchając brata bliźniaka.

– No, nigdy nie sądziłem, że doczekam takiej chwili… – odparł George i urwał myśl, pozwalając bratu dokończyć.

– W której jeden z naszych bohaterów…

– Wzorów do naśladowania…

– Słynnych huncwotów…

– Będzie uczył naszą matkę rozsądku! – dokończyli unisono.

Niemal wszyscy zgromadzeni roześmiali się, spoglądając jednak niepewnie na panią Weasley. Jej nadopiekuńczość była wręcz legendarna i nikt nie chciał stać się kolejnym celem wybuchu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że kryzys chwilowo został zażegnany, gdyż i Molly, mimo surowego spojrzenia, drgały kąciki ust.

– Dobrze, porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze, ale najpierw usiądźmy – ostatecznie załagodził kłótnię Dumbledore. – Jako że spotkaliśmy się w nieco liczniejszym gronie niż zazwyczaj, przydałoby się więcej miejsca. Syriuszu?

Mężczyzna tylko machnął ręką.

– Rób, co uważasz za stosowne, Albusie. Zgodziłem się, by ten dom nadal był kwaterą główną Zakonu, i wolałbym, żeby właśnie tak był traktowany – a nie jako moje mieszkanie. Czujcie się tu swobodnie.

Dumbledore skinął głową i wykonał kilka skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką. Harry, choć przyglądał się uważnie, uznał, że nie byłby w stanie powtórzyć żadnego z nich. Hermiona natomiast wpatrywała się w dyrektora z fascynacją i czymś na kształt zrozumienia.

– Och, czy to to zaklęcie, które jest wbudowane w czarodziejskie namioty? – nie wytrzymała i pisnęła, kiedy pokój zaczął się powiększać.

Ron przewrócił oczami, jednak Hermiona tego nie zauważyła.

– Słyszałam, że…

– Tak, panno Granger, jednej z trwałych odmian tego zaklęcia używa się między innymi w namiotach – przerwał jej Dumbledore. – Przykro mi, ale szczegóły musi pani odłożyć na później, mamy dzisiaj wiele spraw do omówienia. Na pewno Remus albo Syriusz wszystko chętnie pani wyjaśnią – dodał łagodnie, widząc jej pełne zawodu spojrzenie. – A teraz zajmijcie, proszę, miejsca. Wszyscy – zakończył z naciskiem, rzucając stanowcze spojrzenie pani Weasley.

Sam wyczarował sobie obity purpurowym aksamitem fotel i zasiadł u szczytu stołu. Przesunął uważnie wzrokiem po twarzach wszystkich zgromadzonych: Syriusz i Remus, Fleur, Bill, Charlie i bliźniacy, Minerwa, Filius, Sybilla i Poppy, Artur i Molly, Tonks, Kingsley i Alastor, a do tego najmłodsi – Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny i Luna. Dyrektor po raz kolejny nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia. Niewielu, jednak pozostali mieli zadania, których nie mogli ot tak porzucić. Z tych, którzy mieli się pojawić, brakowało tylko jednej osoby.

– Dobrze, skoro są już wszyscy oprócz Severusa, myślę, że możemy zacząć od sprawy, którą niejako poruszyła Molly – rozpoczął. – Nowi członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. _Teraz_ chętnie posłucham waszych ewentualnych zastrzeżeń.

Pani Weasley ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Nowi członkowie? – jęknęła. – Myślałam, że chcesz im po prostu coś przekazać!

– Molly, to najlepsze wyjście. Te – jak powiedziałaś wcześniej – dzieci i tak są w niebezpieczeństwie, choćby przez to, co stało się w czerwcu. A zważywszy, że udowodniły wtedy większą lojalność wobec Harry'ego, niż moglibyśmy się spodziewać – tu dyrektor spojrzał przepraszająco w stronę zaczerwienionego z zażenowania chłopca – jestem całkowicie spokojny o sprawy Zakonu.

– Ale ja się nie obawiam o sprawy Zakonu, tylko o nich, Albusie!

– Mamo… byliśmy już w większym niebezpieczeństwie – mruknął zawstydzony Ron.

– Ronaldzie Weasley! – krzyknęła Molly. – Nie jesteś pełnoletni i dopóki…

– Do cholery jasnej, on ma rację! – warknął Moody i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów stuknął drewnianą nogą w podłogę. – Czym im zagrozi samo członkostwo w Zakonie? A może dotąd nie byli w nic zamieszani? Może Potter nie zmierzył się z Sama-Wiesz-Kim nie wiadomo ile razy? Może Granger nie została spetryfikowana? I w końcu – czy może Twojej jedynej córki nie opętał Sama-Wiesz-Kto?!

Pani Weasley zbladła. Mimo że od tamtych wydarzeń minęły niemal cztery lata, dziennik Toma Riddle'a nadal był wspomnieniem zbyt bolesnym, by o nim mówić.

– Molly – zaczął cicho Dumbledore – Alastor, choć można było to ująć w nieco inny sposób, ma niestety słuszność. Harry, panna Granger i Twoje dzieci już wcześniej były… albo bywały w niebezpieczeństwie. Przynależność do Zakonu niczego nie zmieni. A skoro przyjmujemy ich, możemy również przyjąć pannę Lovegood i pana Longbottoma.

– P-przyjmujemy? – zapytała słabo pani Weasley. – O nie, ja… ja się nie zgadzam. Oni nie mogą… to jeszcze…

– Tak, Molly, wiemy, to jeszcze dzieci – wtrącił zniecierpliwiony Syriusz. – Tak się jednak składa, że to _ja_ jestem nieformalnym opiekunem jednego z nich i _ja_ wyrażam zgodę, by Harry dołączył do Zakonu.

– Dzięki, Syriuszu – mruknął cicho chłopiec, zerkając z poczuciem winy na panią Weasley. Nie chciał jej martwić, ale to była również jego wojna. Może nawet – przede wszystkim jego. Był w to zamieszany bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny i wiedział, że nie ma sensu odsuwanie go od niej.

– A czy pomyślałeś… – zaczęła pani Weasley, ale urwała na widok zaciętej miny Syriusza. Zrozumiała, że jej słowa w tym konkretnym przypadku nie przyniosą żadnego efektu, więc spróbowała od innej strony:

– A Neville? I Luna?

– M-moja babcia zgodziła się od razu – mruknął Neville, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. – Była nawet zadowolona – wymamrotał jeszcze, najwyraźniej speszony faktem, że go o coś pytają.

– Mój tatuś też stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Powiedział, że pan Black może wiedzieć coś o specjalnej odmianie nargli zamieszkującej Azkaban – dodała rozmarzonym głosem Luna.

Syriusz spojrzał z przerażeniem na Lupina, szukając u niego pomocy, jednak ten tylko parsknął śmiechem, którego nie udało mu się zamaskować kaszlem.

– Może cytrynowego dropsa, Remusie? – spytał Dumbledore z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Nie trzeba, panie dyrektorze, dziękuję – odparł ten szybko, choć jego ramiona wciąż drżały od ledwo powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

– To na pewno guzmy, profesorze. Niech pan zje zupę z pora, ona je przegoni – poradziła Luna łagodnie.

Syriusz nie wytrzymał i odsunął się od niej, jak najdalej mógł – aż do krzesła Remusa – i łypał na dziewczynę z wyraźnym przestrachem w oczach. Tego było już za wiele dla osłabionej zbliżającą się pełnią samokontroli Lupina. Zaczął się zwijać ze śmiechu, podczas gdy Luna patrzyła na niego z coraz większym współczuciem.

– Mówiłam. To na pewno te guzmy – oznajmiła ze smutkiem.

– Może zawołamy Stworka… – rzucił Fred.

– Tak, zupa z pora sama się nie zrobi – odparł George.

– Dość! – McGonagall w końcu straciła cierpliwość. – To nie czas na zabawę. Albusie?

– Tak, tak, Minerwo, dziękuję. Jak rozumiem, wszystkie zgody już mamy i możemy oficjalnie…

– Jak to – wszystkie zgody? Przecież ja nie… – przerwała nagle pani Weasley i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, której nie powstydziłaby się nawet McGonagall. Nieprzyjemne podejrzenie zalęgło się jej w głowie. Poczuła się tak, jakby wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na właściwe miejsce, ale wynik był zbyt niespodziewany, by od razu w niego uwierzyć.

– Arturze Weasley – zaczęła złowrogim szeptem i stopniowo zwiększała natężenie głosu – Czy zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, jakim cudem nasze dzieci znalazły się tutaj, na Grimmauld Place 12, niewątpliwie _w Anglii_ , skoro miały być w Rumunii? Jakim cudem dotarły tutaj przed nami, skoro ty aportowałeś się z nimi rzekomo do obozu Charliego i wróciłeś do Nory, by udać się na zebranie razem ze mną? Dlaczego Albus uważa, że ma wszystkie zgody opiekunów?! I najważniejsze: DLACZEGO TY, ARTURZE WEASLEY, NIE JESTEŚ ŻADNĄ Z TYCH RZECZY ZASKOCZONY?!

Pan Weasley przełknął pospiesznie ślinę i spojrzał na żonę, która teraz już stała, opierając się o blat stołu, i wpatrywała się w niego z niekłamaną furią.

– Cóż… kochanie, pomyślałem, że może… że… Albus na pewno… – wymamrotał Artur, rozglądając się po zebranych w poszukiwaniu ratunku, ale wszyscy uparcie podziwiali sufit, podłogę lub ściany z taką intensywnością, jakby miało od tego zależeć ich życie. Pan Weasley ostatecznie wlepił błagalne spojrzenie w Dumbledore'a, jednak ten dla odmiany był pochłonięty przez kręcenie młynka kciukami.

Artur wzruszył ramionami w poczuciu beznadziei, zwrócił wzrok na żonę i mruknął jeszcze na swoje usprawiedliwienie:

– To i tak by się stało prędzej czy później.

Pani Weasley zmrużyła oczy jak kotka, wpatrując się w męża z nienaturalną intensywnością. Ten nagle zaczął wymachiwać rękami, jakby się od czegoś opędzał.

– To też by się stało prędzej czy później – prychnęła Molly i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, po czym usiadła spokojnie, jakby nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło.

Kandydaci na członków Zakonu nie byli pewni, jak powinni się zachować, jednak dorośli, przyzwyczajeni do podobnych sytuacji, wymieniali tylko rozbawione spojrzenia.

– Wow, mamo, to był najlepszy bezróżdżkowy upiorogacek, jakiego widzieliśmy! – zawołał jeden z bliźniaków, patrząc na matkę z nabożnym szacunkiem.

Molly zbyła tę uwagę machnięciem ręki, ale zarumieniła się z zadowolenia.

– Tak, już przynajmniej wiadomo, po kim Ginewra odziedziczyła ten wyjątkowy talent – odparł natychmiast drugi z niesławnych dowcipnisiów.

– Nie nazywaj mnie Ginewrą – fuknęła Ginny ze złością.

– Ależ kochana siostro…

McGonagall już-już miała po raz kolejny przywrócić spokój, jednak ubiegła ją Hermiona, markując delikatne, acz natarczywe chrząknięcie.

– Khem, khem…

– Przepraszamy, profesor Umbridge! – krzyknęli natychmiast bliźniacy i ukłonili się nisko. – Będziemy już grzeczni i ręczymy, że Harry nie będzie opowiadał kłamstw.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, sam nie wiedział, który już raz.

– Proszę, nie sprawiajcie, żebym zaczął żałować swojej decyzji – powiedział, patrząc po swoich obecnych oraz byłych uczniach. – To zrozumiałe, że Molly się niepokoi, ale dla was nie znajduję żadnego wytłumaczenia.

Najmłodsi pospuszczali głowy ze wstydu. Nawet na twarzach Freda i George'a malowało się coś zbliżonego do poczucia winy.

– Przepraszamy, profesorze – mruknęli. – To się nie powtórzy.

– Cóż, czasami powinno się powtórzyć. W najbliższym czasie trochę szczerego śmiechu przyda się nam wszystkim – odpowiedział Dumbledore już z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. – Postarajcie się jednak wybierać nieco bardziej odpowiednie momenty.

– Rozkaz, profesorze! – rzucili bliźniacy i zasalutowali, ale posłusznie nie przeciągali żartów dalej.

Dumbledore skinął głową i szybko zlustrował stan członków Zakonu. Uprzedził ich wcześniej, że to zebranie może się przeciągnąć, i poprosił o cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość. Jak na razie wszyscy wywiązywali się z tego bez zarzutu. Trelawney była nawet na tyle cierpliwa i wyrozumiała, że drzemała spokojnie oparta o krzesło pani Pomfrey, co powodowało z kolei niebezpieczne drgania nozdrzy McGonagall. Dyrektor postanowił to zignorować; wiedział doskonale, że Minerwa prędzej zacznie śpiewać Sybilli kołysanki mimo całej swojej niechęci do niej, niż zrobi coś, co mogłoby spowodować kolejne przedłużenie zebrania.

– Dobrze, moi drodzy – Dumbledore zwrócił się do najmłodszych uczestników – Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Wasze członkostwo w Zakonie Feniksa zostało zaakceptowane, jednak chciałbym, byście dobrze zrozumieli, co się z tym wiąże. To nie jest zabawa ani sposób na przeżycie kolejnej przygody. Trwa wojna, a od waszych działań może zależeć życie każdego z nas. Musicie o tym pamiętać. Zawsze.

Hermiona gorliwie pokiwała głową, Neville nerwowo przełknął ślinę, a pozostali wpatrywali się w Dumbledore'a, nie chcąc uronić ani jednego słowa.

– Kilka zasad, których musicie przestrzegać. Pierwsza – bezwzględne posłuszeństwo wobec mnie jako głowy Zakonu – kontynuował dyrektor poważnym tonem. – Druga – nie możecie poszukiwać ani starać się uzyskać w żaden sposób informacji, które nie zostaną wam przekazane. Dotyczy to również zebrań Zakonu, na które nie zostaniecie zaproszeni. To nie jest kwestia zaufania, a bezpieczeństwa. Każdy otrzymuje wyłącznie takie wiadomości, które mogą być mu potrzebne. Czy to jest zrozumiałe? – Dumbledore spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego.

– Tak, panie profesorze – mruknął chłopiec. – Tamto… tamto się nie powtórzy. I przepraszam.

– Wiem, Harry, rozmawialiśmy już o tym i nie ma potrzeby więcej przepraszać. Nowy wystrój mojego gabinetu także mi się podoba – odparł dyrektor, uśmiechając się lekko. – Uznałem tylko, że warto o tym przypomnieć, przypomnieć wam wszystkim. Tak… Kolejna zasada. Pod żadnym pozorem nie podejmujecie sami żadnych decyzji związanych w jakikolwiek sposób z działalnością Voldemorta, chyba że wyraźnie zostanie wam nakazane inaczej. Zawsze kontaktujecie się najpierw z dowolnym dorosłym członkiem Zakonu, niezależnie od waszych sympatii i antypatii. One są nieistotne, musicie tylko współpracować. I na zakończenie – choć, mam nadzieję, nie muszę o tym wspominać – absolutna dyskrecja. Nie możecie przekazywać wiadomości, które uzyskacie jako członkowie Zakonu, nikomu spoza niego, ale także innym członkom, jeśli nie będzie takiej konieczności. Czy możecie to przyrzec? – zakończył Dumbledore i spojrzał pytająco na grupkę kandydatów.

Zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie przez Hermionę, która szukała czegoś energicznie we wnętrzu pokaźnej torby. Zdawało się, że pozostali wpadli w trans – nie zauważyli, że dyrektor skończył tę krótką przemowę, i czekali na dalszy ciąg.

– Co pani robi, panno Granger? – spytał po chwili Dumbledore z łagodnym zainteresowaniem. Rozumiał, że dla nich dołączenie do Zakonu było przeżyciem większym niż dla przeciętnego czarodzieja, jednak takiej reakcji się nie spodziewał i – krótko mówiąc – nie był na nią przygotowany.

– Och, ja szukam… już… hm… momencik – wymamrotała zaczerwieniona dziewczyna, nie podnosząc głowy znad torby.

Dumbledore spojrzał pytająco na McGonagall, jednak ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami w odpowiedzi. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy Hermiona gwałtownym ruchem wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią nad stołem z takim entuzjazmem, że posypały się iskry.

– Mam! – krzyknęła triumfalnie.

– Emm… tak, Hermiono. To różdżka. A hm… do czego jej potrzebujesz…? – spytał łagodnie Lupin, widząc konsternację dyrektora.

– Do przysięgi, oczywiście – odparła dziewczyna z pewnością siebie i przyklękła przed dyrektorem, pochylając głowę.

– Przysięgam! – krzyknął nagle Neville i stanął na baczność.

Krzyk Neville'a pozwolił się ocknąć pozostałym. Harry nie był pewny, czego się od niego oczekuje, a bardzo nie chciał się zbłaźnić. Z jednej strony Hermiona klęczała z różdżką, z drugiej Neville stał wyprostowany jak struna. Pierwsza była najgenialniejszą czarownicą, jaką znał, drugi wychowywał się od dziecka wśród czarodziejów. Harry przygryzł wargi i rozejrzał się. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nich, szeroko otwierając oczy, tylko Trelawney przeciągała się przez sen. _Znikąd pomocy_ , pomyślał. W końcu odsunął się od stołu, wyprostował się, wyjął różdżkę i trzymał ją prawą ręką na piersi, jakby szykował się do odśpiewania hymnu. Był jednak gotowy do rzucenia się na kolana w każdym momencie, gdyby to okazało się właściwym postępowaniem. Mimo zdenerwowania starał się stać bez ruchu, ale po chwili nie wytrzymał i zerknął na pozostałych kandydatów.

Fred i George patrzyli na nich z obłędem w oczach i jakby… zazdrością? Ron kiwał się w przód i w tył, trzymając się za głowę, i mamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Ginny wlepiała pełne rozpaczy spojrzenie we własne kolana. Tylko Luna siedziała spokojnie i uśmiechała się lekko do dyrektora. Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś poszło niewyobrażalnie nie tak. Albo że po prostu zrobili coś głupiego. Albo jedno i drugie. Na wszelki wypadek nie ruszał się jednak, by nie ściągać na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

Trzaśnięcie drzwi przerwało nagle pełną napięcia ciszę.

– Jest u niej, czekają na patronusa, przybędą razem – ostry głos przeciął powietrze.

Postać odziana w czarne szaty przeszła szybko przez próg, po czym zatrzymała się wpół kroku i rozejrzała z niedowierzaniem.

– Dziękuję, Severusie – powiedział machinalnie Dumbledore. – Może cytrynowego dropsa? – zapytał jeszcze z nieco żałosną miną.

– Nie, dziękuję bardzo – wycedził mistrz eliksirów. – Czy coś mnie ominęło?

Dumbledore wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Snape uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. _Od kogo by tu…_

– Granger – warknął – dlaczego klęczysz przed dyrektorem, dźgając różdżką powietrze?

– Bo… my właśnie… – mruknęła niepewnie Hermiona.

– Całym zdaniem! – przerwał jej Snape, chcąc wprowadzić atmosferę z lekcji eliksirów. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie wrażenie wywiera na uczniach, i postanowił to wykorzystać do zaprowadzenia porządku.

– Klęczę przed dyrektorem, dźga… – zaczęła automatycznie dziewczyna i potrząsnęła głową. – Klęczę z różdżką przed dyrektorem, ponieważ zamierzam złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę.

– A Przysięgę zamierzasz złożyć, gdyż…?

– Gdyż wymaga tego dołączenie do Zakonu Feniksa, profesorze.

– Ciekawe od kiedy – zadrwił Snape. – Wstawaj, usiądź i nie rób z siebie większego pośmiewiska niż zazwyczaj – rozkazał nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, po czym odwrócił się do pozostałych. – Potter, Longbottom, a wy? Też składacie wieczyste przysięgi?

– Niejataktylkostojębobabciamówiłażetodoniosłachwilawmoimżyciu – wymamrotał drugi z wymienionych.

Snape nawet nie próbował udawać, że cokolwiek z tego zrozumiał, tylko machnął ręką w kierunku krzesła.

– Siadaj. A ty, Potter? Masz atak serca czy zdążyłeś dostać szlaban?

– Odwal się od niego, Snape – warknął Syriusz natychmiast. Nie zrozumiał niczego z tego, co się stało, więc złośliwości Snape'a skierowane w stronę Harry'ego stanowiły miły przebłysk normalności i pozwoliły mu jakkolwiek zareagować.

Snape tylko uśmiechnął się sardonicznie. Nie było sensu marnować sił na Blacka, skoro o wiele skuteczniejsze okazywało się zawsze dokuczanie temu dzieciakowi.

– Potter, czy zaszczycisz nas dzisiaj odpowiedzią, czy może właśnie dyskutujesz mentalnie z Czarnym Panem, więc my, proch marny, musimy poczekać na swoją kolej?

Harry był tak zażenowany tym, co zrobił, że nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy odpyskować.

– To… to ja już może usiądę.

– Tak byłoby najlepiej. Dyrektorze?

– Dziękuję raz jeszcze, Severusie – skinął głową Dumbledore. – Moi drodzy, nie musicie składać Przysięgi Wieczystej ani… prężyć się przed nami. Nie potrzeba nam takich dowodów lojalności. Wystarczy zwykła obietnica – wyjaśnił dyrektor i zachichotał na widok min Harry'ego, Hermiony i Neville'a. Byli tak czerwoni na twarzach, że mogliby stanowić żywą dekorację Gryffindoru. Weasleyowie natomiast patrzyli na nich z mieszanką rozbawienia i politowania.

– W takim razie… obiecujemy stosować się do wymienionych przez pana zasad – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, starając się brzmieć tak spokojnie, jak tylko mogła.

– Tak, obiecujemy – przyrzekli wszyscy po kolei.

– Dziękuję – powiedział prosto Dumbledore i spojrzał na nich uważnie. – Mam nadzieję, że weźmiecie tę obietnicę do serca. A z tego, co powiedział profesor Snape, będziecie mieli okazję udowodnić to już dziś wieczorem. Severusie?

Snape skinął głową, ale nie patrzył na dyrektora. Jego czarne, niewyrażające żadnych emocji oczy zwrócone były w kierunku Harry'ego Pottera.


	3. Chłopiec-Który-Się-Nie-Zgodził

Beta: Szmarag Drac. Dziękuję!

* * *

 **2\. Chłopiec-Który-Się-Nie-Zgodził**

* * *

Dalsza część zebrania przebiegała w miarę spokojnie. Nowi członkowie chcieli zaprezentować się z jak najlepszej strony, by zatrzeć wrażenie, które musiała sprawić ich przysięga. Siedzieli w ciszy, nie odzywali się niepytani i starali jak najwięcej zrozumieć.

Hermiona uznała, że wyglądają na trochę rozczarowanych. No tak, po dołączeniu do Zakonu zapewne spodziewali się jakichś tajnych spisków, planów wojennych i niebezpiecznych zadań, a nie wysłuchiwania kolejnych raportów. Mugolski rząd, sytuacja w banku Gringotta i zagraniczne negocjacje raczej wiele im nie mówią, myślała z ironią. Żeby jednak być ze sobą szczerą, przyznawała w duchu, że i ona nie miała zbyt wielu informacji na te tematy. Owszem, wiedziała coś tam o polityce mugoli, ale to coś tam było raczej niewielkie, zważywszy na to, że od jedenastego roku życia spędzała większość czasu w Hogwarcie. Obiecała sobie jednak, że nadrobi wszystkie wiadomości, które mogły być potrzebne do pełnego uczestnictwa w zebraniach.

Kontrowersje wzbudził dopiero temat nowego Ministra Magii.

– Scrimgeour jest najlepszym wyborem na czas wojny – warknął Moody. – Jest zdecydowany, nigdy nie ugnie się przed Voldemortem.

– Tak, na tyle zdecydowany, żeby przywrócić aurorom nieograniczone prawo do używania Niewybaczalnych i zsyłać ludzi do Azkabanu bez procesu. To kopia Croucha! – krzyknął wzburzony Syriusz.

– Lepsze to niż alternatywa – odpowiedział Moody. – Auror w pojedynku ze śmierciożercą, zastanawiający się, czy nie zostanie skazany, jeśli jakiś tępy urzędniczyna uzna, że mógł się obejść bez Avady! – były auror celowo pominął drugi zarzut Blacka. Darzył go szacunkiem i pewną sympatią, więc nie chciał zagłębiać się w jego słowa o Azkabanie, żeby nie musieć przypadkiem zweryfikować swoich poglądów. Sytuację Syriusza uznał za wyjątek, bo tak było mu po prostu wygodniej.

– Niestety, choć sprawia mi to niewysłowiony ból, jestem zmuszony zgodzić się z Blackiem – wycedził Snape. – Metody Scrimgeoura jako szefa aurorów niebezpiecznie przypominały metody Czarnego Pana. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o przesłuchania i zdobywanie informacji.

– Ojej, Snape, czujesz się pokrzywdzony, bo aurorzy nie głaskali cię po główce? A czego…

– Alastorze, proszę – przerwał Dumbledore. – Za późno na takie debaty, Rufus Scrimgeour został wybrany i żadna opinia tego nie zmieni. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że będzie lepszym ministrem niż Knot; nie jest tchórzem. Trudniej będzie nim manipulować – jednak to oznacza, że nie zmieni swojego punktu widzenia tak samo dla śmierciożerców, jak dla nas. Na razie jednakże nie wiemy niczego o jego zamierzeniach, więc snucie planów jest pozbawione sensu. Obawiam się tylko, że zdaje sobie sprawę z powiązań Kingsleya z Zakonem, więc – by jego podwładni byli lojalni wyłącznie wobec niego – nie mianuje go szefem Biura Aurorów, na co wcześniej liczyłem. Nie zmienia to faktu, że musimy monitorować jego próby porozumienia z mugolskim rządem.

– Mmm… panie profesorze, raczej nie będzie żadnego porozumienia – wymamrotał Harry, trochę zawstydzony tym, że wszyscy zwrócili swoje spojrzenia na niego.

Hermiona nie kryła zaskoczenia:

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – uniosła lekko brew.

– No… eee… on jest trochę jak Knot. Znaczy, boi się przyznać, że coś jest nie tak, i uważa chyba, że nasze problemy go nie dotyczą. Nie jestem zresztą pewny, czy on w ogóle w to wszystko wierzy.

– Jak to – nie wierzy? – spytał zaskoczony Lupin.

– Hm… od ucieczki Syriusza zmienił się premier. Znaczy, eee… No tamtemu się skończyła kadencja, a wierzył, a ten został wybrany, znaczy, przegłoso… –zapętlił się Harry.

– Daruj sobie, Potter, wiemy, jak się wybiera premiera – syknął Snape. – Odpowiadaj na pytania, to chyba nie przekracza twoich możliwości, skoro zabrałeś głos? – zakpił.

– Nie, nie przekracza – odwarknął ten. – Obecny premier przez cały lipiec powtarzał ciągle, że nic się nie dzieje i nic nie jest w stanie zagrozić spokojowi kraju. Mówi się, że to odpowiedź na… na… – Harry zająknął się, próbując sobie przypomnieć wypowiedź dziennikarki – Na niezadowolenie obywateli spowodowane wspieraniem wojny z terroryzmem przez jego poprzednika i wysyłaniem żołnierzy do… do… no, gdzieś tam, na wschód.

– Harry, a skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał Dumbledore, uważnie przyglądając mu się zza okularów.

– Eee… bo kiedy odkryłem trzy lata temu, po ucieczce Syriusza, że w mugolskich mediach… eee… to znaczy w prasie, w telewizji i w radio… mogą pojawić się informacje powiązane z czarodziejskim światem, to starałem się ich słuchać podczas wakacji, żeby no… żeby cokolwiek wiedzieć.

– Wspaniale. A czy pojawiło się jeszcze coś interesującego?

– Ee… nie wiem, panie profesorze. Mówiłem, że ten premier jakby w to – w nas – nie wierzył, bo od wyborów nie pojawiło się nic. To znaczy w zeszłym roku nie było niczego, żadnych wzmianek, które można by z czymś powiązać, a w tym… no… byłem tylko miesiąc na Privet Drive, on w kółko mówił, że spokój i żadnych wojen, więc… tak jakby… przestałem słuchać wiadomości. Przepraszam.

– Potter, powiedz mi, jak to się dzieje, że masz zapewne jedyną okazję w życiu, żeby zrobić coś pożytecznego, i ją marnujesz? To jest po prostu fenomenalne – wysyczał Snape tak, że Nagini nie miałaby żadnego problemu ze zrozumieniem jego słów.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to ważne, okej? – warknął chłopiec. – Poza tym to chyba nie mogą być zbyt ważne informacje, skoro każdy mugol może ich słuchać każdego dnia!

– Harry, mugol – być może, jednak nie czarodziej – wtrącił łagodnie Lupin, chcąc zażegnać kłótnię. – Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedziałem, że mugolscy politycy aż tak się spowiadają ze swoich działań społeczeństwu, ale nawet jeśli jest tak, jak mówisz, to te urządzenia nie będą działały w żadnym czarodziejskim domu, rozumiesz?

– Jeśli? Jeśli jest tak, jak mówię? – zezłościł się Harry. – Świetnie. W takim razie trzeba było kazać słuchać wiadomości, nie wiem, pani Figg czy komuś tam, a nie czepiać się, że nie robiłem czegoś, skoro nie wiedziałem nawet, że powinienem!

– Ależ nikt cię nie wini, drogi chłopcze – powiedział uspokajająco dyrektor. – Po prostu mieliśmy nadzieję, że możesz powiedzieć coś więcej. A z panią Figg to świetny pomysł, aż wstyd, że sam o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałem. Remusie, czy mógłbyś wysłać sowę do Mundungusa, by przy kolejnej zmianie jej to przekazał?

Lupin natychmiast podniósł się i wymaszerował z pokoju. Dumbledore rozejrzał się po zebranych.

– Dobrze, moi drodzy, jeszcze dosłownie dwa zdania i przejdziemy do dalszej części. Kingsleyu, Nimfadoro, jako aurorzy będziecie prawdopodobnie nadal będziecie mieli największy kontakt z Rufusem. Podejrzewam, że wojna i to, że pochodzi z waszego departamentu, spowodują ścisłą współpracę. Miejcie uszy i oczy szeroko otwarte oraz meldujcie o wszystkich niepokojących sprawach. Arturze, ciebie oczywiście też to dotyczy, jeśli tylko czegokolwiek się dowiesz.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

– Dziękuję. Teraz natomiast chciałbym przekazać wam najważniejszą informację na dziś. Draco Malfoy zrezygnował z przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku, udało mu się uciec z miejsca ostatniej próby i będzie walczył po naszej stronie – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

Reakcja nie zaskoczyła go. Artur skrzywił się lekko, bliźniacy snuli historię o Lucjuszu padającym trupem w Azkabanie, a pozostali młodzi dawali werbalnie upust swoim emocjom:

– To chyba dobrze, że zmienił strony… (Hermiona)

– Ta tchórzofretka?! Nigdy w życiu! Chyba mi niedobrze… (Ron)

– Ma całkiem ładny uśmiech… (Luna)

– Na pewno mi niedobrze… (Ron ponownie)

– Malfoy?! Będzie nas szpiegować! (Harry)

– Profesor Snape jest wystarczająco przerażający… (Neville)

– Wy bezmózgie ghule, składaliście przysięgę! (Ginny)

Dumbledore dał im jeszcze dwie minuty na opanowanie oburzenia i odchrząknął.

– Uprzedzałem was, że będziecie mieli okazję już dzisiaj wywiązać ze swojej obietnicy. Macie problem z zaakceptowaniem pana Malfoya po swojej stronie? Wolelibyście, żeby wspierał Voldemorta?

Ron burknął coś niepokojąco przypominającego „tak", ale Ginny szybko zatkała mu usta i odparła ze słodkim uśmiechem:

– Nie, panie profesorze.

Harry wiercił się na krześle. Był rozdarty. Wiedział, że to dobrze, jeśli zyskali sojusznika, ale nie mógł tak po prostu uwierzyć w jego czyste intencje. Poza tym dziwnie nie podobał mu się pomysł przynależności Malfoya do Zakonu Feniksa. Oni pracowali na to całe lata. On ma to dostać na pstryknięcie palców? Chłopiec potrząsnął głową, jakby odpędzał niechciane myśli. Już raz popełnił podobny błąd – kiedy zazdrościł Ronowi odznaki prefekta, kiedy przez krótką chwilę uważał się za lepszego od przyjaciela. A to była o wiele poważniejsza sprawa. To była wojna, gdzie dziecinne emocje nie powinny mieć wpływu na działania. Zwłaszcza, że – zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – zachowanie jego przyjaciół w dużej mierze uzależnione było od jego postępowania. No, może wyłączając Hermionę. Ona zawsze robiła to, co uważała za słuszne, nie oglądając się na innych.

– Panie profesorze – zaczął ostrożnie Harry. – Skąd mamy pewność, że Malfoy nie jest szpiegiem Voldemorta?

– Został przesłuchany pod Veritaserum. Ponadto on musiał złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą, Harry – wyjaśnił spokojnie Dumbledore.

Chłopiec przygryzł wargi. Poddawanie w wątpliwość serum Snape'a nie miało wielkiego sensu, w końcu Dumbledore mu ufał. No i do tego Przysięga Wieczysta…

– W porządku, panie profesorze – powiedział w końcu Harry i zorientował się, jak to zabrzmiało. – To znaczy, proszę nie uważać, że ja uważam, że ee… no, ja po prostu nie miałem zamiaru, żeby wyszło tak, jakby to zależało od mojej zgody – wymamrotał. – Tylko chciałem, żeby pan wiedział, że nie mam nic przeciwko i eee… no… że postaram się mu to ułatwić. No.

Ron mógł na to tylko wybałuszyć oczy, gdyż Ginny nadal zatykała mu usta, a miał na tyle rozsądku, żeby wiedzieć, że bójka z siostrą nie zostanie odebrana jako przejaw dojrzałości. Pozostali natomiast pokiwali głowami na znak zgody.

Snape przyglądał się Harry'emu z zainteresowaniem.

– No, no, Potter, czyżbyś zaczął dorastać?

– No, no, profesorze, czyżby był pan ciekawy, jak to jest? – odszczeknął się chłopiec.

Dumbledore dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego postanowił nie ingerować.

– Patronus, Severusie – zarządził sucho.

Snape zerknął na dyrektora i skinął głową. Wyjął szybko różdżkę, wymruczał zaklęcie i już po chwili hasała wokół niego srebrzysta łania. Mistrz eliksirów bardzo starał się nie patrzeć na Pottera i Blacka. Szepnął kilka słów w kierunku swojego patronusa i odprowadzał go wzrokiem, dopóki ten nie wybiegł z pomieszczenia. W końcu Snape podniósł oczy na zebranych.

Potter siedział niewzruszony, najwyraźniej nadal przeżywał nawrócenie młodego Malfoya. Granger z Weasley wpatrywały się w drzwi z debilnymi uśmiechami na ustach. Black wykrzywiał ironicznie wargi, ale – na szczęście – milczał. Snape odetchnął z ulgą. Jak się okazało – za wcześnie.

– Jaka śliczna – skomentowała Luna.

– Tak, mała słodka łania, prawda? – dorzucił Syriusz, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Harry ma na przykład dumnego jelenia. Tak samo jak James. A Snape ma…

Rzeczony Snape już miał wyrzucić z siebie potok przekleństw pod adresem Blacka, Potterów do dziesięciu pokoleń wstecz i wszystkich możliwych rogatych stworzeń, ale nie zdążył.

– Syriuszu, przestań – poprosił cicho Harry i zaczerwienił się. – Proszę.

Jego ojciec chrzestny był tak zaskoczony zachowaniem chłopca, który zazwyczaj okazywał głęboką niechęć wobec Snape'a, że na wszelki wypadek spełnił jego prośbę. Harry ostatnio faktycznie był dziwny, pomyślał. Nie chciał słuchać o Jamesie od tamtej rozmowy o… No tak, dzieciak pewnie nadal nie wybaczył ojcu tej sytuacji ze Snapem, mimo że tak naprawdę niczego nie rozumiał. Będzie trzeba z nim porozmawiać. Później. A na razie niech Smarkerus cieszy się spokojem. Kolejny Potter go uratował, co za ironia…

Przemyślenia Syriusza przerwał nagły hałas dobiegający zza drzwi. Snape wyszedł bez słowa i po chwili wprowadził do jadalni dwie osoby.

– Malfoy…

Stłumione mamrotanie członków Zakonu przerwał okrzyk Neville'a:

– Babcia?! Co ty tu robisz?

– Ktoś musiał pilnować tego małego ancymona – prychnęła starsza kobieta.

Dopiero teraz pozostali zwrócili na nią uwagę. Pani Longbottom, mimo ciepłej końcówki sierpnia, włożyłaf popielatą suknię z długimi rękawami i cienkie rękawiczki, a dodatkowo na ramionach udrapowała ażurowy szal z grafitowej wełny. Wszystko to przyćmiewał jednak jej tradycyjny kapelusz z wypchanym sępem na czubku, który Hermiona, Harry i Ron mieli okazję podziwiać podczas lekcji obrony przed czarną magią w trzeciej klasie. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Snape'a, on również pamiętał zajęcia z boginem.

– No, nie krzyw się tak, Sev, wypadałoby się chyba przywitać, nie sądzisz? Kopę lat! – zakrzyknęła dziarsko staruszka, a złośliwe iskierki zamigotały w jej jasnoniebieskich oczach.

Tu i ówdzie rozległy się niepewne chichoty. Neville wpatrywał się w babcię z doskonale widocznym przerażeniem. Największym szokiem dla wszystkich okazała się jednak reakcja Snape'a.

– Witaj, Augusto – powiedział mężczyzna bez cienia zwykłej złośliwości w głosie i skłonił głowę z szacunkiem. – Rzeczywiście, trochę czasu minęło. Ładne szpilki. Wygodne? – dodał, nie mogąc sobie widocznie darować drobnej uszczypliwości.

Wszyscy automatycznie spojrzeli na buty pani Longbottom. Hermiona w zdziwieniu uniosła brwi. Ona w takich butach nie przeszłaby nawet dwóch metrów. Pantofelki były delikatnie zaokrąglone na czubku, obite szarofioletową satyną, ale największe wrażenie robił obcas. Wyjątkowo wysoka szpilka, tak cienka, że nieprawdopodobnym był fakt, iż nie złamała się pod ciężarem nawet tak drobnej kobiety.

– A, dziękuję, tak, bardzo wygodne. Mogłabym przetańczyć w nich całą noc… Nawet kiedyś to zrobiłam – odparła pani Longbottom z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Cóż, miło się rozmawia, ale muszę wracać do siebie. Pilnujcie tego jasnowłosego pajaca, zachowuje się czasem jak Urwisek Przedszkolaczek – dodała na odchodnym, patrząc znacząco na Malfoya, który z niewiadomych względów zaczął intensywnie pocierać swoje ucho. Babcia Neville'a pomachała jeszcze Dumbledore'owi i wyszła dziarskim krokiem z jadalni.

– Kim jest Urwisek Przedszkolaczek? – wymamrotał Harry.

– To z takiej bajki dla dzieci – odparła Ginny, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. – O niegrzecznym chłopcu. Zawsze uważałam go za mazgaja, bo beczał, kiedy tylko coś mu się przytrafiało – wyjaśniła, patrząc wyzywająco na Malfoya.

– Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął blondyn, rozglądając się z nieco większą pewnością siebie po wyjściu Augusty. – Zamknęli mnie z tą wariatką na pół dnia, a ona ciągnęła mnie za uszy! – poskarżył się.

Ginny posłała Harry'emu spojrzenie pod tytułem „A nie mówiłam?" i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Malfoy – powiedział w końcu dyrektor. – Została nam ostatnia sprawa do ustalenia. Uciekając z miejsca próby, zabił pan przypadkowego mugola. Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że Ministerstwo nie przymknie na to oka niezależnie od pańskiej zmiany stron?

– Wiem, ale… Severus… to znaczy, profesor Snape mówił, że pan na pewno… Poza tym to nie było specjalnie! Celowałem w Avery'ego! – odpowiedział przestraszony chłopiec zdecydowanie zbyt głośno.

– Rozumiem, panie Malfoy, ale to zbyt słaba obrona. Minister będzie chciał się pochwalić jakimś sukcesem, zwłaszcza tak szybko od objęcia stanowiska.

– No tak – odrzekł gorzko Malfoy. – Złapanie mordercy mugola, w dodatku syna skazanego na Azkaban śmierciożercy… Świetny wynik. Więc… czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić? – spytał, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie i utrzymać nonszalancki wyraz twarzy.

– Nie. Ty nie. Ale Harry…

– Tak, panie profesorze? – spytał natychmiast Potter, chcąc udowodnić, że zasługuje na członkostwo w Zakonie. Gdyby w końcu udało mu się zrobić coś dobrze, nie przez przypadek, jak z Kamieniem Filozoficznym czy bazyliszkiem, tylko tak… tak naprawdę… Wykonać zadanie.

– Rufus Scrimgeour będzie chciał pokazać społeczeństwu, że Wybraniec – przepraszam, Harry – jest mu lojalny, tak dla wzmocnienia swojej pozycji. Być może spróbuje zaaranżować waszą współpracę. Jeżeli uwierzy, że ten człowiek zginął z twojej ręki przez przypadek, akt oskarżenia nie zostanie nawet wniesiony. Wystarczy, że przedstawiłbyś mu swoją wersję wydarzeń, my zajęlibyśmy się przygotowaniem odpowiednich dowodów, a pan Malfoy mógłby nadal uczyć się w Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił Dumbledore, patrząc wyczekująco na chłopca.

W pomieszczeniu rozległy się szepty. Do Harry'ego docierało, że większość z nich była pod wrażeniem planu dyrektora. Zaskoczyło go, że nikt nie zastanawiał się nawet, czy on się na to zgodzi. Nikt nie brał pod uwagę odmowy, jakby akceptacja była oczywista. A Harry'emu coraz mniej podobał się ten plan.

– Jak miałbym się znaleźć na miejscu próby Malfoya, żeby walczyć ze śmierciożercami? – spytał w końcu, chcąc zyskać na czasie.

– Nie powiedział mu pan? – spytał słabo blondyn i odwrócił się do rówieśnika z miną sugerującą mdłości. – Potter… H-Harry… ten atak, znaczy, moja próba… – skrzywił się – Ja miałem zabić twoich… troje mugoli. Z Privet Drive 4.

Harry przygryzł wargi. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Widział zbyt wiele zła, zbyt wiele razy jego prawdziwi bliscy byli w niebezpieczeństwie, żeby przejmować się Dursleyami. Oczywiście nie chciał tak naprawdę, żeby coś im się stało, ale przejąłby się bardziej atakiem nawet na kogoś obcego niż na nich. Obcy nie mieli okazji go skrzywdzić. Dursleyowie mieli bardzo często i wykorzystywali ją.

– W porządku, Malfoy – mruknął uspokajająco. – Nie mam ci tego za złe. Czy coś im się stało? – spytał bardziej pro forma.

– Nie. Nie przedarłem się nawet przez bariery ochronne. Severus podejrzewa, że to miało tylko pretekstem do ukarania mnie za porażkę ojca.

– Więc, Harry? Jaka jest twoja decyzja? – ponaglił Dumbledore.

Chłopiec westchnął ciężko. Potoczył wzrokiem po zebranych. Czuł, że zawiedzie ich oczekiwania, ale nie mógł inaczej.

– Nie – powiedział cicho. – Nie zgadzam się. Przykro mi.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko szybkimi oddechami obecnych. Nikt, nawet mistrz eliksirów mający jak najgorsze zdanie o Potterze, nie spodziewał się odmowy. Raz, że chłopiec miał skłonność do pomagania wszystkim dookoła, a dwa – po prostu nie odmawiało się Dumbledore'owi.

Równie gwałtownie, jak ucichły rozmowy, pojawiły się głosy oburzenia. Prawie wszyscy zarzucali chłopca uwagami o braku odpowiedzialności, niechęci do zapomnienia o dawnych urazach, niedojrzałości i dziecinnym zachowaniu. Harry miał nadzieję, że chociaż Syriusz wtajemniczony w jego plany i marzenia zrozumie, dlaczego postąpił tak, a nie inaczej, ale srodze się rozczarował – jego ojciec chrzestny był jednym z najbardziej zgorszonych odmową. Chłopiec poczuł się rozczarowany, zdradzony, a także – wbrew sobie – zazdrosny o Malfoya. Przez chwilę próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale kiedy nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego słowa, nie wytrzymał. Wszystkie emocje spowodowane tym wydarzeniem i brak zrozumienia musiały znaleźć ujście. Harry walnął pięścią stół, podniósł się i oparł rękami o blat.

– Dziękuję, że pozwoliliście mi wytłumaczyć! – warknął. – Wybaczcie, że Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru postanowił mieć własne plany na własne życie! W końcu ono powinno należeć tylko do was! – krzyknął jeszcze i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

Chłopiec nie cieszył się długo wyłącznie własnym towarzystwem. Kilka minut później Lupin odnalazł go siedzącego po turecku na półpiętrze.

– Harry, przepraszamy… – powiedział łagodnie i usiadł na najwyższym stopniu. – Po prostu przyzwyczaiłeś nas do tego, że zawsze robisz to, co najlepsze dla wszystkich. To nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie, ale…

– Nie, nie jest – burknął chłopiec. – Najlepsze dla wszystkich? Chyba dla wszystkich poza mną… Tylko jakoś nikogo to nie obchodziło – prychnął. Wiedział, że zaczyna się nad sobą użalać, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ich zachowanie zabolało go. Zawsze starał się myśleć o innych, co prawda różnie to wychodziło, ale nigdy nie żądał od nikogo poświęcania się dla niego. Oni z kolei… Harry otrząsnął się. – Po co przyszedłeś?

– Cóż, chyba nam coś uświadomiłeś swoim wybuchem – odparł Lupin z bladym uśmiechem. – Wszyscy jesteśmy gotowi wysłuchać twoich tłumaczeń. Chcemy ich posłuchać.

– Wszyscy? I dlatego przyszedłeś ty, a nie Syriusz? – chłopiec zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Wiesz… Harry, Syriusz nie pała do Malfoyów wielką miłością, ale jednocześnie wie, jak wygląda dorastanie w rodzinie takiej jak Dracona. Rozumie, jak trudno wyrwać się z tego i jak to jest nagle być zdanym wyłącznie na siebie. Myślę, że Syriusz identyfikuje się z młodym Malfoyem, widzi w nim siebie sprzed lat i chce mu to wszystko ułatwić.

– Szkoda, że moim kosztem, nie? – zadrwił Harry. – No ale w końcu Narcyza to jego kuzynka, więc jest wujem Malfoya. Więzy krwi i te sprawy…

– Harry! To o to chodzi? Przecież Syriusz nigdy nie zrezygnuje z ciebie na rzecz Malfoya! Nawet nie waż…

Harry uniósł dłoń, by przerwać Lupinowi, i oparł się o ścianę. Pomasował skronie i odparł z westchnieniem:

– Wiem… Przepraszam, po prostu… po zakończeniu roku zrobiłem… zachowałem się idiotycznie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i obiecałem sobie, że to się nie powtórzy. Ale to… musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić, a wolałem teraz niż przy nich. Przepraszam, że padło na ciebie. Wiedziałem, że nie będą zadowoleni, ale zdenerwowało mnie to, że nikt mnie nie słuchał.

Lupin zbył machnięciem ręki przeprosiny chłopca.

– Nie ma problemu. Idziemy?

* * *

Kiedy Harry przestąpił próg jadalni, od razu usłyszał syk Snape'a:

– Skoro pan Potter łaskawie raczył wrócić, to może w końcu zaczniemy? Niech nas oświeci, dlaczego pan Malfoy okazał się niegodny jego – jakże wielkiego – poświęcenia.

– Och, przecież to oczywiste! – wyrwało się Hermionie, która jako jedyna patrzyła na przyjaciela z wyraźnym współczuciem.

– Oczywiste? Niestety, Granger, obawiam się, że dar jasnowidzenia nie był nam dany – warknął mistrz eliksirów, nie bacząc na oburzone spojrzenie Trelawney, nagle irracjonalnie niezadowolony z umiejętności kojarzenia faktów Gryfonki.

– Tego się nie nazywa jasnowidzeniem, tylko logicznym myśleniem, panie profesorze – odcięła się szybko dziewczyna, wściekła za słowa mogące ją w jakikolwiek sposób połączyć z wróżbiarstwem. – I tak, jest to oczywiste. Harry chce zostać aurorem, o czym wszyscy wiedzą – łącznie z panem. Zabicie mugola, nawet – a może tym bardziej – przypadkowe, na pewno mu to uniemożliwi. Nikt nie przyjmie na kurs czarodzieja, który tak beztrosko szafował Avadą w młodości. Nawet jeśli ten czarodziej jest Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył i nosi nazwisko „Potter" – wyrecytowała. – Mam rację, Harry?

– A kiedyś jej nie miałaś? – wymamrotał zapytany.

Hermiona zarumieniła się zakłopotana, ale Harry posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech i kontynuował:

– Tak, Hermiona ma w gruncie rzeczy rację. W innych okolicznościach bym się zgodził, naprawdę, ale… teraz to wybór między… no, między moim kursem a nauką Malfoya. Czyli, no nie wiem, między moją, ee... edukacją a jego, między moją pracą a…

– Zrozumieliśmy przesłanie, Potter – warknął Snape. – Tylko że panu Malfoyowi nie grozi wyrzucenie ze szkoły, a Azkaban. Naprawdę jesteś aż takim ignorantem, żeby sądzić, że jakikolwiek kurs jest warty więcej niż wolność?!

– Nie, panie profesorze, nie sądzę tak – odpowiedział cicho Harry, nagle nie mając ochoty pyskować. – Tylko że to dalej wybór między moją przyszłością a przyszłością Mal... Dracona. A to nie ja rzuciłem to zaklęcie, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego to jego przyszłość miałaby być ważniejsza… dla którego to ja miałbym ponosić konsekwencje.

– No tak, to było do przewidzenia, że słynny Harry Potter będzie miał w nosie ocalenie jego krewnych! Jego kurs jest przecież najważniejszy, a wszyscy inni powinni być wdzięczni, że mogą coś dla niego zrobić!

– No tak, to było do przewidzenia – sparafrazował beznamiętnym tonem chłopiec – że Postrach Hogwartu będzie uważał rezygnację z morderstwa za ocalenie życia. W końcu to przecież Malfoy, wszyscy inni powinni być wdzięczni za to, że nie zabił. A nie, zabił przy tym mugola, ale to nieistotne. I tak był łaskawy, kłaniajmy mu się w pas! Ponieśmy wszyscy za niego karę, z pieśnią na ustach! – Złość znowu powoli przejmowała kontrolę nad Harrym, mimo że ten obiecywał sobie, że do tego nie dopuści.

Dumbledore postanowił powoli kończyć zebranie:

– Harry, wystarczy. To była tylko prośba, nie ma potrzeby się kłócić. Jeśli to twoja decyzja…

– Nie, dyrektorze – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – Nie zgadzam się. Jeśli chodziłoby o twojego Złotego Chłopca, to zmusiłbyś każdego do dożywocia w Azkabanie, ale jeśli chodzi o Malfoya, nic cię nie obchodzi! Przecież twój protegowany musi mieć wszystko, na co ma ochotę! Wszyscy coś poświęcają dla tej wojny, wszyscy, ale przecież nie on!

Harry nie dał dyrektorowi czasu na odpowiedź. Miał już tego dość.

– Wszyscy coś poświęcają poza mną?! Czy to, że moi rodzice nie żyją, to za mało?! Czy to, że praktycznie co roku Voldemort próbuje mnie zabić, to nic takiego?! Czy to, że będzie próbował do skutku albo aż ja go nie zabiję, to nic?! Nic?! Co takiego poświęcił Malfoy w porównaniu ze mną, Snape?! – wykrzyczał Harry ponownie na granicy histerii. Odetchnął kilka razy, zmuszając się do uspokojenia, zebrał myśli i kontynuował: – Każdy z Zakonu ma coś, o co walczy. Czego chce. Jakąś przyszłość, do której dąży i której na drodze stoi Voldemort. I nikt wam tego nie odbiera. A ja chcę tylko dwóch rzeczy. Bezpieczeństwa moich przyjaciół. I zostać aurorem. Potrzebuję tego, tej wizji, żeby walczyć. Muszę mieć o co walczyć. Bo zemsta… – wzruszył ramionami – To nie dla mnie. I… panie dyrektorze, przepraszam za te słowa o roszczeniu sobie prawa do mojego życia – mruknął. – Rozumiem, że pan musi myśleć o wszystkich, i naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko… pana przewodnictwu. Przepraszam.

– Chyba rozumiem, dlaczego Scrimgeour chciałby Harry'ego – mruknęła Tonks, przyglądając się chłopcu z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Kilka osób parsknęło cicho. Hermiona z kojącym uśmiechem złapała Harry'ego za rękę. Przez chwilę trwały jeszcze luźniejsze rozmowy, aż w końcu Dumbledore ogłosił koniec zebrania. Mieli jeszcze ponad tydzień na ustalenie nowej linii obrony Dracona. Wszyscy wierzyli, że dyrektor – jak zawsze – coś wymyśli. Wszyscy oprócz samego dyrektora.


	4. Skutki tajemnic

Beta: SzmaragDrac. Dziękuję!

* * *

Ostatnie dni wakacji upływały dość spokojnie.

Harry szybko pogodził się z Syriuszem, choć było to poprzedzone burzliwą kłótnią, w której chłopiec wykrzyczał wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu. Jego ojciec chrzestny dowiedział się, że Harry widział w nim kogoś, kto w końcu będzie o niego dbał, kogoś, dla kogo jego dobro będzie ważniejsze niż wojna czy inni ludzie, kogoś, kto będzie stał za nim murem i chronił przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem, choćby miało to być tak irracjonalne jak zachowanie pani Weasley w stosunku do jej dzieci. Kiedy Syriusz usłyszał na koniec ciche słowa o uznaniu za kogoś w rodzaju ojca, nie był w stanie zrobić niczego poza wychrypieniem „Harry!" i wzięciem chrześniaka w objęcia. Zrozumiał, że chłopiec, mając go za opiekuna, podświadomie założył, że nie musi już się poświęcać, żeby zdobyć czyjąś troskę i miłość. A Syriusz postanowił mu udowodnić, że się nie mylił; Harry swoimi słowami bardzo go wzruszył i ostatecznie podbił mu serce nie jako syn Jamesa, ale po prostu Harry, jego chrześniak. Nie wracali więcej do tej rozmowy, ale za każdym razem, kiedy Syriusz widział chłopca, patrzył na niego z zachwytem i dumą, mając na twarzy uśmiech, który Snape określiłby jako zdecydowanie kretyński, a każdy inny – jako czuły.

Hermiona przeniosła się z Hogwartu na Grimmauld Place, gdzie mieszkała, odkąd jej dom był chroniony Fideliusem, i razem z Harrym pomagała Malfoyowi w oswojeniu się z nową sytuacją. Początkowo stosunki między nimi opierały się na nieco wymuszonej uprzejmości i omijaniu niewygodnych tematów, ale z każdym dniem zaczynało im to coraz bardziej ciążyć.

Pierwszy, czego Hermiona kompletnie się nie spodziewała, złamał się Malfoy. Siedzieli wtedy w obszernej kuchni i poruszali wątki rzędu pogody, mniej (Harry i Draco) lub bardziej (Hermiona) odrobionych zadań domowych i posiłków. Chłopcy wdali się nawet w bardzo delikatny spór dotyczący wyższości kakao nad gorącą czekoladą (lub odwrotnie – w zależności od chłopca), dopóki nie przerwała go Hermiona, ogłaszając autorytarnie, że najlepsze jest „ _prawdziwe_ , gorzkie kakao rozpuszczane w gotującym się mleku, takie, jak się dodaje do ciast, a nie jakieś neskłiki czy inne puchatki". Malfoy spojrzał pytająco na Pottera; nie zrozumiał żadnej z nazw podanych przez dziewczynę.

– Te, ee… neskłiki i pychotki to jakieś eliksiry? – zapytał w końcu ostrożnie.

– Nie, Draco – odparł Harry. – Nesquick i Puchatek to marki mugolskiego kakao, takiego, o jakim ja mówiłem cały czas. Czyli, no wiesz, szklanka mleka, trochę kakao, zamieszać. Zimne, ciepłe, gorące – bez znaczenia.

– A to, co mówiła Hermiona? – chciał się dowiedzieć Malfoy. – Wiecie, ja nigdy w sumie nie gotowałem niczego, ale to brzmi trochę jak eliksiry… – dodał lekko zawstydzony.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

– Nigdy nie piłeś takiego kakao? To może po prostu je przygotujmy – zaproponowała. – Tylko gdzie tu… Harry, mógłbyś poprosić Stworka, jeśli ma wolną chwilę?

Draco już-już miał przewrócić oczami, ale powstrzymał się siłą woli. Harry natomiast z podejrzanie błyszczącymi oczami powiedział Hermionie, żeby sama go wezwała. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i przygryzła wargi.

– Wiesz, że on nigdy…

– Och, po prostu wezwij go, Hermiono – zniecierpliwił się Harry.

– Mmm… Stworku? Czy możesz… – zaczęła, ale przerwało jej pojawienie się skrzata.

– Tak, panienko? Czego panienka sobie życzy? Stworek zaraz przyniesie panience, co panienka tylko chce!

Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia i spojrzała skonsternowana na przyjaciela. Ten jednak tylko uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

– Więc… hm… Stworku, czy macie tu może gorzkie kakao? Takie, jak się daje do ciasta?

– Oczywiście, panienko! To porządny dom, jest kakao, Stworek dba!

– Zechciałbyś przynieść? Zrobilibyśmy sobie do picia…

– O, nie, panienko! Stworek sam zrobi, Stworek nie pozwoli panience, panienka tylko powie co i Stworek przyniesie!

Hermiona już miała zaprotestować, ale powstrzymało ją szturchnięcie Harry'ego. Westchnęła cicho i przekazała skrzatowi instrukcje. Jednak kiedy tylko pojawiły się przed nimi kubki pełne parującej cieczy, wbiła wzrok w przyjaciela.

– A gdzie _nędzne szlamy_ i _plugastwo_? – warknęła. – Co wy mu zrobiliście?!

Harry zaczął się wiercić na krześle. Kiedy chciał pochwalić się Hermionie przemianą Stworka, ograniczał się w myślach do pokazu jego właściwego zachowania. Nie to, że zakładał, że dziewczyny to nie zainteresuje. Wręcz przeciwnie, teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien to przewidzieć, tylko że… wcześniej po prostu się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu ratunku, ale oczywiście napotkał spojrzenie Malfoya zamiast Rona, które w dodatku wydawało się jeszcze bardziej „nie-wiem-o-co-chodzi" niż jego własne.

– Wcześniej Stworek nie chciał normalnie spełniać poleceń Syriusza ani moich – wyjaśnił Draconowi Harry, grając na zwłokę. – On… obrażał wszystkich, którzy się tu pojawiali, mniej więcej tak jak portret matki Syriusza – dodał, wiedząc, że Malfoy już poznał możliwości tego szczególnego obrazu.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu! – prychnęła Hermiona. – Nie tęsknię za tym, ale wcześniej nawet groźby Syriusza nie działały, więc…?

– No, wiesz… – bąknął niepewnie Harry, czując się jak na lekcji eliksirów. – Możliwe, że zasugerowałem, że oddamy go tobie. I że ty będziesz mu _płacić_. No i… że będzie musiał ubierać się jak Zgredek. Wiesz, dużo nowych, kolorowych ubrań. Możliwe także, że zaprosiłem tu Zgredka, żeby Stworek zobaczył to na własne oczy.

Harry nie śmiał podnieść wzroku na przyjaciółkę. Wiedział, że w złości potrafi być gorsza od pani Weasley, a temat skrzatów domowych był zawsze drażliwy… Hermiona jednak nie wydawała się zła. Zaśmiała się nawet cicho.

– Sprytnie, Harry – pochwaliła. – Faktycznie, mnie nienawidził najbardziej – dodała rozbawiona.

– Taa… Więc, słuchaj… jakbyś mogła nie informować go, że, no wiesz… Że byś go nie wzięła. Byłoby miło.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się ze skupioną miną w Malfoya, który wyglądał, jakby w pobliżu ponownie znalazła się Augusta Longbottom – czyli na o wiele bardziej niepewnego niż zazwyczaj. Splótł palce, podrygiwał nierytmicznie nogami i zerkał nerwowo na swoich towarzyszy. Hermiona uznała, że całą swoją postawą aż krzyczy, że ma im coś do powiedzenia, ale nie jest pewien, czy to dobry pomysł.

– Draco? Coś się stało? – spytała łagodnie.

Odpowiedzi, jakiej udzielił, zdecydowanie się nie spodziewała. Zawsze – choćby pozornie – opanowany Ślizgon wstał, oznajmił, że nic się nie stało, usiadł, wziął łyk kakao, stwierdził, że jest bardzo wykwintne, skrzywił się, wstał ponownie, stwierdził, że to wszystko bez sensu, po czym zrobił dwa okrążenia wokół stołu, powtarzając w kółko, że o nic mu nie chodzi i dlaczego miałoby, a w końcu opadł na swoje miejsce, obwieszczając, że to zrozumiałe, nie ma pretensji i byłby bezrozumnym Puchonem, gdyby oczekiwał czegoś innego. Wszystko to zrobił w towarzystwie wodzących za nim spojrzeń dwóch zdumionych do granic możliwości Gryfonów.

– Emm… Draco? – po tym przedstawieniu nawet elokwencja Hermiony wydawała się być na urlopie. – Bo chyba jednak chciałbyś może… coś nam powiedzieć? Ee… porozmawiać?

Malfoy podniósł na nią zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Niepokojące wrażenie, że właśnie zachował się jak tenże bezrozumny Puchon, nie chciało go opuścić. Westchnął cicho. Uznał, że nie ma wyjścia i powinien im to wyjaśnić. Mogłoby być tylko gorzej, jeśli do tego wszystkiego doszłoby przekonanie, że jest wariatem.

– Słuchajcie, ja… po prostu ta wasza rozmowa o skrzacie była pierwszą normalną, jaką słyszałem, od kiedy tu się pojawiłem. I wiem, że dotąd nasze, ee… kontakty były raczej – mówiąc oględnie – nieprzyjemne, przyznaję też, że głównie z mojej z winy, i rozumiem, że za szybko o tym nie zapomnicie, ale po prostu mam już dość _takich_ rozmów! – zakończył Draco gwałtownie.

Gryfoni wymienili pytające spojrzenia. Nadal nie do końca rozumieli, o co chodzi Malfoyowi.

– Jakich rozmów? – spytała ostrożnie Hermiona. – Czyżbyśmy cię czymś urazili?

– Nie! – krzyknął wzburzony Ślizgon. – I właśnie takich rozmów! Czuję się cały czas jak na proszonej kolacji z rodzicami u jakiejś Bardzo-Ważnej-Osoby-Na-Której-Trzeba-Zrobić-Wrażenie. Skaczemy wokół siebie jak ten przyg… jak Hagrid wokół sklątek. Zobacz, zachowałem się przed chwilą jak idiota, a wy, zamiast normalnie mnie wyśmiać czy rzucić jakąś ciętą uwagę, wymieniacie przestraszone spojrzenia i pytacie, czy mnie nie uraziliście!

Tym razem Harry z Hermioną spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i uśmiechnęli się. Rozmawiali już o tym wcześniej, nie sądzili tylko, że Draco dojdzie do takich wniosków.

– Słuchaj, ty uważasz, że odnosimy się do ciebie w taki sposób ze względu na hm… twoją wcześniejszą wrogość? – postanowił upewnić się Harry.

Malfoy tylko skinął głową.

– To nie tak. Już zanim się zjawiłeś, ustaliliśmy, że to dobrze, że zmieniłeś strony i no… mniej więcej, że puścimy to w zapomnienie, bo w końcu na pewno nie będzie ci łatwo.

Tym razem Malfoy w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś kompletnie niezrozumiałego, a jego twarz przyozdobił bladoróżowy rumieniec.

– Przestań – mruknął Harry. – To normalne. Więc no… naprawdę nie mamy nic przeciwko tobie, chociaż może Hermionie należałoby się jakieś „przepraszam" za te szlamy – uśmiechnął się złośliwie chłopiec.

Malfoy ponownie skinął głową i przygryzł wargi.

– Skoro to nie chodzi o to, co było wcześniej, to dlaczego? – zapytał.

Tym razem to Harry się zarumienił i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

– Och, Harry, daj spokój – rzucił zniecierpliwiony Malfoy. – Miejmy to już za sobą. Skoro nawet mówimy do siebie po imieniu, to załatwmy i to. Nie chcę przepuścić więcej okazji, w których mogę pośmiać się z tej wszy Hermiony, a i tobie pewnie dobrze zrobi możliwość podstawienia mi nogi zamiast otwierania drzwi!

I Harry wyjaśnił w imieniu swoim i Hermiony. Mówił o tym, że nie chce zmieniać decyzji, ale że mimo to czuje się winny wobec niego w kontekście grożącego mu Azkabanu. O tym, że nie był pewny, jak Draco odbiera swoją zmianę stron. O tym, że nie wiedział, czy Draco w ogóle życzy sobie znajomości z nimi, bo w końcu wystarczy, że sojusznicy będą współpracować. A Draco słuchał w ciszy, czasami jedynie potakująco kiwając głową.

A kiedy Harry skończył, Draco zabrał głos. Nie przepraszał. Po prostu również starał się wyjaśnić, może nawet usprawiedliwić, jednak widać było, że nie żąda wybaczenia, raczej – zrozumienia jego motywów. Jedynie na końcu swojej krótkiej przemowy zrobił wyjątek – kiedy, zaczerwieniony już dość mocno, przeprosił Hermionę za nazywanie jej szlamą. A Hermiona przyjęła przeprosiny nonszalanckim skinięciem głowy, ale wyglądała na równie przejętą. Nie słowami arystokraty, a jego wyglądem – bo Draco wyglądał tak żałośnie, tak bardzo było widać, że mu głupio, że Hermiona – mimo że obiecywała sobie wcześniej, że nigdy, przenigdy tego nie zrobi – wybaczyła mu bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Kiedy nie zostało nic więcej do powiedzenia, siedzieli w ciszy, wpatrując się przez okno w wieczorne niebo. Żadne z nich nie czuło się już w obowiązku prowadzenia wymuszonych konwersacji, jednak nagle Harry odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę towarzystwa.

– Emmm… Draco? – zaczął z niewinną miną. – Wspominałeś w sumie o tym, że teraz możemy już o wszy, potykaniu i tak dalej, nie?

Malfoy, ukrywając zaciekawienie, potwierdził skinięciem głowy.

– No, bo wiesz, jest coś, co chcę ci powiedzieć, od kiedy Tonks wpadła na obiad, czyli od… – tu zerknął na zegarek – Od jakichś sześciu godzin.

Ślizgon spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego, który aktualnie złośliwie się uśmiechał.

– Wiesz… nie wiem, jak tam zwyczaje w starych rodach czystej krwi… ale u nas… raczej chodzi się z zapiętym rozporkiem.

* * *

Na dwa dni przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu Hermiona siedziała zwinięta w kłębek na fotelu w bawialni i czytała książkę o fascynującym tytule „Wiedza o czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Polityka XIX i XX wieku". Co jakiś czas przeciągała się jak kotka, chcąc rozprostować kości. W jednym z takich momentów znaleźli ją chłopcy i stanęli, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Gryfonka uniosła brwi i spojrzała na nich ponaglająco. Jej spojrzenie mówiło „zamelduj, co chcesz, i won, czytam!".

– Hermiono, a umiałabyś rzucić takie zaklęcie powiększające pomieszczenie jak Dumbledore na zebraniu? – zaczął bez wstępów Harry, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z podejrzanie niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie wiem, Harry – odparła szczerze dziewczyna. – Nigdy nie próbowałam. Znalazłam inkantację, ale nie jestem pewna, czy potrafię powtórzyć ruch nadgarstka w końcowej fazie – wyjaśniła zamyślona.

– Och, na pewno by ci się udało! W końcu jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą, jaką znam! – zawołał Draco z przymilnym uśmiechem.

Granger zmrużyła oczy i przyjrzała się chłopcom z uwagą.

– A po co wam to zaklęcie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– No wiesz, nie możemy stąd wychodzić, ale pomyśleliśmy sobie, że jakbyś nam tak porządnie powiększyła któryś pokój, to moglibyśmy polatać na miotłach – oznajmił, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Nawet gdyby mi się udało, Harry, to nie mogłabym zrobić tego tutaj. To znaczy, mogłabym, ale tej dodatkowej, wyczarowanej przestrzeni nie obejmowałyby zaklęcia ochronne, więc odpada.

– Więc jak Dumbledore ostatnio…?

– Nie jestem pewna. – Hermiona zagryzła wargi. – To może mieć związek z tym, że dyrektor ustawiał obecne bariery Kwatery Głównej. Potencjalnie dało mu to możliwość rozciągnięcia ich; to łatwiejsze niż tworzenie zabezpieczeń od nowa. Sprawdziłabym, tyle że musiałabym skoczyć do domu po książkę.

– Czyli nie rzucisz tego zaklęcia? – spytał nadąsany Malfoy.

Hermiona pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową, ale zanim sformułowała odpowiedź zrównującą inteligencję Dracona z ziemią, do okna zapukała wielka jasnobrązowa sowa. Dziewczyna podniosła się i wpuściła ptaka do środka. Ten podleciał do Harry'ego i upuścił mu na kolana list.

Chłopiec podniósł ostrożnie kopertę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Pieczęć Hogwartu. Pismo przypominające bardziej starodawną kaligrafię niż zwyczajny, naturalny charakter. Harry skrzywił się lekko, obracając kopertę w dłoniach. Dobrze wiedział, kto jest nadawcą listu, i wcale nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. _Czego może chcieć? Chyba nie będzie wymagał zmiany zdania w sprawie Dracona? Ciekawe, czy udałoby mi się przetrzymać sowę do jutra i udawać, że się spóźniła…_ Ptak jednak jakby wyczuł jego myśli i uszczypnął go w ucho. Harry machnął ręką, odpędzając zwierzę, ale Hermiona była szybsza. Złapała sowę, pogłaskała ją pieszczotliwie po głowie, po czym przywołała z kuchni miseczkę z wodą i przysmak dla ptaków.

– Może otworzysz ten list, Harry? Nie wygląda na bombę – powiedziała ironicznie.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. To od Dumbledore'a. Boję się, że…

– Oszalałeś?! Otwieraj natychmiast! Nieważne, czego _ty_ się boisz, teraz jesteś członkiem Zakonu i nie odpowiadasz tylko za siebie! Tam może być coś ważnego – złościła się dziewczyna, wpadając w mentorski ton.

– Dobrze, już dobrze – mruknął zirytowany Harry, chcąc uniknąć kazania. Wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy Hermiona miała rację, ale to wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru. _Łatwo jej mówić. W końcu to nie ona podpadła na zebraniu i nie ona dostała teraz list._

– Prosi, żebym wpadł do niego do gabinetu. Dzisiaj – oznajmił Harry grobowym głosem, kiedy w końcu przeczytał wiadomość. – Pisze, że musi ze mną porozmawiać.

– No to na co czekasz, Harry? Idź. Ja w tym czasie skoczę do domu po tę książkę i od razu pożegnam się z rodzicami, a Draco dokończy zadanie domowe z transmutacji – zarządziła Hermiona nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem i skierowała się w stronę kominka, po czym jeszcze na moment odwróciła się w stronę Malfoya.

– Aha, i jak wróci Syriusz, to mu przekaż, gdzie jesteśmy.

– Tak, mamo – wymruczeli obaj, wzruszając ramionami. Nawet Draco nauczył się już, kiedy nie należy spierać się z Hermioną.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z kominka, za biurkiem czekał już na niego uśmiechnięty Dumbledore. Chłopiec nie był pewny, czego ma się spodziewać, więc wymamrotał coś na kształt powitania, zrobił parę kroków do przodu i przystanął, wpatrując się w Fawkesa z takim skupieniem, jakby miało od tego zależeć jego życie.

– Widziałeś już Fawkesa, Harry – zauważył łagodnie dyrektor. – Może usiądziesz?

– Tak, panie profesorze, dziękuję. Ee… chciał mnie pan widzieć.

– Owszem. Chciałem porozmawiać o ostatnim zebraniu.

Harry skrzywił się na te słowa. Przecież wiedział o tym od momentu otrzymania listu.

– Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, ale ja naprawdę nie mogłem…

– Och, Harry. Obawiam się, że mnie źle zrozumiałeś. To ja pragnę powiedzieć, że mi przykro – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Nie pomyślałem nawet o twoich planach dotyczących późniejszej kariery. Prawdę mówiąc, ostatnio nieczęsto zdarza mi się wykraczać w zamierzeniach poza wojnę, więc… – urwał dyrektor, wzdychając ciężko. – W każdym razie, to nie było celowe i nie chciałbym, żebyś uznał, że twoje marzenia są dla mnie nieistotne. Poza tym miałeś rację, ty już wystarczająco poświęciłeś dla tej wojny…

Harry rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia.

– Eee… w porządku, proszę pana – mruknął. – To nie pana wina. Po prostu… – Chłopiec zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym, czy wypada to powiedzieć – Po prostu dotąd pan starał się robić wszystko, co dla mnie najlepsze. Chronił mnie pan, nawet ustalał miejsce spędzania wakacji, żeby tylko mi się nic nie stało. Przejął pan automatycznie obowiązki mojego opiekuna, a ja nie protestowałem. W pierwszej chwili byłem więc zdziwiony, że nagle, no... oczekuje się ode mnie, że zrezygnuję z czegoś dla Malfoya. Chyba profesor Snape ma rację – zakończył z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – Naprawdę jestem rozpuszczonym bachorem.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali jeszcze o tym, jak układa mu się życie pod jednym dachem z Draconem i Hermioną, aż w końcu Harry zaczął się zbierać do powrotu na Grimmauld Place. Pożegnanie jednak przerwało pojawienie się Snape'a w kominku.

Mistrz eliksirów nawet nie spojrzał na chłopca. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do biurka, wbił wzrok w dyrektora i oznajmił sucho:

– Grangerowie przeniesieni. Moja pozycja ponownie pewna. Od południa obserwują dom, atak za pół godziny.

– Ach, Seve… – zaczął dyrektor, jednak przerwał mu zduszony okrzyk Harry'ego.

– Grangerowie?!

– Nie przerywaj, Potter, to nie two…

– Zamknij się! – warknął rozemocjonowany chłopiec. – Panie dyrektorze, Hermiona wybierała się do domu! Miała iść zaraz po mnie!


	5. Żeby wygrać wojnę

**Beta:** SzmaragDrac

* * *

 **4\. Żeby wygrać wojnę**

* * *

Gdyby Harry miał opisać, jak wyglądała reakcja na jego słowa, miałby problem – nie stało się nic, czego podświadomie oczekiwał. Mianowicie w gabinecie nie zapadła nagle głęboka cisza. Snape nie wrzeszczał na niego ani nie obrażał Hermiony. Dumbledore nie wziął świszczącego wdechu, nie złapał się za serce ani nie wyglądał jak ofiara zawału. Właściwie – gdyby jednak Harry musiał coś na ten temat powiedzieć – porównałby mężczyzn do Dudleya, kiedy ten brał jakieś prochy, by szybciej nauczyć się do egzaminów.  
Ich spojrzenia momentalnie się wyostrzyły, a ruchy stały się szybkie, ostre i absolutnie kontrolowane. Dumbledore wyprostował się w fotelu jak struna, Snape stanął niemal na baczność. W jednej chwili spojrzeli na siebie i wpatrywali tak przez dwie, może trzy sekundy.  
– Severusie, ja nie…  
– Wiem.  
– Potrzebujesz…  
– Wezmę Pottera.  
Dumbledore ściągnął brwi. Harry siedział z otwartymi ustami. _Powinienem powiedzieć bliźniakom, że muszą się jeszcze dużo nauczyć_ , pomyślał bez sensu. Potrząsnął głową i spróbował skupić na dalszym ciągu enigmatycznej rozmowy.  
– Albusie, bez niego…  
– Dobrze – uciął dyrektor. – Ale daj mu…  
– Oczywiście.  
– I jeśli coś…  
– Wiem, wtedy wszystko – odparł szybko Snape z ledwie zauważalnym skrzywieniem warg. – Potter, za mną! – zakończył już swoim normalnym warknięciem i wyszedł z gabinetu.  
Harry był tak skołowany tym, co właśnie usłyszał, że bez sprzeciwów pomaszerował za mistrzem eliksirów. Nie pożegnał się nawet z dyrektorem, ale miał niejasne wrażenie, że nikt tego nie oczekiwał.  
Snape czekał na niego przy kamiennej chimerze. Harry nie był pewny, czego powinien się spodziewać. Po głowie błąkało mu się coś o tym, że kilka minut wcześniej kazał się zamknąć znienawidzonemu nauczycielowi, ale ten nawet o tym nie wspomniał. Machnął tylko ręką i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę lochów. Chłopiec musiał za nim biec. W głowie kłębiły się mu dziesiątki pytań, ale za każdym razem gdy miał jakieś zadać, gryzł się w język. Był zaniepokojony zachowaniem Snape'a, zwłaszcza tym niesamowitym skupieniem. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli tylko przerwie je jakimś słowem, stanie się… Harry sam nie wiedział co. Coś strasznego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to kompletnie irracjonalne, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
Dylemat chłopca został rozwiązany, gdy weszli do gabinetu Snape'a. Nauczyciel spojrzał na Harry'ego; po raz pierwszy tego dnia wyglądał, jakby się wahał. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i odezwał się z wyraźną rezygnacją:  
– Idź na Grimmauld Place, Potter. Weź miotłę, pelerynę niewidkę i wracaj natychmiast – zdejmę blokadę kominka tylko na kilka minut.  
Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie mógł przenieść się od razu z gabinetu Dumbledore'a, ale zachował te myśli dla siebie. Posłusznie wziął ze wskazanej mu miseczki garść proszku Fiuu i wykonał polecenie.

* * *

Severus Snape nie mógł się zdecydować. Miał problem, a bardzo nie lubił mieć problemów. Zwłaszcza problemów dotyczących Pottera, a aktualny był właśnie jednym z nich.  
Dumbledore postawił sprawę jasno. Nie pójdzie uratować dziewczyny, bo cały plan wzmocnienia pozycji Snape'a przez wskazanie ukrytego domu rodziców Granger weźmie w łeb. Pomóc Gryfonce mógł tylko Snape, ale pod warunkiem że nie naruszy to jego wiarygodności w oczach Voldemorta. Co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że musiał wymyślić dobry powód, dla którego znalazłby się ponownie na miejscu planowanego ataku. W tamtym momencie za jedyną możliwość uznał Pottera i tu właśnie zaczynały się problemy. Bo o ile życie i wiarygodność szpiega były ważniejsze dla wyniku wojny od życia uczennicy, o tyle życie Pottera było sprawą absolutnie nadrzędną, dla której powinien w ostateczności dać się zdemaskować, torturować czy zamordować.  
Snape ze złością zamieszał eliksir, który przygotowywał dla Pottera. Przeklęty bachor, pomyślał. Pewnie niczego nie zrozumie…  
Bo mistrz eliksirów, choć nie był z tego zadowolony, rozumiał i akceptował plany i hierarchię dyrektora. Był jednak przekonany, że emocjonalność tego dzieciaka na to nie pozwoli. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na myśl o reakcji Pottera na słowa „wracamy, zostawiamy Granger, nie mogę się zdemaskować". Wiedział jednak, że musi wyjaśnić to jakoś Potterowi, żeby ten nie zaryzykował jego pozycji nawet nieświadomie. Z drugiej strony – i to właśnie rodziło wątpliwości Snape'a – bachor mógł wykorzystać to do ratowania tej przemądrzałej Gryfonki. Gdyby Potter dowiedział się, że wszystko przestałoby się liczyć, kiedy znalazłby się w niebezpieczeństwie, mógłby specjalnie wystawić się na atak, żeby tylko Snape ściągnął Dumbledore'a i cały Zakon, jeśli byłoby to konieczne do ratowania dziewczyny.  
Ponure myśli mistrza eliksirów przerwał wychodzący z kominka Harry.  
– Przyniosłem, panie profesorze – powiedział, unosząc miotłę i pelerynę.  
– Wypij to – warknął Snape i podał mu fiolkę z eliksirem.  
 _Jakby tu…_  
– Potter! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic – absolutnie nic – nie jest ważniejsze od tego, żeby nie dać Czarnemu Panu powodów do zwątpienia w moją lojalność?  
– Ee… rozumiem, proszę pana.  
– Czy aby na pewno? – zadrwił Snape. – Nic oznacza również życie twojej drogiej przyjaciółki, Potter...  
Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i spojrzał na nauczyciela.  
– Rozumiem – powtórzył cicho po chwili.  
Snape uznał, że dzieciak wygląda, jakby było mu niedobrze. Zrobił się zielonkawy na twarzy, ale w jego oczach płonęła determinacja. Mężczyzna już miał przycisnąć go jeszcze bardziej, jednak okazało się, że chłopiec nie skończył.  
– Rozumiem i… i postaram się nie zrobić niczego, co mogłoby temu zagrozić – wyszeptał. – Ale… ale nie… nie mogę obiecać, że nie zrobię wszystkiego, by uratować Hermionę. Nawet jeśli… no… po prostu nie będę brał pod uwagę pana, o to chodzi?  
– Mniej więcej, Potter – nauczyciel spojrzał na niego z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. – Tylko jeśli już postanowisz stworzyć jakiś własny plan ratunkowy, to bądź tak łaskaw pamiętać o treści przepowiedni. Martwy nie zabijesz Czarnego Pana.  
 _Właściwie to czemu nie? Niech dzieciak myśli, że jeśli zrobi coś głupiego, będzie zdany tylko na siebie. Może to go powstrzyma._  
– To znaczy… Możemy pomóc Hermionie, o ile to nie zagrozi pańskiej roli szpiega ani… ani mojemu życiu, tak? – zapytał piskliwym głosem Harry w nagłym przebłysku geniuszu. – A Dumbledore zamiast… zamiast…  
– Dumbledore jest od tego, żeby dowodzić, a nie niańczyć uczennice tak głupie, że nie są w stanie usiedzieć na tyłku mimo jasnych poleceń – warknął Snape.  
 _I szlag trafił wszystkie plany…_  
– Czy twój mały móżdżek może pojąć, że to jest wojna, a każda wojna wymaga of…  
– Nie ma potrzeby mi tego tłumaczyć, profesorze – przerwał Potter bezbarwnym głosem. – W porządku. Możemy już iść?  
Snape spojrzał na chłopaka.  
 _Obraził się? A zresztą… co mnie to obchodzi… Niech Dumbledore później sobie radzi ze swoim Złotym Chłopcem._  
– W takim razie za mną, Potter. Rusz się!

* * *

Później Harry pamiętał jak przez mgłę wędrówkę do punktu aportacyjnego. Był całkowicie zatopiony w myślach. Wbrew podejrzeniom Snape'a naprawdę rozumiał dyrektora i właśnie dlatego było mu niedobrze. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to było niewłaściwe. Złe. Jak mógłby nie spróbować chociaż pomóc przyjaciółce, nawet jeśli miałoby to narazić jego czy Snape'a? A z drugiej strony… jeśli rzeczywiście miał zabić Voldemorta, to czy miał prawo podążać za własnymi zachciankami? Część Harry'ego chciała się zbuntować podobnie jak przy Malfoyu i robić wszystko, by żyć normalnie. Druga część przywoływała twarze bliskich, którzy na niego liczyli. Syriusz, Remus... Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville... Państwo Weasley... Nawet Dumbledore i McGonagall. Co stałoby się z nimi wszystkimi, gdyby zginął? Nawet gdyby uratował Hermionę, to przecież bez niego...  
Harry odetchnął głęboko, żeby odegnać mdłości. To było takie okropne… Decydować, czyje życie jest więcej warte. Kto jest bardziej przydatny. Wybierać, kogo uratować i jakim kosztem. Najgorsza jednak w tym wszystkim była świadomość, że jego życie _miało być_ najważniejsze. Nawet nie umiał pomyśleć, że po prostu _było_. W tym momencie oddałby wszystko, żeby nie wiedzieć o przepowiedni. Żeby mógł podejmować własne decyzje, bez poczucia tej koszmarnej odpowiedzialności za wszystkich dookoła. Żeby mógł działać według własnych wartości, według hierarchii, w której on sam nie musi być na szczycie.  
Gdy dotarli na miejsce, chłopiec zmusił się, by wysłuchać planu Snape'a. Kiedy nauczyciel nawrzeszczał na niego za to, że Harry nie poinformował go wcześniej, iż Hermiona nie przenosi się prosto do domu, a do niewielkiej czarodziejskiej knajpki położonej kilkanaście przecznic dalej, Harry zareagował tylko wzruszeniem ramion. Niemniej jednak pomogło mu to oprzytomnieć i już w pełnym skupieniu złapał ramię mistrza eliksirów, by się teleportować.

* * *

Hermiona szła wolnym krokiem przez podmiejską część Londynu. Miała jeszcze przynajmniej dwie godziny do powrotu rodziców, a pogoda była tak piękna, że nie miała ochoty korzystać z komunikacji miejskiej. Kiedy wyszła z kominka w Karczmie u Mary, zamówiła impulsywnie największą porcję koktajlu kokosowego i teraz było jej trochę za słodko i zdecydowanie zbyt pełno.  
Dziewczyna rozglądała się z lekkim uśmiechem po jakże znajomej okolicy. Harry uważał Hogwart za swój dom, Ron miał Norę, a ona – mimo że chętnie przebywała w obu tych miejscach – najlepiej czuła się właśnie tutaj. Wśród jednorodzinnych domków, wypielęgnowanych ogródków, w tej sielskiej, niemal wiejskiej atmosferze, a jednocześnie rzut beretem od szybkiego, miejskiego życia. Wiedziała, że to ostatecznie nie był jej świat i czuła lekką nostalgię na myśl, że raczej nie spędzi tu swojego życia, ale nie mogła nic poradzić, że każda wizyta u rodziców poprawiała jej nastrój.  
Rozleniwiona Hermiona przeciągnęła się, nie zwracając uwagi na ewentualnych gapiów. Zresztą wczesnym popołudniem wszyscy dorośli raczej byli w pracy, a dzieci wolały spędzać ostatnie chwile wakacji w zdecydowanie bardziej rozrywkowych częściach miasta. Ulica świeciła pustkami i panna Granger przyjmowała to z zadowoleniem.  
Nagle dostrzegła jakiś ruch. Sporo przed nią (nigdy nie była dobra w szacowaniu odległości, ale nie chwaliła się tym), po drugiej stronie ulicy, majaczyły jakieś cienie. Hermiona wytężyła wzrok. To musiało być w okolicach jej domu. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nikogo tam nie powinno być, nikt poza nielicznymi członkami Zakonu nie mógł nawet dostrzec tej posesji. Skręciła w lewo, potem w prawo i znalazła się w uliczce równoległej do tej, na której mieszkała. Puściła się biegiem. Musiała sprawdzić, co tam się działo, a jedynym pomysłem, jaki miała, była obserwacja z jednego z dwóch niewielkich bloków położonych w pobliżu jej domu. Zadzwoniła pod przypadkowy numer, wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie o tym, że zapomniała kluczy, i weszła do środka. Jako dziecko bawiła się tutaj z koleżankami i kolegami w chowanego, skąd mniej więcej pamiętała rozkład budynku. Wbiegła na samą górę, gdzie znajdowała się drabinka prowadząca do klapy na strychu. Cholera, nie miała przecież jak tego otworzyć, musiała znaleźć kogoś, kto by… Potrząsnęła głową.  
– _Alohomora_ – mruknęła Hermiona, zakładając, że ministerstwem będzie się martwić później.  
Dziewczyna wdrapała się po drabinie i znalazła na niewielkim stryszku. Podeszła do zakurzonego okna, ale prawie nic nie mogła przez nie zobaczyć. Przetarła szybę rąbkiem koszulki, jednak to nie zmieniło niczego poza kolorem jej ubrania. Zaklęła cicho i rozejrzała się. Pamiętała, że okno się nie otwierało, mogła je najwyżej wysadzić, ale to zwróciłoby uwagę wszystkich w promieniu mili. Do dyspozycji miała jeszcze stare meble, rozpadającą się suszarkę na pranie i worki pełne zapomnianych zabawek. Hermiona pokręciła bezradnie głową i podeszła do kąta, w którym znajdował się uchwyt klapy stanowiącej jednocześnie schody na dach. Mechanizm był prosty, wystarczyło mocno szarpnąć i opuścić na podłogę klapę, która z drugiej strony miała przymocowane deski – stopnie. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargi. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętała, to wyjście prowadziło pod skośny daszek, tak mały, że na pewno nie ochroni jej przed niczyim wzrokiem. Nie miała jednak wyboru. W końcu chodziło o jej rodziców. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła na dach.

* * *

„Jak ci idzie unikanie tłuczków, Potter?", przypomniał sobie Harry drwiące pytanie Snape'a, kiedy wzbijał się w powietrze. Cóż, pomijając te, przy których majstrował Zgredek – całkiem dobrze, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Liczył też po cichu, że eliksir zwiększający refleks zrobi swoje. Zresztą teraz i tak było już za późno na zmianę planów.  
Harry wyleciał zza załomu jednego z domów i wzbił się wyżej. Na dźwięk aportacji Snape'a zrzucił pelerynę, przytwierdził ją do siebie zaklęciem i ruszył szybko w kierunku domu Hermiony.  
– Potter!  
Chłopiec usłyszał wściekły ryk mistrza eliksirów i odruchowo przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że to wszystko jest grą, ale mimo wszystko… Jak ktokolwiek mógł mieć wątpliwości co do lojalności Snape'a po takim dźwięku? Przecież nienawiść aż wibrowała w jego głosie…  
Koło Harry'ego świsnął różowy promień. Chłopiec natychmiast poderwał miotłę i mimowolnie zanotował w pamięci, że Snape zna _różowe_ klątwy. Potrząsnął głową i nakazał sobie skupienie. Nauczyciel słał za nim jedno zaklęcie za drugim. Najmniejszy błąd mógł go kosztować życie. Chłopiec zaczął tak szybko zmieniać kierunek lotu, że poruszał się niemal zygzakiem. Starał się jak najczęściej robić coś nieprzewidywalnego, żeby zmylić „przeciwnika". Raz zawrócił w jego stronę, innym razem wystrzelił prosto w niebo, by za chwilę ostro pikować w dół, zrobić beczkę tuż przy ziemi i wlecieć między zaparkowane przed jakimś blokiem samochody.  
Nagle klątwy przestały za nim lecieć. Harry wiedział, co to oznacza. Zwolnił na moment, by usłyszeć trzask deportacji i wyjął różdżkę. Za chwilę Snape pojawi się tuż przed ogłupiałymi jeszcze śmierciożercami, za chwilę będzie miał na głowie ich wszystkich… Chłopiec podleciał ostro w górę i z – wydawałoby się – bezpiecznej odległości zaryzykował krótkie spojrzenie w stronę przeciwników.  
Czterech śmierciożerców stało przed domem Hermiony i wpatrywało się z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem w Snape'a wywrzaskującego do nich polecenia. Nauczyciel aportował się dwa domy przed nimi, krzyczał coś i machał rękami, wskazując na Pottera, po czym posłał w jego kierunku dwie klątwy. Jednej Harry uniknął z trudem, druga – Cruciatus – była wyjątkowo niecelna. Chłopiec nie zdążył nawet zastanowić się, czy mistrz eliksirów specjalnie posłał Niewybaczalne tak daleko, bo za chwilę pozostali do niego dołączyli. Jeden, z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem, zaczął rzucać Avadę za Avadą.  
– Nie zabijać go, kretyni! Czarny Pan chce go żywego! – wydarł się Snape i posłał w kierunku Pottera Drętwotę.  
Harry już po kilku chwilach był nieziemsko zmęczony. Z każdej strony atakowali go, nie miał nawet możliwości wykonania pełnych zwodów, nie wspominając już o użyciu różdżki; było za ciasno. Miał wrażenie, że rzuca się jak oszalały między latającymi wokół niego zaklęciami. Musiał odpocząć choć przez moment i wyrwał nagle prosto w górę. Wstrzymał miotłę i przez ramię rzucił zaklęcie oszałamiające, ale chybił, za to jednemu ze śmierciożerców udało się trafić go tnącym w ramię. Zapiekło. Harry natychmiast przycisnął rękę do boku i gwałtownie skręcił w prawo.  
Po kolejnej chwili karkołomnych ewolucji pozwolił sobie na krótkie zerknięcie w dół. Śmierciożercy byli w ferworze walki już na tyle, że Snape ostrożnie się wycofał i zaczął rozglądać za Hermioną. Jeszcze tylko dla niepoznaki od czasu do czasu słał w stronę chłopaka jakąś klątwę. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i rozejrzał się dokładniej. Poczuł, jak wnętrzności skręcają mu się z nerwów. Nigdzie nie było Hermiony.  
Plan Snape'a był prosty i w swojej prostocie genialny. Potter leci na miotle i ściąga na siebie uwagę śmierciożerców, Snape, markując walkę z Potterem, podrzuca Hermionie świstoklik, dziewczyna przenosi się na Grimmauld Place, Potter ucieka, Snape wraca do Czarnego Pana, zrzuca winę na pozostałych śmierciożerców i kilka Cruciatusów później jest z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Łatwizna. Jednak ponieważ nie było zbyt wiele czasu, powstała jedna wersja planu. Nie było też planu B, C, o D nie wspominając. Jeden jedyny plan A zakładał najgorszy scenariusz – obecność Granger miała zostać odkryta, a dziewczyna – walczyć ze śmierciożercami lub leżeć gdzieś pokonana. Tymczasem Granger nie było.  
 _Przecież musiała ich zobaczyć_ , pomyślał zrozpaczony Harry. I chociaż nie była tak w gorącej wodzie kąpana jak on, to na pewno nie zignorowałaby faktu, że śmierciożercy atakują dom jej rodziców! Chłopiec nie wytrzymał, spojrzał z paniką na Snape'a i poleciał wysoko w górę. Za wysoko, ale skoro nigdzie nie było Hermiony, to odciąganie ich uwagi było pozbawione sensu.  
Kiedy śmierciożercy stali się dla Harry'ego wielkości mniej więcej biedronek, zaczął zataczać szerokie koła. Musiał znaleźć przyjaciółkę, a nie wierzył, żeby tak po prostu wróciła na Grimmauld Place.  
Nagle zauważył coś jakby nieregularną plamę na dachu jednego z budynków, który mijał po drodze do domu Hermiony. Już chciał się rzucić w tamtą stronę, ale coś go tknęło [zdrowy rozsądek – aŁtorka nie mogła powstrzymać tego komentarza] i wyjął ponownie różdżkę.  
– _Finite Incantatem_ – szepnął Harry w kierunku peleryny, zarzucił ją na siebie i już nie tracąc czasu, poleciał w kierunku dziwnej plamy.  
Plama rzeczywiście okazała się Hermioną. Nieprzytomną Hermioną. Harry z westchnieniem ulgi wylądował obok przyjaciółki, sprawdził, czy śmierciożercy nie patrzą w ich stronę, i wciągnął ją pod pelerynę.  
– Hermiono! Hej, obudź się! – szepnął i nie widząc reakcji, poklepał ją po policzku. Ani drgnęła.  
Chłopiec przez chwilę jeszcze próbował mało medycznej metody szeptania połączonego ze szturchaniem, szarpaniem i trzepaniem po twarzy, ale rezultat wciąż był taki sam. A raczej – nie było go wcale. W końcu Harry postanowił znaleźć chociaż odrobinę bardziej ukryte miejsce i tam doprowadzić przyjaciółkę do porządku. Dziewczyna przelewała mu się przez ręce, gdy próbował jednocześnie posadzić ją przed sobą na miotle i utrzymać naciągniętą pelerynę. W końcu sapnął z wysiłku, szarpnął Hermionę może trochę zbyt brutalnie i oparł jej plecy o swoją klatkę piersiową. Odetchnął głęboko, chcąc się uspokoić, objął Gryfonkę w pasie i ostrożnie wystartował.  
Harry wzbił się w powietrze nie wyżej niż na trzy stopy, chciał się dostać tylko pod dziwną konstrukcję znajdującą się przy przeciwległej krawędzi dachu. Lot był krótki, więcej było do niego przygotowań, jednak chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, jak inaczej miałby przetransportować nieprzytomną Hermionę, miotłę i siebie z jedną peleryną, nie zostając zauważonym przez śmierciożerców.  
Kiedy Harry już kucnął nad przyjaciółką w zaciszu niewielkiego daszku, uznał, że przynajmniej przez jakiś czas powinni być bezpieczni. Tamci z dołu nie mogli ich tutaj dostrzec, więc położył miotłę obok dziewczyny i zdjął pelerynę.  
– _Rennervate_ – powiedział cicho, modląc się, by zadziałało.  
Udało się. Hermiona poruszyła się i zamrugała oczami.  
– Co się stało? – wystękała, wodząc półprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła.  
– Cicho – mruknął Harry. – Nie wiem, musiałaś chyba oberwać jakimś zaklęciem… Jak się czujesz?  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, jakby usilnie chciała coś sobie przypomnieć. Nagle usiadła gwałtownie.  
– Śmierciożercy! Harry, tu są śmierciożercy, rzucili na mnie Drętwotę, mówili coś… – Zastanowiła się chwilę. – Chyba… jakby myśleli, że jestem przypadkowym mugolem! Dlatego nic więcej mi nie zrobili i…  
– Ciszej! – ponownie syknął Harry. – Są na dole, kawałek dalej, przy…  
– Moi rodzice! – pisnęła Hermiona, podrywając się na nogi. – Moi rodzice wrócą z pracy i…  
– Uspokój się, są bezpieczni.  
– Ale…  
– Hermiono, usiądź, zobaczą nas! Twoim rodzicom nic nie jest, zostali wcześniej przeniesieni.  
– Harry, ale tam…  
– Nie wiem dokąd, ale to jakiś plan Dumbledore'a – wyjaśnił Harry, z irytacją patrząc na coraz większe przerażenie Hermiony. Przecież mówi jej, że wszystko w porządku, a ona…  
– Harry, ale tam na dole jest jeszcze…  
– Tak, Snape, przyszedł ze mną i to on ma świstoklik. Słuchaj, musimy…  
– Zamknij się! Harry, na dole jest Voldemort!


	6. Poświęcenie

Dziękuję za komentarze! Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś zagląda i czyta. Nie mówiąc o tym, że karmią wena, co jest chyba oczywiste.

Na razie rozdziały dość często, jako że naprodukowałam ich do numeru 11., później - zobaczymy. Jednak spokojnie, średnio wychodzi mi 2-4 na miesiąc, jeśli nie pojawiają mi się jakieś brzydkie pożeracze czasu - więc to nie tak, że nagle na aktualizację będzie trzeba czekać miesiącami. :P

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY – POŚWIĘCENIE**

* * *

– Crucio – syknęła wysoka postać w czarnej szacie, wskazując różdżką na Severusa Snape'a. – Poleciłem ci być w Hogwarcie i pilnować, by ten stary miłośnik mugoli nie wchodził mi w drogę. A jednak znajduję cię tutaj, Severusie…

Skulony mężczyzna zagryzł wargi, z których – mimo klątwy – nie wydostał się jeszcze żaden dźwięk.

– Panie, dowiedziałem się, że Potter…

– Nie prosiłem o wyjaśnienia, Severusie – odparł Voldemort z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. – Nie wypełniłeś mojego rozkazu, jesteś tutaj, zapewne by uratować rodziców tej szlamy… Czyż nie tak, mój niewierny sługo?

– Nie, mistrzu – wystękał mistrz eliksirów.

Cruciatus był silny, ale Snape znosił już gorsze tortury. Ta nie była problemem. Jak dotąd. W każdym razie jeszcze mógł jasno myśleć i mówić.

– Błagam o wysłuchanie, panie. Potter przybył tutaj, walczyliśmy z…

– Minął czas, kiedy wierzyłem w twoje zapewnienia, Severusie – przerwał Czarny Pan niemal z radością. – Teraz, kiedy twoja zdrada ostatecznie jest pewna, nie będę cię potrzebował. Zawiodłeś mnie, jednak nie jestem zdziwiony. Od dawna podejrzewałem twoją podwójną grę… Wiesz, jak kończą zdrajcy, prawda? Moi słudzy… Należy im się trochę zabawy. Ciekawe, czy ten stary głupiec rozpozna twoje ciało, gdy je tutaj odnajdzie, cóż… szkoda tylko, że tego nie zobaczę.

Przemowę Voldemorta przerwało zmaterializowanie się węża u jego stóp. Przerwał Cruciatus, spojrzał ze złością i pewnym zaskoczeniem na gada, po czym machnął różdżką tak, że ten zniknął w kłębach czarnego dymu.

– Czy to jakiś dowcip, Severusie? – spytał ze złowrogą miną, unosząc różdżkę.

* * *

– Zadowolony?! – fuknęła Hermiona i spojrzała z mieszaniną irytacji i niepokoju na Harry'ego.

Chłopiec jakby nie dostrzegał jej zniecierpliwienia, bo tylko przytaknął z podekscytowaniem. Przeturlał się na miejsce obok dziewczyny tak, żeby nie można było dostrzec ich z dołu. Z jego miny wynikało, że stało się dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał.

– Hermiono, widziałaś?! W ogóle nie zareagował na tego węża, Voldemort by… nie wiem, na pewno zrobiłby coś innego! Chciałby się dowiedzieć od niego, jak się tu znalazł albo coś! Bo dlaczego wężousty miałby go odesłać?! – przekonywał Harry gorączkowo.

– No nie wiem, może dlatego, że jest zajęty torturowaniem zdrajcy? – odparła z ironią dziewczyna.

Wbrew pozorom Hermiona czuła się bezradna i tylko maskowała to sarkazmem. Nie była pewna, jak dała się namówić Harry'emu na ten idiotyczny pomysł z wężem, ale właściwie nie miała innego wyjścia. Kiedy jej przyjaciel oznajmił, że to nie Voldemort pojawił się na dole i uparł się, żeby to udowodnić, dała w końcu za wygraną. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli już spełni jego zachciankę, będą mogli zająć się… Cóż, sama nie wiedziała czym. Planowaniem powrotu do domu, ratowaniem Snape'a, informowaniem Zakonu… czymkolwiek, co mogło być istotne w tej sytuacji. A rzucenie Serpensortii, ukrycie węża pod Zaklęciem Kameleona, lewitowanie go do stóp Voldemorta i cofnięcie kamuflażu takie nie było, przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu.

– Harry, posłuchaj… – zaczęła niepewnie. – przecież widzisz, że on tam stoi, prawda? Więc może…

– Widziałem też Syriusza schwytanego przez Voldemorta – warknął chłopiec, zły, że przyjaciółka mu nie wierzy.

– Ale to była wizja! A wizja nie torturowałaby Snape'a i byłaby widoczna tylko dla ciebie!

– Jezu, Hermiono! Przecież nie mówię, że to wizja! Chodziło mi tylko o to, że w magicznym świecie są różne możliwości, nie zawsze to…

– Są różne możliwości, tak, ale to nie oznacza, że _wszystko_ jest możliwe! I magia, owszem, nauczyła mnie wierzyć w rzeczy, których nie widać, ale nie odwrotnie! – Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. – Harry, proszę… Posłuchaj mnie. Przecież ty mnie właśnie próbujesz przekonać, że człowiek, który stoi kawałek dalej, nie istnieje, mimo że wszyscy go widzą, mimo że wchodzi w interakcje z otoczeniem.

Harry automatycznie podniósł rękę do czoła i przygryzł wargi. Westchnął.

– Nie, że nie istnieje, tylko, że to nie on. Nie boli mnie blizna. Nie _czuję_ go. A po tym, jak mnie opętał w Ministerstwie…– chłopiec urwał i wzruszył ramionami. – Hermiono, jestem pewny, że to nie on. Nie wiem, jak, kto, ale wiem, że to nie jest Voldemort.

– Z Syriuszem też byłeś pewny, Harry – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, mimo wszystko patrząc przepraszająco na przyjaciela.

Wiedziała, że ma on wyrzuty sumienia z powodu narażenia ich wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo, że nie może darować sobie, że jego ojciec chrzestny niemal zginął, ale musiała przemówić mu do rozsądku. Z miny towarzysza wyczytała jednak, że był to próżny wysiłek. Podczołgała się do brzegu dachu i ostrożnie wyjrzała znad gzymsu. Pięciu mężczyzn stało nad Snapem, rozmaite klątwy przecinały powietrze. Hermiona cofnęła się i machinalnie odgarnęła włosy z czoła; podjęła decyzję.

– Dobrze, Harry, teraz to i tak nieistotne. Poczekamy, aż profesor użyje świstoklika i wrócimy. Wyjdziemy drugą stroną budynku, pod peleryną polecimy na Pokątną, a stamtąd zafiukamy do Dumbledore'a – zarządziła energicznie. Poczuła się zdecydowanie lepiej, kiedy porzuciła temat niejasnych przeczuć przyjaciela i mogła zająć się planowaniem dalszych działań.

Harry skinął głową, również nie miał ochoty na kontynuowanie rozmowy o Voldemorcie. Teraz mieli pilniejsze sprawy na głowie. Przykryli się szybko peleryną i podpełzli do krawędzi dachu.

Mijała minuta za minutą. Snape wciąż był torturowany. Voldemort trzymał go przez cały czas pod Cruciatusem, wykrzywiając wargi w groteskowej parodii uśmiechu. Śmierciożercy wykazywali się większą kreatywnością, rzucając rozmaite czarnomagiczne zaklęcia.

Nagle powietrze przeciął przeraźliwy wrzask mistrza eliksirów.

– Podobała ci się moja Sectumsempra, Snape? – krzyknął jeden z popleczników Czarnego Pana. – Może jeszcze raz, co? Żebyś mógł w pełni docenić swoje – he he he – dzieło!

Snape nadal krzyczał, a jego głos był z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zachrypnięty. W końcu od czarnej, zakrwawionej kupki szmat, znanej również jako naczelny postrach Hogwartu, dobiegały już tylko ciche, pełne bólu jęki.

Harry z Hermioną spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni. Obydwoje zrobili się zielonkawi na twarzach. Dopóki Snape znosił klątwy w ciszy, odbierali to nad wyraz spokojnie, jednak teraz… Dopiero krzyki nauczyciela w pełni im uświadomiły, jak wielkiemu cierpieniu był poddawany.

– Dlaczego on nie wykorzystuje świstoklika? – wycharczała Hermiona, wyrażając na głos to, o czym myślał Harry. – Na co on czeka?

Jęki Snape'a zmieniły się powoli w niewyraźne rzężenie, które już ledwo dobiegało do uszu Gryfonów.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. Nagle zrozumiał zachowanie nauczyciela, tylko że… Westchnął ciężko. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego mówić, tak bardzo nie chciał o tym rozmawiać…

– Hermiono, on go nie użyje – powiedział w końcu słabo. – To był świstoklik dla ciebie, a oni powiedzieli, że zostawią tu jego ciało dla Dumbledore'a…

– Och, Harry! Przenosisz swoją potrzebę ratowania ludzi na innych – bezradnie pokręciła głową dziewczyna. – On zaraz się… on go aktywuje, pewnie tylko czegoś chce albo… Nie wiem, ale… – rozważała gorączkowo i dodała, jakby chciała samą siebie uspokoić – Profesor nie poświęci się dla mnie.

– Nie. Ale dla mnie to zrobi – szepnął chłopiec, po raz kolejny tego dnia czując mdłości. Dlaczego to zawsze musiało tak się kończyć? Dlaczego chociaż raz to on nie mógł cierpieć za kogoś innego? Wiedział, że wszyscy uznaliby to pragnienie za absurdalne, ale Harry od dłuższego czasu borykał się z potężnymi wyrzutami sumienia, które jeszcze zamiast maleć – rosły. Cedrik. Przyjaciele w Ministerstwie. Ranny, bliski śmierci Syriusz. Teraz Snape. Ilu jeszcze? Ile jeszcze osób miało się poświęcać dla niego albo przez niego cierpieć?

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Hermionę, gotowy, by jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Dziewczyna jednak spojrzała na niego z namysłem i odezwała się pierwsza.

– Masz chyba rację, Harry. W końcu profesor Snape jest po naszej stronie, a bez ciebie nie wygramy, więc możliwe, że on chce nam zostawić świstoklik. To nawet…

– Nie czas na analizę – warknął chłopiec, nagle irracjonalnie zły na przyjaciółkę. Nie podobało mu się, że dla niej momentalnie wszystko zrobiło się tak oczywiste. _On_ to zrozumiał, bo cały czas zastanawiał się, kto będzie musiał się dla niego poświęcić, ale _ona_? Fakt, że było to jasne również dla kogoś innego… Harry odbierał to tak, jakby wykradziono mu pilnie strzeżony sekret. Ciężko było przyjąć do wiadomości swoje znaczenie dla wojny, jeszcze ciężej – pogodzić się z tym, ale żyć ze świadomością, że wszyscy dookoła wiedzą? Wiedzą, że jego życie jest ważniejsze od ich życia? Że on jest ważniejszy od nich? To było… to było…

– Harry, to przecież nie twoja wina – szepnęła miękko Hermiona, widząc, co przeżywa jej przyjaciel. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – To oczywiste, że tego nie chcesz, ale tak po prostu jest. Nikt z nas nie ma ci tego za złe.

– Nikt z nas? Z nas? – pisnął Harry z rozpaczą w oczach. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie swoich bliskich siedzących przy stole i ustalających, kto i kiedy będzie miał zaszczyt oddać życie za Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-I-Żyć-Dalej-Musi. – Więc wy… więc wszyscy wiedzą?

– Harry…

– Nie, Hermiono – oznajmił chłopiec z nagłym spokojem, ale i determinacją. – Może masz rację, ale musimy coś zrobić. Musimy uratować Snape'a. Przecież oni go zamęczą!

Hermiona przygryzła wargi. Ona też chciała pomóc mistrzowi eliksirów. Powoli skinęła głową.

– Możemy spróbować – odpowiedziała ostrożnie. – Ale co zrobimy?

– Nie wiem – mruknął chłopiec, ale wizja działania zdecydowanie podniosła go na duchu. –Żeby odciągnąć ich na parę kroków chociaż, to moglibyśmy podlecieć do Snape'a i aktywować świstoklik, może nawet udałoby się nam zabrać razem z nim… Ale dopóki stoją wkoło niego, to nic nie zrobimy, bo sami czymś oberwiemy. Może… gdyby zrobić podobnie do tego, co mieliśmy zrobić ze Snapem, żeby ratować ciebie… No, wiesz, ja na miotle, a ty do Snape'a w pelerynie, ale wtedy nie będziesz miała jak uciec, kiedy już go odeślesz… – zastanawiał się Harry na głos. – Chyba że odwrotnie. Dam ci miotłę, uciekniesz potem na niej, a ja w pelerynie jakoś sobie potem poradzę.

– Harry, przecież mnie trafią pierwszym zaklęciem, ja nie jestem graczem quidditcha – prychnęła Hermiona, niezadowolona, że musi przyznać się do braku umiejętności. – Poza tym ty sam w pelerynie z czwórką śmierciożerców i Voldemortem? Chyba oszalałeś!

– No to już nie wiem – mruknął chłopiec. – Ech, gdyby któreś z nas było brzuchomówcą… Można by coś do nich zawołać z innego miejsca, może na chwilę chociaż przerwaliby rzucanie klątw i moglibyśmy…

– Harry! – wydała zduszony okrzyk Hermiona. – Jesteś genialny!

* * *

Kwadrans później Gryfoni byli zakamuflowani tak, jak nigdy wcześniej. Hermiona rzuciła Zaklęcie Niewidzialności na miotłę, Kameleona na siebie i na Harry'ego, po czym obłożyła ich jeszcze kilkoma czarami wyciszającymi. Dopiero wtedy stwierdziła, że są gotowi i pozwoliła przyjacielowi okryć ich peleryną.

Kiedy Harry poderwał miotłę, Hermiona objęła go mocno w pasie. Uznała, że mogłaby nawet polubić latanie, gdyby zawsze miała kogo się trzymać. Napisze o tym do Wiktora, ucieszy… Skrzywiła się lekko, przerywając rozważania. Krum to przeszłość, musi o tym pamiętać! Dziewczyna złajała się w myślach za brak skupienia na zadaniu i wbiła oczy w punkt, do którego zbliżali się, ostrożnie okrążając śmierciożerców.

Hermioną złapała Harry'ego delikatnie za ramię.

– Wystarczy – szepnęła cicho, mimo wszystkich zabezpieczeń.

Chłopiec gwałtownie zatrzymał miotłę; Hermiona natychmiast zweryfikowała swoje poglądy o ewentualnym polubieniu latania i potrząsnęła głową. Wyjęła różdżkę i zacisnęła palce na gładkim drewnie. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie, oceniając sytuację. Znajdowali się teraz po przeciwnej stronie niewielkiego kręgu śmierciożerców. Voldemorta mieli niemal dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i zerknęła jeszcze w stronę dachu, z którego wystartowali. Czysto.

– Dobrze, Harry. Kiedy rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, będę musiała zdjąć wszystkie bariery wyciszające, żeby zadziałało. Tylko… mówiłam ci, że normalnie to zaklęcie rzuca się na siebie, a nie na kogoś innego, więc… będziesz musiał się skupić na kierunku. Chociaż ja i tak spróbuję je przekie…

Harry obrócił się do niej i przerwał instrukcje, machając niecierpliwie ręką.

– Tak, wiem, pamiętam. Mówiłaś mi o tym jakieś dziesięć minut temu. Zaczynaj.

– Ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak…

– Hermiono, na litość boską! Zdejmujesz tylko Silencio i jemu podobne! Wciąż jesteśmy ukryci, w razie czego po prostu odlecimy. Pospiesz się!

– Dobrze – odparła krótko Hermiona. – Nie odzywaj się pod żadnym pozorem, dopóki nie zdejmę zabezpieczeń.

Harry skinął głową.

– Ut loquilonginum – powiedziała wyraźnie dziewczyna.

W pierwszej Harry'emu wydawało się, że nic się nie stało – nie było iskier, snopów światła, kolorowych promieni – jednak kiedy opuścił wzrok, zauważył dziwnie drgające powietrze pomiędzy nim a końcem różdżki przyjaciółki. Wyglądało tak, jakby dążyło do dziewczyny, ale nie mogło się przebić przez niewidzialną barierę.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i przymknęła oczy. Jej skupienie było wręcz namacalne. Z całych sił starała się skierować zaklęcie na przyjaciela. Czytała, że nie wymagało to wielkich pokładów mocy, a jedynie wzmożonej koncentracji. Już po chwili zrozumiała, że ma tylko jedną szansę, jej zmęczenie psychiczne rosło w zastraszającym tempie, wiedziała, że musi dać z siebie wszystko albo ich plan legnie w gruzach. W końcu drgania zaczęły bardzo powoli przesuwać się w stronę Harry'ego. Hermiona ledwo zarejestrowała ten fakt, cała jej uwaga skumulowana była w mentalnej walce z efektem zaklęcia.

Kiedy skrajne wyczerpanie doprowadziło dziewczynę niemal do omdlenia, Harry bez zastanowienia pochylił się w kierunku wibrującego powietrza i po prostu wchłonął je. Poczuł lekki wstrząs, jakby ktoś nagle wyrwał go z głębokiego snu; wzdrygnął się i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona, półżywa, złapała drżącą dłonią trzonek miotły i odetchnęła głęboko. Próbowała opanować ogarniającą ją słabość i zawroty głowy. Zagryzła wargi aż do krwi, mając nadzieję, że ból wyrwie ją z otępienia. Harry przyglądał się jej z niepokojem. Widział, że jest prawie nieprzytomna. Powinna siedzieć przed nim, mógłby ją podtrzymywać w razie czego, pomyślał. Pamiętając o tym, że nie może się odzywać, szarpnął przyjaciółkę za rękę. Kiedy uniosła wzrok, pokazał na migi, żeby zamienili się miejscami.

– Nie ma czasu, Harry – szepnęła słabo Hermiona. – Dam radę. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby skupić się na miejscu, z którego ma dochodzić głos – przypomniała jeszcze i zaczęła powoli zdejmować zaklęcia wyciszające.

Harry spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, ale wolał się nie kłócić, zresztą przymus milczenia dość skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. Kiedy zabezpieczenia zostały zdjęte, obrócił się w stronę „ich dachu" i skoncentrował na nim tak mocno, jak potrafił.

– Ej! – krzyknął głośno, gotowy do ucieczki, gdyby tylko coś nie zadziałało.

Zaklęcie Hermiony było jednak perfekcyjne. Harry, mimo że teoretycznie powinien być przygotowany na taki efekt, sam nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczenia, kiedy usłyszał swój donośny głos dobiegający z naprzeciwka. Zerknął przez ramię na przyjaciółkę i wyszczerzył się radośnie, a w jego oczach błysnęły psotne ogniki.

– Voldemort, hejka! No, nie przywitasz się? – wrzasnął ponownie, ledwo hamując śmiech na widok konsternacji na twarzy wroga i popłochu wśród jego sług.

– Słuchaj, ja też nie lubię tego dupka, odbiera nam punkty i takie tam, ale mógłbyś go zostawić? Widzę, że podoba mu się leżenie u twoich stóp jak pies. Cały czas mówiłem Dumbledore'owi, że to parszywy zdrajca… Myślę, że mamy prawo zadać mu parę pytań, nie sądzisz?

– Potter! – z ust Voldemorta wyrwało się dziwnie niepasujące do niego warknięcie.

Wszyscy śmierciożercy odwrócili się w stronę niewielkiego bloku, zostawiając Snape'a w spokoju.

– Oj, wiem, ale możemy umówić się tak, że jak Dumbledore już go przesłucha, to odeślemy ci go i postawisz go sobie do kąta, dasz mu klapsa, szlaban na eliksiry czy co ty tam zwykle robisz? – Harry nie mógł zatrzymać słowotoku, poza tym czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie, kiedy widział, że wszyscy przeciwnicy zwróceni są w drugą stronę. W głębi duszy musiał też przyznać, że okazja do bezkarnego naigrywania się z Voldemorta – nawet jeśli nie wierzył, że to rzeczywiście on – była zbyt kusząca, by z niej nie skorzystać.

– Harry Potter… – czarnoksiężnik zdążył już opanować emocje. – Tym razem sam przyszedłeś do mnie, naprawdę, doceniam to. Musimy…

– Musimy pogadać, wiem. Dawno nie było okazji – krzyczał Harry, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze może powiedzieć, żeby odciągnąć Voldemorta od Snape'a. Wykorzystał już pomysł Hermiony – zasugerowanie, że mistrz eliksirów jest lojalnym śmierciożercą przez poddanie w wątpliwość jego wierności Dumbledore'owi, co miało pomóc mu w utrzymaniu pozycji szpiega – i teraz musiał polegać na własnej inwencji twórczej.

 _Najlepiej byłoby go czymś wkurzyć… Ale co może wkurzyć Voldemorta, skoro nawet ten kretyński styl mówienia go nie ruszył?_

– No dobra, teraz na poważnie, Voldemort – wrzasnął Harry. – Co tam u ciebie? A u twojego mugolskiego tatusia…?

Voldemort zacisnął palce na różdżce tak, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– Ups…! Czyżby to była tajemnica? Że mimo że tak dzielnie oczyszczałeś świat z mugolaków, to sam spędziłeś dzieciństwo w mugolskim sierocińcu? Oj, nie martw się, twoje śmierciojady na pewno to zrozumieją…

– Harry Potterze – syknął Czarny Pan – ja jestem…

– Taa, wiem. Samozwańczym Lordziem Voldziem. No daj spokój, pogadajmy poważnie…

– Kiedy z Tobą skończę…

– Skończysz ze mną? A może ja z tobą, co, stary? – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dostrzegł kolejną szansę na odciągnięcie Voldemorta od Snape'a. – Słuchaj, nie mam za wiele czasu. Może załatwimy nasz malutki konflikt tu i teraz, a potem pójdziemy – cóż, przynajmniej ja pójdę – w swoją stronę?

– Znajdźcie go – syknął czarnoksiężnik do swoich sług. – I przyprowadźcie żywego.

Śmierciożercy posłusznie ruszyli w stronę budynku. Voldemort przechadzał się spokojnie w pobliżu Snape'a, jednak cały czas nie odrywał wzroku od dachu domu. Harry uznał, że lepszej szansy nie będzie – kiedy poplecznicy Czarnego Pana stwierdzą, że dach jest pusty, Voldemort odkryje podstęp. Chłopiec zerknął na Hermionę i machnął ręką w stronę mistrza eliksirów. Hermiona prawie niezauważalnie skinęła głową.

Harry delikatnie skierował miotłę w stronę Snape'a.

– Akuku! – ryknął jeszcze, chcąc podtrzymywać wersję o swojej obecności na dachu.

Wtedy nagle poczuł coś dziwnego. Przez jego miotłę przeszły krótkie wibracje, a w okolicach jego przepony pojawił się dziwny nacisk. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Błyskawicę. _O nie… źle… bardzo źle… Zaklęcia przestawały działać!_

– Hermiona – jęknął bezmyślnie i z przerażeniem zauważył, że jego głos wydobywa się dokładnie z jego gardła.

Odtąd wszystko zaczęło się dziać bardzo szybko. Voldemort odwrócił się z wściekłym grymasem, jednak nadal nie mógł ich dostrzec – mieli pelerynę. Harry przeleciał kawałek, chcąc zmienić pozycję i spojrzał na Hermionę na tyle prędko, by zobaczyć, jak nieprzytomna osuwa się z miotły. Spadła. Jej bezwładne ciało uderzyło w Snape'a. Mężczyzna jęknął cicho, podczas gdy Voldemort z wyrazem satysfakcji w oczach uniósł różdżkę.

– Avada…

Harry okrył szybko miotłę peleryną i podleciał w górę. Wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i spojrzał w dół.

Hermiona i Snape zniknęli.

* * *

W jadalni domu przy Grimmauld Place panowało poruszenie. Wszyscy wiedzieli już o misji ratunkowej Harry'ego i Severusa. Weasleyowie pojawili się w kwaterze głównej niezwłocznie po otrzymaniu wiadomości i teraz nie mogli sobie znaleźć miejsca. Molly załamywała ręce, nie zważając na pocieszającego ją Artura.

– Mówiłeś, że nie będą wysyłani na misje! – wyrzucała co chwilę Dumbledore'owi.

Dyrektor kiwał tylko niezobowiązująco głową, uznając, że lepiej jej się nie narażać. Obserwował też uważnie Syriusza i Rona. Pierwszego Remus powstrzymywał przed natychmiastowym udaniem się na ratunek, z drugim dyskutował Malfoy.

Draco nie lubił rudzielca, gardził jego brakiem opanowania, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli otwarty konflikt między nimi nie zostanie zażegnany, to może stracić nawet tę wątłą nić porozumienia z Granger i Potterem. Nie to, żeby od razu się do nich przywiązał, ale Hermiona była inteligentna, Harry – zabawny, a poza tym stanowili jego jedyne towarzystwo w tym okropnym domu, więc nie mógł wybrzydzać. W dodatku – choć nigdy w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał – zaimponowało mu to, że potrafili zapomnieć o wszystkim, co było między nimi do tej pory. Naprawdę wierzyli w cel, którym było pokonanie Czarnego Pana, co stanowiło dziwnie przyjemną odmianę po przebywaniu wśród śmierciożerców, z których każdy chciał ugrać coś dla siebie. Oni – wprost przeciwnie, w imię tej wojny byli w stanie rezygnować z różnych rzeczy. I choć Malfoy uważał dotąd niewykorzystywanie sytuacji za naiwne i głupie, rozumiał, że gdyby nie to, jego zmiana stron byłaby o wiele bardziej przykra. Przypomniał sobie słowa Severusa „nie oczekuj braw ani wdzięczności, Draco, to nie będzie łatwe ani przyjemne, ale tak, to jedyna właściwa droga". Jak na razie jednak nie było tak źle. Cóż, a przynajmniej dopóki w domu Blacka nie zaczął się zjazd Weasleyów.

– Słuchaj, Weasley, Snape sobie poradzi…

– Ja się nie martwię o Snape'a, Malfoy – warknął Ron. – Tylko o Harry'ego!

– Domyślam się – mruknął Draco i spróbował innej taktyki. – Dumbledore jest spokojny, więc…

– Ach, a teraz Dumbledore jest dla ciebie jakimś wyznacznikiem, tak?!

Malfoy powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

– Nie, dla mnie nie. Ale dla ciebie chyba powinien.

– Każdy może popełnić błąd. A ten tłustowłosy dupek nienawidzi Harry'ego i może wykorzystać okazję, żeby się go pozbyć!

– Weasley! Dotąd sądziłem, że masz mniej pieniędzy niż rozumu – nie wytrzymał Malfoy. – Widzę jednak, że się myliłem.

– Malfoy! Ty…

– Ronaldzie, uspokój się natychmiast! – rzuciła autorytarnie Molly. Jeżeli coś było w stanie odciągnąć ją od zamartwiania się o Harry'ego, to było to nieodpowiednie zachowanie jej latorośli.

– Ale, mamo…

Jednak kłótnia nie miała szansy się rozwinąć, ponieważ na dywanie przed kominkiem pojawił się nagle mistrz eliksirów z leżącą na nim uczennicą. Wszyscy zamarli, wpatrując się w nich z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzach.

– Przepraszam, że przerywam wam kontemplowanie tego zapewne niesamowicie frapującego widoku – przerwał ciszę zduszony syk Snape'a – Ale czy ktoś mógłby uwolnić mnie od wątpliwych wdzięków Granger?

Zebrani, raptownie wyrwani z oszołomienia, wzdrygnęli się jak na komendę i zarzucili nauczyciela pytaniami.

– Nic jej nie jest?!

– Co wam się stało?!

– Gdzie jest Harry?!

Dumbledore podniósł rękę, nakazując milczenie.

– Co się stało, Severusie?

– Zaraz… dostałem Sectumsemprą… mógłbyś…

Zanim Snape skończył swoją urywaną wypowiedź, Dumbledore już przelewitował Hermionę na kanapę, pochylił się nad młodszym kolegą i zaczął przesuwać różdżką tuż nad jego ranami, szepcząc zaklęcia uzdrawiające. Po chwili podniósł się i wyjął z kieszeni szaty dwie fiolki z eliksirami.

– Wypij, Severusie – nakazał. – To z twoich prywatnych zapasów, złożyłem ci wizytę przed przybyciem tutaj – wyjaśnił jeszcze, kiedy Snape przyglądał się podejrzliwie miksturom.

Mistrz eliksirów skwitował prychnięciem tak jawny brak poszanowania prywatności, ale posłusznie opróżnił zawartość fiolek.

– Dobrze, teraz powiedz, co się stało. Gdzie jest Harry? I dlaczego panna Granger…?

– Nie wiem, Albusie – warknął Snape już w wyraźnie lepszej kondycji, choć nadal słabym głosem. – Byłem półprzytomny, kiedy Granger spadła na mnie z nieba.

– CO zrobiła, Severusie? – Dumbledore spojrzał ze zdumieniem.

– Spadła. Na mnie. Z nie… Z góry! – syknął mistrz eliksirów i zarumienił się lekko, przyłapany na tak nieślizgońskim określeniu. – Podejrzewam, że leciała gdzieś z Potterem, obudź ją, to ci lepiej wyja...

– Dzień dobry! – krzyknął raźno Harry, pojawiając się nagle w drzwiach. Wiedział, że sytuacja była poważna, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł euforię na myśl o wykonanym zadaniu. Wciąż był nabuzowany, pełen adrenaliny.

Jednak kiedy tylko Dumbledore zażądał dokładnego opisu wszystkiego, co się stało, podekscytowanie chłopca minęło zastąpione poczuciem winy i odpowiedzialności. Ponownie pojawiły się niepewność, strach i napięcie.

– …no i wtedy chciałem lecieć na Pokątną, ale pomyślałem o tej knajpce, z której korzysta Hermiona, a oni miotali się tylko na dole, Voldemort był wściekły, więc pomyślałem, że zanim skończy ich karać, to nic mi nie grozi. No więc poleciałem tam, a stamtąd dostałem się tutaj – zakończył nieco bez ładu i składu chłopiec.

– Dziękuję, Harry. Arturze, udaj się, proszę, do Ministerstwa i poinformuj Tonks i Kingsleya o ataku. Trzeba też wysłać ekipę, która sprawdzi i ewentualnie wymaże pamięć mieszkającym w pobliżu mugolom.

Pan Weasley natychmiast wstał i wyszedł.

– Harry – kontynuował Dumbledore – Chciałbym, żebyś teraz się skupił i opowiedział bardzo dokładnie, jak przebiegała twoja rozmowa z Voldemortem.

Zanim Harry zdążył się odezwać, do jego uszu dobiegł osobliwy dźwięk przypominający duszenie się. Chłopiec rozejrzał się szybko i wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Zresztą nie tylko on. Pozostali również wpatrywali się ze zdumieniem w Severusa Snape'a, który siedział na fotelu i trząsł się, wydając z siebie te dziwne, zduszone odgłosy. Harry zamrugał. Nie ulegało bowiem wątpliwości, że zwykle poważny mistrz eliksirów, teraz, najzwyczajniej w świecie, mimo usilnych starań, nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu.

– Hejka – wystękał Snape między jednym spazmem a drugim. – Powiedział mu „hejka". Potter powiedział „hejka" do Czarnego Pana!

* * *

Wieczorem Harry z Hermioną odłączyli się od przyjaciół, zostawiając Ginny pacyfikowanie Rona w kontaktach z Malfoyem. Najmłodsza z Weasleyów oznajmiła Draconowi na wstępie, że uważa jego ojca za dupka i jeżeli mu to nie przeszkadza, to ona jest skłonna zapomnieć o ich wcześniejszej nienawiści. Malfoy skwitował to wzruszeniem ramion, co Ginny uznała za „na początek wystarczające". Z kolei komentarz Rona dotyczący zdradzania rodziny otrzymał zdecydowane „poniżej oczekiwań", w związku z czym autor komentarza oberwał ścierką po rudej czuprynie. Draco wydawał się zachwycony, bo kiedy Harry z Hermioną wychodzili z kuchni, proponował Ginny „ _prawdziwe_ , gorzkie kakao".

Dwójka przyjaciół udała się do pokoju Harry'ego. Wesoły nastrój szybko ich opuścił. Każde z nich przeżywało na nowo tortury, którym został poddany Snape. Co innego było znać skutki klątw z książek czy opowieści, a co innego oglądać je na własne oczy i wiedzieć, że pośrednio było się ich powodem. W końcu gdyby nie oni, mógłby ich uniknąć.

– Harry… – szepnęła Hermiona. – To było takie… nie wiem, co mamy zrobić, ale nie możemy tego tak zostawić!

– Wiem – mruknął chłopiec. – Czuję się z tym okropnie. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym, jak on się poświęca dla tej wojny. Dla nas. Nie doceniałem go.

– Nikt z nas go nie doceniał – odparła pocieszająco Hermiona, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

– Ty go zawsze broniłaś, ale ja… W dodatku zrobiłem coś… coś strasznego w zeszłym roku, wiesz, wtedy, kiedy przestał mnie uczyć oklumencji. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to głupie, ale chciałbym jakoś… tak… no wiesz, tak jak z Malfoyem. Ułatwić mu życie. Ale przecież nie zaproponuję mu meczu quidditcha na poprawę humoru!

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Rozumiała w pełni przyjaciela. Też miała nieodpartą chęć wynagrodzenia profesorowi Snape'owi tego, co musiał znosić jako szpieg. Ale co mogli zrobić?

– To może… na początek… bądźmy dla niego mili? I ee… nie przeszkadzajmy na lekcjach i takie tam? – dziewczyna zauważyła ze złością, że zaczyna się jąkać, ale nie umiała nad tym zapanować. Mimo że było już po wszystkim, czuła się bliska histerii.

– Hermiono! – jęknął Harry. – On się daje za nas torturować! Voldemortowi! A ty chcesz… ty chcesz być po prostu dla niego _miła_?! Traktować go z szacunkiem?!

– Wiem, jak to brzmi! – krzyknęła urażona dziewczyna. – Ale co mamy innego zrobić? Może będzie mu łatwiej, chociaż odrobinę, jeśli będzie wiedział, że ktoś docenia jego poświęcenie, nawet jeśli nam tego nie okaże! Bo miałeś rację, że nikt tego nie docenia! Nie licząc Dumbledore'a, wszyscy albo go jedynie tolerują, albo otwarcie nie znoszą – jak na przykład Syriusz i… cóż, i niemal wszyscy uczniowie. A to… to, co on robi, jest godne podziwu! Więc możemy albo dalej zachowywać się tak, jak dotąd, pokazując, że mamy gdzieś to wszystko, albo zrobić coś, cokolwiek, żeby wiedział, że my… że my jesteśmy wdzięczni. Bo ja jestem! I skoro na razie mogę „być tylko miła", to będę!

Harry przeczesał palcami włosy i spojrzał na krążącą po pokoju przyjaciółkę. Westchnął głęboko; wiedział, że miała słuszność.

– Hermiono, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować... Ja się z tobą zgadzam. Nadal go nie lubię, ale to, co robi… Cóż, ja też jestem mu wdzięczny i też uważam, że to godne podziwu. Zwłaszcza, że on nas nie znosi, a mimo to… robi wszystko, co może, wszystko, co powinien. Bez wahania. Nie widziałaś go wtedy u Dumbledore'a, kiedy dowiedział się, że poszłaś do rodziców. On… tam nie było żadnej dyskusji. Po prostu wstał i… i zaczął się szykować. Więc będę traktował go z szacunkiem, nie dlatego, że tak mówisz, tylko dlatego że… ja faktycznie dopiero teraz zacząłem go szanować.

– Nie sądziłam, że to kiedykolwiek powiem, ale… mam nadzieję, że jeśli będę miała okazję, to będę umiała zachować się tak, jak on. Nie patrząc na siebie, tylko…

Harry zerwał się z łóżka. Hermiona nie tylko ubrała jego własne myśli w słowa, ale i uświadomiła mu coś ważnego. _On_ miał okazję, żeby zachować się tak, jak zachowałby się Snape. Miał okazję i zamierzał ją wykorzystać.

Nie patrząc na przyjaciółkę, Harry wstał i podszedł do biurka. Wyjął z szuflady pergamin, pióro i atrament i zaczął pisać list. List do Ministra Magii.


	7. Czekolada

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY – CZEKOLADA**

* * *

– Chodź ze mną – mruknął Harry do Hermiony, kiedy skończył pisać. Widział, że przyjaciółka ledwo powstrzymywała ciekawość, zmuszając się do niezaglądania mu przez ramię. Chciał ją mieć przy sobie podczas czekającej go rozmowy. Co prawda, wolał, żeby cała sprawa pozostała tajemnicą, ale jednak wsparcie choć jednej bliskiej mu osoby uznał za pożądane.

Hermiona bez słowa ruszyła za przyjacielem. Zeszli na dół, gdzie zajrzeli do kuchni, w której Ron, Draco, Fred i George rozprawiali o czymś – jakby zapomnieli o wzajemnej niechęci – wyraźnie podekscytowani, ku widocznemu niezadowoleniu Ginny i rozbawieniu Syriusza i Remusa. Harry pociągnął przyjaciółkę za rękę i wycofał się cicho, przez nikogo niezauważony.

Hermiona powoli zaczynała się niecierpliwić, ale wyczuwała, że lepiej nie zadawać pytań, więc podążała posłusznie za Harrym. Cała sytuacja kojarzyła jej się z oprowadzaniem gościa po domu, gdyż poszli jeszcze do jadalni (pusta), biblioteki (zamknięta), jedynego pokoju gościnnego znajdującego się na parterze (jak wyżej), by w końcu ruszyć do czegoś, co Syriusz nazywał bawialnią, Harry – salonem, a Molly – obrzydliwie zapuszczoną przestrzenią, którą musi sprzątnąć do świąt.

– Potter, co ty tu robisz? – już od progu powitał ich syk mistrza eliksirów.

– Mieszkam – odwarknął automatycznie chłopiec i zmitygował się, kiedy Hermiona kopnęła go w kostkę. – Uhm… przepraszam, profesorze, ja…

– A czy mógłbyś iść _mieszkać_ w innym pomieszczeniu? – wycedził Snape. – Niestety, dyrektor nalegał, bym został tu do jutra w ramach rekonwalescencji, a jestem pewien, że twoje jąkanie będzie dla niej zgubne w skutkach.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, chcąc się uspokoić. Obiecał sobie, obiecał sobie przecież, że będzie odnosił się do niego z szacunkiem…

– Powiedziałem, że przepraszam – mruknął. – Szukamy profesora Dumbledore'a. Czy wie pan może, gdzie on jest?

– Tak się składa, że wiem – odparł mistrz eliksirów, zniesmaczony tym, że zaskoczyły go przeprosiny chłopaka. – W bibliotece. Jest _zajęty_ – dodał, widząc, że chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i zamierza wyjść.

– Och. Hm…

– To już nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Pójdziemy do niego później – przerwała Hermiona, włączając się do rozmowy i próbując wyciągnąć Harry'ego z pomieszczenia.

Chłopiec jednak nie zamierzał się ruszyć. Przygryzł wargi, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie, po czym spojrzał niepewnie na swojego nauczyciela.

– Emm… panie profesorze, to może pan mógłby rzucić na to okiem? – spytał i wręczył Snape'owi pergamin, zanim ten zdążył odmówić. – Nie jestem pewien, czy o to chodziło, znaczy, czy może tak brzmieć, więc jakby mi pan powiedział, co jest do poprawy, to bym od razu… no… to napisał.

Hermiona spojrzała z dumą na przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że jeszcze poprzedniego dnia skończyłoby się awanturą, ewentualnie – w najlepszym wypadku – pójściem prosto do Dumbledore'a. Teraz jednak Harry postanowił poprosić o pomoc Snape'a, co było sporym krokiem naprzód. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko do swoich myśli i czekała cierpliwie, aż nauczyciel skończy czytać list.

Harry zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę. Nie był pewny, czy postąpił właściwie. Chciał zrobić coś, co pokazałoby Snape'owi, że traktuje go normalnie, a może nawet byłoby dowodem zaufania, ale czy nie przesadził? Co jeśli Snape uzna, że Harry specjalnie pokazał mu wiadomość, żeby zrobić z siebie gwiazdę albo zdobyć jakieś punkty czy coś? Chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę, że nieco przesadza, ale dotychczasowe kontakty z mistrzem eliksirów go tego nauczyły – nigdy nie mógł być pewien, o co akurat zostanie oskarżony. Teraz czekał więc na reakcję profesora jak na wyrok.

Mina Snape'a jednak nie wyrażała niczego. Mężczyzna przeczytał tekst kilka razy. Z jednej strony dlatego, że potrzebował chwili na zastanowienie, z drugiej – zauważył zdenerwowanie chłopaka i chciał je trochę przeciągnąć.

– Dlaczego to robisz, Potter? – spytał w końcu zwodniczo łagodnym głosem.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami, ale po chwili ciszy zrozumiał, że nauczyciel nie da się zbyć.

– Bo tak trzeba – odparł w końcu niepewnie, decydując się nie ujawniać prawdy. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie reakcji Snape'a na coś w stylu „bo zacząłem pana podziwiać". – No i… profesor Dumbledore chyba nie wymyślił niczego dla Malfoya, więc skoro mogę jakoś pomóc… – dodał, wpatrując się uparcie w dywan.

– Och! – wyrwało się Hermionie pełne zrozumienia westchnienie. Więc o to chodziło w liście! Harry zgodził się wziąć winę za śmierć tamtego mugola na siebie!

– Cóż, Potter, tekst jest całkiem znośny – stwierdził Snape, patrząc uważnie na chłopaka – chociaż mógłbyś wykreślić ten akapit o „wszechogarniającym cię przerażeniu na myśl o potencjalnej, ale jakże zasłużonej karze za bezmiar krzywd, które wyrządziłeś" – zakończył ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać histerycznego śmiechu.

– Naprawdę napisałeś coś takiego, Harry?

Snape bez słowa (za to z drgającymi kącikami ust) podał dziewczynie pergamin. Ta spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciela, który zarumienił się uroczo w odpowiedzi.

– Bardzo zabawne, naprawdę – burknął, przewracając oczami. – No dobra, może trochę przesadziłem, ale…

– Trochę?! – parsknęła Hermiona, przelatując wzrokiem tekst. – Wiesz… nie jestem pewna, czy nazywanie Ministra Magii „czcigodnym i wielce łaskawym" jest dobrym pomysłem… –zachichotała. – Tak samo to o „mrożących twoje jestestwo wyrzutach sumienia"…

Od strony mistrza eliksirów dobiegło podejrzane kaszlnięcie.

– Może cytrynowego dropsa, profesorze? – zapytał z przekąsem Harry, jednak sam nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Faktycznie, treść listu czytana na głos brzmiała koszmarnie.

– Potter…!

– No co... Po prostu chciałem, żeby Minister Magii zrozumiał, jak bardzo ee… boleję nad tym, co zrobiłem.

– Jedyne, co Scrimgeour zrozumie po tym liście, to fakt, że jesteś umysłowo chory, Potter – prychnął Snape. – Treść jest dobra, ale napisz ją normalnym językiem. Granger, sprawdzisz później jego wypociny i jeśli będzie trzeba, doprowadzisz do porządku. Jak mniemam, potrafisz odróżnić oficjalny styl od jego pełnej patosu parodii?

– Tak, panie profesorze.

Harry był już przy drzwiach, kiedy Hermiona postanowiła poruszyć kwestię, nad którą zastanawiała się, od kiedy tu weszła.

– Proszę pana? Dlaczego pan tutaj ee… jest? To znaczy, chodzi mi o to, dlaczego w tym pokoju, przecież to jedyne miejsce, które jeszcze…

– Ponieważ, Granger, w pozostałych pomieszczeniach będzie nocować banda Weasleyów, wilkołak i dwie tępe Francuzki – wycedził Snape, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie jeszcze ich nie wyrzucił. – Co oznacza, że obecnie reszta domu jest okupowana przez grupę osób, z którymi absolutnie nie chcę przebywać.

– Francuzki?

– Delacour razy dwa – warknął mistrz eliksirów. – Czy ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania, panno Granger? – dodał tonem sugerującym, że zdecydowanie lepiej by było, gdyby nie miała i szybko się wyniosła.

– Tak! – wypaliła Hermiona. – Delacour? Fleur i… Gabrielle? Co one… To Fleur będzie tą nową nauczycielką obrony?!

– Owszem, Granger – potwierdził mężczyzna z miną, jakby właśnie zjadł cytrynę. – W związku z czym _profesor Delacour_. A teraz ja mam pytanie. Czy bylibyście tak uprzejmi i poszli do diabła?

* * *

Kiedy Harry uporał się już z listem, a Hermiona skrupulatnie poumieszczała w tekście brakujące przecinki, postanowili znaleźć Rona i podzielić się z nim informacją o nowej nauczycielce obrony. Okazało się jednak, że niepotrzebnie. W kuchni trwała właśnie żywiołowa dyskusja męskiej części Zakonu o tym, która z panien Delacour ma lepsze nogi. Ginny przypatrywała się temu z mieszaniną rozbawienia i politowania na twarzy, a Molly stała nad chłopcami ze ścierką, gotowa karać za zbyt odważne komentarze. Sądząc po zaczerwienionej twarzy Rona, to on wiódł prym w bezmyślnym wyrażaniu własnych, bardzo pochlebnych, opinii.

– Nie wiecie, czy Dumbledore już skończył? – rzucił Harry i ściągnął na siebie uwagę obecnych.

– Jesteście! Wiecie, kto będzie nas uczył obrony w tym roku?! – krzyknął podekscytowany Ron, kompletnie ignorując pytanie przyjaciela.

– Tak, wiemy. Fleur. Snape nam powiedział.

– Snape?! A wiecie, że są teraz w...

– Tak, w bibliotece. I będą tu nocować. Słuchaj, czy Dumbledore…

– Ja nie wiem, jak się będę mógł skupić, kiedy ona z tymi swoimi… swoimi… – Ron zająknął się, spoglądając z niepokojem na ścierkę matki – swoimi… _włosami_ będzie nas uczyć! – wymamrotał w końcu.

– Nie powtarzałbym tego przy Billu na twoim miejscu… – oznajmił jeden z bliźniaków.

– Robi się zazdrosny, kiedy chodzi o jego małą uczenniczkę – dokończył ze złośliwym uśmiechem drugi.

– Uczenniczkę?

– Och, tak, nie wiedziałeś, Harry? Bill dawał Fleur prywatne lekcje angielskiego, żeby nie miała problemów w Hogwarcie. Przez całe wakacje. Wiesz, ilu prywatnych lekcji można udzielić przez dwa miesiące?

Harry zaczerwienił się lekko.

– Uhm…

– Zawsze zostaje Gabrielle – oznajmił Ron tęsknym głosem.

– Gabrielle? Przecież to dziecko! – rzuciła zszokowana Hermiona.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie drobną, jasnowłosą dziewczynkę, którą wyłowił niemal dwa lata wcześniej z jeziora.

– Nie taka mała. Będzie w trzeciej klasie.

– To obrzydliwe – mruknęła Hermiona, a Molly zamachała gorliwie ścierką na znak poparcia. – Fakt, myślałam, że jest młodsza, wtedy wyglądała o wiele dziecinniej, ale… trzynaście lat to nadal bardzo mało.

Ron wyglądał, jakby szukał gwałtownie jakichś argumentów, ale przerwał mu Malfoy, przyglądając się ze złośliwym uśmiechem Hermionie.

– Poważnie? Obrzydliwe? Jakże więc okropny musiał być twój związek z Krumem, skoro ty miałaś zaledwie czternaście lat, a on – siedemnaście – zadrwił. – Moje kondolencje.

– Nadal cię nie lubię, Malfoy, ale zaczynam odnajdywać zalety przebywania w twoim towarzystwie – wydusił Ron. – Zagiąć Hermionę? Nam się to nie udało przez pięć lat!

* * *

Hermiona nie mogła zasnąć. Położyła się wcześniej, wymawiając się zmęczeniem po zaklęciu brzuchomówstwa, ale tak naprawdę miała inne powody. Wiedziała jednak, że zanim podzieli się nimi z kimkolwiek, powinna dojść do ładu ze swoimi myślami i uczuciami, bo nawet jej wydawały się one nieuzasadnione i cokolwiek niewłaściwe. Przewracając się z boku na bok w szerokim łóżku, dziękowała opatrzności za to, że Ginny jeszcze nie przyszła – zdecydowanie wolała analizować własne wrażenia w samotności.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zrzuciła kołdrę i położyła się na plecach, rozkładając szeroko ręce i nogi. Było tak duszno, że nie mogła się skupić, a przez wzburzenie nie pomyślała nawet o zaklęciu chłodzącym. Najbardziej denerwowało ją jednak to, że sama nie mogła zrozumieć swoich motywów. No bo dlaczego była zirytowana tym, że wszyscy pytali wyłącznie Harry'ego o to, co się wydarzyło w Londynie? Przecież ona nie chciała o tym opowiadać! A mimo to, kiedy słyszała kolejne podekscytowane głosy wypytujące o atak śmierciożerców, miała ochotę krzyczeć. I przecież nie chodziło o to, że Harry marginalizował rolę Snape'a – nie, przeciwnie, bardzo ładnie o nim mówił, że skoncentrowany na zadaniu, że chciał ją ratować, że na koniec znosił dla nich tortury i chciał się za nich poświęcić. To było w porządku. Więc o co jej naprawdę chodziło? Zdawała sobie sprawę, że przede wszystkim była wkurzona na Harry'ego – kiedy rozmawiali o mistrzu eliksirów, czuła, że rozumieją się w pełni, że ta sytuacja wpłynęła na jego światopogląd tak samo, jak na jej. A tu nagle Harry w towarzystwie reszty przyjaciół _śmie_ zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało! O, to na pewno denerwowało ją najbardziej! W dodatku czuła się zdradzona. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to irracjonalne, że nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że Harry uporządkował sobie wszystko szybciej od niej, skoro przeżył tak wiele w swoim życiu, ale…

– A niech to szlag! – warknęła Hermiona w stronę poduszki, uderzyła pięścią w materac i podniosła się. – Dlaczego ja tak nie potrafię?! I przecież powinnam się cieszyć z tego, jak się zmienił w stosunku do zeszłego roku! To dobrze – tłumaczyła sobie, spacerując po pokoju – że Harry pogodził się ze swoją rolą na wojnie. Naprawdę powinnam być zadowolona. Przecież to mój przyjaciel, więc jak mogę złościć się na to, że jest spokojny i zachowuje się normalnie?!

 _A jednak drażni cię to niepomiernie i właśnie dlatego wyszłaś z kuchni_ , oznajmił jakiś głosik w jej głowie, tonem niebezpiecznie przypominający Irytka.

– No właśnie, jeszcze to! – prychnęła Hermiona, nie zważając na zdziwione spojrzenia osób uwiecznionych na portretach. – Siedzą sobie wszyscy w kuchni, świętują, jakby było co, gadają o tych zakochanych w sobie Delacour, obgadują Snape'a, świetnie się bawią – i nikt nie widzi nic złego w tym, że on siedzi sam w tym obskurnym pokoju! Ba, nawet nie pomyślą o tym!

Gdzieś na obrzeżach jej świadomości zakołatała myśl, że przecież Snape był ostatnią osobą, która lgnęłaby do towarzystwa i tej _świetnej zabawy_ , ale postanowiła ją zignorować. Podobnie jak to, że tak naprawdę nic nie wie o Fleur, a o Gabrielle – o ile to możliwe – jeszcze mniej.

Dziewczyna podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na oścież.

– A pieprzę to! – wyrzuciła z siebie z dziwną satysfakcją. – Pieprzę! – powtórzyła głośno, złapała szlafrok i wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona pół godziny później stała pod drzwiami i przygotowywała się psychicznie do kolejnego naruszenia prywatności mistrza eliksirów, nie była już tak pewna siebie. Zebrała jednak całą swoją odwagę i zapukała delikatnie we framugę. Uznała, że nie obudzi nauczyciela – Snape albo nie spał, albo rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające na pokój, gdyż w hałasie, jaki czynili pozostali mieszkańcy domu, nie dałoby się bez nich zmrużyć oka. Gdy już miała się poddać i odejść, usłyszała niechętne zaproszenie.

– Dobry wieczór – mruknęła niepewnie, próbując przebić wzrokiem panujący w pomieszczeniu mrok. Jednak niewiele udało jej się zobaczyć – w nikłym świetle księżyca wpadającym przez częściowo zasłonięte okno dostrzegła tylko niską ławę na środku pokoju, dwa fotele i zajętą obecnie przez Snape'a kanapę. Dopiero po chwili, gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, zaczęła rozpoznawać majaczące pod ścianami kształty – stary kredens, dwie szafy, sekretarzyk i marmurowy, rzeźbiony kominek.

– Jeżeli przestałaś już podziwiać otoczenie, Granger, to może łaskawie zdradzisz, po co przyszłaś?

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się mimo woli i natychmiast spojrzała na mistrza eliksirów, który wpatrywał się w nią z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Tak, oczywiście – odparła drżącym głosem. – Jak… jak się pan czuje, profesorze?

– _Słucham_? – wieloletnia rola szpiega pozwoliła Snape'owi powstrzymać wytrzeszczenie oczu, jednak nie zapobiegła ledwie słyszalnej nucie zdziwienia w jego głosie.

– Po tym, co się stało koło domu moich rodziców – wyjaśniła Hermiona już spokojnie. – I przy okazji chciałam panu podziękować. Za to, co pan dla nas – dla mnie – zrobił – dodała.

Te kilkanaście sekund wystarczyło Snape'owi, by się opanować.

– Doskonale, Granger – odparł chłodno. – Nie zrobiłem też niczego dla ciebie, tylko dla wyniku wojny, _wypełniałem rozkazy_ , więc nie ma potrzeby mi dziękować. Jeśli to wszystko…

– Nie – przerwała dziewczyna – nie wszystko.

Snape uniósł brwi, kiedy zbliżyła się i podała mu kubek wypełniony parującą cieczą.

– Co to ma być?! – warknął ze złością.

– Coś dobrego – odparła z psotnym uśmiechem, ale na widok wściekłości malującej się w jego oczach pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem – Pomyślałam, że nic pan nie jadł ani nie pił wieczorem, a ostatnio robiliśmy sobie z Harrym, Ronem i Draco czekoladę na różne sposoby. Ta jest z bitą śmie…

– Czekoladę? Uważasz, że to zabawne, Granger? – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – _Nienawidzę_ czekolady. Zabieraj to i wyjdź.

– Ale… panie profesorze… nie…

– Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno, Granger?! – wrzasnął i wytrącił jej kubek z ręki. – Wynoś się!

Hermiona spojrzała na Snape'a wzrokiem sugerującym, że faktycznie niczego nie zrozumiała, jednak dzielnie zacisnęła drżące wargi i lewitowała skorupy do kuchni. Tam usiadła przy wielkim stole, oparła głowę na rękach i rozpłakała się. Nagromadzone przez dzień pełen wrażeń emocje musiały znaleźć ujście – najpierw strach o rodziców, potem o Snape'a, omdlenie, poruszająca rozmowa z Harrym i rozdrażnienie zachowaniem przyjaciół. Już tego było dla niej za wiele, a teraz jeszcze Snape na nią nawrzeszczał, chociaż chciała dobrze! To okazało się kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Hermiona rozkleiła się kompletnie, sama nie wiedząc już, czego jej najbardziej żal – wbrew rozsądkowi czuła się jednak opuszczona i niechciana.

– Czego beczysz? Masz okres czy opłakujesz swoją głupotę? – spytał z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Draco, wchodząc do kuchni i przyglądając się dziewczynie uważnie.

– Nie – warknęła Hermiona. – Chociaż to drugie jest całkiem prawdopodobne – dodała, ocierając oczy. – Co tu robisz?

– Obawiam się, że wyczerpałem dzisiejszą dawkę tolerancji dla Weasleya, więc postanowiłem zrobić sobie przerwę dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. A tobie – poważnie – co się stało?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła głęboko. Właściwie, dlaczego by mu nie powiedzieć? On przynajmniej lubił Snape'a, więc nie obrazi się za próbę bycia miłym dla niego, uznała i opowiedziała szybko, co stało się w pokoju mistrza eliksirów. Spodziewała się kpin Ślizgona, jednak Malfoy zaskoczył ją – zamiast kąśliwych uwag wypowiedzianych drwiącym głosem Hermiona miała okazję wysłuchać głośnego, nawet dość ciepłego śmiechu Dracona. Jej mina musiała wyrażać zdumienie, gdyż Ślizgon, kiedy tylko opanował swój wybuch wesołości, spojrzał na nią ze złośliwymi iskierkami w oczach.

– Powiedzmy, że Snape ma maluteńki sekret – zaczął. – Powiedzmy, że on wcale nie nienawidzi czekolady, tylko ją uwielbia. I powiedzmy, że hm… jakoś trzy lata temu założył się z moim ojcem, że stworzy eliksir, który pozwoli zmieniać smak czegokolwiek na czekoladowy. No i cóż… nie dość, że przegrał sto galeonów, to jeszcze jego ee… wytwór… miał pewne skutki uboczne – wyjaśnił Draco, nieudolnie udając powagę.

– Sto galeonów – wyszeptała Hermiona, szeroko otwierając oczy.

– Tak – machnął ręką Ślizgon – ale to jakby… było najmniej istotne w tym wszystkim – parsknął.

– Więc… te skutki uboczne, to…?

– Dokładnie to nie wiem – przyznał Malfoy – ale kiedy Snape zje czekoladę, robi mu się… nie wiem dokładnie, podsłuchiwałem… no, coś złego w każdym razie. Na tyle złego, że nie je niczego z czekoladą od tamtego czasu. Tak samo z kakao, mlekiem. I – zdaje się – ledwo toleruje cukier. Mógłby sobie posłodzić herbatę, łyżeczkę czy dwie, ale nie tknie ciasta czy czegoś takiego.

– Alergia?

– Yy… to można mieć uczulenie na jedzenie? – spytał zaskoczony Malfoy. – Czarodzieje nie…

– A mugole tak – ucięła Hermiona. – Jeżeli ten eliksir intensyfikował coś… jakby… części składowe czekolady – dziewczyna starała się tłumaczyć jak dziecku – to jeśli on go wypił, możliwe, że ma teraz na nie alergię. Z tym że takie uczulenie powinno mu przejść – mruczała Hermiona, głośno myśląc. – Moja znajoma, mugolka, miała coś podobnego z białkiem, kiedy była na takiej diecie… Jadła samo białko i po kilku miesiącach miała po nim wysypkę… Ale jej to właśnie minęło… Poza tym takie coś z czekoladą? – spytała nagle, patrząc ostro na Dracona, który wyglądał, jakby żałował, że się w ogóle odezwał.

– Przepraszam – odparł na wszelki wypadek. Nie mając wcześniej doświadczeń z Hermioną ogarniętą szałem dążenia do informacji, nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jednak dziewczyna nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

– Więc skoro ten eliksir… i czekolada… jeżeli miało zmieniać wszystko, to musiało być silne – mamrotała – mistrz eliksirów na pewno mógłby stworzyć tak silne esencje, że nie zostałyby naturalnie usunięte z ciała, więc to… jakby uczulenie… cokolwiek… mogłoby trwać, tak jakby te składniki były codziennie przyjmowane, mam rację?

– Yy… możliwe… – odparł ostrożnie Draco. – Więc… skoro mnie już nie potrzebujesz, to pójdę sobie, tak? – spytał z nadzieją, ale jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej się doczekał, było machnięcie ręką – takie, jakim odgania się natrętną i wyjątkową dokuczliwą muchę. Malfoy wzruszył więc ramionami i z ulgą wymaszerował z kuchni. Zawsze bał się osób nieobliczalnych, a do takich chwilowo zaliczył Hermionę.

Dziewczyna nie zauważyła nawet wyjścia Ślizgona. Miała zagadkę do rozwiązania, a to zawsze pozwalało jej się oderwać od rzeczywistości. Uwielbiała wszelkie problemy naukowe, a właśnie tak potraktowała nieudany eksperyment Snape'a. Nagle zaśmiała się tak, że ponownie pociekły jej łzy.

– Eliksir nadający potrawom smak czekolady – zawyła. – Jasne, na pewno „jej _nienawidzi_ , uważasz to za zabawne, wynoś się, Granger" – recytowała między kolejnymi napadami głupawki. Nagle wykrzywiła się złośliwie.

– Tak, profesorze, uważam to za niesamowicie zabawne, zwłaszcza, kiedy wyobrażam sobie pana reakcję po zażyciu feralnego eliksiru. Szkoda tylko, że nigdy nie będę miała odwagi, żeby to panu powiedzieć – powiedziała dobitnie, mając przed oczami obraz kogoś nazywanego przez mugoli szalonym naukowcem. Jej szalony naukowiec miał czarne, tłuste włosy, haczykowaty nos i z wyrazem ekstazy na twarzy przelewał gęstą, brązową miksturę z fiolki do fiolki, podczas gdy za nim podobna maź wędrowała szklaną rurką między różnymi naczyniami.

Myśli Hermiony biegły jednak dwutorowo. Jednocześnie wyobrażała sobie Snape'a podczas tworzenia eliksiru i opracowywała plan. Nie chciała, żeby nauczyciel wziął przyniesienie czekolady za okrutny żart. Mogła mu to jednak wynagrodzić. Skoro Snape uwielbiał czekoladę, a ona miała pewną wiedzę na temat mugolskich sposobów radzenia sobie z alergią…

– Stworku! – zawołała skrzata i kontynuowała raźno, kiedy tylko się pojawił. – Potrzebuję karob, olej kokosowy i bakalie.

Stworek zaczął wyłamywać chude palce.

– Stworek nie wie, co to karob, panienko. I Stworek musi wiedzieć, jakie bakalie panienka chce, panienko. Stworek ma różne bakalie, o tak!

– Karob to szarańczyn strąkowy, Stworku. A bakalie… hm… przynieś mi, proszę, daktyle i migdały.

– Szarańczyn strąkowy to składnik eliksirów, panienko! Stworek nie ma… nie robimy tu eliksirów, panienko – wymamrotał zaskoczony skrzat.

– Czy możesz hm… jak zaopatrujesz kuchnię, Stworku? Czy mógłbyś teraz jakoś ee… załatwić karob?

– Oczywiście, panienko, jeśli tylko panienka każe Stworkowi iść, to Stworek pójdzie i przyniesie. Stworek nie może bez pozwolenia, pan zabronił Stwo…

– Dobrze, Stworku – przerwała Hermiona, przygryzając wargę. – Przynieś mi resztę składników i idź po karob. I w takim razie od razu przynieś mleko w proszku, hipoalergiczny zabielacz do kawy i słodziki. Mugolskie.

Stworek skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale kiwnął głową i zdematerializował się. Po chwili wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą na sznurku pokaźną butlę oleju. Ręce zajęte miał olbrzymimi słojami z daktylami i migdałami. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać zdumionego okrzyku. Stworek jednak natychmiast zniknął, by pojawić się dopiero pół godziny później. Taszczył spore pudło, w którym Hermiona znalazła wszystko, o co go prosiła. Nie zdążyła mu jednak podziękować, gdyż zniknął, gdy tylko odstawił je na stół.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, podwinęła rękawy szlafroka i zabrała się do pracy. Przez następną godzinę mieliła, miażdżyła, mieszała, podgrzewała, topiła, przyprawiała i jeszcze raz mieszała. W końcu odgarnęła włosy z czoła i przyjrzała się swojemu dziełu. Cała kuchnia upaćkana była brązową masą w różnych odcieniach, na meblach i podłodze osiadł biały pył, ale na stole stała wielka misa i dwie prostokątne blachy do pieczenia. Hermiona przesunęła je na brzeg stołu i wyjęła z szafki małe foremki do ciastek, które rozstawiła na tacy. Rozlała do nich brązową zawartość misy, po czym lewitowała wszystkie prosto do zamrażalnika. Zerknęła na zegarek, marszcząc brwi. Masę w dużych formach schłodziła wcześniej, mogła już zacząć ją kroić, ale przyszła jej do głowy jeszcze jedna rzecz.

Dziewczyna wstawiła wodę na herbatę i wyjęła z szafki wiszącej nad zlewem wysoką, smukłą szklankę i delikatną porcelanową filiżankę. Gdy czajnik zaczął wesoło pogwizdywać, zgasiła ogień, nalała wrzątku do przygotowanych naczyń i już po chwili w filiżance naciągała herbata, a w szklance – parzyła się kawa z zabielaczem. _Mam nadzieję, że póki mógł, pijał kawę z mlekiem_ , pomyślała Hermiona ponuro, starając się odpędzić wizję przedstawiającą możliwą reakcję Snape'a na jej uczynność.

W końcu Gryfonce udało się odpędzić czarne myśli. Położyła trzy saszetki ze słodzikiem na spodeczku filiżanki i zabrała się do krojenia czekolady. Jedna blacha zawierała białą, druga ciemną czekoladę. Dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać i spróbowała kawałek tej drugiej – miała nadzieję, że użycie karobu zamiast tradycyjnego kakao i całkowita rezygnacja z mleka krowiego na rzecz tego z proszku nie wpłynie negatywnie na walory smakowe. Gęsta masa jednak była pyszna – rozpływała się w ustach, była słodka, ale nie przesadnie, a kawałki orzechów, które dodała w przypływie inwencji twórczej, uszlachetniały jeszcze smak. Hermiona spojrzała na swoje dzieło z satysfakcją. Powstrzymała się od dalszego podjadania, pokroiła resztę na kawałki i ułożyła je w dwa stosy na niewielkich paterach, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej były zwykłymi, obtłuczonymi nieco półmiskami.

Hermiona ponownie zerknęła na zegarek. Rzuciła zaklęcie ogrzewające na szklankę i filiżankę, po czym wyjęła tacę z zamrażalnika. Transmutowała szybko przypadkowy talerz w kolejną paterę, na której wylądowały tym razem czekoladki z foremek.

Skończyła. Hermiona skończyła i wcale nie była z tego zadowolona. Póki oddawała się pracy, nie musiała się nad niczym zastanawiać. Teraz natomiast opadły ją wątpliwości. Dziewczyna przeczesała palcami włosy i spojrzała niepewnie na swoje kulinarne wytwory. Na eleganckiej, srebrnej tacy stały trzy patery, filiżanka i szklanka. Jak niby to miało przekonać Snape'a, że wcześniej naprawdę nie miała nic złego na myśli? Oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak mistrz eliksirów strąca tacę z ławy, a owoce jej pracy lądują na dywanie i fotelach. Niepewnie machnęła różdżką, grawerując na tacy wizerunek węża. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się jeszcze w stół, po czym potrząsnęła głową ze złością. Była Gryfonką, na litość boską! Nie miała żadnego powodu, żeby obawiać się reakcji nauczyciela! Buntowniczo wysunęła brodę do przodu i po raz kolejny machnęła różdżką, dodając lwa stojącego na dwóch łapach obok węża. Kusiło ją jeszcze stworzenie ruchomego obrazu, na którym lew pożerałby węża, ale uznała, że to byłaby już niepotrzebna prowokacja. Miała być – była! – dzielna, nie musiała doprowadzać profesora do wściekłości.

Powtarzając to sobie w myślach, Hermiona przemknęła korytarzem do drzwi pokoju Snape'a i zastukała energicznie.

– Wejść! – Usłyszała burknięcie i poczuła natychmiast, jak opuszcza ją cała odwaga.

Nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinna zrobić, weszła do środka i – stojąc jak na szpilkach – oczekiwała reakcji nauczyciela. Nie czekała jednak długo.

– Granger! – warknął Snape. – Czy ty zamieniłaś się z Longbottomem na rozumy, czy zostawiłaś mózg podczas jednej z wizyt w bibliotece?! Czy coś z tego, co powiedziałem ci poprzednio, zachęcało do przywleczenia tu tyłka po raz kolejny?!

Hermiona umiała wiele znieść. To ona była tą, która uspokajała przyjaciół, tą, która potrafiła zdystansować się do tego, co o niej mówiono. Jednak istniała jedna rzecz, nad którą nie mogła przejść do porządku dziennego – poddawanie w wątpliwość jej inteligencji. Zawsze szczyciła się swoją wiedzą, rozsądkiem, zawsze na tym jej najbardziej zależało – nie na urodzie, powodzeniu u płci przeciwnej czy ogólnej popularności. Wystarczyła jej świadomość własnych możliwości i – by uczynić jej próżności zadość – fakt, że jej szerokie horyzonty są powszechnie znane. Teraz natomiast Snape otwarcie szydził z jej rozumu! Oczy Hermiony zasnuła czerwona mgiełka wściekłości. Ona się tak dla niego starała, a on wbija jej szpilę w jedyne czułe miejsce! Nie zasłużyła na to, więc na to nie pozwoli!

– Nie! – warknęła, rzucając niemal tacę na ławę stojącą przed nauczycielem. Zignorowała grymas wściekłości pojawiający się na jego twarzy i zaczęła recytować drżącym ze złości głosem:

– Herbata. Słodzik. _Mugolski_ – wyjaśniła, wskazując dłonią filiżankę. – Kawa. Nie z mlekiem, z zabielaczem. Hipoalergiczny. Nie uczula. Biała czekolada. Mleko w proszku, słodzik, wiórki kokosowe. Ciemna. Jak wyżej, plus karob i orzechy laskowe. Ciemna numer dwa. Karob, olej kokosowy, daktyle i migdały. Zmiażdżone. Nie wiem, jak działa na pana słodzik, ale skoro toleruje pan cukier w małych dawkach, a wszystko jest efektem magii, a nie standardowej alergii, to nie powinien zrodzić żadnych efektów ubocznych. Mam nadzieję, że nie _nienawidzi_ pan tego wszystkiego. I smacznego – warknęła i wymaszerowała z pokoju, zostawiając mistrza eliksirów w stanie ciężkiego osłupienia.

* * *

Tej nocy Minerwę McGonagall obudziła pukająca w okno sowa. Nauczycielka transmutacji zacisnęła wargi w cienką linijkę, wpuszczając ptaka do środka, ale wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się bardzo szybko, gdy zaczęła czytać list. Mina opiekunki Gryffindoru najpierw wyrażała zdziwienie, później czyste rozbawienie, by – po parsknięciu, którego nauczycielce nie udało się powstrzymać – zamienić się w bardzo złośliwy uśmieszek.


	8. Powrót

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY – POWRÓT**

* * *

„Panno Granger,

pani zachowanie w stosunku do nauczyciela było skandaliczne. Gdyby wybór należał do mnie, za podniesienie głosu na profesora Hogwartu oraz brak skruchy zostałaby pani pozbawiona funkcji prefekta. Niestety, nie leży to w moich kompetencjach, w związku z czym proszę, by zgłosiła się pani na odrabianie szlabanu. Spodziewam się pani w moim gabinecie dzisiaj, o godzinie 20:00.

Jeżeli jednak zrozumiałaby pani niestosowność swojego postępowania i pragnęłaby mu zadośćuczynić, proszę pamiętać, że nie słodzę herbaty, natomiast przepadam za rodzynkami.

Z poważaniem,

S. Snape"

Hermiona wpatrywała się w notatkę z coraz większą złością. Wystarczyło poprosić. Wystarczyło poprosić, a wyprodukowałaby mu roczny zapas tych przeklętych czekoladek albo po prostu dała przepis. Jemu, skrzatom w Hogwarcie, komukolwiek! Ale nie… Przecież poproszenie o coś Gryfonki, w dodatku panny Wiem-To-Wszystko, urągałoby jego godności! Lepiej szantażować szlabanem!

– Ślizgoni to kretyni – wymamrotała ponuro, zgniatając liścik w kulkę. – Prędzej podam mu truciznę niż herbatę.

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona zeszła na dół, wciąż była w buntowniczym nastroju. Zaparzyła cały dzbanek kawy (odkrywając jednocześnie, że można tę czynność wykonywać ze złością) i z podręcznikiem do transmutacji pod pachą skierowała się do jadalni. Pogrążona w niezbyt optymistycznych myślach krążących wokół laleczki voodoo Snape'a nie zwracała na nic uwagi. Dopiero kiedy potknęła się o coś i ledwo uchroniła książkę przed zalaniem kawą, skupiła się na otoczeniu. Spojrzała w dół i zamrugała szybko, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Odetchnęła głęboko, potrząsnęła głową i rozejrzała się ponownie.

W pomieszczeniu, mimo późnego poranka, panował półmrok – zasłony były zaciągnięte. Na kanapie pochrapywali bliźniacy; jeden z nich trzymał w objęciach różdżkę. Tuż obok, na podłodze, leżał Neville, owinięty wokół nóżki okrągłego stolika, na którym piętrzyła się imponująca kolekcja igieł i nici. Kilka szpulek musiało spaść i odturlać się, gdyż obecnie znajdowały się przy oparciu przewróconego fotela, na którym spała Luna, okryta firanką po czubek głowy. Jej długie, jasne włosy rozsypały się po podłodze; część była sklejona jakąś białawą mazią. Najdziwniejszy jednak widok stanowili Ron, Draco i Harry. Pierwsi dwaj leżeli na stole nadzy od pasa w górę; ich nogi zwisały po przeciwnych stronach blatu, a ręce można było określić jako bezładną plątaninę. Na tejże właśnie plątaninie głowę opierał Harry, przez sen tuląc do siebie czerwony stos ubrań. Hermionie udało się dojrzeć wśród nich co najmniej dwie pary majtek i jeden biustonosz. Potrząsnęła głową, nic nie rozumiejąc i zlustrowała szybko podłogę. Tym, o co się potknęła, okazała się głowa Ginny, natomiast pozostała część Ginny leżała na fotelu przykryta czarną peleryną z różowymi piórami. W dodatku, jakby sytuacja nie była już dość absurdalna, na parapecie siedziała Gabrielle i spokojnie czytała książkę, przyświecając sobie różdżką.

Hermiona poczuła się urażona. Oczekiwała wyjaśnień, a ta sobie siedzi. _Pewnie, francuska księżniczka nie będzie zadawać się z plebsem_ , nakręcała się w myślach. Już miała budzić Ginny, gdy usłyszała cichy śmiech. Uniosła wzrok.

– Cześć – rzuciła Gabrielle z francuskim akcentem. – Ti wigląda właśni jak… jak… słup soli – oznajmiła, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

– Emmm… co? – Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Właśnie?

– Tu tak napisane. Ja uczi sie ęgilski, bo dużo rozu… rozumi, ale słabo mówi. Tak.

– Ja uczę – poprawiła machinalnie Hermiona. Miała wrażenie, że grunt ucieka jej spod nóg. – Więc uhm… _teraz_ się uczysz?

Tym razem Gabrielle spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Gryfonkę.

– Tak. Teraz – odparła łagodnie. – A czemu ti tu stoi?

– Słucham?!

– Nie chciała obrazić, tylko mówi tak… wprost? Nie zna dobzi ęgilski, mówiła. Ale się nauczi.

– Uhm… w porządku. Gabrielle… powiedz mi, co tu się stało?

– Normalni – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Impreza. Pili.

Hermiona prychnęła pod nosem. _Impreza? Świetnie._ Machnęła różdżką i zasłony rozsunęły się na boki. Pokój zalało światło, jednak tylko Ginny zaczęła się wiercić – pozostali nadal spali w najlepsze. Hermiona uniosła brew, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem, jak przyjaciółka nieporadnie gramoli się na fotel i próbuje przyjąć pozycję pionową.

– Ciszej! – wychrypiała nagle Ginny.

– Przecież wsziscy milczy… mil…

– Milczą – zakończyła zniecierpliwiona Hermiona.

Ginny skrzywiła się i złapała za głowę.

– Merlinie, to prawda…

– Tak, po piciu ma się kaca – oznajmiła z satysfakcją Hermiona.

– Nie… peleryna… Snape nas zabije! – wyjaśniła Ginny, patrząc z przerażeniem na swoje okrycie.

– Czekaj, TO jest peleryna Snape'a?! – Hermiona nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem na myśl o mistrzu eliksirów odzianym w pelerynę z różowymi piórami.

– Przestań krzyczeć – jęknęła Ginny. – Gabrielle, masz ten eliksir?

Hermiona wciąż chichotała, kiedy jej przyjaciółka rzuciła się na buteleczkę z obłędem w oczach.

– Och, od razu lepiej – mruknęła Ginny, przeciągając się. – Bliźniacy dali Gabrielle na przechowanie, żeby się nie stukł ee… w ferworze imprezy.

– Więc… co tu się działo?

– Cóż, Syriusz z Remusem wypili trochę Ognistej i poszli spać, więc Fred i George uznali, że powinniśmy oblać przystąpienie do Zakonu. Syriusz gdzieś schował butelkę, ale Stworek nam przyniósł jakiś gin i… nie pamiętam, bo robili drinki, chyba czystą wódkę. No a potem bawiliśmy się w mugoli i tak wyszło – oznajmiła Ginny, wskazując z zakłopotaniem na bałagan w pokoju.

Imprezowicze powoli zaczynali się budzić. Neville grzmotnął głową w stolik przy wstawaniu. Wszyscy poza Luną żądali natychmiast eliksiru na kaca.

– Zabawa w mugoli?! Mieszkałam z mugolami i NIGDY czegoś takiego nie widziałam!

– Nie wiem – odparła niepewnie Ginny. – To był pomysł Harry'ego! To znaczy, Draco wymyślił, żeby zrobić mugolską imprezę, a Harry mówił, jak one wyglądają. Możliwe, że ee… trochę nas poniosło?

– Harry?

Harry niechętnie podniósł się na nogi, umożliwiając tym samym rozplątanie rąk Ronowi i Draco. Machinalnie poprawił okulary, skrzywił się i zaczął rozmasowywać sobie kark. Hermiona przewróciła oczami, przywołała z kuchni kilka kubków i nalała do nich kawy. Upiła łyk, oparła wolną rękę na biodrze i z politowaniem przyglądała się przyjaciołom, rzucającym się na parujący napój.

– A teraz słucham – zarządziła surowo.

Harry podrapał się po głowie z nieszczęśliwą miną.

– Więc… e… jak trochę wypiliśmy, to Draco chciał wiedzieć, jak się bawią mugole. A ja słyszałem kiedyś, jak Dudley opowiadał ciotce o jakichś grach na obozie. Że trzy ostatnie noce to – tylko nie pamiętam kolejności – zielona, biała i czerwona. No a to miała być nasza ostatnia noc tutaj.

– Ostatnia?

– A, bo ty nie wiesz… Dumbledore kazał Neville'owi i Lunie przyjść tu, bo dzisiaj wszyscy przenosimy się do Hogwartu – wyjaśnił Harry.

– No dobrze, ale to dalej nie tłumaczy, dlatego ten pokój tak wygląda!

– Na Merlina, Hermiono, przestań zrzędzić! – zawołał Draco. – Harry mówił, że w czerwoną noc chowa się ludziom ich czerwone ubrania. Pewnie mugole nie używają do tego Accio, ale sobie trochę ułatwiliśmy. W zieloną smaruje się klamki i kotna… konta… no, włączniki światła pastą do zębów, ale to nam nie wyszło, bo Longbottom się wywalił i wycisnął całą tubkę Lovegood we włosy. A w białą zszywa się komuś prześcieradło z kołdrą, więc może odprułabyś Lunę, a nie urządzała przesłuchanie!

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu, kiedy zauważyła, że Luna faktycznie leży pod firanką przyszytą do fotela. Ścieg był równy, jak od linijki.

– Byliście tak pijani, że zaczęliście przywoływać damską bieliznę, ale jednocześnie udało wam się to przyszyć? – spytała, przerywając nitkę.

– Nie, ja to sziła – powiedziała rozbawiona Gabrielle. – Oni nie umieli mm… nie wie, jak to… włożić nitkę do igły, a my z Luną nie pili…

– Piłyśmy. I mówi się „nawlec" – poprawiła Hermiona, podając oswobodzonej Lunie kawę. – A dlaczego – zwróciła się do Rona i Draco – wy spaliście na golasa na stole, a Ginny miała pelerynę profesora Snape'a?

– Nie spaliśmy na golasa – obraził się Draco.

– Ee… to moja wina – mruknął Harry. – Chcieli się pojedynkować, ale to miała być mugolska impreza, więc podsunąłem im pomysł siłowania się na rękę. No a Fred z Georgem zaczęli ich podpuszczać, że prawdziwi mężczyźni robią to bez koszul. I Ron się rozebrał i zaczął prężyć przed Ga…

– Harry! – warknął Ron.

– No, rozebrał… i Draco też. Ale nie mogli dobrze ułożyć rąk i w końcu zasnęli. A ja ee… najpierw im pomagałem, a potem chyba też. Znaczy, też zasnąłem. A peleryna to już nie wiem.

– Pelerynę wymyślili Fred i George – wyjaśniła śpiewnie Luna. – Powiedzieli, że ich siostra zasługuje na puchową pierzynkę. I uznali za świetny pomysł zrobienie jej z peleryny profesora.

– I dalej tak uważamy! – wyszczerzył się Fred.

– Tyle że w nocy już średnio nam wychodziły zaklęcia, więc jest trochę wyleniała – dodał George. – Ale zaraz możemy to naprawić! – dodał, wyciągając różdżkę.

– Stop! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Zwariowaliście? To trzeba posprzątać, przecież zaraz wszyscy wstaną. Snape chyba już wrócił do Hogwartu – dziewczyna skrzywiła się na myśl o liście, który dostała zaraz po przebudzeniu – więc jego macie z głowy, ale chcę zobaczyć, jak oddajecie majtki i staniki Fleur albo pani Weasley. Bo to nie jest _moja_ bielizna – zakończyła z pełnym satysfakcji uśmieszkiem.

* * *

Godzinę później jadalnia prezentowała się nienagannie, toteż całe towarzystwo mogło w spokoju dobudzać się kolejną porcją kofeiny. Wszyscy razem poradzili sobie z bałaganem całkiem sprawnie, a Ginny i Gabrielle odniosły bieliznę na miejsce. Nawet Hermiona, mimo początkowego odmówienia pomocy przy sprzątaniu, miała w nim swój udział – bliźniacy oznajmili, że jeśli się nie zgodzi, zagonią do roboty Stworka.

– Ach, nie śpicie, wspaniale, wspaniale! – zawołał uradowany Dumbledore, stając w drzwiach jadalni. Z uśmiechem pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi na niemrawe powitania wciąż niewyspanych uczniów i kontynuował. – Chciałbym zrobić z wami małą burzę mózgów. Rano umysły są najświeższe… Tak, panie Weasley?

George, który nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia na wieść o świeżych umysłach, pokręcił tylko głową.

– Podczas roku szkolnego, jako najmłodsi członkowie Zakonu, będziecie mieć dodatkowe zajęcia. Zastanówcie się, jakie umiejętności powinniście nabyć, by zwiększyć nasze szanse podczas wojny – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Panna Delacour również będzie brała w nich udział, co już zostało uzgodnione z jej siostrą i rodzicami – dodał stanowczo w odpowiedzi na niezadowolone spojrzenie Hermiony.

– A co z pozostałymi? – zapytał Ron. – Przecież nie tylko ludzie powiązani z Zakonem mogą znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie! To znaczy, przepraszam profesorze – zreflektował się i spojrzał niepewnie na dyrektora – ale rodzice ostatnio opowiadali o tym, co działo się podczas poprzedniej wojny. Te porwania, morderstwa… Myślę, że wszyscy powinni nauczyć się walczyć.

– Tak, najlepiej też przygotujmy do wojny młodych śmierciożerców, niech wszyscy mają równe szanse – mruknął zgryźliwie Harry.

– Och! Jak mo…

– Nie, Hermiono, przestań, myślałem o tym! Nie można zrobić zajęć dla wszystkich, bo nie wykluczysz z nich uczniów popierających Voldemorta! Nie zdobędziemy tak żadnej przewagi! Musiałoby to być coś no… niezależnego, coś, z czym szkoła oficjalnie nie byłaby powiązana, coś jak GD. Rozumiesz? Bo jeśli – tłumaczył gorączkowo Harry – to będą zajęcia szkolne, to wszyscy uczniowie będą mogli brać w nich udział. Inaczej posądziliby profesora Dumbledore'a albo innych nauczycieli o faworyzowanie czy – ponownie – o tworzenie armii!

– I kto się poskarży? – burknął Ron, chcąc bronić swojego pomysłu. – Przecież Ministerstwo jest po naszej stronie, nie? Więc myślisz, że jakiś śmierciożerca się poskarży, że go na zajęcia nie wzięli?

Hermiona spojrzała z namysłem na Harry'ego; zaskoczył ją. Była pod wrażeniem jego przenikliwości. W pierwszej chwili chciała przyznać rację Ronowi, ale teraz musiała – choć niechętnie – zmienić zdanie. Spojrzała jeszcze na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor nadal stał w drzwiach i przyglądał się uczniom z zadowoleniem, jakby wszystko szło po jego myśli. Hermiona westchnęła i zabrała głos:

– Ron – zaczęła niepewnie – Harry ma rację. Nie wszyscy śmierciożercy walczyli z nami w Departamencie Tajemnic, a tylko ci zostali zdemaskowani. Pozostali nadal są uznawani za normalnych członków społeczeństwa, mogą nawet pracować w Ministerstwie. Jeżeli pojawią się jakiekolwiek oficjalne szkolne zajęcia, to nie będzie można wykluczyć z nich dzieci zwolenników Voldemorta czy nawet młodych śmierciożerców. Szkoła musi pozostawać niejako neutralna w stosunku do uczniów, którym nic nie udowodniono, same podejrzenia to za mało.

– Brawo, panno Granger. Jestem przekonany, że wymyślicie sposób na kontynuowanie GD – wyraził nadzieję Dumbledore. – Zastanówcie się tylko nad formą, która pozwoliłaby wprowadzić kogoś z Zakonu do pomocy. Jakieś oficjalne, ale zamknięte stowarzyszenie, które miałoby rację bytu w Hogwarcie. A teraz – zakrzyknął radośnie i machnął różdżką, powodując pojawienie się świetlistej jedynki w powietrzu – burza mózgów! Czego powinniście się nauczyć?

Zanim do kogokolwiek dotarła nagła zmiana tematu, Hermiona z przyzwyczajenia podniosła rękę i zaczęła recytować spokojnym, pewnym głosem – jak podczas odpowiedzi na przedmiocie, którego materiał perfekcyjnie opanowała.

– Teleportacja, podstawy magii leczniczej, zaawansowane techniki obronne, oklumencja…

– Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne – powiedział cicho Harry.

– …może animagia, zaklęcia zwodzące i maskujące, coś z ofensywy… CO?! – krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy idealna cisza, która zapadła po słowach Harry'ego, uświadomiła jej, co on zaproponował.

Pozostali wydawali się równie zaskoczeni. Fred i George wpatrywali się w młodszego kolegę, mrugając nienaturalnie często, Ginny, Ron i Draco wybałuszyli oczy, a Neville z rozdziawioną buzią mieszał łyżeczką w pustej filiżance. Nawet Luna straciła nieco ze swojego standardowego rozmarzenia; wzrok jej się wyostrzył, wyraz twarzy nabrał skupienia. Jedynie Gabrielle siedziała niewzruszona, zerkając na Harry'ego z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i korzystając z ciszy, zaczął tłumaczyć:

– Są przydatne. Raczej nie Cruciatus, bo nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której musiałbym kogoś torturować, ale Imperius może okazać się pomocny. A Avada… jest niezbędna, to chyba oczywiste.

– Niezbędna? Oczywiste?! – pisnęła Hermiona. – Harry, ty mówisz o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych! O zabijaniu!

– Taak się składa, że będę musiał zabić Voldemorta, Hermiono – odparł chłodno chłopiec. – I nie zrobię tego zaklęciem rozbrajającym. Gdybyśmy potrafili użyć Avady, to mógłbym to zrobić już wtedy, kiedy przyszliśmy po ciebie ze Snapem – warknął, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Poza tym, skoro szykujemy się do wojny, to w bitwie oszałamiacze niewiele pomogą. Rzucisz Petrificus Totalus na dziesięć osób? Świetnie! Tylko że jak zginiesz, to te dziesięć osób się podniesie i wróci do walki!

Hermiona przygryzła wargi. Harry znowu ją zaskoczył i znowu miał rację. Potrząsnęła głową, jednak nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć – Dumbledore zabrał głos.

– Dobrze, Harry, porozmawiamy o tym później. A co do pani propozycji, panno Granger, są niezwykle trafne, chociaż z animagią się wstrzymamy. Reszta zostanie przedyskutowana z Zakonem i mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej rozpoczniecie naukę.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Cała wojna stała się nagle taka… taka realna. I bliska. Dziewczyna w pełni poczuła ciężar nadchodzących wydarzeń. Wiedziała, że Harry miał słuszność, dowodząc przydatności nauki klątwy zabijającej, ale to jej wcale nie uspokajało. Zrozumiała, że mimo że cały czas bardzo chcieli angażować się w sprawy Zakonu, to dotąd tylko pomagali dorosłym. Teraz natomiast mieli przestać _pomagać_ , a po prostu _brać udział_ w wojnie. A to była znacząca różnica; Hermiona dostrzegała ją wyraźnie. Z grupy dzieciaków, które przeżyły dzięki znajomości kilku sztuczek i sporej dozie szczęścia, staną się… wojownikami. Żołnierzami szkolonymi do zabijania. Już nie będą starali się wyjść cało z opresji, przeżyć. Teraz będą starali się zabijać.

– Chcę być przy próbie przedyskutowania tego z naszą matką – mruknął Fred, przerywając w końcu ponurą ciszę.

– Założę się, że wtedy nastąpi pierwsza lekcja Niewybaczalnych. Z demonstracją w pakiecie – parsknął George, czym ostatecznie rozładował napiętą atmosferę.

Na twarzach zebranych po kolei pojawiały się blade uśmiechy, Lunie udało się zachichotać. Hermiona uniosła głowę i rozluźniła się nieco.

– Dobrze, moi drodzy, w takim razie to wszystko – oświadczył Dumbledore. – Pomyślcie o tym sposobie na kontynuację GD. Przekazywanie wiedzy pozostałym uczniom… To będzie oficjalne zadanie dla was jako członków Zakonu Feniksa. Równo za godzinę – ciągnął, zerkając na zegarek – zostanie zdjęta blokada kominka w gabinecie profesor McGonagall, będziecie mieli kwadrans na przeniesienie się do Hogwartu. Harry, ciebie chciałbym zabrać już teraz. Jesteś spakowany?

Harry kiwnął głową, podnosząc się z krzesła.

– Profesorze, a… a co ze mną? – spytał niepewnie Draco, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

– Co pan ma pan na myśli, panie Malfoy?

Draco przewrócił oczami i zmierzył dyrektora drwiącym spojrzeniem. Zdenerwowanie powodowało powrót jego wcześniejszych nawyków.

– Może pan zapomniał, panie profesorze – wycedził z pogardą – ale jestem głównym podejrzanym w sprawie śmierci pewnego mugola. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, jestem tej śmierci winny. Wydaje mi się, że to może stanowić pewną przeszkodę w mojej dalszej edukacji…

Dumbledore zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Pozostali wpatrywali się w Draco ze współczuciem, nawet na twarzy Rona można było dostrzec coś na kształt litości. Hermiona natomiast rzuciła Harry'emu potępiające spojrzenie.

– Nie powiedziałeś mu? Harry, jak mogłeś!

– Czego mi nie powiedział?

Harry zarumienił się i milczał uparcie, wpatrując się w sufit. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że Snape albo Dumbledore przekażą Malfoyowi, że nie musi się już martwić ministerstwem. Teraz zrozumiał, iż dla nich oczywistym było, że skoro Draco mieszka na Grimmauld Place, to na pewno został już o wszystkim poinformowany.

– Panie Malfoy, Harry ostatecznie zdecydował się wziąć winę za tamten wypadek na siebie – wyjaśnił łagodnie Dumbledore. – Może pan wrócić do szkoły bez przeszkód.

Jeżeli Harry oczekiwał wybuchu radości na te słowa, to mocno się przeliczył. Draco wstał, odsuwając gwałtownie krzesło i wbił wściekłe spojrzenie w dawnego wroga.

– Potter! Ty bezmózgi Gryfonie – wrzasnął, rzucając w niego łyżeczką. – Ty zlepku recesywnych genów! ( _filiżanka_ ) Zabiję cię! Będę doskonalił ( _spodeczek_ ) na tobie swoje Niewybaczalne! Ty… Ty… – dyszał, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu amunicji – Ty… No… Dzięki, znaczy się.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod oka. Refleks szukającego pozwolił mu na uniknięcie dwóch pierwszych trafień, ale spodeczek wylądował prosto na jego ramieniu.

– Nie ma sprawy – mruknął w końcu, masując rękę. – Ale nie będziesz już niczym rzucał? Muszę iść po kufer, a wolałbym się nie odwracać plecami…

– Nie, spokojnie – oświadczył Draco z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. – Nawet w ramach podziękowania znalazłem rozwiązanie problemu z GD. Oficjalny Fanklub Pottera. Super, co?

Kiedy Dumbledore pokiwał głową z aprobatą, a Ginny i Luna wdały się w dyskusję, czy zostawić w nazwie „Pottera", czy może lepsze będzie „Wybrańca" albo „Chłopca-Który-Przeżył", Harry jęknął, przybrał pełną godności minę i wymaszerował z jadalni.

* * *

Kiedy Dumbledore opuścił wraz z Harrym Grimmauld Place, Hermiona porzuciła towarzystwo i poszła się spakować. Lewitując rzeczy do kufra, zastanawiała się nad celem wcześniejszego powrotu do Hogwartu. Pierwszym, co przychodziło jej na myśl, była ochrona Hogwarckiego Ekspresu. Gdyby Voldemort wiedział, że Harry i uczniowie, którzy walczyli w Departamencie Tajemnic, zostali przeniesieni do szkoły inną drogą, nie miałby powodu przypuszczenia ataku na pociąg. Jednak to nie wydawało się dziewczynie prawdopodobne. Ktoś musiałby przekazać taką informację Voldemortowi, a jego jedyny szpieg stracił wiarygodność. Hermiona wyrzucała sobie, że nie spytała o to Dumbledore'a. Nie umiała stwierdzić dlaczego, ale odpowiedź wydawała jej się bardzo ważna. Tymczasem nie była w stanie wymyślić niczego poza tym, że to dla ich wygody – użyć proszku Fiuu, żeby nie spędzać kilku godzin w pociągu. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że dyrektor, mimo że w bliskich kontaktach z Harrym, na pewno nie fatygowałby się na Grimmauld Place, żeby umilić im podróż. Miał inne rzeczy na głowie. Więc dlaczego…?

Hermiona ze złością zatrzasnęła wieko kufra i wepchnęła Krzywołapa do koszyka, na co odpowiedzią było pełne zdegustowania miauknięcie.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła, zasznurowując rzemyki przy drzwiczkach i wyszła z pokoju. – Musisz wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę, wypuszczę cię w Hogwarcie.

* * *

W szkole powitała uczniów McGonagall, jednak nie wdawała się w żadne pogawędki. Natychmiast odesłała ich do dormitoriów; Gabrielle została umieszczona w Ravenclawie do czasu przydziału. Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko na tę wiadomość, ale darowała sobie komentarze i powlokła się za Ronem, Ginny i Nevillem do wieży Gryffindoru.

Harry pojawił się dopiero na kolacji.

– Co się stało? – spytała Hermiona, przerywając wesołą paplaninę Rona. Zmarszczyła brwi; Harry wydawał się przygaszony, ponury.

– Nic – mruknął. – Przygotowywaliśmy z Dumbledorem… salę do treningów dla nas. A potem…

– Salę do treningów? Dlaczego ty? – zdziwił się Ron.

– Bo to Komnata Tajemnic – odparł prosto Harry. – A później…

Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na niego ze zgrozą.

– Będziemy ćwiczyć w Komnacie?

– Tak – zniecierpliwił się chłopiec. – To jedyne miejsce, którego nikt nie znajdzie. A jak skończyliśmy, to poszedłem do… – tu spojrzał przepraszająco na Hermionę – do Snape'a. Powiedziałem im, że, no wiesz. Że to wtedy to nie był Voldemort. Chyba.

Hermiona miała niejasne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie umiała zdecydować, co. Przygryzła wargi. Harry nie kłamał, ale jednocześnie nie mówił im całej prawdy, tego była pewna.

– I… i to sprawiło, że jesteś taki… taki posępny? – spytała po chwili. Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego roku była przygotowana na to, że naciskany Harry zezłości się, wstanie i wybiegnie z Wielkiej Sali, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopiec tylko spuścił głowę i potarł rękami czoło.

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale nie chcę na razie o tym rozmawiać. W każdym razie – podjął wątek po chwili milczenia – Snape i Dumbledore uznali to za dość… interesujące. Jakby potwierdziły się ich domysły – wyjaśnił zmęczonym głosem. – A teraz przepraszam, ale chcę się wcześniej położyć.

– Poczekaj – rzucił Ron. – Stary, w porządku, nie chcesz, to nie mów, ale… dlaczego, na litość Merlina, poszedłeś z tym do Snape'a? Ze wszystkich ludzi w tym zamku, do Snape'a?! Przecież to…

Harry westchnął i spojrzał uważnie na przyjaciół. Wydawał się o wiele starszy niż o poranku. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba, która poprzedniej nocy wpadła na pomysł przywoływania damskiej bielizny.

– Bo Snape został wezwany – powiedział cicho Harry. – I zdecydował się iść.

Hermiona zamarła. Cały dzień wściekała się na mistrza eliksirów, obiecywała sobie, jak bardzo nigdy niczego mu nie przygotuje, a on… on…

– Przecież go zabiją! – jęknęła w końcu. – Muszę iść do…

– Biblioteki? – dokończył Ron, chcąc rozweselić przyjaciółkę. On nie był świadkiem tortur znienawidzonego nauczyciela i niespecjalnie przejmował się jego losem.

– Nie, Ronaldzie – syknęła Hermiona. – Do kuchni. Muszę iść do kuchni!

Zanim zdziwieni chłopcy zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować na tę niespotykaną potrzebę, Hermiona zerwała się z miejsca i ruszyła do wyjścia. Zatrzymała się jednak wpół kroku, kiedy przez obrazy wiszące w Wielkiej Sali zaczęła przebiegać wykrzykująca coś postać.

– Dumbledore! Potrzebuję Dumbledore'a!

– Tak, Phineasie?

– Och, jesteś, wspaniale. Mam nadzieję, że już zjadłeś kolację, ponieważ na twoim miejscu udałbym się niezwłocznie na Grimmauld Place – oznajmił nazwany Phineasem mężczyzna, złośliwie się uśmiechając.

– Z jakiego powodu? – spytał dyrektor, patrząc uważnie na portret.

– Twój mistrz eliksirów pojedynkuje się właśnie z moim potomkiem. Wykrzykują coś o różowych piórach i smarkaniu. Uznałem, że mogłoby cię to zainteresować, Dumbledore.

Stojąca na środku Hermiona zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.


	9. Szansa do stracenia

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY – SZANSA DO STRACENIA**

* * *

Hermiona z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem przyglądała się ceremonii przydziału. Próbowała złowić spojrzenie Snape'a, żeby sprawdzić reakcję na jej wczorajszą twórczość kulinarną, ale twarz mistrza eliksirów była jak zawsze nieprzenikniona. Gryfonka pochwaliła się w myślach za rezygnację z przekazania mu przepisów; czuła niezrozumiałą satysfakcję z powodu posiadania czegoś, na czym nauczycielowi zależało. Ponownie utkwiła wzrok w mężczyźnie, jednak w odpowiedzi uzyskała jedynie uniesioną brew i szyderczy uśmiech. Skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Będzie musiała zapytać Zgredka o reakcję Snape'a, inaczej nigdy się nie dowie. Przecież nie rzuci na lekcji eliksirów radosnego „profesorze, smakowało?". Musiała jednak przyznać, że mimo irytacji czuła ulgę, że nic się nie stało profesorowi.

– Slytherin! – Z zamyślenia wyrwał Hermionę okrzyk Tiary Przydziału.

Gryfonka rozejrzała się trochę nieprzytomnie i zauważyła zawiedzione spojrzenia Rona i Harry'ego, podczas gdy Gabrielle, wzruszając lekko ramionami, ruszyła w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Nie usiadła jednak przy końcu, wśród pozostałych nowo przydzielonych, tylko podeszła do Malfoya, bezceremonialnie wepchnęła się między niego a Daphne Greengrass i zaczęła o czymś wesoło rozprawiać, co chwilę wybuchając śmiechem. Ron przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z zazdrością.

– Ron – Hermiona szturchnęła przyjaciela – przecież to było do przewidzenia. Ona jest wilą.

– I? – burknął rudzielec, niechętnie unosząc wzrok.

– I gdybyś przeczytał „Historię Hogwartu", to wiedziałbyś, że wiele cech, które cenił Salazar Slytherin, leży po prostu w jej naturze. Wszystkie wile zawsze trafiały do Slytherinu. Manipulacja, spryt, chęć bycia…

– Tak, tak, super, a nie mogłabyś chociaż raz zachować się jak normalna przyjaciółka i powiedzieć po prostu „słuchaj, stary, przykro mi"?

Harry, widząc, że Hermiona niebezpiecznie zmrużyła oczy, postanowił interweniować.

– Słuchajcie, muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć – oznajmił zniżonym głosem. – Spotkajmy się po uczcie w łazience Jęczącej Marty.

* * *

– Panno Granger, jaki kolor powinien przybrać eliksir zbijający gorączkę? – wycedził Snape z nieukrywaną satysfakcją podczas popołudniowych zajęć.

Hermiona westchnęła w duchu. Po rewelacjach Harry'ego na temat Voldemorta i horkruksów nie potrafiła się skupić już na Obronie, zarabiając tym samym surową krytykę Fleur. Nie wystarczyło jednak, że na pierwszej lekcji z nową nauczycielką pokazała się od nie najlepszej strony, teraz musiała jeszcze podpaść najbardziej stronniczemu profesorowi w całym Hogwarcie.

– Ciemnożółty, proszę pana – odpowiedziała w końcu, patrząc ze złością w stronę brązowawej zawartości własnego kociołka.

– A jaki kolor ma pani… maź, panno Granger? – zakpił Snape.

Hermiona już – już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy zwróciła uwagę na entuzjazm dobiegający ze strony Ślizgonów. Wydawali się zachwyceni jej pierwszą porażką. Gryfonka uniosła pytający wzrok na Snape'a, ale ten nie zareagował. Sprawiał wrażenie równie uradowanego tym faktem, co jego podopieczni; drwiące skrzywienie ust i złośliwe iskierki w oczach były na to wystarczającym dowodem. Hermiona prychnęła, okazując irytację.

– No nie wiem… czekoladowy? – warknęła, zanim zdążyła się zastanowić.

Malfoy, wtajemniczony w problemy nauczyciela ze słodyczami, zakwiczał z radości, ale Snape nie okazał żadnych emocji.

– Czekoladowy, _panie profesorze_ – poprawił zimno.

– Bardzo dobrze, dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu – wymamrotała Hermiona, nie wiedząc, co ją podkusiło.

– Bardzo dobrze, szlaban dzisiaj o 18:00 dla pani, panno Granger. Odrobi pani ten, który zdążyła pani zarobić w czasie wakacji.

– Co?! Przecież przygotowałam panu czekoladki!

– Bardzo zabawne, panno Granger, niech pani skończy bredzić – syknął Snape i posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru i niech pani usunie to błoto z kociołka, bo wdychanie jego wyziewów może jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić pani umysł. Proszę wracać do zajęć.

Ron z Harrym wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, natomiast Malfoy wpatrywał się z nieukrywaną zgrozą w nową koleżankę. Wszyscy oczekiwali kolejnej riposty Hermiony, ale ona ukryła tylko twarz w dłoniach. Odczytała spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów bardzo dokładnie. Przesadziła i nie chodziło tu o brak szacunku; Snape początkowo wydawał się całkiem rozbawiony. Cóż, w każdym razie jak na niego. A ona… mimo że jeszcze niedawno obiecywała sobie być dla niego miła, to nie dość, że zrobiła przedstawienie w trakcie lekcji, bo zdenerwowana horkruksami przestała nad sobą panować, to jeszcze naraziła na szwank jego reputację. Rzuciła przy wszystkich uczniach – i to Ślizgonach, na litość boską! – że przyniosła mu czekoladki! A przecież jego pozycja wśród śmierciożerców była tak niepewna po ostatnich wydarzeniach! Nawet nie wiedziała, jak i jakim kosztem udało mu się wrócić poprzedniego dnia w szeregi Voldemorta, a ona, jak idiotka… Hermiona jęknęła cicho.

– Panie Malfoy, proszę odprowadzić _koleżankę_ do skrzydła szpitalnego i upewnić się, że dostanie coś na rozjaśnienie umysłu. Ten jej wytwór naprawdę musiał być szkodliwy, ale czego oczekiwać po Gryfonce… – wycedził Snape.

Ślizgoni zachichotali radośnie, kiedy Draco wyprowadzał dziewczynę z sali. Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać i rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie nauczycielowi.

– Hermiona! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – rzucił przerażony Draco do koleżanki, kiedy odeszli na bezpieczną odległość od drzwi. – Gdyby Snape nie potraktował cię natychmiast jak niepoczytalnej i nie zasugerował, że to skutek twojego wywaru, to mogłabyś go zdema…

– Wiem – odparła dziewczyna ze złością. – Przepraszam, Draco – dodała szybko, widząc jego zdziwioną minę, po czym osunęła się na podłogę i usiadła, podkulając nogi pod siebie.

Malfoy po chwili kucnął przy niej i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

– Coś się stało? – spytał niepewnie, pamiętając, że kiedy ostatnim razem zadał jej to pytanie, dziewczyna niemiłosiernie beczała i po rozmowie wywaliła go z kuchni.

– Nie. Po prostu jestem zła, że nie umiem się kontrolować. Nie umiem myśleć jak on. Nie umiem myśleć tak, jak powinnam na wojnie – powiedziała Hermiona spokojnie i z dziwną stanowczością. – Nawet ty od razu zrozumiałeś konsekwencje moich słów, a ja… gdyby Snape tak na mnie nie spojrzał, to w ogóle bym się nad tym nie zastanawiała.

– Ja to co innego – westchnął Draco, zadowolony, że tym razem obejdzie się bez łez. – Od dziecka byłem uczony ukrywania emocji, zwracania uwagi na słowa i… cóż, myślenia, zanim się coś powie – wyjaśnił kpiąco. – W końcu miałem zostać cennym nabytkiem Czarnego Pana – dodał z goryczą.

Hermiona spojrzała z namysłem na chłopca.

– Właśnie… dlaczego Snape kazał tobie iść ze mną? Nie powinien do tego oddelegować jakiegoś Gryfona?

Draco spojrzał na dziewczynę z politowaniem.

– Po pierwsze, dla śmierciożerców jestem zdrajcą. Zdrajcą krwi, zdrajcą Czarnego Pana. Więc Snape powinien mnie traktować jeszcze gorzej niż Gryfonów. Szczęście, że musi utrzymywać pozycję szpiega, bo inaczej pewnie dostałby zadanie dostarczenia mnie Czarnemu Panu. Po drugie, wie, że to ode mnie dowiedziałaś się o… no… tej alergii na czekoladę i widział, że zauważyłem, co narobiłaś – wytłumaczył. – Więc pod byle pretekstem kazał mi cię wyprowadzić z klasy, żebym mógł ci to wszystko ładnie wyłożyć, co też niniejszym czynię – zakończył triumfalnie Malfoy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ścianę. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę. To wszystko było takie… skomplikowane. Nie rozumiała tego i nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób może się nauczyć. To ją przerażało. Zawsze wszystko było takie proste. Nie umiała? Wystarczyły książki, chwila czasu i po sprawie. A to… takie… nawet nie wiedziała, jak to nazwać. Niuanse wojenne? Rozsądne myślenie? Zdolność przewidywania? Tego się nie nauczy z żadnej książki i ta świadomość była niezwykle bolesna. Draco łapał w lot, co się działo. Harry ostatnio też ją zadziwiał stopniem rozumienia sytuacji. A ona…? Rozumiała powagę wojny, ale nadal bliżej było jej do ekscytującego się poszukiwaniem horkruksów Rona, niż Harry'ego czy Draco, rozmyślała gorzko. A sytuacja była tym poważniejsza, że teraz od jej wiedzy, umiejętności nie zależała tylko satysfakcja z dobrej oceny czy opanowania materiału, a czyjeś życie, a – być może, gdyby Snape nie wybrnął z sytuacji – wynik całej wojny. Co by było gdyby stracili szpiega?

– Jestem beznadziejna – szepnęła Hermiona ze wstydem. – Ty i Harry... odnajdujecie się w tym jakoś, a ja… nie wiem, co mam zrobić.

– Granger, tylko się nie rozklejaj – rzucił ostro Draco przerażony wizją pocieszania beczącej Gryfonki na środku korytarza. – Ja i Potter to co innego. Mówiłem, że ja od początku byłem do tego wychowywany. A po tym, co spotykało Harry'ego całe życie, to nic dziwnego, że przystosował się o wiele szybciej niż ty. On od zawsze tkwił w samym centrum wydarzeń.

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona na Draco. To miało sens. Sens, który on znowu wychwycił szybciej niż ona, pomyślała z ukłuciem zazdrości, ale szybko zdusiła to uczucie. Jeżeli tego się nie uczy, a to po prostu… przychodzi z czasem, to będzie ostrożna tak bardzo, jak tylko się da, aż w końcu wejdzie jej to w krew, postanowiła.

– Dzięki – mruknęła i dodała z lekkim uśmiechem – dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

* * *

Późnym popołudniem Hermiona wraz z Harrym, Ronem, Draco i Gabrielle zmierzała na boisko quidditcha. Nigdy nie sądziła, że trafi na stadion już pierwszego dnia szkoły, ale Draco przyłączył się do nich po zajęciach, nie chcąc wracać do lochów. Ron nie wydawał się tym zachwycony, jednak dał się wciągnąć w dyskusję, kiedy Ślizgon sprytnie zmienił temat na Armaty Chudleya.

– Quidditch wydaji się dość… ę… ęteresujący – rzuciła lekko Gabrielle.

– No co ty! – zawołał Ron ze zgrozą. – Nigdy nie latałaś na miotle?

– Doprawdy, Ron, czy ty niczego nie wiesz? – skomentowała kwaśno Hermiona. – W Beauxbatons mają inaczej zorganizowane przedmioty, raczej…

– Oui, Hermiono – przerwała stanowczo Gabrielle, unosząc brew – wiem, że mój ęgilski nie jest najlepszi, mais… znaczi, ale… potrafi odpowiedzieć sama, oui? Merci. Więc… w Beauxbatons są taki jakby… kursy. Na miotłach latają wsziscy, ale nie musimy grać w quidditcha, można inny sport. Moi, ja miała acrobaties aériennes. To taki figury gimnasticzni na miotłach. Bardzo to ładni i szkoda, że tu się tego nie uczi.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się lekko. Nie przepadała za Gabrielle od pierwszej chwili, zakładała, że dziewczyna będzie kopią Fleur. Wyniosłą, zarozumiałą i używającą czaru wili na każdym, kto się tylko nawinie. Musiała jednak przyznać, że ani razu nie widziała, żeby młoda Francuzka wykorzystywała swoje wrodzone zdolności czy urodę. Wprost przeciwnie, wydawała się raczej nie przywiązywać wagi do swojego wyglądu. Teraz miała na sobie proste, szerokie dżinsy, zwykłą koszulkę, a włosy związała w byle jaki kucyk. Gdyby nie jej wyjątkowa uroda, można by ją z powodzeniem nazwać chłopczycą.

– Gabrielle? Przepraszam – mruknęła Hermiona niechętnie. Dalej nie czuła do niej sympatii, ale póki nie miała do tego wyraźnych powodów, nie musiała niczego okazywać. – To tak… z przyzwyczajenia.

Gabrielle wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

– Super, dajcie sobie buzi na zgodę, czy co tam robią dziewczyny – rzucił radośnie Draco – i chodźmy na boisko, pokażesz nam te… akroba-coś-tam aerien.

I tym sposobem Hermiona wspinała się teraz na trybuny, a za nią podążali chłopcy z miotłami w rękach. Gabrielle została na dole, czekając, aż znajdą sobie miejsca.

Hermiona trochę wbrew sobie poczuła, że nie może się doczekać pokazu Francuzki. Już jako małe dziecko lubiła oglądać w telewizji zawody akrobatyczne, gimnastyczne czy nawet łyżwiarstwo figurowe, a teraz miała zobaczyć coś podobnego na własne oczy i to wiele stóp nad ziemią.

W końcu Gabrielle podleciała do nich.

– Tylko… wieci, to lepiej wigląda, jak jest muzyka. Ale tak też jest fajni, tylko…

– Dawaj, Gabrielle, na pewno będzie super – zachęcił ją Harry.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową z pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem, po czym wyjęła różdżkę i jednym machnięciem transmutowała swoje szerokie spodnie w obcisłe legginsy, a kolejnym – ciężkie adidasy w zgrabne baletki. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek wyraził podziw dla jej umiejętności, Gabrielle odwróciła się, zawołała do Harry'ego, że za to będzie musiał nauczyć ją gry w quidditcha i wzbiła się wysoko w powietrze.

Pokaz był wspaniały. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w dziewczynę z zachwytem; jej akrobacje zapierały dech w piersiach. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, że można być aż tak rozciągniętym. Gabrielle to siadała w szpagacie wzdłuż miotły, to stawała na niej na rękach i zgrabnym przejściem do mostka lądowała niemal na samym ogonie. Nagle ponownie stanęła na rękach, opadła do tyłu i zaczęła w ten sposób wirować dookoła miotły, z każdym obrotem nabierając prędkości. W końcu, w momencie, kiedy zwisała, puściła trzonek, jednocześnie wyrzucając nogi w górę i ciągnąc za nimi ciało, wskoczyła ponownie na miotłę. Hermionie kojarzyło się to z akrobatami ćwiczącymi na poręczach, z tym że poręcze były o wiele dłuższe niż miotła i nie zwykły się przemieszczać.

Po kilkunastu minutach Gabrielle zakończyła pokaz saltem i z niepewnym uśmiechem podleciała do siedzących na trybunach kolegów.

– No i jak? – spytała z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.

Za odpowiedź musiały jej wystarczyć wytrzeszczone oczy, zdumione spojrzenia i – w przypadku Rona – rozdziawione usta.

– Nie podobało się? – zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. – Ja nie byłam w tym najlepsza u nas, wolała się uczić niż sport, ale…

– Gabrielle – wydusił w końcu Harry – to było niesamowite. Ty byłaś niesamowita.

Ron i Draco pokiwali tylko gorliwie głowami na znak poparcia.

– Naprawdę świetnie się oglądało – dodała Hermiona. – Gdyby w Hogwarcie uczyli czegoś takiego, to chyba przekonałabym się do latania.

Gabrielle uśmiechnęła się z radością.

– Dziękuji, miło to słiszeć. Ale to nic specjalnego, naprawdę nie przikładała się do nauki. Powinniście kiedyś odwiedzić Beauxbatons, są szkolne zawody i pokazy, to by się wam dopiero podobało.

Ron wyglądał, jakby na pokaz z Gabrielle mógł iść na koniec świata, nie tylko do Francji i nadal nie był w stanie wydusić ani słowa.

– A teraz quidditch – oznajmiła wesoło Gabrielle. – Kto ostatni przy tamtej obręczi jest zdechła gumochłon!

Kiedy chłopcy polecieli za nową koleżanką, Hermiona pogrążyła się w lekturze, zerkając tylko co jakiś czas na grających. Najpierw podzielili się w pary, w których jedno miało być obrońcą, a drugie – ścigającym, ale doszli do wniosku, że z jednym ścigającym na drużynę bardziej przypomina to zabawę w berka niż quidditcha, więc zaczęli po prostu rzucać karne, zmieniając się na obronie. Gabrielle okazała się beznadziejna z kaflem, zarówno pod kątem trafiania, jak i siły rzutu, jednak nad podziw dobrze szło jej na pozycji obrońcy. Hermiona kątem oka zauważyła, jak dziewczyna radzi sobie z praktycznie niemożliwymi do obrony rzutami – jej przygotowanie z Beauxbatons przynosiło owoce. Potrafiła przyjąć tak niespodziewane pozy na miotle i robiła to tak zwinnie i szybko, że chłopcy nie mieli szans. Miała po prostu o wiele większy zasięg dookoła miotły niż każdy inny obrońca, z jakim mieli do czynienia.

W końcu Hermiona musiała wracać do zamku. Zbliżała się 18:00, pora szlabanu. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Snape kazał jej przekazać, że odrobi go u McGonagall i Hermiona nie była pewna, czy powinna się z tego cieszyć. Z jednej strony uniknie gniewu mistrza eliksirów, ale z drugiej – nie będzie miała okazji go przeprosić i na pewno narazi się na krytykę opiekunki swojego domu. _Co będzie, to będzie_ , zakończyła rozmyślania, pomachała przyjaciołom i ruszyła szybkim krokiem do zamku.

– Jak chodzisz, Granger? – warknęła wysoka postać w czarnej szacie.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Snape'a rozmasowującego sobie nos. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na klamce drzwi wejściowych, które musiały stać się narzędziem ataku.

– Ja… przepraszam, profesorze, nie wiedziałam, że pan…

– Nic dziwnego – wycedził mistrz eliksirów. – Gdyby miała pani jeszcze tylko odrobinę bardziej rozczochrane włosy, stałaby się pani nowym pupilkiem Hagrida.

Hermiona spojrzała z oburzeniem na profesora, ale nie przychodziła jej do głowy żadna cięta riposta.

– Jak pan może?! – wybuchła w końcu.

Snape postanowił zignorować to pytanie.

– Gdzie Potter i Malfoy?

– Na boisku – warknęła dziewczyna, nie potrafiąc ukryć urazy w głosie.

Nauczyciel zmierzył Hermionę kpiącym spojrzeniem, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z targających nią emocji. Po chwili wyjął różdżkę, wyczarował patronusa, któremu – podobnie jak na Grimmauld Place – szepnął kilka słów i srebrzysta łania pobiegła rączo w stronę stadionu.

– Dobrze, a teraz proszę do dyrektora, panno Granger.

– Mówiłam, że to było niechcą…

Snape westchnął z irytacją.

– Nie interesują mnie pani zachcianki bądź ich brak – powiedział z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. – Za mną.

Hermiona przełknęła gorzkie słowa cisnące jej się na usta i pomaszerowała za mistrzem eliksirów. Nauczyciel szedł tak szybkim krokiem, że w końcu musiała zacząć za nim biec. Próbowała przypomnieć mu o szlabanie, ale Snape w odpowiedzi tylko przyspieszył. Dziewczyna zmełła w ustach przekleństwo i zagryzła wargi. Modliła się, by nie spotkać na korytarzu żadnych uczniów, a w szczególności Ślizgonów – wiedziała, że biegnąc za mistrzem eliksirów, przypomina zziajanego psiaka.

W końcu doszli do kamiennego gargulca, a raczej Hermiona dobiegła w momencie, kiedy na szczycie schodów mogła dostrzec już tylko kawałek łopoczącej szaty Snape'a. Dysząc ciężko, wbiegła na górę i wpadła do gabinetu dyrektora.

– Panie dyrektorze, to był wypadek! – rzuciła szybko, zdeterminowana przerwać Snape'owi jego wersję wydarzeń. Jeden szlaban w zupełności jej wystarczył, _ona_ nie miewała szlabanów. – Nie chciałam uderzyć profesora w twarz!

Snape z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w olbrzymie okno, natomiast dyrektor zamrugał ze zdziwieniem i pogładził się delikatnie po brodzie.

– Dzień dobry, panno Granger – powiedział ostrożnie. – Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiem.

– Dzień dobry – wymamrotała zażenowana Hermiona. – Przepraszam, miałam na myśli drzwi.

Dumbledore przymknął oczy. Ta sytuacja niepokojąco przypominała mu pomyłkę z przysięgą na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Widocznie Snape miał podobne skojarzenia, bo ponownie przyszedł na ratunek dyrektorowi.

– Panna Granger zaatakowała mnie. Drzwiami. Wejściowymi – wyjaśnił jedwabistym głosem. – Obawiam się, że mogłem jej nie wspomnieć, że nie z tego powodu została przez ciebie wezwana.

Hermiona, mimo złości na nauczyciela, odetchnęła z ulgą. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, po co w takim razie została poproszona do dyrektora, rozległo się pukanie i do środka weszli Harry i Draco.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze – powiedział pierwszy z nich z uśmiechem, podczas gdy drugi wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale.

Hermiona obrzuciła ich obu uważnym spojrzeniem. Malfoy wydawał się spięty, nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, ale jednocześnie rozglądał się z ciekawością dookoła. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy wcześniej miał w ogóle okazję zobaczyć gabinet dyrektora. Harry z kolei wyraźnie się odprężył. Hermiona nie widziała go takiego od przyjazdu do Hogwartu. Nawet żartując z nimi, latając czy podziwiając wyczyny Gabrielle, cały czas miał w oczach jakiś dziwny, odległy wyraz, jak gdyby próbował nie myśleć o powodzie swojego przygnębienia. Teraz natomiast, kiedy znalazł się w pobliżu Dumbledore'a, to zniknęło. Wpatrywał się w dyrektora z dziwnym spokojem, z jego oczu biło zaufanie i pewność. Jakby… jakby dyrektor był jedyną osobą, mogącą dać Harry'emu oparcie. Jakby dyrektor był jedyną osobą, dla której to Harry nie musiał stanowić oparcia. Hermiona westchnęła cicho. Wiele by dała, żeby odkryć problem przyjaciela, ale nie wiedziała, jak to zrobić. Gdyby migał się od odpowiedzi i nie przyznawał, że ma jakiś kłopot, próbowałaby pociągnąć go za język aż do skutku. Teraz jednak, kiedy postawił sprawę jasno i odmówił rozmowy na ten temat, miała związane ręce. A tak bardzo chciała mu pomóc…

Z rozmyślań wyrwał dziewczynę głos Snape'a.

– Albusie, skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to może zdradzisz powód, dla którego zrobiłeś to małe… zebranie? – spytał mistrz eliksirów, obrzucając pogardliwym spojrzeniem swoich uczniów.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, ale wyraz jego twarzy nabrał stanowczości. Malfoy głośno przełknął ślinę. Dla wszystkich stało się jasne, że nie powinni przerywać, niezależnie od tego, co dyrektor miał im do zakomunikowania.

– Panna Parkinson pojedynkowała się z panną Bulstrode. Została trafiona Rictusemprą.

Uczniowie, mimo najszczerszych chęci, wytrzeszczyli oczy. Nawet Snape uniósł lekko brew i posłał Dumbledore'owi pytające spojrzenie.

– I co w związku z tym, Albusie? Od łaskotek jeszcze nikt…

– Straciła przytomność. Poppy odkryła, że dziewczyna przynajmniej od dwóch miesięcy przyjmowała serum Lenis Pellis.

Pełne zrozumienia „och!" wyrwało się z gardła Hermiony, na co Snape spojrzał na nią z niechętnym uznaniem.

– Ee… panie profesorze, a co to znaczy? – spytał w końcu Harry.

– Lenis Pellis to eliksir na gładką cerę, Potter – warknął Snape. – Jeżeli używa się go regularnie, to skóra staje się zbyt napięta i wrażliwa, by znieść niektóre zaklęcia… Jak na przykład powodujące gwałtowny śmiech. Ta przepraszam–dyrektorze–idiotka nie odzyska przytomności, dopóki wszystkie składniki serum nie zostaną naturalnie zneutralizowane… czyli przez przynajmniej kilka miesięcy. Co jednak nie daje nam powodu, dla którego zostaliśmy tutaj ściągnięci.

– Owszem, Severusie, daje – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, a do jego oczu powróciły wesołe iskierki. – Panna…

– O, nie – wycedził Snape. – O nie. To niemożliwe. Powiedz, że…

– To jak najbardziej możliwe i rozsądne, Severusie.

– Rozsądne? – krzyknął młodszy mężczyzna. – Ta kretynka o mało co mnie nie zdemaskowała na dzisiejszej lekcji, informując wszystkich Ślizgonów, ze przyniosła mi czekoladki, a Ty mówisz, że to rozsądne?!

– To jest okazja, której nie możemy zmarnować, mój drogi – powiedział stanowczo dyrektor. – Panna Granger zajmie miejsce panny Parkinson.

Hermiona zamarła. Harry i Draco mieli wrażenie, że znaleźli się w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości. _Hermiona ma zastąpić Pansy? Jak? Po co?_ Dorośli jednak wydawali się w ogóle nie zauważać ich reakcji. Snape, zaciskając pięści, wydeptywał ścieżkę między oknem, a biurkiem, podczas gdy Dumbledore tylko wodził za nim wzrokiem, czekając na kolejne posunięcie nauczyciela.

– To byłby dobry pomysł, Albusie – odezwał się w końcu Snape już spokojnie – Ale ona nie da rady. Prędzej czy później zrobi coś głupiego, a szkoła będzie się tłumaczyć, dlaczego ukrywałeś kontuzjowaną Parkinson przed rodzicami i podstawiłeś za nią kogoś innego. Zawieszą cię.

– Jestem skłonny zaryzykować – odpowiedział gładko dyrektor. – Musimy wiedzieć, jak wygląda sytuacja wśród uczniów mających za rodziców śmierciożerców. Ponadto… młodzi mają mniej doświadczenia, łatwiej od nich zdobyć informacje.

– To będzie katastrofa, za którą…

– Panie dyrektorze, ale ja nie mam jeszcze dziewiętnastu lat – oznajmiła nagle Hermiona.

– Tak, Granger, zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę – warknął Snape. – Obawiasz się, że nie dostaniesz pozwolenia od rodziców?

– Nie, profesorze – odparła Hermiona, ignorując kompletnie ton nauczyciela. – Mam niespełna siedemnaście lat, co oznacza, że jestem w okresie dojrzewania, więc nie mogę przyjmować eliksiru wielosokowego przez cały czas, regularnie, bo moje ciało nie będzie miało okazji się rozwijać – wyjaśniła spokojnym, pewnym tonem.

– Panno Granger, do jutra o wypadku panny Parkinson będą wiedzieć wszyscy. Na tej podstawie otrzyma pani osobną sypialnię, która będzie niezbędna w pani rekonwalescencji – oznajmił Dumbledore, patrząc z dumą na uczennicę. Wiedział, że była bystra i inteligentna, ale takie nastawienie zrobiło na nim wrażenie. – Wejście do niej będzie bezpośrednio z korytarza, a nie Pokoju Wspólnego, ponadto będzie zabezpieczona hasłem. Nikt nieproszony się tam nie zjawi, w związku z czym eliksiru będzie pani używać tylko poza nią.

Harry powoli wychodził z szoku. Rzeczowe podejście Hermiony przywróciło go do rzeczywistości i uzmysłowiło, że to wszystko się dzieje naprawdę. Coś jednak mu nie pasowało…

– Panie dyrektorze, ale czy to nie będzie zbyt oczywiste? Znaczy, no… Moody – mruknął.

– Alastor, Harry?

– Nie, Barty – odparł chłopiec i zarumienił się lekko. Nadal czuł się nieswojo w sytuacjach, w których miał jakiś pomysł, ale nie był pewny, czy się nie wygłupi. – Chodzi mi o to, że… ee…

– Potterowi chodzi o to, że jak Granger zacznie biegać i co godzinę golić z jakiejś flaszki, to po sytuacji z Crouchem ktoś się domyśli – wyjaśnił Draco, litościwie kończąc męki Harry'ego.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Mugole mają lepiej. Żadnych eliksirów, nie licząc syropów, wszystko w tabletkach… – powiedziała zamyślona.

– Hmm… profesorze? – odezwał się nieśmiało Harry, patrząc w kierunku mistrza eliksirów. – Nie da się zamknąć eliksiru w jakiejś… kapsułce?

– Potter, tabletki są ciałem stałym, a eliksir wielosokowy…

– Wiem, jak wygląda eliksir wielosokowy – przerwał chłopiec, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Po prostu, Hermiona mi przypomniała, że mugole robią też takie… jakby kapsułki. Mają stałą, przezroczystą powłoczkę, która się rozpuszcza w żołądku, a w środku jest płyn. Nie da się zrobić czegoś takiego?

Snape przymknął oczy. Musiał przyznać, że pomysł był bardzo dobry. Gdyby dało się go wykorzystać, to nawet genialny – eliksiry, których nie trzeba nosić w buteleczkach, zwykłe pastylki… O wiele wygodniej. Gdyby to opatentował… na pewno dostałby jakąś nagrodę, może by pisano o nim w podręcznikach…

– Nieźle, Potter – wydusił w końcu, z wyrzutem patrząc na chłopaka.

Harry parsknął cichym śmiechem.

– W takim razie, Severusie, oczekuję, że postarasz się to opracować – oznajmił dziarsko Dumbledore. – Pan, panie Malfoy, będzie odpowiedzialny za wprowadzenie panny Granger w… świat Ślizgonów. Pomoże jej pan z udawaniem panny Parkinson. Zachowanie, znajomości, sposób wysławiania się…

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze – powiedział Draco, ale spojrzał niepewnie na Gryfonkę, wspominając ich rozmowę na korytarzu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak trudne będzie to zadanie.

– A… co będzie z moimi lekcjami? Zadaniami domowymi? Egzaminami? Co się stanie z Hermioną Granger? – spytała Hermiona, przygryzając wargi.

– Ach, Hermiona Granger wróci do domu z powodu sytuacji rodzinnej, ale otrzyma pozwolenie na eksternistyczne zaliczenie semestru. Prace domowe będzie wysyłać sowią pocztą, a wróci na egzaminy – wyjaśnił spokojnie Dumbledore.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

– A szkolenia, które mieliśmy mieć jako członkowie Zakonu?

– Cóż, obawiam się, że…

– Mógłbym jej pożyczać pelerynę – mruknął Harry, widząc, jak przyjaciółce rzednie mina. – Domyślam się, że nie będę mógł spacerować w kółko po lochach, ale gdyby jej pokój połączyć siecią Fiuu z jakimś innym, to przed treningami mógłbym do niej wpadać i… no, w pelerynie mogłaby brać udział w zajęciach. Znaczy, chodzić w pelerynie, a na zajęciach już nie, znaczy…

– Tak, Harry – przerwał z uśmiechem Dumbledore – Zrozumieliśmy. Obawiam się jednak, że to niepotrzebne zwiększanie ryzyka. Panna Granger będzie chodzić wyłącznie na treningi z pojedynków, natomiast pozostałe rzeczy będzie musiała przyswoić sama. Oczywiście, jeżeli pojawi się jakiś problem, ufam, że Severus będzie do dyspozycji.

Snape jęknął cicho.

– Za jakie grzechy? Nie, nie odpowiadaj… Jak rozumiem, nie mam wyjścia?

– Severusie…

– Tak, wiem. Oczywiście, że będę do dyspozycji – mistrz eliksirów nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i pokaże dyrektorowi język albo zacznie tupać nóżkami. Uśmiechnęła się lekko na tę myśl. _Mógłby sobie przy tym przydepnąć szatę…_

– Dziękuję. To jeszcze został Harry – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło do swojego protegowanego. – Ty i – w tej sytuacji – panna Granger, potrzebujecie lekcji oklumencji. Profesor Snape…

Profesor Snape opadł ciężko na fotel, mamrocząc pod nosem wszystkie znane mu przekleństwa.

– Severusie – napomniał łagodnie dyrektor. – Jesteś ekspertem. W związku z tym wierzę, że wszyscy będziecie w stanie zapomnieć o uprzedzeniach i zaczniecie współpracować.

Hermiona i Harry pokiwali niepewnie głowami, natomiast z miny nauczyciela można było wywnioskować, że nawet jeśli w tej chwili zacznie zapominać o uprzedzeniach, to przed ukończeniem szkoły przez Pottera na pewno nie zdąży ze wszystkimi. Dumbledore westchnął, ale nic więcej nie powiedział na ten temat.

– Dobrze, moi drodzy… przeniesiecie się teraz do pokoju panny Granger, gdzie ustalicie szczegóły. Harry, pomyślę nad tym pokojem z kominkiem. Panie Malfoy, ze względu na wypadek panna Granger będzie mogła opuścić dwa dni zajęć. W tym czasie musi pan ją przygotować do wejścia w rolę panny Parkinson – zarządził dyrektor na koniec. – To wszystko, dziękuję wam.

Cała czwórka niemrawo pożegnała się z dyrektorem i skierowała w stronę kominka. Kiedy uczniowie już się przenieśli, Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie do przełożonego.

– Albusie, to jest naprawdę idiotyczny pomysł! Ona nawet w normalnej sytuacji nie panuje nad słowami, _musimy_ porozmawiać!

– Severusie – zaczął dyrektor ze złośliwymi iskierkami w oczach – Dlaczego panna Granger przynosi ci czekoladki?

Snape z urażoną miną odwrócił się na pięcie, wszedł do kominka i – odprowadzany chichotem Dumbledore'a – zniknął.


	10. Siła lojalności

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY – SIŁA LOJALNOŚCI**

* * *

Nowa sypialnia Hermiony okazała się tak naprawdę małym mieszkaniem. W Hogwarcie nie przewidziano osobnych pokojów; jedynym, co wchodziło w grę, były komnaty na wzór kwater nauczycielskich. Tym sposobem Gryfonka dorobiła się sypialni, niewielkiego, ale przytulnego saloniku, łazienki i pomieszczenia, które w przypadku kadry przeznaczane było na prywatną pracownię czy gabinet. Szybko jednak stało się jasne, że kwatery Hermiony z prywatnością nie będą miały wiele wspólnego. Kiedy tylko Dumbledore zorganizował zabezpieczoną hasłem salę z kominkiem podłączonym do wewnętrznej sieci Fiuu, mieszkanie zaczęło stanowić centrum spotkań nowych członków Zakonu.

Hermionie niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało. W Hogwarcie zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do dzielenia dormitorium z Lavender i Parvati, nie wspominając już o spędzaniu czasu w zatłoczonym Pokoju Wspólnym. Poza tym była na tyle zaprzyjaźniona z odwiedzającymi, że nie czuła skrępowania, zostawiając ich samych w salonie, gdy chciała się wcześniej położyć albo szła omawiać z Malfoyem wejście w rolę Pansy. Obecność przyjaciół była pokrzepiająca, dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, jak by sobie radziła, gdyby musiała zachować wszystko w sekrecie. W dodatku musiała przyznać, że czuła dziwną przyjemność, występując w roli pani domu – częstując ich drobnymi przekąskami czy proponując coś do picia. Była wręcz zawiedziona, kiedy przynosili ze sobą coś z kuchni.

Osobne kwatery miały jeszcze jedną niezaprzeczalną zaletę. Uczniowie mogli w nich dyskutować o wszystkim, nie martwiąc się, że zostaną podsłuchani. Było to o wiele bezpieczniejsze, a także wygodniejsze niż korzystanie z pustych klas lub Pokoju Życzeń. Stąd już w pierwszy wieczór, kiedy tylko Snape opuścił kwatery, warcząc: „Oklumencja w środę o 19:00, nie spóźnij się, Potter!", a Dumbledore przesłał notkę o przygotowanej sali, Harry poprosił Hermionę o zebranie wybranych członków GD. Dziewczyna nie namyślała się długo. W końcu mieli zadanie jako członkowie Zakonu – przygotować uczniów do walki pod przykrywką Fanklubu Pottera. Hermiona znalazła fałszywy galeon i przesłała datę spotkania do Rona, Neville'a, Ginny i Luny, a Harry pobiegł do dormitorium po Mapę Huncwotów, żeby jak najbardziej niezauważenie przeprowadzić przyjaciół spod Pokoju Życzeń do wskazanej przez Dumbledore'a sali.

– Hermiono, miałem cię przygotować do udawania Pansy – mruknął Malfoy, opadając na wygodny fotel. – Nie obraź się, ale myślę, że to zajmie sporo czasu. Nie wiem, czy dobrym pomysłem jest wykorzystywanie ostatnich wolnych chwil do organizowania tych lekcji.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Tylko dzisiaj – oznajmiła po chwili namysłu. – Jutro po zajęciach zaczniemy, a oni będą w tym czasie pracować sami. Dzisiaj muszę po prostu pomóc im ze stworzeniem planu. Jeden wieczór niczego nie zmieni.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Obawiał się, że Hermiona nie poradzi sobie w nowej sytuacji, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że to ona była mózgiem większości operacji Złotego Trio, jak nazywał ich czasem w myślach. Nie mógł wymagać, żeby nagle zaczęli działać bez niej. Poza tym, jeśli Weasley i Lovegood mieli coś do powiedzenia w kwestii tworzenia tajnego stowarzyszenia, to lepiej, żeby Granger ich pilnowała. Inaczej na pewno skończyłoby się katastrofą.

Czekając na przyjaciół, zaczęli oglądać kwatery. Malfoy na początku tylko zerkał ukradkiem na wszystkie strony, jednak w końcu Hermiona zlitowała się nad nim.

– Draco, tu nie ma nawet jeszcze żadnych moich rzeczy – prychnęła. – Nie musisz udawać, że jedynym, co cię interesuje, jest fotel, na którym siedzisz.

Ślizgon zarumienił się lekko i wymamrotał pod nosem coś o pieprzonym wychowaniu młodych paniczów, ale już po chwili zerwał się z miejsca i ochoczo wściubiał nos w każdy kąt.

Wyposażenie było dość skromne, ale zdecydowanie wystarczające. Hermiona uznała, że pewnie większość nauczycieli sama urządza kwatery, ale ona z oczywistych względów nie zamierzała przywozić tu własnych mebli. Miała wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Brakowało jej tylko okien, ale miała nadzieję, że się do tego przyzwyczai.

– No i? – spytał w końcu Malfoy, jakby na coś czekał. – Co zmieniasz?

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

– Zmieniam? Przecież nie wrócę do Londynu po rzeczy, a nawet nie wiem, gdzie obecnie są ukryci moi rodzice.

Malfoy spojrzał na koleżankę z niedowierzeniem.

– Nie miałem na myśli… Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że wy niczego nie zmienialiście u siebie? Znaczy, w Gryffindorze?

– O co ci chodzi?

– Boże, Granger – mruknął Malfoy. – I dziwić się, że ludzie nie traktują mugolaków poważnie – parsknął śmiechem, w którym jednak nie było złośliwości, a czyste rozbawienie. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek wykorzystywałaś wiedzę do czegoś użytecznego, czy tylko wkuwasz te wszystkie zaklęcia po to, żeby mieć dobre oceny?

Hermiona zarumieniła się z oburzenia, ale już po chwili wypełzł jej na usta cyniczny uśmieszek.

– No nie wiem, Malfoy… – udała, że się zastanawia. – Nie jestem pewna, czy na przykład uratowanie przyjaciół przed diabelskimi sidłami i przejście przez zabezpieczenia chroniące kamień filozoficzny można nazwać czymś użytecznym – wycedziła. – Ale może odkrycie, że po szkole śmiga bazyliszek się do tego zalicza? Albo złapanie nielegalnego animaga i szantażowanie go? Nie? Och, to nie będę nawet wspominać o pozbyciu się Umbridge i wycieczce do ministerstwa, gdzie wyszliśmy cało z walki z dorosłymi śmierciożercami, to na pewno też jest nieistotne – zakończyła drwiąco.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w Hermionę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gwałtownie zamrugał, zorientowawszy się, że skończyła i przygryzł lekko wargi.

– Ee… tak, Hermiono – wymamrotał. – Miałem na myśli bardziej ee… sprawy codzienne. Wiesz, zmiana koloru, krzesła w fotel, knuta w stolik, dodanie firanek… – wyjaśnił niepewnie. – Normalnie czarodzieje tego nie robią, bo co jakiś czas trzeba odnawiać zaklęcia, ale hm… w tymczasowych miejscach zamieszkania to jest dość powszechne. Ee… mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz. Jestem w tym niezły.

Hermiona zamyśliła się. Sypialnia wyglądała całkiem dobrze, ale wolałaby mieć wystrój bardziej zbliżony do dormitorium Gryfonów. Z kolei salonikowi przydałby się porządny podmuch świeżości i więcej miejsc do siedzenia, zważywszy na to, ile osób miał zamiar przyprowadzić tu Harry. Problem w tym, że Hermiona nie miała żadnych zdolności artystycznych i im pokrewnych, w związku z czym nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, co będzie wyglądało dobrze, a co źle.

– Hmm… Draco? To możesz zrobić coś z salonem? – spytała w końcu.

– Coś?

– Nie mam żadnych umiejętności, jeśli chodzi o wystrój wnętrz – przyznała, krzywiąc się lekko. – Wymyśl coś.

Draconowi zaświeciły się oczy.

– To powiedz chociaż, co chcesz tu mieć, a ja zaraz coś ogarnę – powiedział Malfoy radośnie.

– Hm… kanapa? Jakieś krzesła, fotele? Stół, jeśli się zmieści? – wymieniała dziewczyna niepewnie. – Ee… jakieś szafki z półkami? Dywan? I nie lubię pomarańczowego.

– Nuda – mruknął Malfoy. – To nie to, że nie masz umiejętności… Ty nie masz gustu – prychnął, ale i tak było widać, że jest zachwycony zadaniem. – Zaraz ci tu wszystko zrobię, a ty spadaj!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i posłusznie przeszła do sypialni. Równie dobrze mogła zająć się tym teraz.

W transmutacji była bardzo dobra, więc – mając przed oczami swój pokój w Gryffindorze – poszło jej szybko. Już po chwili rzuciła się na łóżko z czterema kolumienkami, otoczone ciemnoczerwonymi zasłonami. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się szeroka szafa, niska komoda z zawieszonym nad nią lustrem i mała szafka nocna. Podłogę zdobił puszysty, czerwony dywan. Hermiona przymknęła oczy z zadowoleniem. Naprawdę tyle jej wystarczyło. To i tak było więcej, niż kiedykolwiek miała do dyspozycji w Hogwarcie.

– Hermiona! Chodź, gotowe! – Dziewczyna usłyszała podekscytowany głos Malfoya.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia pomieszanego z ciekawością, zerwała się z łóżka i poszła sprawdzić efekty pracy Ślizgona. Otworzyła drzwi do salonu i zamarła. Dobrych kilka minut wpatrywała się w pokój, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów, podczas gdy Ślizgon z napięciem czekał na werdykt.

– O kurwa – oznajmiła w końcu Hermiona. – O kurwa.

Z reguły nie przeklinała, ale to, co zobaczyła, sprawiło, że – zwykle wygadana – miała pustkę w głowie.

Podłoga stanowiła lśniącą czarną taflę, niemal jak ze szkła, na której leżał gładki i – co niewiarygodne – równie lśniący biały dywan. Na lewo od drzwi wejściowych, przy szklanym stoliku stała narożna biała skórzana sofa. W miejsce dwóch starych, zakurzonych foteli pojawiły się trzy bardzo nowoczesne niewielkie siedziska, wykonane z tego samego materiału, co sofa. Ostatnim elementem kompletu była stojąca przed kominkiem niska, obita skórą ława, na której spokojnie mogły zmieścić się ze trzy osoby. Wyposażenia dopełniały dwa szklane regały stojące w rogu po lewej stronie sofy. Hermiona jednak przede wszystkim zachwycona była wyglądem ścian. Draco miał naprawdę niesamowity pomysł. Cała ściana, na której znajdowały się drzwi wejściowe, oraz kawałek tej po prawej stronie, aż do końca drzwi prowadzących do pracowni, były idealnie białe. Ścianę po lewej, za sofą i regałami, oraz większość – do krawędzi drzwi do sypialni – tej leżącej naprzeciwko pokrywała czerwień. Prawdziwe dzieło sztuki jednak stanowiła reszta – od wejścia do pracowni po drzwi do sypialni. Całą tę powierzchnię pokrywało coś w rodzaju czarno-białego malowidła, przedstawiającego Hogwart, błonia i fragment jeziora. Hermionie przypominało to mugolską fototapetę, z tym że na mugolskich fototapetach światła nie zwykły mrugać, woda – falować, a drzewa – poruszać się na wietrze. Gryfonka wpatrywała się jak urzeczona. Nawet kominek znajdujący się na tej ścianie wydawał się pasować do całości.

Delikatne chrząknięcie Malfoya przywróciło Hermionie przytomność.

– Draco, to… to jest genialne. Nigdy nie lubiłam nowoczesnych wnętrz, ale to… tu jest tak przytulnie, mimo tego całego połysku, szkła, skóry… Jest idealnie.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą i natychmiast spojrzał na koleżankę z wyższością.

– Bo to pomieszczenie jest małe, Granger – oznajmił, wydymając wargi. – W taki sposób można je optycznie powiększyć – dodał, wskazując na malowidło Hogwartu. – A gdyby dać tu jakichś ciężkich, starodawnych mebli, to byłoby tu raczej przytłaczająco. Kolorami ścian też można uzyskać wiele rzeczy – tłumaczył, coraz bardziej tracąc wystudiowany chłód na rzecz entuzjazmu. – Jak masz na przykład długi, wąski pokój, to na tę mniejszą ścianę dajesz ciemniejszą barwę, wtedy się optycznie przybliża. Jest wiele takich sztuczek – zakończył, z trudem opanowując ekscytację.

Hermiona tylko pokręciła głową w osłupieniu.

– To twoja pasja, prawda? Powinieneś się tym zajmować zawodowo. Jesteś świetny.

Nie wiedzieć czemu Draco skrzywił się i zmienił temat.

– Te szklane stożki, co są na ścianach... To kinkiety. Możesz w nich umieścić cokolwiek dającego światło. Teraz masz tam zwykłe kule świetlne, ale możesz tam też wyczarować kolorowe ognie albo…

Draco nie dokończył, co jeszcze mogłaby tam umieścić Hermiona, gdyż przerwało mu pojawianie się kolejnych osób w kominku. Członkowie Zakonu wychodzili z paleniska, otrzepywali się z popiołu i – wzorem Hermiony – zamierali wpół kroku.

– H-harry – wyjąkał Ron po chwili milczenia – czy jak mówiłeś, że u Dursleyów miałeś nie najlepsze warunki, to miałeś na myśli to samo, co tutaj?

– Nie bądź głupi – prychnął zapytany. – Przecież widziałeś moją sypialnię na Privet Drive.

– To dzieło Draco – Hermiona wskazała na Malfoya, który pokraśniał z zadowolenia, widząc podziw w oczach przybyłych.

– No właśnie, pochwal mnie! – wymruczał, udając nadąsanego.

– Dobra robota, Draco – oznajmiła śpiewnie Luna. – Nie wyczuwam żadnych gnębiwtrysków.

– Och, hm… to świetnie. To może ee… zaczniemy? – odparł spłoszony Ślizgon.

Małe zebranie przebiegało nadzwyczaj sprawnie, co nieco zdziwiło Malfoya – młodzież robiła dużo więcej szumu podczas spotkania Zakonu. Teraz jednak wszyscy automatycznie skupili się wokół trójki Potter-Granger-Weasley, a zamiast wygłupiających się bliźniaków przy stoliku siedziała spokojnie Gabrielle. Po kilkunastu minutach okazało się, że jest całkiem cennym nabytkiem – nie będąc zaznajomiona z realiami Hogwartu, tylko pozornie nie mogła zbyt wiele doradzić. Jej pytania często nadawały nowy tor dyskusji, a uwagi – nieskrępowane przyzwyczajeniami – pozwalały spojrzeć z innej perspektywy na dany problem.

– No tak, ale ja nie rozumi jednego – przerwała w końcu zawziętą dyskusję między Ronem a Ginny. – Mamy fanklub i wy rozmawiaci o sposoby zapisania się. Ale my nie chcemy zapisania się, n'est–ce pas?

Ginny prychnęła pod nosem.

– Gabrielle, cały czas rozmawiamy o pozyskaniu nowych członków. Jeśli chcemy uczyć, to musimy mieć kogo – oznajmiła lekko zirytowana. – A najlepiej jak najwięcej osób, które nie stoją po stronie Sama–Wiesz–Kogo.

– Oui, ja tego nie negui. Nowe osoby tak, ale nie zapisania. Ty sama mówi, że nie Sama-Wiesz-Kto. A jak się dowie, jeśli – jak chce – wywiesi ogłoszenie albo będą te zapisania u każdego, jak chce Ron?

Hermiona przyjrzała się Francuzce z namysłem. To było dość błyskotliwe jak na trzynastolatkę.

– Gabrielle, w gruncie rzeczy masz rację, ale w takim razie skąd wziąć nowe osoby, jeśli nikt nie będzie o tym wiedział? – powiedziała w końcu.

– A skąd mieli osoby do tego, co w zeszłym roku? GD, tak? Rozmawiać i pytać. Sprawdzać. Ostateczni to nie będzie fanklub, tylko uczeni się pojedynki. I tak musie… musi… musielibyści wyjaśnić kandydatów wcześni.

– Kandydatom – mruknęła Hermiona, rozważając słowa Delacour. – Potrzebuję… – tu rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu – Uch! Moje rzeczy zostały w Gryffindorze.

Harry uniósł brwi.

– Zgredku! – zawołał i poczekał na pojawienie się skrzata. – Czy mógłbyś przynieść tu rzeczy Hermiony tak, żeby nikt nie widział?

– Oczywiście, Harry Potter, sir! – odparł Zgredek, kiwając energicznie głową i zniknął, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mu podziękować.

Hermiona posłała przyjacielowi potępiające spojrzenie, którego siła zwiększyła się jeszcze, kiedy skrzat wrócił razem z kufrem, ewidentnie oburzonym takim traktowaniem Krzywołapem i tacą pełną rozmaitych ciasteczek.

– Dziękuję, Zgredku – powiedział szczerze Harry, na co skrzat uśmiechnął się z wyrazem błogości na twarzy.

– To zaszczyt dla Zgredka, Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter to dobry czarodziej, Ha…

– Emm… tak, Zgredku, naprawdę, dzięki – mruknął zażenowany chłopiec, a skrzat zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

– No, to pierwszego członka fanklubu mamy z głowy – zadrwił Draco, nie chcąc okazać, że poczuł się nieco dotknięty kompletną obojętnością ze strony Zgredka. Owszem, to był tylko skrzat, ale na Merlina, to był wcześniej _jego_ skrzat, a on był Malfoyem! Malfoyów się nie ignoruje!

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, wyciągając z kufra pióro i pergamin.

– No co – mruknęła w odpowiedzi na zaskoczone spojrzenia pozostałych. – Lepiej pewne rzeczy mieć zanotowane.

Ron szturchnął Harry'ego i parsknął śmiechem.

– Pewne rzeczy się nie zmie…

– Sądzi, że Hermiona ma rację. Sama by zrobiła notatki, ale boi się, że ktoś je przeczyta w dormitorium – weszła Ronowi w słowo Gabrielle.

Ron natychmiast zamilknął i zaczął rozglądać się za kolejnym piórem. Ginny zachichotała.

– Możemy wrócić do tematu? – westchnął zniecierpliwiony Harry.

– Moment – rzuciła Hermiona. – Ginny, czy mogłabyś zaopiekować się Krzywołapem? Nie może zostać ze mną w lochach.

– Nie ma sprawy, uczniom się powie… cóż, prawdę. Że zostawiłaś go pod moją opieką.

– Dzięki. Okej, Harry, mów.

– I tak nie ustalimy dzisiaj wszystkiego, bo pewnie coś wyjdzie w trakcie, ale podsumujmy to, co o czym rozmawialiśmy i e… ewentualnie inne rzeczy, o które chciałbym was prosić – zaczął niepewnie chłopiec.

Malfoy spojrzał z zazdrością na Pottera. Czy on nie widział, że wszyscy spijali każde słowo z jego ust, a Granger nawet, do jasnej cholery, robiła z tego notatki? Za Draco, chociaż umiał się o wiele lepiej wysławiać, nikt nigdy by tak ślepo nie podążał. Ślizgonowi nie pomagał również fakt, że sam znalazł się w tej ślepo podążającej grupie, a ponadto – że wbrew wszystkim chęciom czuł zainteresowanie tym, co Potter ma do powiedzenia.

– Więc… musimy podzielić się zadaniami – oznajmił Harry. – Gabrielle ma rację, nie możemy ogłosić naboru do fanklubu. Chciałbym, żeby Ginny, Luna i Neville zajęli się wyłapywaniem potencjalnych członków, jednak hm… nie zapraszajcie sami nikogo, najpierw dajcie znać mi, Hermionie albo Ronowi. Gabrielle, na razie nie znasz uczniów, ale mimo wszystko nie chciałbym skreślać Ślizgonów. Ty i Draco jesteście w takim wieku, że powinniście mieć kontakt ze wszystkimi rocznikami Slytherinu. Jeżeli znaleźlibyście kogoś, kto chciałby walczyć przeciwko Voldemortowi, też powiedzcie któremuś z nas – skończył Harry i rozejrzał się, sprawdzając reakcję zebranych.

Wszyscy kiwali głowami na znak zgody, nawet Malfoy zmusił się do lekkiego skinięcia, widząc, że Potter czeka na jakieś potwierdzenie.

– Dzięki. Ja i Ron zbierzemy resztę GD i zobaczymy, jak zapatrują się na taki pomysł. Potrzebujemy jak największej ilości osób, które ćwiczyły już coś wykraczającego poza standardowy program.

Malfoy dystyngowanie uniósł jedną brew. _Proszę, proszę, Potter zna takie słowa, jak „zapatrywać się" i „standardowy". Gdzie podział się nieśmiały dzieciak, który jąka się, kiedy tylko się odzywa?_

– Potrzebujemy? Nie robimy armii, tylko chcemy, żeby umieli się bronić. To oni potrzebują nas, nie? – zapytał Ron.

Hermiona zamyśliła się.

– Chcesz, żeby oni też zaczęli uczyć, prawda, Harry?

– A my?!

– Ron, Hermiona ma rację – odparł Potter, masując skronie. – Nas jest garstka i będą nas uczyć członkowie Zakonu. Na pewno będzie nam szło szybciej, niż większej ilości uczniów uczonych przez nas czegoś, co sami dopiero poznaliśmy, nawet jeśli dostaniemy kogoś dorosłego do pomocy.

– Poza tym nie wiemy, w jakim wieku będą zainteresowani – dodała Hermiona. – Nie będziesz uczył pierwszaków magii bezróżdżkowej ani siódmoklasistów, jak rzucić Drętwotę. Będzie trzeba podzielić wszystkich tak, żeby utworzyć jak najwięcej grup o różnym poziomie. Sami nie damy rady, zwłaszcza, że przez pierwszy semestr nie będę wam pomagać.

– No dobra, a skąd pewność, że oni zgodzą się uczyć małolatów?

– Nie będą mieli wyjścia – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Harry. – Jeżeli się nie zgodzą, nie zostaną przyjęci. Coś za coś.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy, a Hermiona przyjrzała się uważnie przyjacielowi. To nie było do niego podobne – ani żeby żądać czegoś od innych, ani żeby kogoś skreślać. Harry naprawdę się zmienił i dziewczyna bardzo chciała znać powód.

– No a jeśli dalej się nie zgodzą? – spytał niepewnie Ron. – Zostawimy ich samych sobie?

– Tak samo jak oni zostawiliby dzieci – warknął Potter. – Mamy poświęcać czas na kogoś, kto nie chce pomóc? To wolę już sam uczyć najmłodszych, żeby mieli chociaż jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie.

– Uważa, że Harry mówi dobrze – oznajmiła Gabrielle. – Ja mogę pomóc z najmłodsi, jestem całkiem dobra z zaklęć.

– Dobrze, zanim się tym podzielimy, zbierzemy GD i zrobimy jakiś test. A na razie myślę, że wystarczy. Wszyscy wiedzą, za co są odpowiedzialni?

Harry'emu odpowiedziały tylko pełne zamyślenia twarze, jednak wszyscy posłusznie podnieśli się i skierowali do kominka.

* * *

Kolejne dwa dni Hermiona spędziła na poznawaniu Pansy. Okazało się, że Malfoy był całkiem dobrym obserwatorem i mógł powiedzieć wiele na temat koleżanki ze Slytherinu. Przyswojenie informacji nie sprawiło Hermionie kłopotu, gorzej było z zastosowaniem ich w praktyce.

– Na Merlina, Granger, nie możesz tak siedzieć! I jak chodzisz, to kręć bardziej tyłkiem!

Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko. Mimo że przyzwyczaiła się do dość bezpośrednich wskazówek Dracona, to nadal miała pewne opory przed robieniem swoim ciałem czegoś… czegoś takiego.

– Będzie mi łatwiej, jak dostanę wielosokowy! – burknęła po raz setny.

– Ale to kompletnie bez sensu, nie rozumiesz? Przecież ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że udajesz, więc zacznij w końcu poruszać tymi cholernymi biodrami!

Wraz z kończącym się czasem oboje stawali się coraz bardziej nerwowi. Został im ostatni wieczór, ale Hermiona miała zaplanowaną pierwszą lekcję oklumencji, co jeszcze ograniczało ich możliwości.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargi i zawzięła się w sobie. O nie, ona się nie podda, chociażby miała defilować przed lustrem przez całą noc!

– Lepiej – oznajmił łaskawie Draco. – Teraz mina. Nie możesz wyglądać, jakbyś chciała iść do toalety na coś większego.

Hermiona spróbowała przywołać na twarz kokieteryjny uśmiech.

– Tak dobrze, mój Dracusiu? – zaszczebiotała dźwięcznie.

Rzeczony Dracuś parsknął śmiechem.

– Być może. Wiesz, że to zależy od…

– …miejsca, czasu i ludzi – dokończyła dziewczyna. – Wiem.

Draco na samym początku rzucił sporo światła na sylwetkę Pansy. Hermiona miała nieodparte wrażenie, że jego zapał do nauczania zwiększył się znacznie, kiedy zaczęła robić notatki, ale nie narzekała. Szczególnie, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że jej opinia o Parkinson była w większości błędna. Malfoy twierdził, że Ślizgonka była inteligentna i błyskotliwa. Może nie posiadała zbyt wielkiej wiedzy, natomiast wiele spraw rozumiała w lot i potrafiła je wykorzystać. Jej maniera słodkiej idiotki była właśnie tym – czystą manipulacją, a nie charakterem. Wbrew założeniom Hermiony nie była wzmocnioną wersją chichoczącej Lavender; nie otaczała się wianuszkiem przyjaciółek, pełniła raczej rolę liderki i płeć piękną traktowała z góry. Chichotanie było zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla kilku chłopców i to w przypadku większej publiczności.

– Dobra, Hermiono, koniec na dzisiaj. Muszę wyciągnąć Gabrielle z łap Gryfonów, żeby mieć wymówkę, gdzie byłem tyle czasu. Poradzisz sobie jutro, tylko powtórz, kogo traktujesz jak robala wprost, a kogo otaczasz niechętnym szacunkiem. Jakby ktoś cię pytał o coś, czego nie wiesz, to patrz na niego jak na gówno i każ spadać. I gardzisz mną, bo jestem zdrajcą. I jeszcze…

– Draco, uspokój się – roześmiała się lekko Hermiona. Sama zmieniała się w kłębek nerwów na myśl o czekającym ją zadaniu, ale w obecności spanikowanego Draco – paradoksalnie – uspokajała się. W obliczu wystraszonej lub zdenerwowanej osoby od razu włączało się w niej coś, co kazało być podporą dla innych. – Słuchaj, mam wszystkie notatki, informacje o rodzinie, znajomych, nawet znam jej ulubiony kolor. Jakoś to pójdzie, to tylko kilka lekcji, a w razie czego będziemy dalej ćwiczyć wieczorami.

– Może masz rację, ale jakbyś się chciała kogoś pozbyć, to wołaj do siebie Gabrielle. Znaczy, wiesz, mów, że musicie pogadać. Wymyśliliśmy, że…

– Draco…

– No słuchaj! Wymyśliliśmy, że jak będziesz potrzebować przerwy, to łapiesz Gabrielle pod pretekstem rozszerzania wpływów Czarnego Pana na Beauxbatons. Parkinson zawsze była ambitna, więc…

– DRACO! Mówiłeś mi to już kilka razy! Mam zaraz oklumencję, idź już!

Draco przygryzł wargi, uświadamiając sobie w końcu, że chyba nieco przesadził. Skinął Hermionie na do widzenia, wskoczył w kominek i zniknął w płomieniach.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem. Kiedy pozbyła się Malfoya, wszystkie wątpliwości wróciły. Już nie musiała być oparciem, teraz sama go potrzebowała. Podeszła do regałów i zaczęła przeglądać woluminy. Tak dobrze byłoby się teraz zwinąć w kłębek z jakąś książką, uciec od rzeczywistości… Nie miała jednak na to czasu. Powinna przejrzeć notatki albo poćwiczyć chód Pansy, albo… cokolwiek, co odegnałoby panikę i upewniłoby ją, że jest przygotowana. Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i zerknęła na zegarek. Zdąży jeszcze wziąć prysznic i powtórzyć w myślach podstawowe informacje o Parkinson.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją hałas dobiegający z kominka.

– Cholerni Ślizgoni – warknęła pod nosem, ale wystarczająco wyraźnie, by ją usłyszeć. – Spadaj, chyba że zamierzasz sprawdzić, jak dobrą Pansy jestem pod prysznicem!

– Doceniam pani propozycję, panno Granger, ale podziękuję. Jestem świeżo po kolacji – Dziewczyna usłyszała drwiący głos i odwróciła się przerażona.

– Ja… przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że to pan, profesorze – wymamrotała niepewnie. – Myślałam, że to znowu Draco.

– Doprawdy? W takim razie niezmiernie mi przykro, że rozwiałem pani marzenia o takiej formie spędzania czasu – zakpił Snape, świetnie bawiąc się jej skrępowaniem.

Hermiona sapnęła oburzona.

– Wie pan, że nie o to chodziło! Jak pan śmie?!

– Granger, jak zamierzasz udawać raczej bezpruderyjną Ślizgonkę, kiedy rumienisz się i przestajesz nad sobą panować przy najgłupszej aluzji? – zapytał mistrz eliksirów, nagle całkowicie poważny. Zmierzył dziewczynę uważnym spojrzeniem i usiadł sztywno na fotelu. – Słucham.

Hermiona wciąż stała bez słowa na środku, przygryzając wargi. Nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Faktycznie, nawet jeśli udałoby jej się powstrzymać oburzone okrzyki, to reakcje ciała pozostawały poza jej kontrolą. W końcu uniosła wzrok na nauczyciela.

– Ja… hm… nie wiem, mam nadzieję, że będzie mi łatwiej, kiedy będę miała świadomość, że coś skierowane jest do Pansy, a nie do mnie – wymamrotała, widząc, że Snape cały czas czeka na odpowiedź.

Snape skinął głową z namysłem.

– Lepiej, żeby tak było, Granger – oznajmił z wyczuwalną groźbą w głosie. – Jeżeli przez twoją głupotę wszystko się wyda, to dyrektor będzie miał poważne problemy. Na razie, póki reagujesz tak idiotycznie, będziesz przychodziła do mojej prywatnej pracowni na lekcje. Pan Malfoy mógł nauczyć cię wielu rzeczy o Parkinson, ale ty masz nie tylko ją udawać, a wyciągać informacje. Czy to jasne?

– Tak, profesorze – odparła już pewniejszym głosem dziewczyna. – Czyli… zajęcia z bycia szpiegiem?

– Owszem, Granger. I podczas tych zajęć będziesz zachowywała się jak panna Parkinson, nawet jeśli nie będziesz używać eliksiru wielosokowego. Musisz się z tym oswoić, każde zachowanie musi być naturalne, rozumiesz? – syknął nauczyciel, rzucając jej piorunujące spojrzenie. – To nie ma być odgrywanie roli, a bycie Parkinson w każdym aspekcie!

Snape nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, natomiast mógł stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że nie tego, co się stało. Panna Granger wytrzeszczyła oczy w nagłym zrozumieniu (czego – nie wiedział), zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej i opadła na fotel ruchem sugerującym, że jest bliska omdlenia.

– Wydaje mi się, że ma pani jakieś… wątpliwości, panno Granger – powiedział szyderczym tonem mistrz eliksirów, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, o co tej durnej Gryfonce chodzi. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie dostrzegał w swojej wypowiedzi niczego, co mogłoby wywołać taką reakcję. Tym bardziej, że jego ostatnie zdanie spowodowało jedynie, że dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach i potrząsała głową, jakby chciała się od czegoś opędzić.

– Granger! – Snape stracił cierpliwość.

Hermiona naprawdę starała się uspokoić, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. Uniosła głowę i zaczęła głęboko oddychać, wbijając w nauczyciela pełen rozpaczy wzrok.

– Minus dziesi…

– Dobrze! Czy musimy uprawiać seks?! – wypaliła, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na Snape'a.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na Gryfonkę w osłupieniu. Gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości przemknęła mu myśl, że dobrze, że siedział, bo inaczej zapewne powtórzyłby całe przedstawienie dziewczyny – z opadaniem na krzesło, hiperwentylacją i zasłonieniem się dłońmi włącznie. _Seks? Oni? Skąd ta idiotka to wzięła?_ Wieloletnie doświadczenie w byciu szpiegiem przyszło mu jednak z pomocą. Otrząsnął się szybko i ponownie przybrał swoją standardową, pozbawioną emocji maskę.

– My, panno Granger? – zapytał ostrożnie, nie chcąc wywołać kolejnej dziwnej reakcji. – Dlaczego?

– Jako szpiedzy – wymamrotała cicho dziewczyna, wpatrując się uparcie w kominek.

– A co skłoniło panią do postawienia tezy, jakoby szpiedzy mieli uprawiać ze sobą seks?

– No bo… – zaczęła Granger i nagle podniosła się z miejsca, patrząc na Snape'a z przerażeniem. – Ze sobą?! Nie! Chodziło mi o to, czy Pansy… czy będąc szpiegiem… mówił pan, że być nią w każdym aspekcie, a Draco twierdził… Chciałam wiedzieć, czy jako szpieg trzeba…

Snape uniósł dłoń. Zrozumiał. Nie chciał tracić autorytetu, do czego doprowadziłoby to, na co miał ochotę, czyli zwinięcie się w kłębek na fotelu i umieranie ze śmiechu przez najbliższą godzinę. Wstał więc, podszedł do kominka i zapatrzył się w płomienie, upewniając się, że jego twarz nie wyraża niczego poza powagą. Dopiero po chwili milczenia odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny i zaczął łagodnie:

– Panno Granger… rozumie pani, że informacje, które może pani zdobyć, są na wagę złota, więc jeśli zaszłaby taka konieczność…

Hermiona spuściła głowę.

– Rozumiem – szepnęła tylko w odpowiedzi.

Snape zaklął pod nosem, zarabiając zaskoczone spojrzenie Gryfonki.

– Na Merlina, Granger! – warknął ze złością. – Naprawdę jesteś aż taką kretynką, żeby sądzić, że dyrektor żądałby od pani czegoś takiego? Że zrobiłby z uczennicy jakąś kurtyzanę dla kilku słów usłyszanych od bandy gówniarzy?!

– Ja… – zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna, ale Snape jeszcze nie skończył.

– Najmądrzejsza czarownica w szkole, doprawdy – rzucił drwiącym tonem. – I to od ciebie ma zależeć, czy ten kretyński plan się powiedzie… Już dzisiaj możemy się wszyscy poddać – zakpił. – Powiedz, ty naprawdę zaczęłabyś się puszczać, gdyby ktoś ci powiedział, że tak trzeba?!

– Tak! – wrzasnęła Hermiona. Strach przed jutrzejszym dniem, nerwy związane z tym, co myślała, że będzie musiała robić i wściekłość na Snape'a, który bawił się jej kosztem, sprawiły, że całkowicie straciła opanowanie. – Tak, zrobiłabym to, gdyby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc Harry'emu! On musiał znosić gorsze rzeczy! – wyrzucała z siebie.

 _Przeklęty Potter_ , pomyślał mistrz eliksirów ze złością. _Wszyscy i wszystko dla Harry'ego Pottera!_ Już miał uczynić jakiś jadowity komentarz na ten temat, ale Granger zwróciła jego uwagę – nagle jakby cała złość z niej wyparowała i dziewczyna wyraźnie oklapła. _A tej co znowu?_

– Jeżeli tylko tak mogłabym jakoś pomóc, to… – Hermiona podjęła wątek łamiącym się głosem. – Czy to naprawdę takie złe albo… albo zabawne? – zakończyła, nieudolnie powstrzymując łzy i zwinęła się w kłębek na fotelu, chowając głowę w ramionach.

Snape stanął jak wryty. Coś w jej słowach uderzyło go. Prostolinijność? Całkowite odsłonięcie się? Wbrew sobie zastanowił się nad pytaniem, które zadała. Nie, to nie było ani złe, ani zabawne. Jeśli chciał być szczery, musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Wiedział, że była przyjaciółką Pottera, ale że w imię tej przyjaźni mogłaby poświęcić tak wiele? Przecież ona nie miała nawet siedemnastu lat! Bijąc się z myślami, podszedł bezszelestnie do jej fotela i uklęknął przy nim.

– Nie, Granger – powiedział spokojnie – to jest godne podziwu.

Zaskoczona Hermiona uniosła zapłakaną twarz, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć – w kominku pojawił się Harry.

– Co się stało? – zapytał od razu, widząc przyjaciółkę w takim stanie.

Hermiona zaczęła szukać odpowiedniej wymówki, ale ubiegł ją Snape.

– Nic, co by pana dotyczyło, panie Potter – oznajmił już swoim normalnym – zimnym – głosem. – Panna Granger źle się czuje, zostań z nią. Oklumencją zajmiemy się jutro o tej samej porze. Żegnam – warknął i opuścił kwatery odprowadzany dwoma niebotycznie zdumionymi spojrzeniami.


	11. Pałac umysłu

**Atena92** , dziękuję bardzo za komentarze. Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało! :D

Ten rozdział został zbetowany przez **Kasię** , której serdecznie dziękuję. :)

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY – PAŁAC UMYSŁU**

* * *

Hermiona stała w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali i czuła, że zaraz zemdleje. Zagryzła wargi w rozpaczliwej próbie przywołania rzeczywistości, ale nie na wiele to się zdało. Wyglądała jak Parkinson. Była ubrana jak Parkinson. Miała zjeść śniadanie przy stole Ślizgonów jak Parkinson. To wystarczyło, żeby spanikowała.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło Hermionie otrząśnięcie się. Wzięła głęboki wdech; musiała się uspokoić. Była Gryfonką, na litość boską! _Gryfoni się nie poddają!_ – powtarzała w myślach. Przywołała ostatnie wskazówki Dracona – „Siądź obok Daphne albo Blaise'a, oni mało gadają. I… nie spieprz tego" – po czym wtłoczyła na twarz coś, co od biedy mogło uchodzić za wyzywającą minę i z duszą na ramieniu skierowała się w stronę Ślizgonów.

Nie. Nie mogła tego zrobić. Już odnalazła wzrokiem Zabiniego, ale po prostu _nie mogła_ tam podejść. Ślizgon siedział między Nottem a Averym i śmiał się z czegoś dosyć głośno. Hermiona zrozumiała z rozpaczą, że absolutne nie da rady i wlepiła przerażone spojrzenie w Malfoya. Malfoya, który zajmował miejsce tuż obok Gabrielle i patrzył na Hermionę z wściekłością. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, czy to gra i chłopak udaje złość na swoją byłą, czy próbuje przywołać Hermionę do porządku, ale uznała, że to nieistotne. Draco i Gabrielle byli jedynymi osobami, które mogły jej pomóc. Błyskawicznie podjęła decyzję i ruszyła w ich kierunku.

– Malfoy… – syknęła, patrząc na chłopaka pogardliwie i z ulgą przyjęła zrozumienie malujące się w jego oczach.

– Malfoy? Już nie „Dracusiu"? – zakpił, podejmując grę.

– Nie przypuszczałam, że jesteś takim tchórzem – warknęła i opadła na ławę tuż przy nim. – Podobno wakacje spędziłeś z Potterem i Weasleyami… Jak nisko można upaść, nieprawdaż?

– Do ciebie mi sporo brakuje – odciął się. – Nie możesz pogodzić się z rozstaniem, że zaczynasz prać brudy publicznie?

Hermiona pojęła przesłanie i rzuciła szybko zaklęcie rozpraszające.

– Draco, ja nie wiem, co mam robić! – jęknęła, starając się jednocześnie piorunować go wzrokiem.

– Myślałem, że wymiękniesz już przy wejściu – mruknął. – I tak nieźle to wymyśliłaś, ale nie możemy spędzić całego śniadania pod zaklęciem wyciszającym.

– To co ja mam zrobić? Ja sobie nie poradzę, wszyscy się od razu domyślą, Snape mnie zabije, wyrzucą mnie ze szkoły, a Dumbledore'a zawieszą i…

– Spokojnie, Granger. Oddychaj. Zdejmij zaklęcie, wstań i idź do Zabiniego. Jak by coś mówił, to warcz na niego i udawaj wkurzoną na mnie.

– Nie! Nie mogę! Nie dam rady! – panikowała Hermiona.

Draco przygryzł wargi i zamyślił się na chwilę. W takim stanie Granger rzeczywiście zrobi coś głupiego. Nie mogła iść do innych Ślizgonów, ale też nie mogła siedzieć z nim zbyt długo.

– Więc wyjdź z Wielkiej Sali – oznajmił w końcu. – Trzaśnij talerzem o stół, powyzywaj mnie i wyjdź. W końcu możesz być nieco rozhisteryzowana po stracie tak wspaniałej partii jak ja – zakończył z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Hermiona uniosła brew, ale rozwiązanie Draco przypadło jej do gustu – wszystko, byle nie iść teraz do Ślizgonów. Skinęła głową i nie zwlekając, zdjęła zaklęcie, po czym rąbnęła talerzykiem w blat, nazwała kolegę zdrajcą krwi i niemal wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali. Modląc się, by nikt jej nie widział, wpadła do najbliższej klasy i oparła się rękami o ławkę. Próbowała uspokoić oddech, ale w końcu się poddała. Pochyliła głowę i jęknęła cicho.

– Jestem żałosna – wymamrotała do siebie. – Nie potrafię udawać nawet wśród uczniów, podczas gdy profesor Snape radzi sobie z oszukiwaniem Voldemorta! Naprawdę muszę być beznadziejna…

Samobiczowanie przerwał jej szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Dziewczyna podskoczyła przestraszona i natychmiast przybrała najbardziej wyzywającą minę, jaką miała w repertuarze.

– Nieźle, Granger. Z tym że spojrzenie Longbottoma na lekcji eliksirów nie pasuje do tego wyrazu twarzy – zadrwił Snape, obrzucając Gryfonkę uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Profesorze, ja… – zaczęła, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, co chciała powiedzieć. Mistrz eliksirów zdecydowanie nie był osobą, której mogłaby się wypłakać. Po chwili milczenia wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na krześle, spuszczając głowę.

Snape westchnął z irytacją.

– Granger, to nie jest moment, w którym możesz się rozklejać – warknął. – Weź się w garść, zaraz musisz iść na lekcje!

– Ale… profesorze, ja… to… W Wielkiej Sali… Myślę, że…

– Za późno na wątpliwości – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Masz, wypij to – dodał, podając jej puchar z sokiem dyniowym.

– Ee… dziękuję, ale ee… nie chce mi się pić – wymamrotała.

– Granger, do jasnej cholery, co się z tobą dzieje?! Masz tu pół dawki eliksiru uspokajającego, żebyś nie zrobiła więcej takiego przedstawienia jak na śniadaniu!

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko. Faktycznie, jak mogła pomyśleć, że Snape tak po prostu przyniósł jej sok? Wypiła szybko zaoferowany napój i natychmiast poczuła, jak się odpręża.

– Dziękuję, profesorze – powiedziała cicho. – Ja… nie wiem, co się stało. Po prostu spanikowałam.

– To się dało zauważyć – prychnął, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali.

* * *

Wbrew oczekiwaniom Hermiony lekcje przeszły nadzwyczaj bezboleśnie. Warczała na wszystkich, zrzucając winę na Malfoya, a na przerwach uciekała do toalety. Draco określił to nawet strategią unikową i nazwał dziewczynę oszustką. Gryfonka jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła i – nie chcąc przerywać dobrej passy – postanowiła zrezygnować z obiadu. W końcu miała prawo do rekonwalescencji, skoro dzień wcześniej była jeszcze zwolniona z zajęć.

– Pansy, co ty tak łykasz cały dzień? – Hermiona usłyszała głos Notta, kiedy próbowała przemknąć się do lochów.

– A jak myślisz? – spytała z wyższością i pogratulowała sobie w duchu, że tak szybko zaczęła reagować na imię Ślizgonki. – Trzy dni temu wylądowałam w skrzydle szpitalnym, hm… rzeczywiście, co by to mogło być?

Chłopak roześmiał się i podbiegł do niej.

– Nie idziesz na obiad?

– Nie mam ochoty oglądać tego zdrajcy – prychnęła. – Odbiera mi apetyt.

– Kuchnia? Wiesz, jak za starych dobrych czasów…

Hermiona nie wiedziała, ale nie miała też pomysłu na odmowę. Poza tym, przypomniała sobie, nie miała przetrwać udawania Parkinson, a wykorzystać je do zbierania informacji. Wzruszyła więc ramionami i poszła za Ślizgonem, ukrywając niechęć.

* * *

Severus Snape zmierzał szybkim krokiem w kierunku lochów. Jako jedyny szpieg w zamku czuł się odpowiedzialny za tę durną Gryfonkę. Wiedział, że tylko on może ją przygotować do zadania, które postawił przed nią Dumbledore. Snape pokręcił głową z rozdrażnieniem. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy dyrektor wymyślił jakiś ryzykowny plan, a zadbanie o to, by się powiódł, spadało na Severusa. Tym razem Albus nie musiał nawet prosić; wiedział, że Snape zrobi wszystko, by nie dopuścić do katastrofy.

Nagle Severus zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Usłyszał śmiech Notta i wtórujący mu dźwięczny chichot Parki… Granger. Zdecydowanie dziwny chichot. Słyszał go już kiedyś i za każdym razem kończyło się tym, że musiał wlepić szlaban. Snape zaklął pod nosem i rzucił się niemal biegiem w stronę małego, ukrytego za drzwiami korytarzyka, który lata temu stanowił dodatkową spiżarnię. Otworzył z impetem drzwi i spojrzał na uczniów z wściekłością.

– Nott, szlaban z panem Filchem – warknął. – Natychmiast – dodał, oceniając jego stan. – Na co czekasz?!

Nott niemrawo podniósł się z peleryny, na której siedział z dziewczyną, wybąkał jakieś przeprosiny i wymknął się chyłkiem z pomieszczenia.

Severus zamknął drzwi machnięciem różdżki i odwrócił się do Granger. Miał ochotę ją zamordować. Ewentualnie zamknąć się w lochach i wrzeszczeć z bezsilności, dopóki ta farsa się nie skończy. Zamiast tego westchnął ciężko i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

– Granger, możesz iść prosto? – zapytał w końcu ze znużeniem w głosie.

– Jestem Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson – wymamrotała dziewczyna. – I t–tak, mogę – dodała i wywróciła się, próbując wstać. – Albo i nie.

– Granger, skup się! Gdzie jest Potter?

– Jestem Granger, rzeszywiśśśście. Ale n–niech pan nikomu nie mówi, to tajemnica.

– Gdzie Potter trzyma swoją pelerynę?

– Nnie mmogę pow… powiedzieć – dziewczyna bełkotała coraz bardziej. – Roz… rozstałam się z Wiktorem! Wiktorrrem trrraktorrrem.

Snape zaklął paskudnie i nie namyślając się więcej, rzucił na dziewczynę zaklęcie kameleona.

– Aaale co pan robi? – wymruczała sennie Gryfonka.

– Jęzlep – warknął Snape, myśląc o niezliczonych momentach, w których chciał to zrobić w trakcie lekcji eliksirów, po czym bezceremonialnie przerzucił sobie Granger przez ramię i wyszedł z korytarzyka.

Zaklinając wszystkie znane mu bóstwa, by nikogo po drodze nie spotkać, Severus zmierzał do swoich kwater. _Co ta idiotka sobie myślała?!_ – zastanawiał się. Widział wcześniej, że była przerażona swoim zadaniem, ale panikowanie to jedno, a robienie czegoś tak skrajnie głupiego – drugie. Upijać się z Nottem jako Parkinson, na Merlina! Nawet Longbottom nie wyskoczyłby z czymś takim!

Gdy tylko dotarli do mieszkania Snape'a, mężczyzna celowo niedelikatnie zrzucił Granger na kanapę i poszedł po eliksir trzeźwości.

– Wypij to, idiotko – warknął, podając dziewczynie fiolkę. – Legilimens – mruknął, gdy go tylko usłuchała.

Musiał przejrzeć jej wspomnienia ze spotkania z Nottem. W takim stanie mogła wypaplać mu wszystko, czego nie powinna. Na szczęście obawy mistrza eliksirów okazały się nieuzasadnione – uczniowie rozmawiali głównie o wakacjach i quidditchu. W pewnym momencie Granger próbowała nawet mimochodem nawiązać do Czarnego Pana, ale nie uzyskała od Notta nic poza „Cóż, wiesz, jak jest". Snape odetchnął z ulgą; mógł wrócić do wyładowywania złości na Gryfonce, skoro nie musiał niczego naprawiać.

– Panie profesorze? – Dobiegł go niewyraźny szept dziewczyny.

– Granger, możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty do cholery sobie myślałaś? – zapytał cichym, zwodniczo łagodnym głosem, który zawsze zwiastował szlabany i utratę punktów.

Hermiona podniosła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała niepewnie po pokoju.

– Ja… Po zajęciach Nott spytał, czy pójdę z nim do kuchni, tak jak zawsze. Zgodziłam się, żeby nie nabrał podejrzeń. Myślałam, że coś zjemy, bo to wyszło jakoś od tego, że nie chcę iść na obiad. A on… to „zawsze" dotyczyło kłótni Pansy z Draco. Zawsze wtedy szli pić Ognistą Whisky – tłumaczyła monotonnym głosem. – Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam, a potem nie miałam się już jak z tego wyplątać!

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy zrezygnować pod byle pretekstem po pierwszym kieliszku?! Gdzie ty masz mózg, Granger? Mogłaś wszystko zniszczyć!

– Tak, ja… myślałam o tym, ale… miałam nadzieję, że może Nott mi coś powie, jak się no… rozluźni pod wpływem alkoholu.

– Cóż za eufemizmy – zadrwił Snape. – Wspaniały plan. Szkoda tylko, że to ty skończyłaś... Jak to było? Rozluźniona pod wpływem alkoholu niemal do nieprzytomności? A pan Nott ma się świetnie!

Granger skuliła się pod ostrą krytyką Snape'a i przygryzła wargi. Ostatnio weszło jej to w nawyk.

– Panie profesorze… jak pan to robi? Jak pan sobie radzi z… z tą odpowiedzialnością?

Severus obrzucił dziewczynę uważnym spojrzeniem. O co jej znowu chodziło? Nie potrafi nawet zadbać o siebie, za kogo ona znowu się czuje odpowiedzialna?

– Za profesora Dumbledore'a. Za wszystkich, którzy są z tym związani – Odpowiedź Hermiony uzmysłowiła Snape'owi, że ostatnie pytanie musiał zadać na głos. – Ja… ja się nie boję Ślizgonów, że coś mi zrobią albo… nie wiem. Przeraża mnie to, że jeśli popełnię jakiś błąd, to tyle osób, które są po naszej stronie, będzie miało problemy. Przeze mnie – wyrzucała z siebie gorączkowo dziewczyna. – Boję się – zakończyła szeptem.

– Granger… Zacznij po prostu myśleć, zanim coś zrobisz – mruknął nauczyciel. – Te informacje, które możesz zdobyć, nie są ważne na tyle, żeby ryzykować ujawnienie. Pamiętaj, że w pierwszej kolejności twoim obowiązkiem jest utrzymanie maski Pansy. Nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie listy kandydatów na śmierciożerców w ciągu tygodnia.

Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Jak to się stało, że zamiast wgniatać tę idiotkę w ziemię, on ją uspokaja? I to drugi dzień z rzędu?

– Jeszcze jakieś egzystencjalne problemy? – zadrwił, chcąc poprawić sobie humor. – Bo jeśli nie, to chciałbym wrócić do pracy…

– Pracy?

Snape przewrócił oczami.

– Wymysł Pottera. Wielosokowy w tabletkach, Granger – wyjaśnił niechętnie i machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi do pracowni. – Jak mniemam, twoje… lekarstwo już zwróciło uwagę?

– Tak, ale… Och! To znaczy, że jesteśmy… że to są pana kwatery? – spytała nagle oszołomiona dziewczyna.

– Nie, Granger, jesteś w siedzibie śmierciożerców… Nowy pomysł na wzmocnienie mojej pozycji – wycedził. – Oczywiście, że to są moje kwatery!

Gryfonka zarumieniła się lekko.

– To… to ja już pójdę. Przepraszam i… I dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze.

* * *

Severus krążył po gabinecie Dumbledore'a, nie posiadając się z wściekłości. Gdy tylko Hermiona opuściła jego komnaty, poszedł do dyrektora i kazał zafiukać po McGonagall. Był przekonany, że po tym, co zrobiła Granger, Albus zrezygnuje z tego idiotycznego planu. Niestety, srodze się rozczarował. Dumbledore podszedł do tematu z właściwą sobie beztroską.

– Severusie, ale w końcu nic się nie stało – tłumaczył cierpliwie. – Daj jej szansę, a w końcu przyzwyczai się do nowej roli.

– Cholera jasna, Albusie, ona była pijana w sztok! Mogła zdradzić mu wszystko! _Mi_ zaczęła opowiadać, że rozstała się z jakimś Wiktorem!

– Krumem – wtrąciła machinalnie McGonagall. Nie brała czynnego udziału w dyskusji. Z jednej strony nie podobało jej się wysłanie najlepszej uczennicy do Slytherinu na przeszpiegi, jednak z drugiej uważała, że jeżeli ktokolwiek sobie z tym poradzi, to właśnie panna Granger.

– Ona twierdziła, że traktorem – prychnął Snape. – Czy wy nie widzicie, że katastrofa jest tylko kwestią czasu?

– Skoro Albus uważa, że trzeba dać jej szansę, to…

– Tak, Minerwo – przerwał nauczycielce Severus. – Albus uważa. A ty jesteś na tyle ślepa, że nie masz własnego zdania?

– Jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało, kiedy Albus prosił, by dać szansę tobie! – odcięła się McGonagall.

Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się, jakby otrzymał policzek.

– To nie…

– Dość! – uciął stanowczo kłótnię Dumbledore. – Zachowujecie się jak dzieci, a takie przepychanki nie mają żadnego sensu. Panna Granger nadal będzie udawać pannę Parkinson, a ty, Severusie, przygotujesz ją do tego. I to jest moje ostatnie słowo.

– Jak pan sobie życzy, dyrektorze – wypluł Snape, podczas gdy Minerwa wpatrywała się w niego z triumfem.

– Och, Severusie… Przestań się dąsać – zakpiła. – Przecież ostatnio skarżyłeś się w liście, że stało się coś dziwnego, bo Potter jest dla ciebie miły, a Granger ci gotuje. Nie będzie tak źle, prawda?

Snape postanowił zbyć te uwagi pełnym godności milczeniem. Posłał koleżance po fachu spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się bazyliszek i szybkim krokiem opuścił gabinet.

* * *

Wieczorem Hermiona czekała z Harrym na lekcję oklumencji. Chłopiec pojawił się niemal godzinę przed czasem. Chciał dowiedzieć się, jak jej poszło ze Ślizgonami i porozmawiać o postępach w kwestii fanklubu. Gryfonka była wdzięczna, że nie wyśmiał jej porażki i rozluźniła się nieco. Zrozumiała, że nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak zależało jej na opinii przyjaciela.

– No dobrze, to teraz twoja kolej – zarządziła, przeciągając się na fotelu. – Jak tam fanklub? No, Harry? – ponagliła, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi.

– Yy… Wybacz, Hermiono – mruknął. – Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do ciebie w tych ciuchach.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i machinalnie obciągnęła spódniczkę. Sama nie do końca komfortowo czuła się w ubraniach Pansy, jednak wiedziała, że powinna się do nich przyzwyczaić. Im więcej rzeczy stanie się dla niej naturalnych, tym lepiej. Całe szczęście, że na razie nie musiała w tym paradować po zamku – na lekcje zakładała szkolne szaty, tylko popołudnia miały przebiegać pod hasłem dekoltów i spódnic długości szalika.

– Taa… też nie jestem zachwycona – mruknęła w końcu. – Nie wiem, jak ona się w to mieści. Ma bardziej… kobiecą budowę niż ja, a ja w to ledwo wchodzę. Więc… co z fanklubem?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Całkiem dobrze. Jak Snape wczoraj odwołał lekcję, zebraliśmy GD. Wszyscy się zgodzili, tylko Smith miał jakieś problemy, ale Ernie go przekonał. Chociaż możliwe, że pomógł w tym upiorogacek Ginny – opowiadał Harry z rozbawieniem. – Ernie z kolei wyglądał, jakby spełniły się jego wszystkie marzenia.

– A nowi?

– Neville nic jeszcze nie mówił, ale widziałem, że jakoś częściej kręci się wśród Puchonów. Za to dziewczyny, znaczy, Luna i Ginny, zebrały już kilka nazwisk. W większości uczniów z mugolskich rodzin. Zobaczymy, co dalej.

– To świetnie, Harry. Podzieliłeś ich już jakoś?

Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, Harry stracił natychmiast cały entuzjazm. Zwiesił głowę i utkwił spojrzenie w kominku.

– Harry?

– Podzieliłem – mruknął chłopiec po chwili milczenia. – Wszystkich, którzy przyszli, z wyjątkiem Terry'ego i Anthony'ego, bo mają dodatkowe zajęcia z Zaklęć, a Flitwick często zmienia terminy. No i oprócz Dennisa, bo jest za młody.

– A Gabrielle? Jest od niego chyba młodsza…

– Taa… Ale Gabrielle… Cóż, świetnie sobie radzi – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

– Więc w czym problem?

Harry podniósł się i zaczął nerwowo spacerować po pokoju. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, jakby z wyzwaniem w oczach.

– Właściwie to w niczym. Robiliśmy pojedynki. Podzieliłem wszystkich według umiejętności. Do tego drobne zmiany, bo Puchoni poprosili o najmłodszych – pierwszaków ustawiłem osobno, to największa przepaść. No i jeszcze najstarszej grupie dałem wyłącznie członków Zakonu, pięcioro, a kolejnej – resztę Zakonu plus GD, bo w końcu będziemy mieć dodatkowe treningi. Też według wyników. Wszystko jasne dla wszystkich. Nie ma się do czego przyczepić – wyrzucał z siebie chłopiec z goryczą w głosie.

– Harry – przerwała delikatnie Hermiona. – Uspokój się i powiedz, co się stało. Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak…

Chłopiec westchnął ciężko i usiadł zrezygnowany na fotelu. Nie podnosząc wzroku na przyjaciółkę, zaczął opowiadać cichym i monotonnym głosem:

– Brałem udział w pojedynkach, żeby uniknąć gadania. Wygrałem wszystkie. Drugi był Malfoy, przegrał tylko ze mną. Dalej Ginny i Gabrielle, która przyznała, że od dawna ćwiczyła z Fleur. A potem był Ron.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Dalej nie widzę problemu, Harry – powiedziała łagodnie. – To akurat pięć osób.

– Nie rozumiesz – westchnął w odpowiedzi chłopiec. – Wiem, że jesteś lepsza od Rona. Piąte miejsce w najstarszej grupie jest dla ciebie.

– Och. Więc Ron…

– Więc Ron teraz ze mną nie rozmawia – dokończył Harry ponuro. – Uważa, że zrobiłem to specjalnie, żeby ee… sprzątnąć mu Gabrielle sprzed nosa, jakoś tak.

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela ze współczuciem.

– Mogę się zamienić z Ronem, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała po chwili namysłu. – Mi to nie przeszkadza.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby przyjaźń wpływała na cokolwiek. Muszę być obiektywny – powiedział twardo. – Poza tym ty też jesteś moją przyjaciółką. A Ron przegrał w uczciwych pojedynkach.

– Ale mówiłeś, że i tak trochę pozmieniałeś, więc myślalam…

– Tak, tylko że te zmiany były uzasadnione, Hermiono – odparł. – Musiałem na przykład dać też trochę lepszych osób do młodszych grup, ale to nadal wynikało z tego, jak kto sobie radził. Wyjątkiem byli Ernie, Susan, Justyn i Hanna – poprosili o zajęcia z pierwszakami i uznałem, że to dobry pomysł. Są spokojni i dobrze się dogadują, dla dzieciaków to może być ważniejsze niż magiczne umiejętności – wyjaśnił.

– Chyba masz rację – westchnęła Hermiona. – A… nie za dużo tych osób do jednej grupy? – spytała jeszcze. – Mam na myśli, że z prawie całego GD zrobiłeś nauczycieli… Więc kogo będziemy uczyć?

– GD zostanie taka sama. Będziemy uczyć tych, którzy później będą prowadzić swoje grupy. Dopóki nie zbiorą się ludzie, wszystko zostaje po staremu. Później powoli zaczniemy się dzielić. A że dużo osób do prowadzenia zajęć… To dobrze. Więcej uwagi na jednego ucznia. Zresztą w razie czego w trakcie wprowadzi się jakieś poprawki.

Hermiona skinęła głową, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo w kominku pojawił się Snape.

– Gotowi? – warknął zamiast powitania. – Jak dobrze widzieć panią trzeźwą, panno Granger.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, za co otrzymał urażone spojrzenie przyjaciółki.

– Zdrajca – wymamrotała.

– Jak się naśmiewaliście z mojego listu do Scrimgeoura, to było dobrze – odparł Harry z rozbawieniem.

– Skończyliście? – wycedził nauczyciel. – Usiądźcie przy kominku – nakazał i sam zajął jeden z foteli. – Przodem do mnie, Potter – dodał z rozpaczą w głosie, kiedy chłopiec wyciągnął się w stronę kominka.

Hermiona nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się, widząc skonfundowaną minę przyjaciela.

– Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy, a wy już pokazujecie swoją kompletną ignorancję. To wręcz fenomenalne – syknął, pomstując w duchu na Dumbledore'a. – Potter, w zeszłym roku uczyłeś… cóż, miałeś się uczyć… oczyszczać umysł, by Czarny Pan nie miał do niego dostępu podczas snu. Teraz sytuacja się zmieniła. Nie sądzimy, by Czarny Pan spróbował drugi raz tej samej sztuczki, więc będziecie się uczyć, jak chronić umysł przed bezpośrednim atakiem. Do tego nie wystarczy wyciszenie emocji. Musicie zbudować coś w rodzaju muru wokół waszych myśli i wspomnień. Czy to jasne?

– Czasami mam jeszcze wizje – mruknął Harry.

– A ja nie – warknął Snape. – Pytałem, czy jasne jest to, co powiedziałem, więc skup się, Potter, bo mnie twoje zwierzenia nie interesują. I tak zapewne za chwilę pokażesz mi wszystko, co będę chciał zobaczyć.

Harry zacisnął usta, ale nie odpyskował. Postanowił szanować Snape'a za to, co ten robił dla Zakonu, i tego się będzie trzymał.

– Jasne, profesorze – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. – Jak mamy to zrobić?

– Każdy robi to inaczej, Granger. Kluczem do udanej ochrony jest wizualizacja. Jedni chowają wspomnienia, inni tworzą wokół nich ściany. Wszystko i tak sprowadza się do siły umysłów – wytłumaczył. – Niezbędna jest też dyscyplina. Możesz mieć sporo magicznej mocy, ale polec. Silne bariery ci nie pomogą, jeśli twoje myśli, emocje, wspomnienia wyfruną na zewnątrz. Panie Potter, pan pierwszy.

– Ja?

Snape westchnął z irytacją. Nienawidził się powtarzać.

– Tak, Potter. Ty – wycedził. – Legilimens!

Severus miał ochotę prychnąć z pogardą, kiedy zanurzył się w umyśle chłopaka. Takie… pospolite. Potter hasło „ściany" potraktował dosłownie. Snape wyczuł coś w rodzaju szerokiego, kamiennego muru. Wydawał się dość potężny, jak na szereg zeszłorocznych porażek, ale to było wszystko, co chłopak osiągnął. Mistrz eliksirów bez problemu przedarł się przez nie – nie były szczelne. Wspomnienia wręcz wirowały dookoła niego. Snape nie miał nawet ochoty ich oglądać.

– Potter – warknął, gdy tylko wycofał się z umysłu chłopaka. – Co ja mówiłem o dyscyplinie?! Masz dość mocy, by zbudować potężny mur, nawet jeśli nadal będzie wyglądał jak wyjęty żywcem ze średniowiecza. Zamiast jednak skupiać się na kształcie pojedynczych kamieni, nie pozwól emocjom przejąć kontroli! Nie chodzi o to, byś wizualizował każdy szczegół, masz to raczej poczuć i blokować moje ataki. A ty sobie po prostu wyobraziłeś zamek i miałeś gdzieś resztę!

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, jednak Snape widział, że bachor dalej nie rozumie, w czym rzecz.

– Granger, twoja kolej – oznajmił z rezygnacją w głosie. – Legilimens.

Umysł dziewczyny był… pusty. Snape przygotował się na natłok wspomnień, mając w pamięci dzisiejszą histerię Gryfonki, ale przywitała go sterylna biel. I nic więcej. Zanurzał się głębiej, nie napotykając żadnego oporu, ale też nie znajdując niczego. W końcu, gdy miał się już poddać, wyczuł coś dziwnego. Jakby coś go nieznacznie odpychało z tego miejsca. Zbliżył się na tyle, ile mógł i wreszcie dostrzegł wspomnienia Granger, tyle że nie był w stanie żadnego dosięgnąć. Spoczywały nieruchomo, równo poukładane za jakąś niewidzialną, leżącą na okręgu barierą, która nie mogła go wypchnąć z umysłu dziewczyny, ale też nie dawała żadnych szans na przejście dalej. Severus jeszcze chwilę obserwował niespodziewane zjawisko i przerwał zaklęcie.

– Dlaczego mnie nie wypchnęłaś? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Próbowałam – mruknęła Hermiona, masując skronie. – Ale nie mogłam.

– Granger, nie kłam! – syknął. – Oklumencja na takim poziomie wymaga lat ćwiczeń, nie wierzę, że próbowałaś zrobić cokolwiek, skoro nawet tego nie poczułem! Kiedy się tego nauczyłaś?

– Ale czego? – wyjąkała zdziwiona dziewczyna. – Tę barierę wokół… wokół wszystkiego zrobiłam pierwszy raz.

– Oczywiście. A te wspomnienia, które widziałem dzisiaj, to…?

– Ee… sama je panu pokazałam. Domyśliłam się, że będzie pan chciał sprawdzić przebieg rozmowy z Nottem, więc od razu je znalazłam.

Snape podniósł się i zaczął nerwowo spacerować po pokoju. Nic tu nie trzymało się kupy. Mógł uwierzyć w taką barierę zrobioną po raz pierwszy, ale cała reszta jej umysłu i perfekcyjne wybieranie myśli temu przeczyły.

– Granger, a te poukładane wspomnienia, to…?

– Układam je tak od dziecka – odparła zaskoczona przebiegiem rozmowy dziewczyna. – Pałac umysłu. To z takiej książki o genialnym detektywie… No, nieważne. W każdym razie cel jest taki, żeby w każdym momencie mieć szybki dostęp do hm… wspomnień, jakichś informacji czy… czy czegoś. Mój ee… pałac wygląda właśnie tak. Tyle że jak się denerwuję, to robi się bałagan.

Snape opadł z powrotem na krzesło. Nie dziwił się już, że Granger była taką dobrą uczennicą, skoro jej umysł wyglądał jak katalog biblioteczny.

– Musisz nauczyć się wypychać intruza ze swojego umysłu. I musisz utrzymywać taki stan niezależnie od swoich emocji. To, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj rano, nie może się powtórzyć – oznajmił w końcu. – Przez chwilę sądziłem, że możesz być naturalnym oklumentą, ale to nie to. Po prostu nie masz problemów z dyscypliną, w dogodnych warunkach emocjonalnych, rzecz jasna. Jesteś bardzo… poukładana.

– Chyba na półkach – mruknęła Hermiona bezmyślnie.

– Słucham, panno Granger?

– Nie, nic, nic. Czyli chodzi o to, że ja mam opanowaną dyscyplinę, ale jestem za słaba, żeby kogoś wypchnąć, tak? A Harry odwrotnie – ma moc, ale ee… jest no…

– Bezmyślny?

– Hej, ja tu jestem! – prychnął chłopiec, który do tej pory przysłuchiwał się rozmowie bez większego zainteresowania.

– Mniej poukładany! – oznajmiła Hermiona z triumfem w głosie.

– Tak, też jestem zachwycony, że zdajecie sobie sprawę ze swoich oczywistych braków – zadrwił Snape. – Potter!

– Hmm?

– Legilimens!


	12. Gambit

No to kolejny rozdział, najdłuższy z dotychczasowych, zdaje się. Betowała Kasia (dziękuję!).

Przy okazji melduję, że to ostatnia z części, które miałam napisane "na zapas", więc kolejne będą już wklejane na bieżąco.

Dziękuję też za komentarze, naprawdę motywują do pisania! :)

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY – GAMBIT**

* * *

Hermiona zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do nowego planu dnia. Posiłki ze Ślizgonami, zajęcia, na których siedziała z Daphne lub Blaise'em i popołudnia spędzane z Teodorem. Dopiero wieczory miała dla siebie, co oznaczało, że dzieliła je między naukę, czas spędzany z przyjaciółmi, oklumencję i lekcje z Draconem. Snape uznał, że dopóki dziewczyna nie opanuje wystarczająco udawania Parkinson, udzielanie jej wskazówek co do szpiegowania byłoby marnowaniem jego cennego czasu. Gryfonka wiedziała jednak, że niedługo się to zmieni; czuła się coraz pewniej w nowej roli. Atak paniki nie powtórzył się więcej, chociaż przed pierwszą wizytą w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów Hermiona poprosiła Snape'a o jeszcze jedną dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego.

– Masz, Granger – warknął, podając dziewczynie fiolkę bez zbędnych pytań. – I nie zrób nic głupiego, bo sam cię z przyjemnością dostarczę rodzicom Parkinson. Na pewno będą chcieli cię… poznać.

– Dziękuję – mruknęła. – Ale w porządku, idę z Teodorem.

– Z tego, co pamiętam, nie powstrzymuje cię to przed robieniem idiotyzmów – zadrwił, mając przed oczami pijaną Gryfonkę.

– Bardzo śmieszne. Chodziło mi o to, że on… hm… lubi Pansy. Cała reszta albo jej się boi, albo płaszczy przed nią, albo w ogóle chce czegoś od niej. A on po prostu jest jej przyjacielem.

– Pamiętaj, że on lubi Pansy, a nie ciebie, Granger – upomniał Snape, przyglądając się Gryfonce z namysłem.

– Wiem! Wiem. Po prostu… pewniej się z nim czuję. No i prędzej od niego coś wyciągnę. Ostatnio nawet przyznał, że podoba mu się jakaś dziewczyna, która jest półkrwi. Chyba z tego powodu nie wychwala w kółko Voldemorta, jak większość Ślizgonów w rozmowach ze mną – prychnęła.

– Granger! Nie masz wyszukiwać dzieciaków, które mogłabyś sprowadzić na naszą stronę! Od tego jest teraz Draco, to wokół niego skupiają się wszyscy ci, którzy nie chcą dołączyć do Czarnego Pana! – zdenerwował się Snape. – Ty nie możesz dać najmniejszego powodu do zwątpienia w twoją lojalność wobec niego! Inaczej cały ten idiotyczny plan nie będzie miał sensu!

Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko. Wiedziała, że na początku nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze, ale powoli uczyła się panować nad gryfońskimi odruchami i uważała, że udawanie Pansy idzie jej całkiem nieźle. Tymczasem czego by nie powiedziała, Draco albo Snape zasypywali ją lawiną krytyki przemieszanej z dobrymi radami. Co najmniej, jakby była małym dzieckiem.

– Wiem, profesorze. Nikogo nie nawracam. Teo powiedziałam tylko, że Czarny Pan nagradza swoich wiernych popleczników, sugerując, że dziewczyna półkrwi nie będzie problemem. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczająco ślizgońskie – wycedziła. – Dziękuję za eliksir, pójdę już – dodała i uciekła, nie czekając na odpowiedź, którą, jak podejrzewała, byłyby wrzaski.

* * *

Stojąc przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, Hermiona błogosławiła w duchu eliksir uspokajający. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to idiotyczne, że skoro przez tyle dni radziła sobie nieźle, to miejsce tego nie zmieni, ale i tak nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia rąk. Dotąd przebywała ze Ślizgonami tylko na terenach neutralnych, jak określała na własny użytek klasy, błonia, korytarze i Wielką Salę. Teraz natomiast miała pojawić się na terytorium wroga.

– O, jesteś. Długo czekasz? Mogłaś wejść przecież.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i posłała Teodorowi najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Naprawdę pamiętała, że Nott lubi Pansy a nie ją, nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć uczuciu ulgi, które zalało ją na widok chłopca. Mimo wszystko czuła się z nim bezpieczniej.

– Nie, dopiero przyszłam. Jakoś… dziwnie mi z tym, dawno mnie tu nie było. – Hermiona postanowiła postawić na szczerość. Jeśli zrobi coś głupiego, Teo będzie mógł zrzucić to na jej niepewność.

– Ty? Nie wierzę – zaśmiał się cicho Nott, ale nie komentował więcej. – Chodźmy.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom Hermiony jej pojawienie się w Pokoju Wspólnym nie wzbudziło większego zaciekawienia. Ślizgoni nie odczuli jej nieobecności zbyt mocno; chodziła z nimi na lekcje i była widywana w towarzystwie Teodora w różnych częściach zamku. Paradoksalnie spowodowało to zdenerwowanie dziewczyny. Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak zareagować. Przygotowała się na walkę z nachalnym zainteresowaniem, ucinanie rozmów i – w ostateczności – opuszczenie pokoju z pogardą. Zrozumiała jednak, że swoje wyobrażenie powitania Pansy oparła na powrotach Harry'ego ze skrzydła szpitalnego, a Ślizgoni zbyt różnili się od Gryfonów, by rzucić się z entuzjazmem na koleżankę.

Nie będąc pewną, co robić, Hermiona stała przy ścianie i odpowiadała skinieniem głowy na niemrawe powitania. Już miała odwrócić się do Notta i oznajmić, że zapomniała czegoś-bardzo-ważnego ze swoich komnat, gdy na ratunek przyszedł jej wybiegający z sypialni Draco. Chłopiec obrzucił rozgrywającą się scenę uważnym spojrzeniem i błyskawicznie wysnuł właściwe wnioski.

– Och, Pansy… Stęskniłaś się za mną? – rzucił drwiącym głosem.

– Zważywszy, że gdy tylko weszłam, przybiegłeś do mnie jak piesek, to chyba ja powinnam zadać ci to pytanie – wycedziła, unosząc brew podpatrzonym u Snape'a ruchem.

– Proszę, proszę, jaka wyszczekana…

– Odpieprz się od niej, Malfoy – warknął Nott.

– O, Pansy ma obrońcę, jakie to słodkie… – zakpił Draco. – Szybko się pocieszyłaś, dziewczynko. A może nie robi ci różnicy, przed kim rozkładasz nogi?

Jeszcze tydzień temu Hermiona po takich słowach straciłaby całe opanowanie i rzuciła się na Malfoya z pięściami, ale godziny rozmów, które odbyli w jej kwaterach, przyniosły efekty.

– O mnie mówisz? Zajmij się lepiej swoją Delacour… Jak się nią dzielisz z Potterem i Weasleyem?

– A co? Zazdrosna?

– Niesamowicie, Malfoy – roześmiała się szczerze dziewczyna. – A teraz wybacz, ale mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż rozmowy z tobą – zakończyła, cedząc słowa, po czym wzięła Notta pod rękę i zaciągnęła na wolną kanapę.

Hermiona zauważyła z pewnym zadowoleniem, że coraz lepiej rozumieją się z Draconem. Chłopak w jakiś sposób zawsze wiedział, kiedy potrzebuje pomocy. Ona też nauczyła się przekazywać mu, kiedy ma ją wyciągnąć z jakiejś sytuacji, a kiedy tylko dać jej chwilę na dojście do siebie. Cieszyła się z tego, miała nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie Dumbledore'a, a przy okazji udowodni Snape'owi, że jej nie doceniał.

– Pansy! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?

– Przepraszam – mruknęła. – Zamyśliłam się.

– Pytałem, co z tymi szachami. Chciałaś kiedyś, żebym cię nauczył.

– Och, hm… jasne – wyjąkała. – Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do kolacji.

Kiedy Nott poszedł do dormitorium, opadła na oparcie kanapy. Zrobiło jej się słabo. O ile moment wcześniej czuła się pewna swoich możliwości, tak nagle zrozumiała, że była to tylko iluzja. Gdyby Teo nie wspomniał, że miał uczyć Pansy gry w szachy, mogłaby się zdradzić, pokazując swoje umiejętności. Nie to ją jednak martwiło. Po prostu dotarło do niej, że znowu o czymś nawet nie pomyślała. Mimo że wiedziała, że nie może zdradzać się ze swoją wiedzą, jeśli chodzi o szkolne zajęcia, to nie wzięła pod uwagę bardziej prozaicznych umiejętności. _Muszę porozmawiać z Draco,_ postanowiła, kiedy Nott wrócił, trzymając pudełko w rękach.

– No więc tak… białe ustawiasz na pierwszej i drugiej linii, a czarne na siódmej i ósmej. Rząd od środka pionki, od siebie figury. Ustaw je tak jak ja, naprzeciwko. – Kiedy Hermiona skończyła, Teo kontynuował. – Białe zaczynają. Pionki ruszają się tak… skoczki…

– Skoczki? Nie konie? – wyrwało się dziewczynie.

– Koń to błędna nazwa. Tak samo jak królowa czy królówka – prawidłowo to hetman. No więc skoczki po takiej jakby L-ce i one mogą przeskakiwać inne bierki.

– Bierki?

– Figury i pionki.

Hermiona była pod wrażeniem jego znajomości tematu. Wiele osób grało w szachy, ale zazwyczaj słyszała o koniach, królowych, nie dotarło też do niej nigdy określenie „bierki". Nawet Ron, który był bardzo dobry w szachach, wyrażał się niepoprawnie.

Teo musiał źle odczytać jej zdumione spojrzenie, bo zgarnął wszystkie figury z szachownicy.

– Tego faktycznie może wydawać się dużo, jak na początek. Nauczę cię tak, jak uczył mnie ojciec – po kolei, żebyś załapała same ruchy.

Przez chwilę przestawiali same pionki. Hermiona kilka razy umyślnie zrobiła nieprawidłowe posunięcie, żeby Ślizgon nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń.

– O, a co to było? – spytała autentycznie zaskoczona, kiedy Teo zbił jej pionka, stawiając swojego na polu za nim.

– A, bicie w przelocie. Przepraszam, zapomniałem o nim powiedzieć. To możesz zrobić tylko wtedy, kiedy przejdziesz pionkiem za połowę szachownicy, a przeciwnik ruszy się o dwa pola. Wtedy możesz zbić tego pionka tak, jakby ruszył się normalnie o jedno. Dlatego stawiasz na tym polu, a nie na tym – wskazał omawiane miejsca. – I możesz to zrobić tylko bezpośrednio po ruchu przeciwnika.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, starając się zapamiętać słowa Notta. Jeszcze kilka takich wskazówek i chętnie zagra z Ronem w szachy. Może w końcu uda jej się wygrać.

Kiedy omówili już wszystkie figury i zaczęli grać, Hermiona myślała, że to koniec nauki. Teo jednak do roli instruktora podszedł bardzo poważnie. Tłumaczył jej wszystkie swoje ruchy i zwracał uwagę na różne możliwości. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy dostrzegła w szachach coś więcej niż zbijanie jak największej ilości figur.

– Ech, nie. To była pułapka. Takie coś nazywa się gambitem. Poświęcasz pionka albo figurę, żeby zdobyć lepszą pozycję na planszy albo – jak w tym przypadku – od razu dać mata – wyjaśnił Nott. – Ale i tak nieźle ci idzie, jak na początek – dodał łaskawie.

– Dzięki. To nawet interesujące – odparła Hermiona, zaskakując sama siebie. Wcześniej nie przepadała za szachami. Nie grała też najlepiej, ale do tej pory nie miała ochoty tego zmienić. – Zaraz kolacja. Muszę jeszcze iść do siebie, zobaczymy się później.

– Jasne, a słuchaj… jutro wyjście do Hogsmeade, może pójdziemy razem?

Hermiona zagryzła wargi. Miała nadzieję, że spędzi trochę czasu w swoich kwaterach bez udawania Pansy. Kusiło ją też wzięcie przykładu z Harry'ego i odwiedzenie wioski w pelerynie niewidce. Ostatecznie, gdyby coś nie wyszło, Hermiona Granger zniknęła ze szkoły z powodu spraw prywatnych, ale na pewno nie oznaczało to, że nie może od czasu do czasu odwiedzić przyjaciół. Po propozycji Notta byłoby to jednak zbyt niebezpieczne. Mógłby zauważyć dziwną zależność – Hermiona pojawia się akurat pod nieobecność Ślizgonki.

– Dobrze, chętnie – wymamrotała w końcu bez entuzjazmu.

– Hej, spokojnie, Malfoy na pewno będzie gdzieś się włóczył ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi – mruknął Teo, źle odczytując zmianę nastroju dziewczyny.

– Ta, pewnie masz rację. Widzimy się na kolacji – rzuciła Hermiona i wyszła szybkim krokiem z Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

Po codziennej sesji z Draco Hermiona planowała się wcześniej położyć, jednak nie było jej to dane. Ledwo pożegnała się ze Ślizgonem, a z kominka wypadł Harry, informując o pierwszym szkoleniu Zakonu. Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho, wzięła od przyjaciela pelerynę i ruszyła za nim do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Z jednej strony cieszyła się na myśl o nowych zajęciach, z drugiej – udawanie Pansy wyczerpywało ją psychicznie, a tego dnia robiła to dłużej niż zwykle.

Kiedy Harry pchnął drzwi do łazienki, Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. Widok tylu osób tłoczących się między kabinami był wręcz groteskowy.

– Co byście zrobili, gdyby wszedł tu ktoś spoza Zakonu? – spytała po szybkim przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi.

Opierający się o umywalkę Moody uniósł brew, co wyglądało nieco przerażająco na jego poznaczonej bliznami twarzy.

– To – wskazał palcem na swoje magiczne oko – nie służy wyłącznie do ozdoby. Zablokowanie drzwi w odpowiednim momencie nie stanowiłoby problemu. Wystarczy stała czujność!

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko. Powinna przewidzieć, że kto jak kto, ale Moody na pewno nie zostawiłby nic przypadkowi.

Po chwili do łazienki wszedł Malfoy, przytrzymując drzwi nieco zbyt długo, by wydawało się to naturalne. Gdy Hermiona posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, Ślizgon z rozpaczą pokręcił głową.

– Draco, co… – Dziewczyna przerwała, gdy obok Malfoya zmaterializowała się nagle Augusta Longbottom.

– Babcia?! – krzyknął Neville.

– Całkiem dobrze wyszło mi to zaklęcie niewidzialności, nie sądzisz, Alastorze? – zapytała figlarnie staruszka, po czym zwróciła uwagę na swojego wnuka. – A ty co się tak dziwisz? Podczas pierwszej wojny byłam jednym z najlepszych członków Zakonu! Zrezygnowałam wyłącznie ze względu na opiekę nad tobą. Teraz jednak to nieistotne – dodała ze wzruszeniem ramion. – I tak jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, niezależnie od tego, czy ja się w to wtrącę.

Hermionie opadła szczęka. Przyzwyczajona do lamentów pani Weasley nie spodziewała się tak lekkiego podejścia ze strony starszej kobiety. Tym bardziej, że chodziło w końcu o jej jedynego wnuka!

– To znaczy, że pani będzie nas uczyć pojedynków? – spytała niepewnie.

– A tak, młoda damo – odparła pani Longbottom. W jej oczach błyszczały radosne iskierki, niemal takie same, jak u Dumbledore'a.

Malfoy przełknął ślinę. Od zmiany stron obawiał się babci Neville'a. Nie uśmiechało mu się spędzanie w jej towarzystwie większej ilości czasu.

– A… a profesor Moody? – spytał z nadzieją, nie będąc pewnym, jak go tytułować.

– Alastor, oczywiście, będzie prowadził ze mną te zajęcia – odparła staruszka. – Harry, ty podobno masz nam otworzyć wejście do Komnaty. Na co czekasz? – spytała, rzucając zaklęcia blokujące na drzwi łazienki.

Harry podskoczył nieco zaniepokojony żwawością kobiety, ale posłusznie pochylił się nad wygrawerowanymi wężami i wysyczał coś w mowie węży. Kiedy tunel się otworzył, chłopiec zerknął po przejętych twarzach towarzyszy i zsunął się w ciemność.

Zaraz za nim zaczęły zjeżdżać kolejne osoby. Szalonooki, bliźniacy, pani Longbottom, Malfoy… Hermiona już miała wskoczyć za nimi, ale poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za rękę. Uniosła wzrok. Ginny wpatrywała się w nią z niemą prośbą w oczach.

– Chcesz pierwsza? – spytała Hermiona, podczas gdy Ron wskakiwał do szerokiej rury.

– Nie, ja… możemy… możemy jakoś razem? – wymamrotała Ginny.

Hermiona z ukłuciem winy przypomniała sobie historię z ich drugiego roku. Najmłodsza z Weasleyów miała wszelkie powody, by nie chcieć wracać do Komnaty Tajemnic, a ona nawet o tym nie pomyślała! Machnęła szybko ręką, pokazując Neville'owi i Lunie, żeby szli pierwsi i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za sobą.

– Chodź. I nie bój się, Harry sprawdził wszystko z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Ginny skinęła głową bez przekonania, ale podeszła za Hermioną do ziejącego czarnego otworu. Zeszły.

Harry szybkim krokiem prowadził ich do komnaty. Wszyscy rzucali zaklęcia oświetlające, chcąc przyjrzeć się podziemnym korytarzom. Nawet Ginny się uspokoiła i zaczęła rozglądać z ciekawością. Ze swojej przygody w pierwszej klasie pamiętała tylko mgliste urywki, więc teraz wszystko wydawało jej się nowe.

– Dobrze, więc... ee… – zaczął Harry jak zwykle niepewnie w towarzystwie dorosłych. – Więc tutaj będziemy ćwiczyć. Pod tamtą ścianą są materace, a tutaj krzesła, jakby były potrzebne. I tam jest regał z eliksirami leczniczymi na… no, na wszelki wypadek. No i jeśli jeszcze coś by było potrzebne, to mamy się zgłosić do profesora Dumbledore'a – wyjaśnił i podszedł do Hermiony, oddając głos pani Longbottom i Szalonookiemu.

 _Czyli nadal nie pogodził się z Ronem_ , pomyślała Hermiona, patrząc na zachowanie przyjaciół. Harry stał przy niej, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę, a Ron zerkał to w stronę posągu Salazara, to na Pottera. Ewidentnie chciał go o coś zapytać, ale nie mógł się zdecydować. W końcu ciekawość przeważyła, bo z niewyraźną miną podszedł do nich.

– Emm… Harry?

– Hm?

– Słuchaj, ja… przepraszam za tamto. Naprawdę tak nie myślę, po prostu… byłem zdenerwowany.

– W porządku, Ron – odparł Harry z lekkim uśmiechem, na co Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. – Więc, co chcesz?

– Co?

Harry westchnął.

– Widziałem, że chcesz o coś spytać.

– Ee… no tak. Co się stało z bazyliszkiem?

– Cóż, dobrze myślisz. Jest z powrotem w posągu Salazara. Dumbledore uznał, że może się jeszcze przydać, ale gnijące zwłoki olbrzymiego węża nie są czymś, przy czym chciałbyś się uczyć.

Ron skinął głową zamyślony, ale nic nie powiedział.

Uczniowie rozglądali się po komnacie z widoczną fascynacją, jednak trzymali się raczej w zbitej grupce. Harry'ego trochę to zdziwiło. Sądził, że skoro większość z nich nie brała udziału w makabrycznych wydarzeniach, które miały tu miejsce kilka lat wcześniej, potraktują to raczej jako ciekawą przygodę. Tymczasem w ich wzroku można było dostrzec zainteresowanie, ale jednak wszyscy trwali w osobliwym, pełnym napięcia milczeniu.

– Czy wy postanowiliście właśnie uczcić bazyliszka kilkoma minutami ciszy? – zapytała kpiąco pani Longbottom.

Odpowiedziało jej tylko grupowe wzruszenie ramionami, ale widocznie pewność siebie czarownicy wpłynęła na uczniów uspokajająco, gdyż po chwili wszyscy się rozeszli i zaczęli zaglądać w każdy kąt.

– O jaki bazyliszek mówią? – spytała Gabrielle, podchodząc do Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy jakoś nie odczuwali potrzeby zwiedzania komnaty.

Chłopiec skrzywił się lekko i z cierpiętniczą miną zaczął opowiadać o tym, co stało się na jego drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Francuzka słuchała z szeroko rozchylonymi ustami, co spowodowało wymianę porozumiewawczych spojrzeń Ginny i Luny – Krukonka również przyszła posłuchać relacji z pierwszej ręki. Po chwili dołączył do nich zaciekawiony Draco, decydując się schować dumę w kieszeń, a nawet pani Longbottom i Moody. W końcu tylko Ron stał z boku, rzucając niechętne spojrzenia Gabrielle i Harry'emu.

– Dobrze, dość gadania! – huknął w końcu Moody. – Musimy przetestować wasze umiejętności. W pojedynkach możecie używać wszystkiego poza Niewybaczalnymi i zaklęciami powodującymi trwałe urazy. Do roboty!

Pojedynkowali się parami, po dwie jednocześnie. Szalonooki i pani Logbottom krążyli między walczącymi, utrzymując na sobie zaklęcia blokujące, jednak nie komentowali starć ani słowem. Kiedy Hermiona zeszła na bok po pokonaniu George'a, zauważyła, że Gabrielle siedzi pod ścianą i robi notatki. Z ciekawością podeszła do Ślizgonki i zajrzała jej przez ramię, ale Delacour natychmiast zakryła tekst.

– Nie, nie – rzuciła wesoło, klepnąwszy Hermionę w ramię. – Ja pokażę, ale po pojedynki. Na razi to ma pomóc mi. Późni… później wsziscy będą mogli skorzistać.

Hermiona prychnęła cicho. Była zła, że sama na to nie wpadła. W końcu po zajęciach GD wiedziała, jak dobre efekty przynosi analiza stylu walczących. Tymczasem trzynastoletnie dziecko okazało się bystrzejsze od niej. Powinna o tym pomyśleć, ale teraz po prostu _nie mogła_ zrobić tego samego. Wyglądałoby to tak, jakby brała z niej przykład, jakby… odgapiała. Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, ale chwilowo nie potrafiła inaczej. Lubiła swoją rolę najinteligentniejszej w towarzystwie i nie podobało jej się, że ktoś ją wyprzedził.

– Neville z Ginny i Harry z Luną – zawołała pani Longbottom; młodzież poprosiła, by mówić do nich po imieniu – w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się czworo Weasleyów, co utrudniało używanie nazwisk, a nie było sensu robić wyjątków.

Hermiona kucnęła obok Rona i przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem walczącym. Ginny bez większych problemów pokonała Neville'a i wydawało się, że drugi pojedynek zakończy się równie oczywistym wynikiem. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Luna wyczarowała – pozornie bez sensu – jakieś różowe futrzaste coś. Kiedy Potter parsknął śmiechem, stworzonko kaczkowatym chodem przytuptało do niego i próbowało wyrwać mu różdżkę z ręki, a w końcu ugryzło go delikatnie w kostkę. Chłopiec był tak zaskoczony i jednocześnie rozbawiony, że nie pomyślał nawet o wyczarowaniu tarczy, kiedy Luna posłała w jego kierunku Tarantallegrę.

– Chłopiec-Który-Tańczył-Z-Różowym-Flufkiem – roześmiał się Draco, patrząc na podrygującego Pottera. – Niech ktoś zrobi zdjęcie, to powinno iść na okładkę „Czarownicy".

– Draco… – zaczęła niewinnie Hermiona. – A skąd ty wiesz, jak się to różowe coś nazywa?

Harry, wciąż pląsając, kwiknął radośnie na widok rumieńca Malfoya. Próbował zdjąć z siebie urok, ale Luna nie czekała i unieruchomiła przeciwnika Drętwotą. Flufek cały czas hasał beztrosko wokół niego.

Kiedy Harry został doprowadzony do stanu używalności, musiał wysłuchać tyrady Moody'ego o najbardziej żenującym pokazie w całej czarodziejskiej Anglii, ale nie obchodziło go to. Już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił.

– Ciekawe, ile Sami-Wiecie-Kto dałby za informację, że Harry'ego można pokonać tylko różowym flufkiem – rzucił Fred, kiedy emerytowany auror wypuścił już chłopca ze swoich szponów.

– Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął Potter, próbując zachować powagę. – Skup się lepiej na pojedynku, pani Longbottom wywołała ciebie i Rona.

Drugą parą miała być Hermiona i Gabrielle. Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wiedziała, że mimo że nie mogła równać się z Harrym, była dobra w pojedynkach i Delacour nie powinna mieć z nią żadnych szans. W końcu miała okazję utrzeć nosa nowej koleżance.

– Immobilus – krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy tylko Moody dał znak, by rozpoczęły, ale Gabrielle zasłoniła się tarczą. _Słabą tarczą_ , zanotowała w myślach Gryfonka, widząc, że urok nie odbił się, a rozproszył.

– Obscuro – powiedziała spokojnie Gabrielle.

– Protego! – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Zasłonić oczy? Taktyka Delacour była interesująca, ale niezbyt mocne zaklęcie nie miało szans z jej tarczą. – Expelliarmus! – zawołała jeszcze, nie chcąc dać dziewczynie czasu na kolejne posunięcie.

Gabrielle uskoczyła zwinnie i machnęła różdżką w ciszy. Granger rozpoznała ruch wymagany przy upiorogacku i szybko zablokowała zaklęcie.

– Rictusempra! – zawołała Francuzka, nie czekając na odpowiedź Hermiony, co okazało się błędem. Gryfonka zdążyła posłać w jej stronę Furnunculusa, który – w końcu – doleciał do celu, zanim postawiła tarczę przed Rictusemprą. Śliczną twarz młodszej dziewczyny pokryły paskudne czyraki. Jednak jeżeli Hermiona oczekiwała histerii, srodze się pomyliła. Gabrielle nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na swój stan, tylko skrzywiła się lekko i kontynuowała pojedynek.

Hermiona, zasłaniając się przed kolejnymi urokami, zauważyła kątem oka, że Fred i Ron zakończyli już walkę. Teraz wszyscy przypatrywali się jej i Delacour. Przygryzła wargi i przez chwilę skupiła się tylko na unikaniu zaklęć. Musiała wymyślić coś, co pozwoliłoby jej wygrać. Zaklęcia Gabrielle nie były mocne, być może, gdyby skumulowała odpowiednio dużo mocy, przebiłaby się przez jej tarczę. Problem w tym, że Ślizgonka najwyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę ze swoich słabych stron i w większości przypadków uskakiwała przed jej urokami, nie próbując nawet ich blokować. Była na tyle zwinna, że nie stanowiło to dla niej żadnego problemu.

– Ascendio! – krzyknęła w końcu Hermiona, przerywając dłuższą serię blokad.

Musiało to zaskoczyć Gabrielle, bo wyleciała w powietrze, nie próbując nawet bronić się przed zaklęciem. Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Nie doceniła jednak sprawności Gabrielle, która z gracją kota wylądowała na ugiętych nogach i natychmiast uniosła różdżkę.

– Ferula – powiedziała cicho.

Tym razem to Hermiona była zaskoczona. Zaklęcie bandażujące? Ze swojej głupoty zdała sobie sprawę dopiero, kiedy wokół jej oczu pojawił się ciasny opatrunek. Szybko wskazała różdżką bandaże.

– Eva…

– Duro! – dodała łagodnie Gabrielle.

– …nesco!

Nic się nie stało. Hermiona spróbowała jeszcze raz, ale zaklęcia nie działały. Z rosnącą paniką zaczęła zrywać z głowy opatrunek. Kiedy bandaże opadły, spojrzała z przerażeniem na swoją różdżkę i na jej twarzy odmalowało się zrozumienie. Delacour zamieniła jej różdżkę w kamień.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi. Skinęła głową przeciwniczce i podeszła do najbliżej stojącej Luny. Krukonka szybko przywróciła jej różdżkę do poprzedniego stanu, ale Granger wcale nie poprawiło to humoru. Została pokonana. I to przez kogo… Przez dziecko! Przez dziewczynkę, która dopiero zaczynała trzecią klasę! I wcale nie była taka dobra, jej zaklęcia były naprawdę słabe! A mimo to… mimo to udało jej się wygrać. Nagle Hermiona zrozumiała rozgoryczenie Rona, kiedy ten stracił miejsce w najstarszej grupie na rzecz Gabrielle.

– Dobrze, na dzisiaj koniec! – zawołała pani Longbottom. – Chodźcie do nas, wszyscy.

Gdy uczniowie zgromadzili się wokół Szalonookiego i babci Neville'a, mieli dość niewyraźne miny. Nadeszła kolej na wysłuchanie opinii na temat swoich umiejętności.

– Musicie znać swoje silne i słabe strony. Wtedy będziecie mogli zwyciężyć z każdym, co pokazały nam dzisiaj Luna i Gabrielle – zaczęła Augusta, a Harry z Hermioną wymienili zażenowane spojrzenia. – Nie możecie w walce nikogo naśladować, musicie znaleźć własny styl i dopasowywać się odpowiednio do przeciwnika.

– To znaczy? – spytała Hermiona, zdeterminowana, by nie dopuścić więcej do takich sytuacji.

– To znaczy, Granger, że widać po tobie wyraźnie, że uczyłaś się od Pottera – warknął Moody. – Oczywiście daje ci to przewagę nad osobami, które nie brały żadnych dodatkowych lekcji, ale powoduje też, że walczysz jak Potter. A to nie jest styl dla ciebie, bo jesteś na to zwyczajnie za słaba!

Hermiona, zawstydzona, wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

– I jakie są tego efekty? Jeszcze słabsza od ciebie Delacour pokonała cię bez problemu!

– No, ni bez taki problemy – parsknęła Gabrielle, wskazując na swoją pokrytą czyrakami twarz.

Moody zignorował ją.

– Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ona walczy zgodnie ze swoimi możliwościami. Nie idzie jak olbrzym, prosto do celu, nie zważając na przeszkody! Nie wali klątwami na prawo i lewo, nie przyjmuje na siebie wszystkiego, co rzuca przeciwnik. Wygrywa szybkością, Granger. Unikami. Nie wywrzaskuje zaklęć co pięć sekund, czekając, aż się przebije czy aż uda jej się trafić, tylko czeka na właściwą okazję!

Hermiona zarumieniła się. Kiedy Szalonooki podsumował styl jej walki, to brzmiało to jakoś… prostacko.

– Podobnie walczy Draco, co jest dla niego dobre i Ginny, co jest beznadziejne – dodała pani Longbottom. – Chociaż dobrze sobie radzi, to marnuje czas, bo ma na tyle siły, by nie bawić się w bieganie dookoła przeciwnika i jakieś zmyłkbo ma na tyle siły, by nie bawić się w bieganie dookoła przeciwnika i jakieś zmyłki. Ona akurat jest stworzona, by pojedynkować się jak Harry. Wymieniać się klątwami, blokować i czekać, aż obrona przeciwnika padnie.

– Ale odkrycie waszych mocnych stron to nie wszystko. Przede wszystkim musicie znaleźć słabe i pracować nad nimi – warknął Moody.

– Tak jak to, że Harry'ego łatwo rozproszyć na tyle, że staje się kompletnie bezbronny – wyjaśniła pani Longbottom, mrugając łobuzersko.

– I to będzie wasze zadanie na kolejne zajęcia!

– Zastanowić się nad swoimi atutami, słabymi stronami i stylem, który będzie najlepiej do nich pasował.

Uczniowie wodzili wzrokiem między jednym a drugim nauczycielem. Bliźniacy wydawali się zafascynowani. Po raz pierwszy spotkali ludzi, którzy dokańczali swoje myśli tak samo, jak oni. Bliźniacy wydawali się zafascynowani. Po raz pierwszy spotkali ludzi, którzy dokańczali swoje myśli tak samo jak oni.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wszyscy dyskutowali o swoich możliwościach, aż w końcu Szalonooki ogłosił koniec spotkania. Hermiona niemrawo powlokła się za Ronem i Harrym. Porażka z Gabrielle nadal stała jej kością w gardle, ale jednocześnie była bodźcem do dalszej pracy nad sobą. Skoro pani Longbottom powiedziała, że gdy znajdą właściwy styl, będą mogli wygrać z każdym, to już ona się o to postara.

– Ej, Hermiona, mówię do ciebie! – Harry szturchnął przyjaciółkę. – Co z jutrem?

– Jutrem? – mruknęła gwałtownie wyrwana ze swoich myśli Gryfonka.

– Hogsmeade.

– Nie mogę – skrzywiła się. – Idę jako Pansy – dodała i westchnęła ciężko. Przez te trzy godziny z przyjaciółmi niemal o tym zapomniała. Tak dobrze było niczego nie udawać, nie zastanawiać się nad każdym słowem… A teraz znowu musiała wrócić do swoich kwater zamiast do Pokoju Wspólnego, by od rana grać Parkinson. Powoli miała już dość.

* * *

Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom Hermiona bawiła się w Hogsmeade całkiem nieźle. Oczywiście nie umywało się to do wyjść z Gryfonami, ale Teo, Blaise i Daphne stanowili przyjemne towarzystwo. W dodatku, co Granger powitała z niemałą ulgą, wychodzili z założenia, że dziewczyna nie doszła jeszcze do siebie po zdradzie Dracona i taktownie jej o nic nie wypytywali. Mogła siedzieć spokojnie przy piwie kremowym i przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, potakując tylko od czasu do czasu.

– Dobra, przydałoby się jeszcze skoczyć do Zonka, a zostało mało czasu. Ktoś idzie ze mną? – rzucił w końcu Zabini.

– Ja muszę do Scrivenshafta, potrzebuję nowego pióra – mruknęła Hermiona, podnosząc się z miejsca. Z zadowoleniem przyjęła propozycję towarzystwa Notta. Mimo że pod Trzema Miotłami spędziła miło czas, nie dowiedziała się niczego, co mogłoby pomóc Zakonowi. Miała nadzieję, że teraz Teo, z daleka od szkolnych murów, porzuci swoją powściągliwość.

– To ja pójdę z Blaise'em, spotkamy się w szkole – oznajmiła Daphne i wyszła za kolegą z pubu.

Hermiona i Teodor wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Już nawet dla Gryfonki jasne było, że Greengrass jest zainteresowana Zabinim. Granger obawiała się jednak, że tej informacji Snape nie uzna za przydatną, i skrzywiła się lekko na wspomnienie nauczyciela. Zaczęła mu automatycznie przekazywać wszystko, czego się dowiedziała. Niestety, dotąd nie było tego wiele i mimo że mistrz eliksirów nie krytykował jej za brak wiadomości, chciała udowodnić swoją przydatność. Zresztą wiedziała dobrze, dlaczego Snape był wobec niej tak wyrozumiały. Ze strachu. _Gdyby nie bał się, że znowu popełnię jakieś głupstwo, chcąc zdobyć informacje, już dawno dowiedziałabym się, co myśli o mnie i mojej rodzinie do dziesięciu pokoleń wstecz,_ pomyślała kwaśno. _Teraz powstrzymuje się tylko ze względu na kłopoty, w które mogłabym wpakować Dumbledore'a._

– Pansy, patrz! – krzyknął nagle Nott, wyrywając dziewczynę z zamyślenia.

Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku wskazywanym przez Teo i zamarła. Na środku głównej alei, na wprost nich aportowały się kolejno osoby w starych, wyświechtanych ubraniach. Nie nosili czarnych szat ani białych masek, ale dziewczyna natychmiast zrozumiała, kim są.

– Śmierciożercy – szepnęła przerażona, szukając różdżki.

Ulicę przecięły pierwsze zaklęcia.

– Zostaw, nie możemy! – warknął Nott i wciągnął ją w boczną alejkę. – Co ty wyprawiasz?! Wyrzucą cię ze szkoły!

– C-co? Przecież nie możemy ich tak zostawić! – wrzasnęła, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami swoich słów.

– Przestań, widziałem mojego ojca i Malfoya. Poradzą sobie z bandą dzieciaków! Wiem, że chcesz…

– Już raz sobie nie poradzili – mruknęła bezmyślnie i spróbowała się wyrwać w stronę walczących. Dopiero zszokowany wyraz twarzy Teo uświadomił jej, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje.

Udawała Pansy. Nott myślał, że ona chce pomóc śmierciożercom. Nie mogła nic zrobić, żeby się nie zdradzić.

– Przepraszam – rzuciła, chcąc naprawić sytuację. – Wiem, że sobie poradzą, ale martwię się. W końcu to prawda. Już raz po tym skończyli… – Hermiona przerwała nagle wypowiedź. _Boże, przecież to prawda. Już raz skończyli w Azkabanie. Jeżeli teraz są tutaj… Te szaty, brak masek… Malfoy i Nott…_ _Azkaban upadł,_ jęknęła w myślach. _Dementorzy musieli przyłączyć się do Voldemorta!_ Nie zważając na Teo, wyjrzała zza załomu budynku.

Śmierciożercy stali plecami do siebie, tworząc okrąg i słali klątwy w kierunku wszystkiego, co się ruszało. Nauczyciele tworzyli pierwszą linię oporu, jednak nie była ona zbyt skuteczna. Zamiast walczyć, skupiali się na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa uczniom chowającym się w okolicznych sklepach.

– Panie Potter, natychmiast do… – Hermiona usłyszała krzyk McGonagall i zacisnęła z całej siły palce na różdżce. Najmłodsi członkowie Zakonu wybiegli z Pubu pod Świńskim Łbem i dołączyli do bitwy. Nawet Draco stał ramię w ramię z Harrym, posyłając zaklęcia w kierunku śmierciożerców, wśród których znajdował się przecież jego ojciec.

– Przeklęty Potter i jego świta – warknął Nott, kiedy jeden z popleczników Czarnego Pana osunął się na ziemię. – I Delacour… zdrajczyni.

– Gdzie ty idziesz? – pisnęła spanikowana Hermiona.

Nott obrzucił dziewczynę nieuważnym spojrzeniem.

– Muszę im pomóc. Tam jest mój ojciec. Stary Dumbledore nie wywali mnie za pomoc rodzinie, jest na to zbyt głupi. Zresztą… sama mówiłaś, że Czarny Pan nagradza tych, którzy mu się zasłużą.

– Ale, Teo…

– Nie. Ty musisz zostać, nie będziesz miała wytłumaczenia. Ja tak.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Nott, kryjąc się w cieniu budynków, pobiegł w stronę najmłodszych członków Zakonu, kucnął za murkiem przy jednym z budynków i rozpoczął atak.

Granger niemal machinalnie wzięła łyk wielosokowego i zaraz złajała się za to w myślach. Gdyby tylko wróciła do swojej postaci, mogłaby dołączyć do przyjaciół, a nie stać taka… taka bezużyteczna. Niczego ważnego się nie dowiedziała, udając Pansy, a tak przynajmniej pomogłaby uczniom i nauczycielom.

– Proszę, Lucjuszu, czyli to jednak prawda – odezwał się jeden ze śmierciożerców. – Twój syn zdrajcą krwi… A zobacz, jak radzi sobie dzieciak Notta. Z takiego można być dumnym, nie?

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, natomiast Nott roześmiał się i spojrzał z dumą na syna.

Hermiona zaczynała panikować. Śmierciożercy czuli się na tyle pewnie, że gawędzili wesoło między sobą, a uczniowie byli w coraz gorszej sytuacji. Tymczasem nauczycieli nie przybywało. McGonagall, Flitwick i Vector… _Gdzie aurorzy? Gdzie Dumbledore i reszta Zakonu?_ – rozmyślała gorączkowo Gryfonka. Jeszcze raz wyjrzała ze swojej kryjówki, chcąc sprawdzić, jak radzą sobie jej przyjaciele. Walczyli nadal, wszyscy cali, ale nigdzie nie było widać Rona. Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech, chcąc się uspokoić, ale nie na wiele to się zdało.

Nagle ruda czupryna mignęła po drugiej stronie ulicy. _Co on robi?_ – jęknęła w myślach, widząc że przyjaciel biegnie w stronę nauczycieli i mówi coś do McGonagall. Opiekunka Gryffindoru skinęła głową, na co chłopiec wrzasnął na cały głos „Teraz!".

Śmierciożercy zawahali się, ale zaraz wznowili atak. Ten krótki moment pozwolił jednak Lunie dobiec do Pubu pod Świńskim Łbem, skąd wyszła chwilę później z jakimś siwowłosym czarodziejem do złudzenia przypominającym Dumbledore'a. Hermiona nie miała czasu zastanawiać się nad jego tożsamością, gdyż mężczyzna stanął za jej przyjaciółmi, ale nie dołączył do walki, tylko wzniósł potężną tarczę wokół Miodowego Królestwa, sam kryjąc się pod zaklęciami blokującymi rzucanymi przez członków Zakonu.

– O co tu chodzi? – mamrotała do siebie Hermiona, jednocześnie przerażona i wściekła na to, że nie może brać udziału w walce.

Odpowiedź nadeszła wraz z kolejnym pojawieniem się Rona. Weasley z pomocą nauczycieli zebrał uczniów i prowadził ich do Miodowego Królestwa.

– Chce ich doprowadzić do zamku – szepnęła. – Ale... zanim wejdą pod tarczę tamtego czarodzieja na pewno ktoś ucierpi! – zrozumiała zrozpaczona, widząc luki między zaklęciami nauczycieli. Było ich po prostu za mało. _Dlaczego nikt im nie pomaga? Przecież jest tylu starszych uczniów, którzy potrafią walczyć! Dlaczego zostawiają to wszystko na głowie kilku osób?! Co z Gwardią?! Właśnie, Gwardia_ … Hermiona uderzyła się ręką w czoło. Powinna pomyśleć o tym wcześniej, musi ich jakoś wykorzystać! Miała przy sobie fałszywy galeon, ale mało prawdopodobne, by w tym zamieszaniu ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę na wiadomość wysłaną w ten sposób. To musiałoby być coś… ostentacyjnego, głośnego. _Myśl, idiotko, myśl!_ – poganiała się Hermiona, widząc, jak kolejny z uczniów zostaje zraniony. Sytuacja nie była krytyczna, jako że śmierciożercy musieli radzić sobie przede wszystkim z gradem zaklęć najmłodszych członków Zakonu, ale i tak co chwilę posyłali klątwy również w stronę wycofujących się uczniów.

 _Głośne… głośne… jak wtedy, gdy…_ Hermiona po raz kolejny uderzyła się w czoło. Zmarnowała tyle czasu, a przecież po ataku w Londynie przygotowywała się na podobną ewentualność, ucząc się chyba wszystkich zaklęć związanych z manipulowaniem głosem.

– Dobrze, to teraz tak, tylko kolejność, kolejność, jak to ustawić – mamrotała, chcąc zmusić się do skupienia. – No to tak... Aliud Vocem – powiedziała cicho, wskazując różdżką na swoje gardło, po czym wysunęła się zza ściany budynku i wycelowała w Harry'ego – Harry Potter.

Rozedrgane powietrze wysunęło się z różdżki, błyskawicznie dotarło do Pottera, wróciło i wniknęło w szyję Hermiony. Dziewczyna miała tylko nadzieję, że Harry rozpoznał strumień powietrza zwiastujący zaklęcia dotyczące głosu i nie będzie węszył podstępu. Nie miała jednak czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Ut loquilonginum – szepnęła i wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie. Brzmiała dokładnie jak Harry.

Rzucenie zaklęcia brzuchomówstwa na siebie nie wymagało aż tyle siły, co przekierowanie go na inną osobę, ale Hermiona i tak natychmiast poczuła wyraźny spadek energii, gdy dziwne prądy powietrzne zostały wchłonięte przez jej brzuch.

– Sonorus – dodała, kończąc serię zaklęć. Teraz musiała już tylko wybrać miejsce. Najpierw chciała ulokować głos tuż nad przemykającymi do Miodowego Królestwa uczniami, ale uznała, że to nie najlepszy pomysł – wystarczyło, że któryś podskoczyłby ze strachu i wylądowałby pod ostrzałem śmierciożerców. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się na środek alei, między członkami Zakonu a sługami Voldemorta.

– Gwardia Dumbledore'a! – zawołała i sama podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy wzmocniony Sonorusem głos Harry'ego przetoczył się przez Hogsmeade. – Gwardia Dumbledore'a, szósto- i siódmoklasiści, wyjmijcie różdżki i rzucajcie zaklęcia tarczy na wszystkich uczniów! Nie bądźcie bierni! – zagrzewała do działania Hermiona i zauważyła kątem oka, że początkową dezorientację na twarzy Harry'ego zastąpiło zrozumienie. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Pottera, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy to jego sprawka, więc nie mógł wyglądać na tak samo zszokowanego jak pozostali. Kiedy chłopiec skinął głową w stronę uczniów, ostatecznie rozwiał ich wątpliwości. Wszyscy zaczęli rzucać zaklęcia blokujące.

– Udało się – szepnęła słabo Hermiona, gdy tylko zdjęła z siebie wszystkie czary. – Udało się.

Oparła się o ścianę i rozmasowała skronie, chcąc pozbyć się ćmiącego bólu głowy. Wiedziała, że to nie koniec i miała nadzieję, że nawet bez ujawniania się pomoże jeszcze walczącym.

Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała przerażony wrzask. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się w stronę uczniów i znieruchomiała. Jeden z trzecioklasistów, Puchon, którego ledwo kojarzyła z widzenia, musiał wyjść poza bezpieczną strefę, bo ktoś lewitował go prosto do śmierciożerców. Ron, który próbował wciągnąć go z powrotem, upadł na ziemię, kiedy zaklęcie mocniej szarpnęło chłopakiem.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Nauczyciele nie mogli interweniować, gdyż oznaczałoby to odsłonienie pozostałych uczniów. Wszyscy mieli związane ręce… Wszyscy poza nią. Gryfonka przygryzła wargi. Nie powinna się ujawniać, wiedziała o tym, ale… nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła zostawić dziecka bez pomocy. Potrząsnęła głową i nie zastanawiając się więcej, przemknęła chyłkiem pod drzwi Scrivenshafta. Liczyła, że nawet jeśli śmierciożercy ją zauważą, to nie zaatakują Ślizgonki i miała rację. Spokojnie weszła do sklepu i zza uchylonych drzwi przyglądała się poplecznikom Voldemorta. Teraz stali niemal naprzeciwko niej. Hermiona musiała tylko sprawdzić, który z nich lewitował chłopca i unieruchomić go chociaż na chwilę, by dać dzieciakowi szansę na ucieczkę.

 _Dołohow,_ pomyślała ponuro, przywołując twarz widzianą w Departamencie Tajemnic. Nie miała jednak czasu na rozważania. Puchon dotarł już prawie do śmierciożerców. Hermiona zacisnęła palce na różdżce i otworzyła szerzej drzwi. Już miała wychodzić, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś złapał ją za ramię i zanim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, została wciągnięta z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Zaczęła się szamotać, chcąc się uwolnić, jednak uścisk na ramieniu tylko przybierał na sile.

– Uspokój się, idiotko! – cichy syk przerwał w końcu szarpaninę.

Hermiona zamrugała zdziwiona i odwróciła się na tyle, ile mogła, bez nadwyrężania ręki.

– P-profesor? – wyjąkała. – Co pan tu robi?

– To, czego się ode mnie oczekuje. Pilnuję Ślizgonów – zadrwił. – A możesz mi wyjaśnić, co _ty_ chciałaś zrobić?

Hermiona zbladła. Przez pojawienie się Snape'a zapomniała o Puchonie. Rzuciła się do drzwi, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nauczyciel nadal trzyma ją za ramię.

– Niech pan mnie puści! Kevin… oni go lewitują, zaraz będzie za późno, musimy…

– Granger, nie wystarczy, że pod nosem śmierciożerców zaczęłaś organizować obronę?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że pójdziesz tam jako Parkinson i co dalej?!

– Widział pan? – szepnęła nagle wystraszona. Wydawało jej się, że nikt jej tam nie dostrzeże, ale jeśli Snape to zauważył, to… Czy naraziła Dumbledore'a na niebezpieczeństwo?

– Granger, to nie jest czas na rozmowy – syknął złowrogo Snape. – Masz wrócić natychmiast do zamku. O tym, co zrobiłaś, porozmawiamy sobie wieczorem – dodał takim tonem, że dziewczyna zadrżała.

– A… a co z Kevinem? – szepnęła, zbierając całą swoją odwagę.

Snape spojrzał w okno z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Zaraz przybędzie dyrektor, a za nim pewnie Zakon i aurorzy – odparł po chwili milczenia.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Coś jej się nie podobało w tej wypowiedzi.

– Ale… on nie zdąży, prawda?

Snape nadal na nią nie patrzył. Gryfonka musiała wytężyć słuch, by zrozumieć wypowiedziane niemal niedosłyszalnym szeptem słowa mistrza eliksirów.

– Nie, Granger. Nie zdąży.


	13. Kurtyzana

A/N: uprzejmie informuje się, że rozdział jest jeszcze na etapie przed-zbetowaniem (zostanie podmieniony). Tak więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. :D Ach, i wiem, że jakiś krótszy mi wyszedł i jakiś taki bez-akcji, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do poprzedniego rozdziału, za to, również w porównaniu, dużo w nim Snape'a, więc może to się jakoś równoważy? :D Następny, już widzę, znowu będzie bardziej akcja-długość, więc, no... Wybaczcie.

Dziękuję też bardzo, bardzobardzobardzo, za wszystkie komentarze. 3 Przepraszam, że tak długo nie aktualizowałam, ale jakoś nie mogłam się do tego zabrać i pisałam wszystko, tylko nie "Ptaki...". W każdym razie uroczyście przysięgam, że nie porzucę tego opowiadania. (:

* * *

– Czy możesz mi przypomnieć, co miało być priorytetem w twoim odgrywaniu Parkinson?

Hermiona zdawała się w ogóle nie słyszeć słów nauczyciela. Siedziała na brzegu fotela i wpatrywała się tępo w swoje splecione na podołku dłonie.

– Granger – syknął Snape. – Nie interesuje mnie twój pokaz depresji, zadałem ci pytanie i oczekuję odpowiedzi!

– Ja… Nie wolno mi narażać się na zdemaskowanie – wymamrotała nieobecnym głosem dziewczyna i westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała, że gdyby wszystko się wydało, Dumbledore miałby poważne problemy, ale nie potrafiła się tym teraz przejmować. Przed oczami wciąż miała Kevina lecącego w stronę śmierciożerców i wyrzucała sobie, że nie udało jej się go uratować. Zacisnęła wargi. Gdyby wiedziała więcej, gdyby lepiej się przygotowała, gdyby…

– Granger, do jasnej cholery, skup się! To, co zrobiłaś, nie może się powtórzyć. Czy to jasne?

Hermiona spojrzała ze złością na nauczyciela. _To przede wszystkim jego wina! Gdyby mnie nie powstrzymał, Kevinowi nic by się nie stało!_

Snape drgnął, jakby wymierzyła mu policzek.

– Słucham, panno Granger? – wycedził i Hermiona zrozumiała, że musiała wypowiedzieć ostatnie zdania na głos.

 _No i świetnie, w końcu usłyszał prawdę,_ uznała buntowniczo, rozmyślnie ignorując wyraz twarzy nauczyciela.

– Miał mi pan dawać wskazówki co do szpiegowania! Gdyby mnie pan uczył, to…

– Szpiegowanie to ocena i wykorzystywanie sytuacji, idiotko! Masz po prostu słuchać! Myślisz, że kilka rad zrobi z ciebie bohaterkę?!

– Może jakbym dostała te kilka rad, to nie byłoby takiej potrzeby! – wrzasnęła, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami swoich słów. – Ale pana przecież nie obchodzi życie uczniów!

Severus przymknął na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzył, jego twarz przypominała maskę.

– Po kolacji przyjdź po eliksir – powiedział beznamiętnie. – A teraz się wynoś.

* * *

Hermiona nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Wciąż miała przed oczami wyraz twarzy Snape'a, a kiedy dodatkowo uzmysłowiła sobie, że nauczyciel nie tylko nie odjął jej punktów, ale nawet nie próbował się bronić czy jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć na zarzuty, poczuła palący wstyd. _Po tym, co dla mnie zrobił, po tym, co obiecywaliśmy sobie z Harrym, ja… Boże, jak ja w ogóle mogłam powiedzieć coś takiego?_ – wyrzucała sobie, po raz kolejny odkładając książkę na bok. Nie potrafiła się skupić, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, czym miałaby się zająć. Członkowie Zakonu omawiali atak, a ona nie mogła zrobić nic poza czekaniem na wiadomości. W tej chwili naprawdę była wdzięczna za osobne kwatery. Odgrywanie Pansy było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę.

Kiedy Harry w końcu się pojawił, dochodziła pora kolacji i Hermiona była na granicy wytrzymałości.

– Harry! – zawołała z ulgą. – Co z Kevinem?

Przez twarz Pottera przemknął cień.

– Nie wiadomo. Aurorzy nie znaleźli ciała, ale Dumbledore podejrzewa, że śmierciożercy chcą… użyć go do wzbudzenia paniki. Słuchaj, muszę cię prosić…

– Wzbudzenia paniki?! Boże, przecież to było tylko dziecko! Jak oni…

– Dasz mi dokończyć? – spytał Harry niecierpliwie. – Przepraszam, ale to ważne. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Był tu Scrimgeour i…

– I po tym, co Ministerstwo Magii zrobiło w zeszłym roku, Scrimgeour jest ważniejszy niż Kevin?! – krzyknęła Hermiona, nie dbając o to, ze zachowuje się dziecinnie. Miała nadzieję, że przyjaciel, po tym, co sam przeszedł w związku ze śmiercią Cedrika, zrozumie ją, tymczasem wydawał się całkowicie niewzruszony stratą jednego z uczniów. – Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?! Jak może cię to nie obchodzić?!

Harry otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko potrząsnął głową i podszedł do kominka.

– Nieważne, dzięki za pomoc – rzucił, nie odwracając się. – Aha, Ron został ranny, jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Na pewno ucieszy się, że o nim pomyślałaś – dodał drwiącym tonem, zanim zniknął w płomieniach.

Hermiona opadła na fotel i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Miała niepokojące wrażenie, że w ciągu jednego wieczoru udało jej się zrazić do siebie jedyne osoby, które mogły zrozumieć, przez co przechodziła. Nagle zachowanie Harry'ego z zeszłego roku przestało ją dziwić. _Gdybym to ja była na jego miejscu, prawdopodobnie nikt by już ze mną nie rozmawiał_ , pomyślała z gryzącą autoironią.

* * *

Obudził ją dźwięk zegara wybijającego północ. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy i dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że musiała zasnąć w fotelu. Rozmasowując napięte mięśnie karku, skierowała się w stronę sypialni, ale nagle zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Zmarszczyła brwi. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak, że coś jej umyka, jednak – rozespana – nie potrafiła stwierdzić co. Omiotła pokój półprzytomnym spojrzeniem, próbując znaleźć przyczynę dziwnego niepokoju, i zamarła, kiedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na półce pełnej pustych fiolek.

– Eliksir… Snape mnie zabije! – jęknęła i rzuciła się przetrząsać zapasy. _Niedobrze_. Co prawda wielosokowego zostało jej na jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny, ale w niedzielę mogła nie złapać nauczyciela wystarczająco szybko.

Bijąc się z myślami, Hermiona zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. Perspektywa udania się w środku nocy do kwater Snape'a napawała ją przerażeniem, ale z drugiej strony dziewczyna nie chciała nawet wyobrażać sobie reakcji mistrza eliksirów, gdyby przez jej obawy mistyfikacja wyszła na jaw.

– Trudno – oznajmiła w końcu na głos, chcąc dodać sobie animuszu. – Pójdę.

 _Nikt za mnie nie będzie ponosił konsekwencji moich błędów_ , pomyślała z ponurą determinacją, rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności i z zaciętą miną wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

Stojąc pod drzwiami do kwater Snape'a, Hermiona robiła wszystko, by nie myśleć, czym skończyło się jej ostatnie spotkanie z nauczycielem. Przełknęła ślinę i nagle przypomniała sobie, jak podczas wakacji stała w domu Syriusza pod drzwiami do bawialni, niosąc mistrzowi eliksirów tacę z czekoladkami. Uśmiechnęła się blado. Odczucia były podobne, tyle że teraz nie mogła zrozumieć, czego wtedy tak się obawiała. _Przestań, nie czas na rozmyślanie_ , skarciła się w duchu. Wzięła głęboki wdech, zdjęła zaklęcie i zapukała cichutko we framugę. Wcześniej rozważała różne scenariusze, ale kiedy drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast, a czyjaś ręka wciągnęła ją gwałtownie do pokoju, Hermiona wydała okrzyk zaskoczenia.

– Milcz i ukryj się! – Dziewczyna usłyszała natarczywy szept Snape'a i zanim zorientowała się, co się dzieje, została wepchnięta do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Zdążyła tylko zauważyć, że płomienie w kominku zabarwiły się na zielono, gdy nauczyciel zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem.

Hermiona zagryzła wargi, próbując jasno myśleć mimo zdenerwowania. Była ciekawa, kto odwiedzał Snape'a w środku nocy, ale wiedziała, że powinna skupić się na znalezieniu kryjówki. Drżącą dłonią wyciągnęła różdżkę, wyciszyła pomieszczenie i wyczarowała niewielką kulę światła. Z rosnącym strachem rozglądała się dookoła; jedyne nadzieje budziła duża szafa, ale oczekiwanie w zamknięciu na nieznane zagrożenie wywoływało w Hermionie sprzeciw. Musiała, po prostu musiała zostawić sobie jakąś możliwość reakcji; ucieczki, obrony, czegokolwiek. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że Snape już raz ją uratował, z drugiej – zdawała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby zagrozić jego pozycji wśród śmierciożerców. Z rozpaczą rozważała już nawet wpełznięcie pod łóżko albo ukrycie się w łazience, do której, jak uznała, musiały prowadzić drzwi po prawej stronie, gdy jej spojrzenie zahaczyło o lustro wiszące nad komodą. _O Boże,_ pomyślała _, to się nie uda, to się nie może udać, ale…_ Westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała, że nic innego nie wymyśli. Musiała zaryzykować.

* * *

– Kara za porażkę wychowawczą? – spytał z drwiącym uśmieszkiem Snape, podając Malfoyowi szklankę Ognistej.

Lucjusz skrzywił się lekko.

– Mogło być gorzej. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten stary głupiec potrafi zadbać o swoich sprzymierzeńców.

– Jeszcze trochę i pomyślę, że postanowiłeś wziąć przykład z Dracona.

– Nie żartuj – prychnął Malfoy. – Po prostu… miej na niego oko, Severusie. Mimo wszystko… mimo wszystko to mój syn.

Snape spojrzał badawczo na rozmówcę. Może udałoby mu się przeciągnąć Lucjusza na stronę Zakonu, ale musiał działać ostrożnie.

– Jeśli mógłbym jeszcze skorzystać z łazienki… – zmienił temat Malfoy. – Ponad rok w Azkabanie… - dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

Normalnie Severus skomentowałby złośliwie pokorę Lucjusza, ale teraz potrafił jedynie zastanawiać się, czy Granger schowała się w szafie, czy w łazience. Westchnął ciężko i machinalnie sięgnął po różdżkę. W końcu, układając w głowie listę zaklęć, zaczynającą się od niewerbalnego niewidzialności, a kończącą szybkim Obliviate, skinął na Malfoya, wszedł do sypialni i zamarł. W jego łóżku leżała rozczochrana brunetka w dezabilu. Machała swobodnie opalonymi nogami i uśmiechała się jakoś… jakoś dziwnie.

– Nie mówiłeś, że masz gościa, Severusie. – Głos Lucjusza ociekał rozbawieniem.

– Nie uznałem tego za istotne – syknął Snape w odpowiedzi i spiorunował Gryfonkę spojrzeniem. _Co ta idiotka sobie myślała?_ – wściekał się w duchu. _Może i jest niezła w transmutacji, tak, i może to lepiej, niż gdyby się ukryła w łazience, ale dlaczego, do cholery, nie wlazła po prostu do szafy? Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobi coś podobnego, to przysięgam, że…_

– Nie przedstawisz nas sobie?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparł gładko Snape. – Lucjuszu, zdaje się, że chciałeś skorzystać z łazienki…

Kiedy Malfoy zniknął za drzwiami, Severus doskoczył z furią do Granger.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, głupia dziewucho? – wyszeptał wściekle. – Od kiedy „schowaj się" oznacza „rozłóż się półnago na środku pokoju"?!

Hermiona wstała i zaczęła wyłamywać palce.

– Ja… ja tylko nie wiedziałam, przed czym mam się schować, i pomyślałam…

– Pomyślałaś, że nie schowasz się w ogóle?!

– Nie! Nie, panie profesorze, po prostu myślałam, że jak nikt się nie dowie, że to ja, to… no, to wystarczy.

Snape przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Wiedział, że właściwie nic się nie stało, ale to on będzie musiał wymyślić sposób na odesłanie uczennicy. Nie mogła wyjść teraz, bo Malfoy nabrałby podejrzeń. Nie mogła też przenieść się kominkiem bezpośrednio do swoich kwater, bo odpadało wymówienie ich nazwy. Najlepiej, gdyby wróciła przez Dziurawy Kocioł albo Gospodę pod Świńskim Łbem, ale Dumbledore urwałby mu głowę, gdyby puścił gówniarę samą.

– Panie profesorze? – spytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia Hermiona.

– Czego?

– Co… co tu robi Lucjusz Malfoy?

Snape westchnął z irytacją. _Co za idiotka… I ona ma Szpiegować Ślizgonów, Merlinie…_

– Może ci to umknęło – zaczął z drwiną – ale dzisiaj miała miejsce ucieczka więźniów z Azkabanu. W związku z tym pan Malfoy nie może wrócić do domu, dopóki nie odbędzie się tam rewizja.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ale czy w takim razie on nie powinien, no… chcieć mnie zabić? – wymamrotała, rumieniąc się. – Znaczy, widziałam go tutaj i mogłabym donieść Ministerstwu.

– Merlinie, Granger, ty naprawdę jesteś idiotką – prychnął Severus, nie zważając na urażone spojrzenie uczennicy. – Słowo prostytutki przeciwko mojemu słowu, a przez to i Dumbledore'a. Nie bądź śmieszna.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Znowu działo się to, o czym rozmawiała z Draconem. Nie łapała tych wszystkich zależności związanych z wojną, chociaż – po wyjaśnieniach nauczyciela – wydawały się oczywiste. Już otwierała usta, by się usprawiedliwić, gdy Snape nagle przygarnął ją do siebie i gestem nakazał milczenie. Dosłownie kilka sekund później w drzwiach stanął Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Dobrej nocy życzę – powiedział, kłaniając się z galanterią, jednak w jego głosie znów pobrzmiewały nutki rozbawienia.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Severus odsunął od siebie Hermionę i otaksował ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Granger, a teraz wyjaśnij mi jedną rzecz. Co ty, na litość Salazara, przez cały czas wyprawiasz z twarzą? – spytał z irytacją.

Dziewczyna posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

– Starałam się wejść w rolę – oznajmiła, jakby to było oczywiste, i tym razem to Snape nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia.

– Wejść w rolę? A co konkretnie chciałaś osiągnąć? – wycedził.

– Ja, hm… chciałam wyglądać na bardziej pewną siebie może? I trochę, hm… prowokująco? Albo, ee… no jakby… kusząco? – mamrotała, nagle czując się bardzo głupio. – Wiem, że byłam zdenerwowana, ale ćwiczyłam dużo z Draconem, więc… Panie profesorze?

Rzeczony pan profesor aktualnie stał odwrócony tyłem do niej i opierał się ciężko o komodę. _Merlinie, prowokująco! –_ myślał, modląc się, by nie roześmiać się w głos. _Kusząco! To… to… ten uśmiech…_

– Wspaniale, że o tym pomyślałaś – powiedział w końcu, gdy był już pewien swojej samokontroli. Nadal jednak wolał się nie odwracać. – A czy rozważyłaś fakt, że pan Malfoy, pod wrażeniem twojego, ekhem… prowokacyjnego i kuszącego wyglądu, mógłby zapragnąć… kupić twoje usługi?

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

– No nie, ale… Na początku nie wiedziałam przecież, że to Malfoy, i…

– Całe szczęście, Granger, że nie wyściubiasz nosa z książek – prychnął Snape, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymywać. – Uwierz, nikt nie chciałby prostytutki, która wygląda, jakby zbierało jej się na wymioty. Permanentnie.

– Bardzo zabawne – mruknęła Hermiona, paradoksalnie czując ulgę. Zdecydowanie wolała złośliwości Snape'a od tłumaczenia swoich zamiarów. Zwłaszcza, jeśli efekt był daleki od oczekiwanego. – Panie profesorze, ja wiem, że nie jestem najlepszą aktorką, ale dopiero się uczę i naprawdę, naprawdę się staram.

– Nie najlepsza aktorka… To niedopowiedzenie stulecia, Granger. Mówiłem ci już, zacznij w końcu myśleć!

Hermiona przygryzła wargi. Przecież rozważyła różne wersje wypadków, po prostu nie wzięła pod uwagę wszystkich! _Ale to się zmieni_ , obiecała sobie i rozejrzała się uważnie po pokoju. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, chcąc transmutować coś w śpiwór dla siebie, ale nagle pomyślała o Malfoyu. Jeżeli ten chciałby skorzystać z łazienki… Albo po prostu przyszedłby po coś do Snape'a… Nie mógł zastać jej śpiącej na podłodze. _A więc łóżko_ , pomyślała i z niepokojem spojrzała na nauczyciela.

– Granger, co ty wyprawiasz? – Usłyszała syk Snape'a, kiedy niepewnie podeszła do łóżka i zaczęła nerwowo skubać róg kołdry.

– No bo… gdybym spała na podłodze i zobaczyłby to Malfoy, wszystko by się wydało – wyjaśniła zażenowana. Nagle zrozumiała lęk Neville'a przed eliksirami; jeżeli nie było się pewnym swoich racji, nauczyciel naprawdę potrafił przerażać.

Snape zaklął pod nosem.

– A co przekonało cię o tym, że spędzisz tu noc? – warknął.

– Przecież udaję...

– Wiem, idiotko! Dlatego po równej godzinie przeniesiesz się do Hogsmeade, a stamtąd wrócisz do Hogwartu – wyjaśnił z irytacją. – Lucjusz pomyśli, że usługi świadczysz na tak żenująco niskim poziomie, że nie było warto płacić za całą noc – dodał, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Hermiona usiadła i pochyliła głowę, chcąc ukryć rumieńce. Czuła się upokorzona. Zawsze szczyciła się swoją wiedzą, tymczasem ostatnio wciąż popełniała błędy. I nieważne, że robiła postępy w związku z Pansy – to wciąż było za mało. Do Parkinson powoli się przyzwyczajała, ale uświadomiła sobie, że wystarczy jakakolwiek nowa sytuacja, by jej nieumiejętność przewidywania stawała się zagrożeniem dla innych. I nie mogła nawet złościć się na Snape'a – miał rację. Począwszy od walki w Hogsmeade, a na wizycie u nauczyciela skończywszy, ten dzień był długim pasmem jej porażek.

– Granger, do łazienki. Zmień te fatałaszki w coś normalnego – Snape przerwał milczenie po dłuższej chwili.

Hermiona bez słowa spełniła polecenie nauczyciela. Miała nadzieję, że zwykły czarny płaszcz jest na tyle uniwersalny, że mistrz eliksirów zaaprobuje jej wybór. I rzeczywiście, gdy wróciła, Snape nie miał żadnych uwag.

– Teraz przeniesiesz się do Świńskiego Łba; liczę, że nie przekracza to twoich możliwości. Zamówisz Ognistą, której oczywiście nie tkniesz, i poczekasz na mnie. I absolutnie nie będziesz z nikim rozmawiać. Czy to jasne?

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Była w tak podłym nastroju, że nie miała nawet siły się obruszyć.

* * *

Pół godziny później Hermiona szła szybkim krokiem za mistrzem eliksirów. Mimo że Hogsmeade o tej porze było opustoszałe, nauczyciel spieszył się tak bardzo, że dziewczyna musiała niemal biec, by za nim nadążyć.

– Profesorze? – zagadnęła niepewnie, kiedy w ciemnościach mogli już dostrzec zarys zamku.

Snape mruknął coś tylko pod nosem i szedł dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na uczennicę.

– Panie profesorze, ja… chciałabym przeprosić.

– Daruj sobie, Granger – warknął. – Twoja nocna wizyta była tak idiotyczna, że szkoda słów.

– Nie… To znaczy, chodzi mi o to, co powiedziałam wcześniej. Że nie obchodzi pana życie uczniów. Wiem, ile pan dla nas robi i… i naprawdę tak nie myślę. Przepraszam.

– Granger, czy ty sądzisz, że twoja opinia ma dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

– Nie, nie sądzę – odparła z namysłem. – Ale… po prostu chciałam, żeby pan wiedział. Naprawdę mi przykro.

Snape zatrzymał się i odwrócił na tyle niespodziewanie, że Hermiona wpadła na niego.

– Patrz pod nogi – prychnął, odsuwając dziewczynę od siebie, ale jego głos pozbawiony był zwykłych drwiących tonów. – Jutro po zajęciach z Zakonem pójdziesz prosto do swoich kwater. Zaczniemy pracować nad twoim zdobywaniem informacji.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko w odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że to jedyna wersja „przeprosiny przyjęte", na którą mogła liczyć.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

– Przestań się głupio szczerzyć. I teraz powiedz, co się takiego wydarzyło.

– Nie rozumiem?

– Przeżyłaś zakłócanie mi w nocy spokoju wyłącznie dlatego, że, jak zakładam, stało się coś w związku z Parkinson. Słucham.

– Ach, tak – mruknęła Hermiona. – Eliksir wielosokowy. Zasnęłam wieczorem, a zostały mi trzy dawki, i… - urwała nagle, widząc reakcję nauczyciela; Snape przysłonił oczy dłonią i poruszał ustami, jak gdyby próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie znajdował słów.

– Granger – jęknął w końcu. – Czy ty słyszałaś może o sowach albo skrzatach domowych?


	14. Cormens Verum

Uch. Znowu długo trzeba było czekać na ten rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi wybaczone. Well, bety brak, jednak chyba da się czytać. ;)

* * *

 **13\. Cormens Verum**

* * *

Mimo nocnych przygód Hermiona wstała bardzo wcześnie. Chciała w spokoju przemyśleć wszystko, co powinna dziś zrobić. Czuła, że ostatnio zbyt często jej życiem rządził przypadek; szczegółowy plan dnia miał przywrócić jej poczucie kontroli, jednak po kilku minutach bezowocnego wpatrywania się w pergamin Hermiona dała za wygraną. Jej myśli krążyły wokół Harry'ego i Rona, a nie potrafiła zdobyć się na to, żeby wpisać przeprosiny i odwiedziny w szpitalu na listę obowiązków.

– Jestem okropna – mruknęła do siebie, ale zaraz potrząsnęła głową i wysunęła brodę, chcąc dodać sobie animuszu. Skoro nawet Snape zaoferował jej coś na kształt przebaczenia, to tym bardziej mogła liczyć na swoich przyjaciół.

Kwadrans później zmierzała już szybkim krokiem w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Liczyła, że wtajemniczona w mistyfikację pani Pomfrey pozwoli jej na krótką wizytę przed śniadaniem, a w razie problemów – jakoś ją wyjaśni.

Na szczęście wymówki okazały się niepotrzebne. Kiedy Hermiona zajrzała ostrożnie do sali, zauważyła tylko siedzącego na łóżku Rona oraz Harry'ego i Ginny stojących przy nim. Odetchnęła z ulgą. To oznaczało, że nikt więcej – nie licząc Kevina – nie ucierpiał zbyt mocno, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, by spędzić noc pod opieką pielęgniarki.

– Hej – mruknęła niepewnie, gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi. – Jak się czujesz? Co się w ogóle stało?

– Nic takiego – odparł Ron, wzruszając ramionami i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Oberwałem tylko tnącym w udo, a Pomfrey uparła się, żeby mnie tu zatrzymać do rana, chociaż doprowadziła mnie do porządku już wczoraj.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

– Nic takiego? Przecież mogli trafić w tętnicę! Jakieś cztery minuty i…

– Właściwie to trafili – prychnęła Ginny. – I tylko dlatego musiał tu zostać; stracił za dużo krwi.

– Co?!

– Padma prowizorycznie go załatała, ale i tak odzyskał przytomność dopiero w Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił Harry.

– Dzięki, stary…

Hermiona przeczesała palcami włosy.

– Ron, przepraszam, że nie zajrzałam wczoraj… – zaczęła z wyraźnym poczuciem winy w głosie. – Ale najpierw nie wiedziałam, że coś ci się stało, a potem musiałam czekać na Snape'a, no i… Nie wiedziałam, czy leżysz sam czy…

– Hej, przestań, nic mi nie jest. A wczoraj rzeczywiście byłem, ee… nie najprzytomniejszy.

– Uhm… Tak czy inaczej, przykro mi – powiedziała Hermiona i zerknęła niepewnie na Harry'ego. Od przybycia do Hogwartu działo się z nim coś, czego nie mogła rozgryźć, a co nie pozwalało jej przewidzieć reakcji przyjaciela. – Harry, ciebie też przepraszam. Nie powinnam tak na ciebie naskakiwać i…

– Nieważne – Harry machnął ręką, a Hermiona odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że on dokładnie to ma na myśli – Ja też powinienem cię zrozumieć i w porę się zamknąć. Już w porządku.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Wydawało jej się, że Harry powiedział to jakby… z przymusem, ale widziała przecież, że jednocześnie ciepło się do niej uśmiechał. Masz paranoję, dziewczyno, upomniała się w myślach i położyła Harry'emu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Dzięki.

– W porządku. Słuchaj, skoro Ron już wychodzi, to może weźmiemy coś z kuchni i pójdziemy do ciebie pogadać?

Hermiona zerknęła na zegarek i westchnęła.

– Harry, przepraszam, naprawdę – zaczęła ze skruchą i skrzywiła się, gdy tylko to sobie uświadomiła. Na litość boską, to w końcu jej przyjaciele, nie musi starać się na nich zasłużyć! – Muszę zjeść ze Ślizgonami. Od ataku się z nimi nie widziałam, nie chcę zwracać na siebie uwagi, a poza tym…

– Dobrze, dobrze, nie tłumacz się – przerwał jej Harry ze śmiechem. – Po prostu zobaczymy się później.

* * *

Podczas śniadania Hermiona z ledwością ukrywała zaskoczenie. Czuła się tak, jak podczas pierwszej wizyty w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu – znowu nie wzięła pod uwagę zwyczajów Ślizgonów i swoje wyobrażenie o zachowaniu po walce w Hogsmeade opierała na tym, co znała z Gryffindoru. Tymczasem tutaj przy stole nie odbywała się żadna gorąca dyskusja. Owszem, kilkuosobowe grupki wymieniały uwagi przyciszonymi głosami, ale ciężko było stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że chodzi o atak – tak wyglądały wszystkie posiłki. Nawet Daphne i Blaise, którzy usiedli koło niej i Teo, rozmawiali jak gdyby nigdy nic o zbliżających się kwalifikacjach do drużyny quidditcha i Hermiona zrozumiała, że sama będzie musiała nakierować ich na interesujący ją temat. Nie wiedziała tylko, jak zrobić to bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, skoro, wydawałoby się, wszyscy postanowili udawać, że wczorajsze wydarzenia w ogóle nie miały miejsca.

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Blaise'a.

– Skoro Malfoy ostatecznie zostaje, to może w poniedziałek wieczorem. Nie ma sensu przeciągać tego do kolejnego weekendu, już i tak minął ponad miesiąc, a my nie mamy składu.

– Co? – spytała Hermiona, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. – Malfoy zostaje w drużynie?!

– Taa, nie słyszałaś? – mruknął Teo. – No ale faktycznie w końcu będzie można zrobić eliminacje. Całe szczęście, że w pierwszym meczu grają Puchoni z Gryfonami, bo my nie mielibyśmy szans.

– Przecież on nie może…

– Przestań, Pansy – parsknęła śmiechem Daphne. – Domyślam się, że akurat ty na pewno nie jesteś zachwycona, ale rzeczywiście brakuje nam czasu, więc może to i lepiej. W końcu Malfoy nie jest najgorszym szukającym.

– Mhm, tylko z Potterem tak jakoś zawsze przegrywał – palnęła bez namysłu Hermiona.

Była zła. Nie miała pojęcia, o jakie opóźnienie z eliminacjami chodzi, ale po prostu nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że Draco mógł aż tak ryzykować. Nie zastanawiała się wcześniej nad quidditchem, nie sądziła nawet, że powinna, ale podświadomie zakładała, że Draco po letnich wydarzeniach nie będzie grał. Że nie będzie mógł grać. Nie był przecież kapitanem drużyny, więc skoro jego stosunki z pozostałymi domownikami wyraźnie się ochłodziły, powinien, jak uważała, wylecieć. A jeśli nie wyleciał – sam zrezygnować.

– Jesteś nieobiektywna, skarbie – oznajmił Blaise ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – To, co między wami było…

– Nie gadaj bzdur – warknęła Hermiona, chcąc uniknąć tematu, przy którym mogłaby się zdradzić. – To nie ma nic do rzeczy.

– Jasne, jasne – potwierdziła Daphne, gorliwie kiwając głową.

– Oczywiście – dodał Teo. – Nikt nie śmiałby sądzić, że jest inaczej.

– Wiecie co? Zamknijcie się i chodźcie już – nakazała stanowczo Hermiona, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać śmiechu. Gdyby tylko udawanie Pansy zawsze było takie łatwe… Tak jak teraz albo w Trzech Miotłach, pomyślała, ale skrzywiła się zaraz, kiedy to wspomnienie przywołało przerażoną twarz Kevina. Nie grasz dla przyjemności. Nie zapominaj, po co to robisz. Masz zadanie.

* * *

Hermiona starannie wydeptywała ścieżkę między kominkiem a drzwiami wejściowymi. Kiedy zrozumiała, że nie wyciągnie od Ślizgonów czegokolwiek ciekawego nie tylko na śniadaniu, ale i w zaciszu Pokoju Wspólnego, dała za wygraną. Chciała poprosić o pomoc Dracona, jednak nie mogła go znaleźć, podobnie zresztą jak Harry'ego. Chłopcy nie pojawili się nawet na obiedzie, a wiadomości przesłane fałszywym galeonem nie przyniosły efektu i Hermiona zaczynała się poważnie niepokoić. Wiedziała, że nie powinno stać się nic poważnego, ale jednak… To był Harry. Harry, który zawsze pakował się w kłopoty. Nawet jeśli spoważniał, to wciąż mógł zrobić coś głupiego i napytać sobie biedy.

Nagle usłyszała trzask i niemal rzuciła się w stronę kominka.

– Ron? – zapytała zdziwiona, widząc rudą czuprynę. – Co ty tu robisz?

Chłopiec pomachał trzymaną w ręku peleryną niewidką.

– Pomyślałem, że może ci się przydać. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – No, chyba że chciałaś ryzykować wycieczkę pod zaklęciami…

Hermiona przetarła twarz dłonią.

– Boże, całkiem zapomniałam o zajęciach. Martwiłam się o Harry'ego i… Właśnie! Gdzie on był przez cały dzień?

– Nie mam pojęcia, zniknęli gdzieś z Malfoyem zaraz po śniadaniu. Wrócił chwilę temu, ale zaraz potem Snape wezwał go do siebie – odparł Ron. – Czekaj… Myślisz, że coś zmalował?

– Nie wiem. Nie uważasz, że Harry ostatnio… bardzo się zmienił? Nie wiemy, co robi, gdzie znika. I jest taki… opanowany. Pamiętasz, jak w po przyjeździe opowiadał nam o Komnacie Tajemnic? Było coś jeszcze, coś, o czym nie chciał rozmawiać – powiedziała z namysłem Hermiona.

– Jesteśmy w Zakonie – mruknął Ron. – Obiecaliśmy nie pytać.

– Jesteś pewien, że to ma związek z Zakonem?

– Spotkał się wtedy z Dumbledorem, więc…

– A później z profesorem Snapem – przerwała Hermiona. – Powiedzieć o swoich podejrzeniach dotyczących Voldemorta w Londynie.

– Snape też jest w Zakonie. Nie masz wrażenia, że zamieniliśmy się miejscami?

Hermiona prychnęła pod nosem.

– Ufam Snape'owi. Chodzi mi o to, że… Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie denerwuje cię to?

– Że Harry ma jakieś sekrety? Raczej sprawia przykrość – powiedział Ron i zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. – Znaczy, wiesz. Wojna, zadania, łapię to, serio, rozumiem, że nie mam prawa się czepiać. Tylko że czasami brakuje mi tego takiego… No, tego, że byliśmy razem, we troje. Razem planowaliśmy różne rzeczy, nawet jeżeli były głupie i nieważne, choćby wymykanie się do Hogsmeade. Ja… Gadam głupoty, prawda?

Hermiona impulsywnie przytuliła przyjaciela i westchnęła cicho. Powinna wiedzieć, że Ron odbierze to bardziej osobiście. Zawsze źle reagował, kiedy czuł się zepchnięty na dalszy plan. Mogła się tylko cieszyć, że starał się nad tym pracować i pogodził się z Harrym.

– Nie, Ron. Ja też za tym tęsknię – powiedziała po chwili. – Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że coś mi umyka. Że… tracę kontrolę, kiedy czegoś nie wiem. Wciąż wydaje mi się, że może stać się coś złego, a ja nie będę w stanie temu zapobiec. Jest wojna, a ja jestem odsunięta od wszystkiego, bo muszę tkwić w ciele Pansy.

– Ty odsunięta? – Ron nie ukrywał zaskoczenia. – Jako jedyna masz konkretne zadanie! I przecież nie musisz się martwić o wszystkich, planować i tak dalej, teraz mamy Dumbledore'a i całą resztę!

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Poza tym więcej mogłabym zrobić z wami, jedyną informacją, jaką uzyskałam, jest to, że Teo leci na jakąś dziewczynę półkrwi. Nawet nazwiska nie znam. Oni… niczym się nie przejmują. Albo przynajmniej udają.

– Więc zmień towarzystwo – mruknął nieuważnie Ron.

– Ciekawe na jakie. Inne roczniki to kolejne godziny przygotowań z Draconem i większa szansa na wpadkę. A przecież nie zacznę spacerować z Crabbem i Go… – Hermiona urwała nagle i spojrzała na Rona, szeroko otwierając oczy. Nagle zrozumiała i, sądząc po złośliwym uśmieszku Rona, on myślał o tym samym.

– Jasne. Bo dlaczego niby miałabyś wyciągać informacje od dwóch półgłówków, którzy mają ojców śmierciożerców, prawda? Znacznie fajniej męczyć się z osobami, które mają trochę ole…

– Wiesz co? Przymknij się – nakazała z powagą Hermiona, po czym roześmiała się wesoło. Nawet jeśli nie rozwiązywało to wszystkich jej problemów, to przynajmniej jeden miała z głowy.

* * *

Kiedy Hermiona weszła za Ronem do Łazienki Jęczącej Marty, ze zdziwieniem zauważyła nieobecność Moody'ego i pani Longbottom. Zdjęła szybko pelerynę i zmarszczyła brwi. Wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic było otwarte.

– Mamy schodzić? Harry w środku? – spytała zamiast powitania, kiedy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, że nie widzi przyjaciela wśród pozostałych członków Zakonu.

– Chyba tak – odparła Luna.

– W każdym razie Snape na pewno jest w środku – dodała Ginny. – Kazał nam poczekać na wszystkich i zejść.

Hermiona i Ron wymienili zamyślone spojrzenia. Snape. Czego chciał od Harry'ego i co robił na treningu? Nie mieli jednak zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się. Po chwili do łazienki weszli bliźniacy i najmłodsi członkowie Zakonu mogli udać się na kolejne szkolenie.

– Myślicie, że będziemy się uczyć Niewybaczalnych? – spytał Ron, kiedy maszerowali tunelem w zbitej grupce. – No, wiecie… Po tym ataku, skoro przyszedł Snape…

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, za to Draco zabrał głos.

– Wątpię – prychnął. – Przecież nie tylko śmierciożercy znają te klątwy. Moody równie dobrze wie, jak ich używać.

– Neville, a tobie babcia nic nie mówiła? – zagadnęła Ginny.

Neville pokręcił głową.

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. Zastanawiali się nad powodami obecności Snape'a. Jedynie Hermiona wróciła myślami do szpiegowania Ślizgonów. Wiedziała, że musi znaleźć czas na kolejne "lekcje" z Draconem – wcześniej właściwie pominęli Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy jako mniej rozgarnięci stanowili nikłe zagrożenie dla jej roli. Teraz jednak, skoro postanowiła zbliżyć się do nich, musiała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

Kiedy tylko uczniowie przekroczyli próg Komnaty Tajemnic, przystanęli zaskoczeni. Na środku pomieszczenia stała długa ława, na której leżały fiolki z jakimś eliksirem, a tuż za nią – niewielki stolik z kamiennym naczyniem, w którym Hermiona rozpoznała myślodsiewnię. Jednak najbardziej zaskakującym widokiem okazał się Snape rozmawiający przyciszonym głosem z Harrym – żadne z nich nie wyglądało, jakby chciało zabić to drugie.

– Potrzebujecie specjalnego zaproszenia? – spytał drwiącym głosem nauczyciel. – Niech każdy weźmie fiolkę i usiądzie.

Uczniowie wymamrotali coś na kształt powitania i posłusznie spełnili polecenie.

– Cormens Verum. Czy coś wam to mówi?

Hermiona z przyzwyczajenia uniosła rękę.

– To rytuał prawdy. Kiedyś wykorzystywano go przy aranżowanych małżeństwach. Sprawdzał, jak małżonkowie zareagowaliby…

– Tak, Granger, daruj nam lekcję historii – przerwał lekceważąco Snape. – Cormens Verum nie jest żadnym rytuałem, chociaż rzeczywiście w średniowieczu robiono z niego wielką ceremonię. To połączenie magii umysłu, eliksirów i zaklęć pozwalające odkryć, jak obiekt zachowałby się w danej sytuacji. A po tym, co stało się w Hogsmeade, musimy wiedzieć, czy będzie z was jakikolwiek pożytek.

– Jasne, najlepiej od razu podać nam Veritaserum – burknął Ron.

– Veritaserum, Weasley, nie sprawi, że zawsze będziesz mówił prawdę – wycedził Snape. – O czym, oczywiście, wiedziałbyś, gdybyś zajrzał choć raz na jakiś czas do książek.

– Co?

Zanim nauczyciel zdążył skomentować zachowanie chłopca, Hermiona prychnęła, wyraźnie zdegustowana:

– Pod wpływem Veritaserum powiesz to, co uważasz za prawdę. Jeżeli czegoś nie wiesz albo zostałeś wprowadzony w błąd, eliksir nic nie da.

– No ale skoro mamy zostać sprawdzeni pod kątem przydatności w wojnie, to akurat tyle wiemy, nie? Znaczy, wszyscy obiecaliśmy posłuszeństwo i tak dalej, więc po co w ogóle cokolwiek sprawdzać? Nie można nam ufać?

– Ach, obiecałeś posłuszeństwo, Weasley – powiedział z nienaturalną uprzejmością w głosie Snape. – Czyli jeżeli podczas jakiejś akcji polecono by ci osłaniać pannę Lovegood, to zrobiłbyś to, tak?

Ron spojrzał podejrzliwie na profesora.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Bez względu na wszystko – odparł stanowczo.

– Bez względu na wszystko. Hm, hm. Czyli jeśli miałbyś osłaniać pannę Lovegood, a zobaczyłbyś, że obok twoja matka została otoczona przez śmierciożerców, zignorowałbyś to i zrobił to, co ci nakazano, tak? To wspaniale, Weasley. Właśnie takich ludzi potrzebujemy – zadrwił Snape.

Ron wyglądał, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

– Cormens Verum pokazuje to, co kryją wasze umysły i – tu Snape skrzywił się wyraźnie – symbolicznie, rzecz jasna, serca. Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze czuje się idealnym żołnierzem, to może odejść. Z Zakonu również – oznajmił zimno Snape. – Pozostali biorą fiolki i zajmują miejsca. A teraz przyłóżcie różdżki do skroni i wypijcie eliksir.

– Ale… panie profesorze – zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona. – Na czym to właściwie będzie polegało?

– Omówimy to, jak wszyscy skończycie. Pij, Granger, chyba że wolisz wyjść.

Hermiona uniosła fiolkę do ust i wypiła eliksir.


	15. Doskonały żołnierz

**Beta:** SzmaragDrac

* * *

 **14\. Doskonały żołnierz**

* * *

 _Hermiona stała w ciemnym korytarzu. Tuż obok, w nikłym świetle dogasającej pochodni, majaczyły potężne drzwi._

 _Zbliżali się. Hermiona nie widziała ich jeszcze, ale słyszała_ _–_ _a może raczej czuła – że są coraz bliżej. Wiedziała, kim są. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans ich pokonać._

 _Zrobiła niepewnie kilka kroków. Kawałek dalej dostrzegła odnogę – niską, tunel właściwie – która dochodziła do „jej" korytarza._

 _Droga ucieczki._

 _Hermiona podeszła jeszcze kawałek i zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Mogła uciec. Mogła, wiedziała, że powinno się udać. Mogłaby jeszcze spotkać się z rodzicami i przyjaciółmi. Mogłaby żyć._

 _Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając rozpraszające myśli. Gwałtownie obróciła się i szybkim krokiem wróciła do drzwi. Wiedziała, że musi ich bronić. Nawet jeśli zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej się to nie uda. Te kilka sekund… Może nawet minut, jeśli się postara… To wszystko mogło mieć znaczenie. Mogło się przydać. Mogło…_

 _Czworo śmierciożerców wbiegło do korytarza i ruszyło w jej stronę._

 _Hermiona ani drgnęła._

* * *

 _Hermiona biegła za Harrym i Ronem w stronę bloku stojącego w pobliżu jej rodzinnego domu. Musieli się dostać na dach, na dachu… coś na nich czekało. Hermiona nie wiedziała co to, ale czuła, że to było jej – ich – zadanie._

 _Liczył się czas._

 _Wpadli do budynku, pognali po schodach i nie zatrzymując się, przebiegli przez strych. Harry opuścił klapę z drabiną, po której szybko wdrapali się na górę. Hermiona się rozejrzała._

 _Jakaś skrzynka leżała niemal na środku dachu. Podeszli do niej. Hermiona wyczuwała silne zaklęcia ochronne. Razem z przyjaciółmi zaczęła przygotowywać się do ich złamania._

 _Nagle usłyszała trzask aportacji. Jeden, drugi, kolejne. Odwróciła się błyskawicznie i na czworakach podeszła do krawędzi dachu._

 _Śmierciożercy. Jej dom. Jej rodzice._

 _Odwróciła się z paniką do Rona i Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że powinni jak najszybciej zabrać skrzynię, ale…_

 _Jej rodzice._

 _Przygryzła wargi. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Jej przyjaciele na pewno sobie poradzą._

 _Hermiona się deportowała._

* * *

 _Hermiona biegła za Ginny i Neville'em w stronę bloku stojącego w pobliżu jej rodzinnego domu. Musieli się dostać na dach, na dachu… coś na nich czekało. Hermiona nie wiedziała co to, ale czuła, że to było jej – ich – zadaniem._

 _Kiedy znaleźli drewnianą skrzynkę i zaczęli przygotowywać się do złamania zaklęć ochronnych, usłyszała trzask aportacji._

 _Śmierciożercy. Na dole Harry i Ron. Jej przyjaciele._

 _Zerknęła w stronę Ginny i Neville'a. Na pewno… na pewno sobie poradzą._

 _Hermiona się deportowała._

* * *

 _Hermiona biegła za Draconem i Luną… Za Snape'em… Walczyła i uciekała… Poświęcała się dla przyjaciół i poświęcała przyjaciół… W Londynie, w Hogwarcie, w górach i w lesie…_

* * *

Wreszcie obudziła się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Rozejrzała się półprzytomnie dookoła. Widziała, że Ron i Neville jeszcze nie skończyli, sądząc po tym, że siedzieli bez ruchu i mieli zamknięte oczy, a pozostali powoli dochodzili do siebie. Tylko Harry i Draco wydawali się być w całkiem niezłej kondycji, chociaż Gabrielle również sprawiała wrażenie o wiele przytomniejszej od Hermiony.

Snape nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Przechadzał się między Ronem a Neville'em coraz bardziej zirytowany, wykonywał jakieś skomplikowane ruchy różdżką – których Hermiona, miała wrażenie, nie powtórzyłaby nawet za milion lat – ale milczał. Wreszcie, kiedy nawet Neville się ocknął, a Ron jak siedział, tak siedział, Snape zaklął pod nosem, raptownie poderwał różdżkę do góry i obrzucił budzącego się Rona spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy.

– Brawo, _Gryfoni._ – Snape niemal wypluł te słowa. – Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że sądząc po tym, ile czasu zabrało większości z was przejście, właśnie przegraliście wojnę na więcej sposobów, niż umiecie sobie wyobrazić?

Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, Snape podszedł szybkim krokiem do myślodsiewni.

– Wszyscy do mnie – warknął. – Przyjrzyjmy się waszym spektakularnym porażkom.

– Panie profesorze – zagadnął cicho Harry. – Ja… Czy ja też muszę?

Hermiona miała ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Co za głupek… Po co jeszcze go drażnił? Nie widział, w jakim nastroju był Snape? A poza tym… Niezależnie od nastroju Snape'a…. Czy Harry nie nauczył się przez ostatnie lata, że akurat ten nauczyciel nie wykaże zrozumienia dla jego problemów? Co mu odbiło?

O wiele większym zaskoczeniem dla Hermiony okazała się jednak odpowiedź Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów obrzucił tylko Harry'ego uważnym spojrzeniem, zamyślił się chwilę, po czym spokojnie skinął głową.

– Tak, Potter – powiedział spokojnie. – Myślę, że powinieneś.

Pozostali wydawali się jednak zbyt przejęci rytuałem, by zwrócić uwagę na nietypową odpowiedź nauczyciela, i podchodzili posłusznie do stolika.

Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Draco. Snape przytknął mu różdżkę do skroni, wymamrotał pod nosem kilka słów i przeniósł srebrnawy strzęp mgły, który zdawał się wydobywać wprost z głowy Ślizgona, do myślodsiewni. Wszyscy stłoczyli się nad kamienną misą, gdzie mogli obserwować wydarzenia z rytuału.

Bazując na swoich doświadczeniach i wizjach Dracona, Hermiona szybko odkryła prawidłowość. Snape sprawdzał, kogo i co byliby w stanie poświęcić dla wykonania rozkazu, jednak okoliczności były już dziełem ich własnych umysłów. Kiedy Draco złamał szyk w jakiejś bitwie i rzucił się ratować matkę, by chwilę później stanąć przed takim samym wyborem dotyczącym ojca i z wyraźnym cierpieniem na twarzy nie ruszyć się ani o cal, Hermiona przygryzła wargi i spojrzała na Ślizgona, ale ten wpatrywał się w ziemię.

– Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co to dla niego oznacza – szepnął Ron, wciąż, od powrotu do rzeczywistości, nienaturalnie blady.

Hermiona nie musiała pytać, co miał na myśli. Potrząsnęła głową i złapała go za rękę. Draco nie wykonał misji wyłącznie dla jednej osoby, zaryzykował jej powodzenie dla niewielu więcej i bez wahania poświęcał swoje życie. Bez wątpienia dobrze było mieć go po swojej stronie i miała nadzieję, że to nastawi Rona do niego nieco przyjaźniej.

Z kolejnymi osobami sytuacja wyglądała podobnie. Każdy miał mniej lub więcej bliskich osób, dla których nie mógł nie zignorować rozkazu, co niezmiennie wywoływało szyderstwa Snape'a. Kiedy nadeszła kolej Hermiony i wszyscy mieli okazję zobaczyć, jak biegnie na ratunek Harry'emu i Ronowi, nauczyciel prychnął z pogardą.

– Żeby się nie udławił – mruknął Ron. – Po tym, co się stało w Hogsmeade, i tak wszyscy wiemy, że jego nikt nie obchodzi.

Hermiona momentalnie pobladła i spojrzała z przestrachem na Snape'a, ale ten najwyraźniej niczego nie usłyszał. Odciągnęła Rona na bok.

– Jak możesz? – syknęła ze złością, z poczuciem winy przypominając sobie, że właściwie takie same słowa rzuciła mistrzowi eliksirów w twarz. – Jakbyś nie wiedział, ile on dla nas robi!

– Merlinie, wiem, wiem, jest wspaniałym szpiegiem i tak dalej, ale jak może czepiać się tego, że próbujemy komuś pomóc?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Wiedziała, że Ron jest oburzony przede wszystkim kpinami Snape'a pod swoim własnym adresem – po tym, jak okazało się, że Ron łamał polecenia dla dosłownie każdej potrzebującej osoby, nauczyciel nie zostawił na nim suchej nitki – ale i tak nie mogła powstrzymać gniewu.

– Już zapomniałeś, kto próbował pomóc _mnie_ , kiedy śmierciożercy napadli na dom moich rodziców?

– To co innego. – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Rozkaz. Gdyby było trzeba, pomógłbym nawet Malfoyowi. Chodzi o to, że Snape… Łatwo mu mówić, bo sam nie ma nikogo – wyjaśnił ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – I nic dziwnego.

Hermiona rozejrzała się, licząc, że po sierpniowych wydarzeniach Harry ją poprze, ale ten z wyraźnym ociąganiem podchodził właśnie do mistrza eliksirów. Nie zwlekając, wzięła z niego przykład i przyglądała się z ciekawością myślodsiewni, kiedy Snape przenosił do niej wspomnienia z wizji Harry'ego.

Kiedy tylko strzęp mgły wylądował w naczyniu, na powierzchni zaczęły się formować coraz wyraźniejsze kształty. Hermiona dostrzegła ciemną salę, którą uznała za swoistą wariację umysłu Harry'ego na temat Departamentu Tajemnic. Salę, która nie była pusta. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Przy jednej ze ścian leżały skrępowane w typowo mugolski sposób dwie postacie; Harry obserwował je zza uchylonych drzwi, przyciskając do piersi zwinięty pergamin.

Dopiero po chwili się zaczęło. Nadchodzili śmierciożercy.

Harry zamknął drzwi i wycofał się w głąb pomieszczenia.

Harry zostawił Albusa Dumbledore'a i Severusa Snape'a na pewną śmierć.


	16. Trochę światła

**Beta:** SzmaragDrac

* * *

 **15\. Trochę światła**

* * *

— Granger, wyduś to z siebie wreszcie.  
Hermiona, zaskoczona, uniosła wzrok. Miała nadzieję, że nauczyła się kontrolować na tyle, by ukryć oznaki zdenerwowania i niepewności, a nawet jeśli nie — że nauczyciel zrzuci jej rozkojarzenie na karb przebytego rytuału, tymczasem okazało się, że wszystkie jej próby wyglądania na skupioną zawiodły.  
— Przepraszam — mruknęła. — Naprawdę starałam się pana słuchać.  
Snape przytknął palec do brody.  
— Starałaś się słuchać… Ciekawe, zaiste. Tym bardziej że od kiedy poleciłem ci usiąść, nie odezwałem się ani słowem — warknął.  
— Ja…  
— I przysiągłbym, że nie zarejestrowałaś nic od wyjścia z Komnaty Tajemnic. Wiesz chociaż, gdzie się znajdujesz?  
— Oczywiście — rzuciła Hermiona, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Rozejrzała się szybko. Brak okien, półki z ingrediencjami, masywny długi stół, pod ścianą, jakby niepasujące do reszty, dwa krzesła, na których siedzieli, rozdzielone niską ławą… I chyba wchodzili do jego kwater? — W pańskiej… prywatnej pracowni?  
— Punkt dla… Slytherinu — odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem. — Więc? O co chodzi?  
Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie i skryła je w rękawach szaty. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że za dużo się wydarzyło? Że jeszcze wczorajszego poranka jej największym zmartwieniem było udawanie Pansy podczas wyjścia do Hogsmeade? I że potem nagle wszystko — naprawdę wszystko — poszło tak źle, jak nigdy nie myślała, że w ogóle mogło? Że ucieczka śmierciożerców, Kevin, ranny Ron, idiotyczna wycieczka do jego, Snape'a, kwater podczas wizyty Lucjusza Malfoya i jeszcze ten cholerny rytuał i to, co z niego wyszło u Harry'ego? Tak, dla niej to było za wiele, ale przecież on też o tym wszystkim wiedział i na pewno musiał sobie radzić z gorszymi rzeczami, i…  
— Granger. Ustalmy, że powodzenie — a przynajmniej niespieprzenie — twojego zadania jest na tyle ważne, że nie odbiorę ci punktów za głupotę, więc z łaski swojej powiedz wreszcie, z czym masz, do cholery, problem!  
Hermiona się żachnęła. Już chciała wyjaśnić, że to nie strach przed karą powstrzymywał ją od odpowiedzi — naprawdę, miał ją za taką idiotkę?! — kiedy uderzył ją wyraz jego twarzy. Zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby to było coś w rodzaju oferty… zrozumienia? Wyjaśnień? Pomocy? _No tak_ , pomyślała kwaśno, przypominając sobie, jak w pierwszym dniu udawania Pansy zaoferował jej eliksir uspokajający, _musi dbać o to, żebym w emocjach nie zrobiła nic głupiego_. Mimo to zauważyła, że poczuła się nieco pewniej.  
— Gran…  
— Harry — wypaliła, zanim zdążyła się rozmyślić. — Jak on mógł zobaczyć… Dlaczego podczas rytuału… Jakim cudem to profesor Dumbledore i _pan_ stali się jego najbliższymi osobami?  
— Jak… Co?! — Snape utracił panowanie nad sobą i jego twarz wyrażała najszczersze zdumienie, chociaż Hermiona przysięgłaby, że przemknęły przez nią także strach i niepomierne zdegustowanie.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Wspomnienie z jego wizji. Wszyscy musieliśmy zmierzyć się z działaniem wobec osób, na których zależy nam najbardziej. U Harry'ego…  
Snape gestem nakazał milczenie. Podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął spacerować po pokoju, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Po chwili wydającej się Hermionie wiecznością, jako że nie miała pojęcia, co się w ogóle działo, Snape przywołał skrzata, zażądał dzbanka mocnej herbaty i wrócił na miejsce.  
— Dla kogo według ciebie wizje… to co się w nich stało… były najtrudniejsze? — zapytał takim tonem, jakby prowadzili niczym nie przerywaną towarzyską pogawędkę.  
Hermiona zamrugała zdumiona.  
— Granger. — Snape westchnął z niesmakiem. — Jeżeli do każdej twojej odpowiedzi będę musiał cię zachęcać jak dziewi… Jak Longbottoma do myślenia, to nigdy nie skończymy. Mogłabyś?  
Hermiona skinęła głową i przygryzła wargi. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała o Harrym, ale jego wizji zupełnie nie rozumiała, a jeśli Snape kazałby jej uzasadnić… Później przyszedł jej do głowy Ron, który raz za razem przegrywał w obliczu gróźb wiszących nad członkami jego rodziny, przyjaciółmi…  
— Draco — powiedziała nagle i z pewnym zaskoczeniem zrozumiała, że to prawda. — Nie tylko musiał wybierać, kogo z bliskich chronić, musiał też z nimi walczyć.  
Snape spojrzał na nią — chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu — z aprobatą.  
— Dobrze. Co z celem pozostałych wizji?  
Hermiona prześledziła w myślach przebieg swojego rytuału.  
— Nie jestem pewna — zaczęła ostrożnie — ale chyba sprawdzały, dla kogo będziemy w stanie poświęcić życie. Albo tylko je zaryzykować, bo wydaje mi się, że były przemieszane, a w niektórych czułam inne… warunki.  
Tym razem Snape prychnął pogardliwie.  
— Podchodzisz do tego zbyt emocjonalnie, _gryfońsko_ — oznajmił z obrzydzeniem. — Zastanowiłaś się chociażby przez sekundę, dlaczego niby miałoby nas obchodzić, dla kogo poświęcisz życie? I, oczywiście, pewnie znowu masz na myśli najbliższych?  
Hermiona z ulgą przyjęła pojawienie się skrzata. Nie miała pojęcia, co Snape miał na myśli — przecież okoliczności danej sceny czuła za każdym razem, wiedziała, co mogła, a co powinna zrobić. Chcąc zyskać na czasie, z wdzięcznością przyjęła filiżankę i upiła łyk parującej cieczy, mimo że Snape był zajęty w tym czasie posyłaniem jej spojrzeń… cóż, typowych dla niego.  
— Granger — warknął, kiedy najwyraźniej znudziło mu się przedstawienie. — Ja naprawdę sobie zdaję sprawę z tego, co czuliście podczas wizji, bo, wyobraź sobie, sam tworzyłem ich zasady. Interesuje mnie odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego te zasady były takie, a nie inne. Dlaczego Zakon interesował się waszymi poczynaniami w tym zakresie?  
— Żeby zaplanować ewentualną strategię? — bąknęła. Czuła się głupio, ale nie przychodziło jej do głowy nic poza poznaniem powiązań między członkami, siły relacji, które mogły mieć wpływ na czyjeś zachowanie podczas wojny. — Większość członków Zakonu łączą różne więzi i to może mieć odbicie w…  
— Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taką idiotką?— zagadnął Snape z pewnym zainteresowaniem. — Jeżeli jeszcze raz odezwiesz się na temat więzi, bliskości i innych bzdur, to przysięgam, żadna z prac z eliksirów wysyłanych przez _pannę Hermionę Granger_ nie dotrze na czas i nie zaliczysz przedmiotu! Pomyśl choć chwilę! Kłócicie się, poznajecie nowych ludzi, uprawiacie jakieś idiotyczne nastoletnie migdalenie i zmieniacie obiekt tegoż co kwadrans! Co warte wyniki oparte na konkretnych ludziach?! Mamy was testować co wieczór przed pójściem do łóżka i co wieczór zmieniać plany?!  
— Ja się nie migdalę. I nic nie zmieniam — mruknęła Hermiona z urazą w głosie.  
— Oczywiście. Bo z _Wiktorrrem trrraktorrrem_ to ja się rozstałem.  
Hermiona łypnęła na niego spod oka.  
— Zapytał pan, więc odpowiedziałam — powiedziała, starając się zachować spokój. — Jak mam mówić swobodnie, co pan mi przecież nakazał, kiedy w przypadku błędu słyszę takie… takie słowa?  
— Masz monopol na irytowanie rozmówcy?  
— Słucham? — Hermiona otworzyła szerzej oczy. Nie umiała zdecydować, czy Snape powstrzymywał się od zamordowania jej na miejscu czy może — nie, to zbyt nieprawdopodobne — się z nią… droczył?  
— Zacznij. Myśleć.  
 _Chyba jednak morderstwo_.  
— Więc… Skoro nie chodzi o konkretnych ludzi — zaczęła z namysłem — to może bardziej o… granice? To znaczy, niezależnie od tego, na kogo padnie, to mogło pokazać nasze, hm, nastawienie? Podejście?  
— Lepiej, ale znowu opierasz się na tym, że wizja podsuwała ci bliskie osoby.  
— Bo podsuwała!  
Snape z rezygnacją przeczesał włosy palcami. Wziął łyk herbaty i dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie.  
— Dla wszystkich założenia były takie same, Granger.  
— I wszystkim… — Hermiona ugryzła się w język, a Snape spojrzał na nią triumfalnie. — Harry… — zaczęła i znowu umilkła. Bo nie tylko Harry, uzmysłowiła sobie. U Dracona pojawiali się oni, członkowie Zakonu, i Draco dla nich ryzykował, a przecież niemożliwym było, żeby nagle stali się bliżsi od jego rodziców, niezależnie od wybranej przez niego strony. Owszem, w pierwszych wizjach, kiedy chodziło o złamanie rozkazu, rzucił się ratować matkę, pojawił się też Lucjusz, ale później, w tych z poświęcaniem życia, rodziców Dracona nie było. — Draco?  
Snape skinął głową.  
— Ale nie tylko, Granger. Chyba nie sądzisz, że w sercu panny Delacour zajmujecie czołowe miejsca już po miesiącu znajomości.  
— Poświęciła się dla Fleur — mruknęła Hermiona, przywołując wydarzenia z Komnaty. — I ryzykowała dla rodziców, ale potem… Rzeczywiście… Dlaczego nie wszyscy mieli… — Hermiona zerknęła na nauczyciela niepewnie — najbliższe osoby?  
— Nikt nie miał najbliższych osób, Granger — warknął Snape, ale Hermiona skonstatowała, że zamiast zwykłego rozdrażnienia w jego głosie brzmiało znużenie.  
Nagle zapragnęła, by był wyłącznie zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, tak naprawdę zastanawiać. Nie pozwoliła, żeby najmniejsza myśl uciekała jej w stronę Kevina albo Ślizgonów, skupiła się na przedstawionym jej problemie.  
Co wiedziała? Że u niej kolejno pojawiały się najbliższe osoby, na przekór temu, co twierdził Snape, i że pojawiały się tak samo u pozostałych, z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, Dracona i Gabrielle. Czuła, że ich wizje były kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki, ale zupełnie nie umiała znaleźć prawidłowości. Bo Snape u Harry'ego? Oni wszyscy u Dracona i Gabrielle? Ponownie, Snape? Dyrektor dla Harry'ego był ważny, ale… Ważny, może to to?  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i prześledziła jeszcze raz zapamiętane wydarzenia z rytuału. Na dobrą sprawę wszystkich „bliskich" mogła zmienić na „ważnych dla", problem w tym, że nadal nie pasowało to do Snape'a ani wizji Dracona i Gabrielle. Poza tym, miała wrażenie, mistrz eliksirów uznałby kryterium ważności za niemal tak śmieszne jak bliskości. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak inaczej miała wytłumaczyć pojawianie się osób, których najbardziej nie chciałaby stracić…  
— O Boże! — jęknęła nagle, zdruzgotana własną głupotą. Przecież to było takie oczywiste, przecież Snape dał jej wskazówkę już na samym początku, szydząc z jej emocjonalności… Cały czas szukała wyjaśnienia łączącego wszystkie wizje, wyjaśnienia, z jakiego powodu nie znieśliby śmierci danych osób, a przecież pytanie było inne. — Jak mogłam być… — Urwała nagle i spojrzała na Snape'a podejrzliwie. — Dlaczego to _pan_ jest jedną z osób, których śmierci Harry najbardziej nie chce? Pan to wie — dodała oskarżycielskim tonem.  
— Wiem — odparł, nie okazując najmniejszego zaskoczenia zmianą tematu ani rozwiązaną przez nią zagadką. — Ale ty też wiesz, Granger. Ponownie wybrałaś niewłaściwe pytanie. — Oparł się wygodnie na krześle, przyglądając się jej ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
Hermiona westchnęła, pokonana, chociaż z dumą zauważyła, że tym razem poszło jej szybciej.  
— Ma pan rację — przyznała niechętnie. — Pan i profesor Dumbledore są jednymi z najważniejszych — może najważniejszymi, nie licząc Harry'ego — postaci w tej wojnie. Powinnam spytać o coś innego: dlaczego Harry kierował się takim kryterium?  
— Widocznie, późno, bo późno, ale postanowił nieco dojrzeć — mruknął lekceważąco Snape.  
— Panie profe…  
— Granger, na litość Salazara, chyba nie sądzisz, że zacznę z tobą analizować przemianę wewnętrzną Pottera! — warknął z irytacją. — Życzę sobie, żebyś zrozumiała, _co_ się dzieje, a nie żądała podania _powodów_ obecnego stanu rzeczy!  
Hermiona przymknęła oczy. Była zmęczona, ale jednocześnie taki wysiłek umysłowy zaczynał jej się podobać. Czuła się tak, jakby dotąd próbowała przebić głową mur, a ktoś nagle wskazał jej drzwi — albo raczej poinformował, że takowe istnieją; musiała je tylko znaleźć.  
— Więc… Skoro Harry wybrał najważniejsze dla konfliktu osoby, to znaczy, że przestał… przestał kierować się emocjami i… — rozważała niepewnie, ale Snape przerwał, zniecierpliwiony.  
— A Longbottom to idiota. Bez _oczywistości_ , Granger.  
Hermiona po raz kolejny spróbowała pozbierać wszystkie dane. Coś zmieniło się w tym roku, bo przecież jeszcze w sierpniu Harry spanikował na myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że on w tej wojnie był kluczową postacią. Później, w szkole, było już inaczej. Nie umiała dokładnie podać momentu, od którego wszystko się zaczęło, zresztą miała wrażenie, to był raczej powolny proces, ale dziwiły ją różne… różne rzeczy. Nienaturalny spokój Harry'ego na wieść o Kevinie, chęć nauki Niewybaczalnych, znikanie gdzieś z Draconem na całe godziny i wszystko, co związane z Gwardią Dumbledore'a — podział, gotowość do bezwzględnego odrzucenia tych, którzy odmówiliby uczenia młodszych, stanowczość wobec Rona…  
— Powiedziałabym, że dla Harry'ego priorytetem stała się wojna, wygranie wojny, a nie chronienie przed nią przyjaciół — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Ale nie wszystko pasuje, bo czasami zachowuje się tak beztrosko jak wcześniej. Quidditch, wygłupy na treningach Zakonu, wyjścia do Hogsmeade i…  
— Chciałaś być najlepszą uczennicą, Granger, prawda? A jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli, również chodziłaś do Hogsmeade, zamiast poświęcać czas na naukę — zadrwił.  
— Ale to tylko… — Hermiona urwała, zażenowana. Miał rację. Merlinie, po nocnej przygodzie, pobudce bladym świtem i rytuale _naprawdę_ potrzebowała snu. — Rozumiem. Nie jest robo… Nie jest pod Imperiusem, żeby wszystko podporządkować jednemu celowi — poprawiła się szybko i zerknęła ukradkiem na nauczyciela. Wyjaśnił jej wiele, a właściwie sprawił, że sama doszła do właściwych wniosków. Brakowało jej tylko jednej informacji, ale wiedziała, że Snape nie poda jej przyczyny zmian w podejściu Harry'ego, więc nie miała powodu, by jeszcze przeciągać tę rozmowę. Stracili przez nią wystarczająco dużo czasu. — Dziękuję, profesorze — mruknęła. — Za pomoc i… i wyrozumiałość — dodała po chwili namysłu. — Ja… potrzebowałam tego, ale postaram się, żeby to się więcej nie powtórzyło. Już możemy zaczynać.  
Snape zamrugał gwałtownie.  
— Zaczynać co?  
— Przecież prosił pan, żebym przyszła po spotkaniu na… lekcje szpiegowania — wymamrotała, świadoma, jak głupio to brzmiało wypowiedziane na głos.  
Snape zamarł. Kiedy Hermiona już zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy powinna jakoś zareagować, nagle podniósł się, omiótł ją dziwnym — jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział — spojrzeniem, po czym opadł z powrotem na krzesło i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
— Granger — zaczął po chwili ze zgrozą wymalowaną na twarzy. — Powiedz mi… Sądziłaś, że to taka przyjacielska konwersacja? Że ja tak sobie z tobą dla przyjemności rozmawiam, tak?  
Zanim Hermionie udało się zwalczyć rumieńce i zmusić do odezwania się, Snape wstał i podszedł do drzwi.  
— Zabierz pelerynę i do siebie! I tym razem — uśmiechnął się złośliwie — nie waż się opuszczać swoich kwater, niezależnie od tego, jak ważne by ci się to wydawało. No już, wynocha!  
Hermiona była już tak zmęczona, że nie umiała stwierdzić, czy czuła złość, wdzięczność czy rozbawienie, a może wszystko naraz. Posłusznie podniosła się, narzuciła na siebie pelerynę i mamrocząc coś na pożegnanie, opuściła pracownię i przeszła przez pokój, nie chcąc przebywać w kwaterach nauczyciela dłużej, niż to konieczne. Była już przy drzwiach wejściowych, kiedy dobiegł ją jego głos:  
— Aha, Granger, ja wiem, czym są roboty.  
Wyszła przy akompaniamencie cichego śmiechu i to, że nie trzasnęła drzwiami, poczytywała sobie za wielki sukces.


	17. Sprawdzian

**Beta:** SzmaragDrac

* * *

16\. Sprawdzian

* * *

Z początkiem tygodnia życie w Hogwarcie zaczęło wracać do normy ku pewnemu zaskoczeniu Hermiony. Dyskusje na temat ucieczki śmierciożerców i walk w Hogsmeade stawały się wśród uczniów coraz rzadsze, co najpierw wykraczało poza jej możliwości pojmowania, a później — sama nie zauważyła kiedy — przynosiło ulgę i dawało więcej swobody w odgrywaniu roli Pansy, choć, zdawała sobie sprawę, niweczyło również szanse na wyciągnięcie przydatnych informacji od Ślizgonów. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że po szkolnych zajęciach, lekcjach oklumencji, treningach Zakonu i spotkaniach z Draconem mających przygotować ją do spędzania czasu z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em z chęcią spędzała czas na partyjkach szachów z Nottem czy przekomarzaniu się z Zabinim i Greengrass. Z poczuciem winy przyznawała sama przed sobą, że właściwie nawet woli to od prób przemówienia Ronowi do rozsądku (które jak na razie przynosiły zerowe efekty, jako że Ron nie mógł się pogodzić z wizjami Harry'ego podczas rytuału i nie dopuszczał żadnych wyjaśnień) oraz od starania się o rozmowę z samym Harrym (która dla odmiany w ogóle nie doszła do skutku, bo ten znikał gdzieś na całe godziny, a jeśli już pojawiał się w pobliżu, natychmiast przerywała im Gabrielle, trzebiocząc beztrosko, co było dla Hermiony nie do zniesienia), więc kiedy Draco oznajmił, że jego zdaniem jest już gotowa do zmiany grona przyjaciół, nie przyjęła tego ze szczególnym entuzjazmem.  
— Jeszcze tego brakowało — mruknęła, opadając na fotel. — Jakbym miała za mało problemów.  
Draco uniósł brew.  
— O co ci chodzi? Jeden ci odpadnie, szykowanie się do tego wszystkiego.  
— Wiem. I wiem, że tak będzie najlepiej. Po prostu… — Westchnęła, zastanawiając się, czy wtajemniczanie kogokolwiek w swoje rozterki miało sens. — Zrobię to, tak? Tylko… Nie jestem pewna, czy _ten sposób_ jest najlepszy.  
— Przecież to twój pomysł — wytknął.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego nieprzyjaźnie.  
— Wyobraź sobie, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Problem w tym, że to spowoduje całkowite odcięcie się od Teo i prawdopodobnie również od Daphne i Blaise'a.  
— No i…? Przecież nie możesz zrobić tego inaczej, nie zaprosisz nagle Vincenta i Gregory'ego do waszej paczki, a nawet jeśli jakoś byś to połączyła, nie wykorzystasz ich głupoty przy innych ludziach, bo ci dla odmiany posiadają rozum i zorientują się, do czego zmierzasz.  
— Dzięki za oświecenie — prychnęła Hermiona. — A co, jeśli będę potrzebowała do nich wrócić?  
— Niby po co? Wiesz, to nie tak, żeby przebywanie z nimi przyniosło jakieś oszałamiające korzyści…  
 _Mnie przyniosło_ , pomyślała Hermiona, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Wiedziała, że Draco miał rację i nie wolno jej było przedkładać własnej wygody nad dobro Zakonu, ale też nie to przede wszystkim budziło w niej sprzeciw.  
Plan był dobry. Draco dowiedział się, że ta „młodsza Puchonka półkrwi", która podobała się Teo, tak naprawdę była ich rówieśniczką z Ravenclawu i nazywała się Lisa Turpin. A Hermiona znała Lisę Turpin. Może niezbyt dobrze, ale wystarczająco, by czasami dyskutować z nią o doświadczeniach przebywających w Hogwarcie czarownic mugolskiego pochodzenia. A to z kolei dla Pansy byłoby zupełnie wystarczające, by zarzucić Teo kłamstwo, zdradę ideałów i pewnie jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy oraz by całkowicie zerwać z nim kontakt. Tak więc fakt, plan był dobry. Plan zakładał również poważne zranienie Teo, jako że ten wydawał się naprawdę przywiązany do Pansy. Po ponad miesiącu spędzonym w jego towarzystwie Hermiona nie mogła powiedzieć, by była na to gotowa. Wiedziała jednak, kto byłby w stanie to zmienić.  
— Daj mi czas do niedzieli — powiedziała w końcu. — Trzy dni i to załatwię, naprawdę.  
Kiedy Draco z powątpiewaniem skinął głową i opuścił jej kwatery, westchnęła ciężko i zwinęła się w kłębek.  
Poza lekcjami oklumencji Harry najprawdopodobniej jej unikał. Miała trzy dni, by temu zaradzić.

W niedzielny poranek Hermiona musiała przyznać, że poniosła porażkę. Harry wciąż gdzieś znikał i co najwyżej mogła mieć nadzieję, że to kwestia jego spotkań z dyrektorem, a nie kłopotów, w które się wpakował. Martwiła się. Harry opuszczał posiłki, widywała go jedynie na lekcjach, gdzie z wiadomych względów odpadało nawiązanie kontaktu. Wiedziała, że jej ostatnią szansą było wysłanie wiadomości z prośbą o rozmowę, ale ta jak dotąd pozostała bez odpowiedzi — podczas porannej poczty otrzymała jedynie egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego, który natychmiast odrzuciła na bok z irytacją.  
— Hej, uważaj — mruknął Teo, odsuwając nieco swój talerz. — Rozumiem, że twarz Pottera nie jest tym, co chcesz oglądać przy śniadaniu, ale niektórzy jednak potrzebują pożywienia, by przetrwać dzień.  
Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale zaraz udało jej się opanować. Odetchnęła głęboko, wydęła pogardliwie usta i wzruszyła ramionami. Jej zdenerwowanie rosło jednak w zastraszającym tempie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że Teo mówił o jakimś artykule w gazecie, wiedziała jednak, że teraz nie wolno jej było pod żadnym pozorem rzucić się na Proroka, co w zasadzie było jedynym, czego chciała i co mogło ją uspokoić. Spojrzała na zegarek. Ile musiała wytrzymać w Wielkiej Sali, by nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi? Kwadrans? Może dziesięć minut? Przygryzła wargi, powstrzymując się od pełnych niecierpliwości westchnień. Zegarek. Ile? Minuta? Jeszcze trochę. Rozgrzebała nerwowo sałatkę. Brzdęk. Co to? Widelec? Schylić się. Podnieść. Usiąść. Ile? Trzy minuty. Może jednak mogłaby sięgnąć po Proroka i chociaż przekartkować? Nie, wytrzyma. Ale Harry…  
Naraz poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Snape. Była tego dziwnie pewna, choć nie umiałaby nawet wyjaśnić, dlaczego pomyślała właśnie o nim. Zerknęła na stół nauczycielski, jednak krzesło, przy którym siedział wcześniej mistrz eliksirów, teraz stało puste. Co więcej, nigdzie nie było widać także dyrektora. Przełknęła ślinę. Nagle poczuła się dziwnie bezradna i zdana na samą siebie, jak gdyby dotąd sądziła, że — jak za każdym poprzednim razem — Snape zrobi coś, co zapobiegnie zakończeniu się jej zadania kompletnym fiaskiem.  
Mimowolnie zadrżała. Nie mogła, wiedziała, że nie mogła tknąć teraz, przy wszystkich, tej cholernej gazety, ale niepokój o przyjaciela stawał się nie do zniesienia, zwłaszcza że Harry znowu nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Omiotła spojrzeniem stół gryfonów, ale szepczący w zbitych grupkach uczniowie nie pozwalali stwierdzić, jakiego rodzaju wiadomości powinna się spodziewać. Zegarek. Pięć minut. Może pięć i pół. Może…  
Nieomal podskoczyła, kiedy poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, jednak cichy, pełen niezadowolenia głos, który usłyszała w następnym momencie, zdał jej się najpiękniejszą muzyką.  
— Panno Parkinson, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.  
Hermiona odwróciła się błyskawicznie. Snape. _No nareszcie_ , pomyślała niespodziewanie dla samej siebie i zerwała się z miejsca. Od wybiegnięcia z Wielkiej Sali powstrzymał ją tylko ledwo widoczny grymas na twarzy nauczyciela. Wzięła głęboki oddech i już spokojnie sięgnęła po Proroka. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, zatrzepotała rzęsami i uśmiechnęła się przypochlebnie.  
— Oczywiście, panie profesorze. Czy coś się stało?


End file.
